


Nights of Tomorrow

by CMAeris



Series: World with Two Sons [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drama, Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 92,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMAeris/pseuds/CMAeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is present. Just when you think the world goes your way... Everything goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grievance

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Sons of the Night. Please read that before this story.

            Despite the glaring sun, it was a dark day for Gotham and it would become darker as the time passed. His death was a week ago. Even now they couldn’t believe it. He was so cautious, so tenacious how could he have died? The family stood grim and solemn as the coffin lowered into the ground.

            Damian had his fists clenched firm at his sides. Why the hell was it such a clear day? That coffin shouldn’t be going into the ground. His shoulders shook with fury; his nails dug into his palms.

            Dick placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder in an attempt to consol him, but nothing could keep him from his grief. Dick had not expected this to happen, none of them had. He felt responsible for his death. He should’ve been there. He should’ve known… but now it was too late for these words. He was gone.

            Tim stood silent as the dirt piled onto the coffin. There must be a logical explanation for this. There was no way he could’ve died that easily.

            But none grieved as greatly as their butler Alfred. He was the one that found him. The one to carry his bullet littered body home. They couldn’t take him to the morgue. They couldn’t even report him dead. They had no believable story to tell to the press. The only thing they could do was to give him this small funeral and bury him at the manor. His grave was next to another unnamed grave, marked only by a bat statue. The grave of his father. 

            Here lied the graves of Bruce Wayne and his son Terrence Wayne.

- 

            Damian sat unmoving in front of the two bat statues, so small it could be passed off as garden decorations. He buried the lower half of his face into the bend of his arm that was propped up by his knee. His other arm nursed the gun injury he gotten from Jason earlier that week. The fight for Batman’s mantle was over. Dick was officially the new Batman and he would be the new Robin. He should be happy, but he wasn’t.

            He felt… empty somehow.

            Dick told him many times that he should be resting inside the manor, but he couldn’t. Every time he walked down those halls, those rooms, he could only think that the stupid deadweight was still alive. Just hiding from him, waiting for him to let his guard down to walk into another one of his traps… But that wasn’t true. Not anymore.

             A week ago, his brother was still alive, attending their father’s funeral alongside the rest of the family and the remaining original founders of the Justice League. It was the last time they stood civilly alongside one another.

             “Batman deserves a grand funeral…” Clark Kent murmured. He and the others had came in civilian wear to avoid suspicion.  

             “No.” His brother was the first to object. He stood vehement. “You will not insult him even after his death.”

             “It’s not an insult kid. He just wants to give your dad the honor of being a hero.” Wally West defended the super, but he won’t have it.

            “Batman is not a hero.” Terry said stern with his icy blue eyes. “He will not have agreed to a grand funeral as you have put it.”

            “Of course he’s a hero!” Wonder Woman argued.

            “No.” Terry glared. “He’s whatever Gotham needs him to be. Batman is an urban legend. He strikes fear in criminals for existing. To announce to the world he’s dead is to undo all his hard work and what he stood for. Don’t insult him by even suggesting such a funeral! You have no right to decide anything in Gotham!”

            The woman cried that day. The rest of the Justice League founders said nothing after his outburst. The family agreed with his words, but their voices weren’t needed. He spoke for all of them. Damian didn’t recall much else of the funeral. Everything was a blur of emotions, but that was the last he spoke with his brother.

            “Don’t get yourself killed.” The younger boy said.

            At the time, it was an insult, but it wasn’t… it was a warning. His brother was warning him to be careful… Yet, he was the one that should’ve been careful.

            “… Stupid deadweight.” Damian murmured, his free hand brushed against the bandages under his shirt reminding him that he was still alive.

o.o.o.o.o

            Dick seated himself with his back to the bat-computer as he took in the cave. It was strange not see either Bruce or Terry wandering about doing their business. Last week it was painful to think his mentor would never walk these caves again, but this week he felt numb. He the former circus boy, the former Robin, the former Nightwing… was going to be the new Batman. Yet, not even into his first day as Batman, he already lost his dead mentor’s son.

            He sighed, dragging a hand over his eyes and down to cover his mouth. A little more than a week ago, shortly after Bruce’s death, he found the boy in the back of the cave. The boy had found something Bruce left to all of them.

            “There’s a recording for everyone… Though someone is going to have to find Jason and tell him he has one too. I’ll tell Alfred to tell Damian later.” The boy said as he stepped out of the construct.

            “You saw yours already?” Dick asked. It was strange that this boy wasn’t grieving, but then again, this was Bruce’s son. He was probably grieving in his own way.

            “It’s what I expected him to say. There’s nothing surprising or strange I would note about it.” He commented.

            Dick couldn’t say he had much memories of Bruce’s youngest, but he could recall the first time he met the boy in the cave. He looked so helpless by Tim’s side, covered in Robin’s blood as he called out for help in fear. Of course, at the time he was acting. He never saw the boy scared of anything… but that was probably the reason why he forgot that the boy was still a defenseless child. He should’ve been there. He should’ve been more attentive. Maybe then Terry would still be alive.

            He gave another sigh as he leaned back in the chair and stared up at the stalactites above. “I’m sorry Bruce.” He murmured with guilt. “I promise with Damian I’ll protect him the best I can.” 

o.o.o.o.o

            Tim packed away his things. With Damian the new Robin, he needed a new name, a name that wouldn’t involve the family with what he was about to do. Bruce was still alive, he was certain of it. All he needed to do was to find the man and he would go to any lengths to do so.  

            He wished there was something he could do about Terry’s death, but their hands were tied. There was nothing left for him in Gotham and even less with the Titans. Once he cleared out the lab beneath Conner’s room he would resign from the team. Neither places held fond memories for him any longer. Tim sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of his room.

            Tim still remembered the week during Bruce’s funeral. Terry was quiet and solemn. It felt as if the boy reverted to his vegetated state. He was always in the library buried in books and rarely spoke with anyone. Not even Damian sharing the same roof as him fazed him.

            “Terry, it’s almost time for the funeral. You should get changed.” Tim said softly at the door.  

            “I know.” Terry replied as he flipped another page. It seemed like all progress them made since his recovery was lost.

            “You know… we’re still here for you even if Bruce is gone now…” Tim whispered sadly, he didn’t move from his spot as the boy turned yet another page.

            “… I know.” Terry snapped the book shut and slid it back into its place in the bookshelf. “Let me ask you a question Tim.”

            Tim remembered the change of tone and stance the boy took. “What?”

            Terry glanced back with a frightfully familiar set of eyes. “If dad came back to life in me, would any of you have noticed? Would you have that trade?” He asked as he walked confidently towards him.

            “I…” He trailed off weak and uncertain.  

            Terry paused in front of him. “You’re not going to attempt to clone him and bring him back to life like you tried with XIII right?”

            “…” Tim looked down at the boy sadly. “…No, I won’t.”

            Terry smiled sadly as he relaxed his stance. “I’ll go get ready. See you later Tim.” He tapped the older boy on the shoulder as he left.

            Tim sighed as he grabbed his motorcycle and drove it out of the cave. As he rounded front, he spotted Ace and Krypto on the grounds. The dogs were just as sad as the rest of them. They both knew their masters were gone.

            Tim gave the manor one last look before he sped off the grounds.

o.o.o.o.o

            Alfred was in the kitchen polishing the silverware in hopes of distracting himself from the lost of not only a son, but a grandson as well. He has grown to love this family as if it was his own. To lose even one of them was painful to his old heart. Parents shouldn’t need to bury their children, much less their grandchildren. His hand slowed as he recalled that fateful day.

            It was shortly after Bruce’s funeral. The Justice League had already left. Damian grieved at the grave as he done so now. Dick had gone back to New York to pack up his things from the Outsiders to return to Gotham, while Tim was down at the cave waiting for Jason to come and listen to his part of the will. He had lost sight of the youngest at some point during the grieving chaos.

            He thought it was best to leave the young boy to his grief, but something unsettled him. His instincts told him to search for Terry. There was something wrong. When he searched for the boy, he could not found him anywhere in the manor. When he searched the lower caves, Tim stated he had not seen the boy either.

            The old butler’s heart chilled, he doesn’t know why but he worried greatly for his young master. When he searched Terry’s room again he noted a letter left at the desk. A quick scan through the contents he realized the boy had gone off on his own. He couldn’t phantom why the boy would leave in such a manor. He dropped the letter at the kitchen before he rushed off the grounds in a car in search for the boy.

            One would think to search at the docks or the stations, but he knew him well. He knew that Terry had grown fond of this small group of orphans and have visited them on multiple occasions when Bruce banned him from night work. He wouldn’t leave them without a word.  

            “Hi! You’re Terry’s grandfather right?” The girl name Rose asked when he approached the small group.

            His heart warmed that Terry would introduce him as his grandfather to others. “Why yes young lady. Do you know where he has gone off to?”

            “He was here a while ago with an armful of white roses.” She answered.

            “Roses?” Alfred’s brows raised in surprise.

            “Yeah.” The boy Michael interrupted. “He said he’s going to be leaving for a long while and won’t be coming back to visit. Are you guys going on vacation?”

            “Yes.” Alfred lied. “And he should really be going home and getting ready. Do you know how long ago did he leave?”

            “He left about thirty minutes ago. He said there was something he needed to do.” Rose answered.

            “Thank you, I think I know where he’s gone off.” Alfred said.

            “Tell him to have fun, okay? He’s too serious.” Michael added.

            “I will.” Alfred said before he left the duo.

            From the roses he carried, he knew where Terry planned to go next. The boy was heading for Crime Alley. He wanted to say farewell to Bruce’s late parents before he left. When he neared, he heard gunshots.

             “No…” He whispered as he raced towards the sound.

Gunshots around these parts were not uncommon, but he sorely hoped whoever got shot was not Terry. As he neared, he heard three more shots. With how the gun sounded, it was from the same barrel. It wasn’t a gunfight.

            As worried as he was, he stayed out of sight as he peered around the corner. To his surprise it was Jason that stood in the alleyway. He seemed furious over something muttering darkly under his breath. He wasn’t alone. There was another on the ground. Jason growled loudly as he sent violent kicks at the fallen body.

            The old butler paled when he spotted blood pooling on the ground. The former Robin stayed only a moment longer before he fired a grappling hook and swung away. Alfred didn’t wait for another second as he rushed to the small body. Next to the body were a small duffel bag and a bundle of white roses, now red with the boy’s blood.

            “… Oh my gracious… MASTER TERRY!” He cried out.

            The puddle of blood grew by the second. He frantically tried to rouse the boy as gently as he could, but Terry’s body was littered with gunshots. It would be unwise to jostle him any further. The boy was barely breathing. He reached for his phone to call Tim for help, but before the call got through Terry was limp in his arms. His bullet-ridden chest stopped heaving for a single breath. Alfred quickly placed to fingers at the base of his neck and searched for a pulse, but there was none.

             He was gone…

             He remembered the miserable tears fall from his face as he held the little boy in his arms. He remembered the terrified faces of the family when he brought the bloody body out of the car. He remembered how Damian screamed in disbelief and denial that the other boy was dead.

             “What the hell are you guys playing at?” Damian snapped furiously.

             “Alfred, what happened?” Dick asked as he hurried over to check on the younger boy. “Is he all right? Is he…” He trailed off as Alfred laid Terry on the surgical table.

            “No…” Tim shook his head in disbelief. “How did this happen?”

            “… He was shot to death by Jason…” He replied sadly.

            “Stop messing around!” Damian snapped. “He’s not dead! This is a fake!”

            Alfred said nothing as the boy pushed them away and started pointing out how the body was a fake and how the other boy was just messing with them. Tim tried to stop him, but even he was pushed away as Damian started to search the body for clues that the boy might be a fake.

            “Damian!” Dick snapped trying to get the boy to stop, but the other didn’t listen.

            “He’s not dead! He can’t be dead!” He shouted as he continued his search, but it didn’t take long before he was silenced. His body stilled as his hand pulled away from his brother trembling. The others had no clue what made him stop, but the furious boy clenches him hand tightly before he fled. “DAMN IT!”

            “Damian!” Tim called out to the boy, but the other was already up and out of the cave.

            Alfred lowered his polishing cloth sadly. “I hope the boy is with you now Bruce…”

o.o.o.o.o

            Batman was dead. Terry accepted the fact. He knew that there was one day his father would leave the world of the living. It hadn’t taken him long to find a recorded will. And being the first to find it, he was the first to listen to what the man had to say.

            “ _Terry, by now you’ve already realized I’m dead and found the recording of my will to each and every one of you.”_ The hologram started, his father’s cowl was down. _“I’m sorry that I haven’t been the best father. I haven’t been by your side before… and I won’t be at your side from now on_.”

            “… Dad…” He murmured quietly.

            “ _But my grounding still stands. I don’t want you out on active duty at least until you’re over twenty_.” The man stated firmly.

            Terry gave an amused grin as he shook his head. He expected as much.

            “ _I don’t know what advice I could give you at this point. Though, I do hope you’re willing to open up to Tim and Dick if you ever need anything. I may not be there now, but they will be and I hope you can trust them as much as you have trusted me._ ”

            He really doubted he could trust them in the same manner.

            “ _And at the same time, I would like to entrust you with a task. I know I might be asking too much from you, but I would like you to help them if they ever need it. I trust you when the time comes, you’ll make me proud… my son._ ” The hologram smiled sadly. “ _Take care Terry._ ”

            “… Take care dad…” He whispered.

            He needed to leave the manor, leave Gotham. There was a dark fight coming and he could not join nor could he help. With the grounding his dad placed him in, he wouldn’t be able to until he was at least twenty. And he was not one to stay stagnant. He would follow in his dad’s footsteps and get training.

            Of course, he hadn’t left immediately. There were still loose ends to tie up before he could leave without a worry. He made a complete copy of his drive into the bat-computer and took the experimental invisible cloth his father kept alongside the new costumes he was testing. Terry had managed to get the fabric to non-toxic, but without a solid power source, it was close to useless. Nonetheless the material was durable and useable as a blanket or a tent.

            At the funeral, he made certain the Justice League wouldn’t ruin his father’s hard work by telling the underworld the person they feared most was dead. It would plunge Gotham to hell and give the criminals a field day. He debated whether or not he should leave without a word, but after his last disappearance with Cadmus, it was best he left something so they wouldn’t worry. He wrote a short letter and left it in his room for Alfred to find. With what happened, it was not likely the old butler would search for him anytime soon.

            Among the barest necessities, he packed the RSS. Once he was done, he stopped at Alfred’s rose garden and carefully snipped a dozen white roses before he left. If he were to leave, he’d at least need to give them a fair warning. He headed for the orphanage where the Ivies were.

            “Hey Terry!” Rose greeted him happily when they spotted him.

            “Terry! BUDDY!” Michael said brightly as he tried to hug the boy, but he was promptly pushed away.

            “I’m leaving for a while and won’t be coming back.” Terry said bluntly.

            “What? Where are you going?” Rose asked.

            “Just away. Though, I have to give you guys the heads up. Something big is going to happen soon and I can’t be around to help you guys. Do whatever you can to protect yourself.” He said.

            “… Where are you going with all those roses?” Michael asked.

            Terry glanced over to the flowers briefly and answered. “There’s just one other place I have to go before I leave.”

            Michael wiggled his brow. “A girlfriend?”

            Terry rolled his eyes. “You’re the one that’s obsessed with the opposite sex.”

            The other boy pouted. “You suck man.”

            “I have to get going.” Terry continued. “You guys take care.”

            Rose quickly gave him a hug. “Stay safe okay?”

            “… Yeah.” He broke out of her gentle hug.

            "Hey! How come Rose gets to hug you?” Michael whined.

            Rose smirked. “Because I’m cuter!”

            Terry shook his head in amusement. “Take care.”

            There was one last place he needed to go before he could leave Gotham with a clear head.

Crime Alley.

            The place where his grandparents died. With him going off on his trip, he won’t be able to continue the yearly tradition for his father. This was his apology and hopefully the roses he brought was enough.

             “Hi grandma, grandpa… Sorry that dad can’t come anymore… and sorry that I won’t be able to come again for a few years at least. But I hope you don’t mind I brought roses to make up for the years that I won’t be able to come.” He said quietly and laid down the bundle of roses. “Well… good—”

**_BANG_ **

            His eyes widen as a bullet pierced through his back and into his heart. His knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground heaving for a breath.

            “Got you, kid.” A dark voice said from behind him. He recognized the voice. It was Jason. “Surprised to see me?” The other laughed again as he crouched down to haul the boy’s head up by his hair.

            Terry gave a weak laugh as he coughed up blood. “I’m telling dad.”

            Jason growled furiously. “Is that all you’re going to say?”

            Terry said nothing as he grinned brightly. He was going to die. Even if an ambulance came right now, he wouldn’t survive without a heart transplant and tons of blood. He won’t allow Jason the pleasure in seeing him suffer.

            “Fuck you.” He growled and shot him three more times in the chest.

            The boy gasped in pain as the former Robin kicked him furiously. His vision blurred as it slipped in and out of focus. His stomach ached and he was slowly drowning as his own blood filled his lungs. He wasn’t sure what would kill him first, his body going into shock, drowning in his own blood or the blood lost.

            _It was painful._

            What a lousy death… Murdered by an angry ex-sidekick. At least he lasted longer than his fellow projects.

            _I wonder what did dad and XIII think of when they died?_ He mused until he felt nothing. _I’m scared…_

 


	2. Speaking with the Dead

            In Cadmus, making a mistake would lead to punishment. Make a big enough mistake you’d be disposed of. Even so, it still doesn’t change the fact Cadmus was the first place where he was taught and raised. One cannot simply just toss away what they learned with the flick of a wrist. 

            He always thought there was nothing after death. Cadmus never bothered with philosophy or spiritual needs. All they needed was obedience and nothing else. Yet, when he left Cadmus, he learned about religion, about beliefs and about theories of what might be after death.

           That was if there was an afterlife.

           There was never a moment that he thought of taking up any of these beliefs, even if there was a chance that made him a little closer to normal people. He was a product from Cadmus, even if it existed, it won’t apply to him… A creation from science.

            _Man, I wish Beyond was here._

-

            Two months ago, he officially died in a fight against Superboy Prime. His body was exerted beyond what he could physically handle and he died in the arms of his girlfriend Cassie, Wondergirl. He hadn’t expected there to be anything when he died. Yet, he found himself awake in a hidden bunker.

            Confused, he flexed his hand slowly, the tendons stretched comfortably without pain. He sat up in a hurry and patted himself down to check for other injuries. “… I’m alive?” A puzzled expression crossed his face.

            The creaking door drew his attention to the windowless room. “You’re awake.” A calm voice spoke.

            Conner’s face lit up as he jumped to greet the man. “Hey!” He chirped brightly, but instead of warm greeting, he was met with a punch to the stomach and sent crashing into the wall. To his surprise, the wall held and he slid to the ground with a groan.

            “What are you doing here?” The man growled.

            “What was that for pa?” Conner groaned. He glanced up to his father’s cold blue eyes.

            The man of steel faltered for a second. “What did you call me?”

            “Pa?” He scrunched up his brows. “What’s going on? Where are we?”

            “… You don’t know why you’re here?” Superman said cautiously.

            “Don’t be naïve.” A dark voice interrupted. “It’s obviously a ploy to throw you off. Why did Cadmus send you?”

            “Cadmus?” He watched as Superman stepped aside for Batman to enter. Why would they think he was from Cadmus? “I think we have a huge misunderstanding here.” He held up his hands defensively. “What happened when I died? I mean… I thought I died…”

            “If you insist to pretend to know nothing. We have other ways to convince you.” Batman reached into his utility belt.

            “Batman—” The man of steel protested.

            “Get out.” The man ordered. “It’s obvious you’re not fit for interrogation.” The man of steel had no chance to argue as the dark knight revealed a piece of glowing green kryptonite.

            “Ah!” Conner raised his arms in front of him as he scrambled back to get away from the rock.

             A short distance away, Superman shared the same cry of agony as he fell to the ground.  However, unlike the older super, Conner felt no pain.  He peeked an eye open over a timid arm. His father was on the ground still groaning in pain, while Beyond’s father stood there with the glowing rock.

             “Why are you here? Why did Cadmus send you?” He asked again with a growl.

 _I get it now…_ Conner sighed. “… This isn’t my world.” He said in sad exasperation as he lowered his hands.  “You can put away the kryptonite Batman, it doesn’t affect me. Kryptonite from other realities doesn’t affect non-natives.” He kept his hands raised submissively as he stood. 

             The dark man stared at him for a moment longer before putting away the rock. It wasn’t because he trusted him. It was because he was at a disadvantage. Conner was not affected by the kryptonite and with it meant Superman wouldn’t be able to do anything if he was to attack. 

            “Talk.” The man ordered.

             After exchanging stories on their respective worlds, Conner found in this reality, he and Beyond never left Cadmus. Their hostility towards him was due to the fact that the XIII of this world had a hand in destroying the Justice League. Even though there was an obvious his age difference between him and the other project, Batman was hesitant to trust him. Superman on the other hand was a little more willing. Neither of them trusted him to help until they were faced with a battalion of Cadmus projects.

             Lex Luthor had managed to overrule the amendment of presidency for only two terms and was going for a fourth. Cadmus and various other government operations were under his ruling. The destruction of the Justice League wasn’t enough; he wanted to utterly destroy Superman. He was nothing in short of a dictator. If he wasn’t preoccupied with ridding of Superman he would have gone for the world.

             The battalion had Superman at their whim, had Conner done nothing the man would have died in their hands. In his haste to save Superman, he revealed himself to the native Cadmus and sparked the utmost fury from Luthor. The XIII of this world was the man’s loyal and obedient son. It was infuriating to see a look alike help his most hated enemy. Superman trusted him immediately after Luthor ordered for his head, but Batman still had his uncertainties.

            Not long after, he was introduced to the Teen Titans. With the Justice League disbanded, the Titans was allowed continue on the condition that they register their civilian names to the government. It was Luthor’s show of _goodwill_ to the public. This stunt was nothing more than a side circus. Keep the masses entertained and they continued to love you.

            With Conner on their side, they found the location of several Cadmus facilities and discretely looted the place for equipment and whatnots. If they were to sabotage them successfully, they needed the gear to do so. Unfortunately, being the youngest of the projects and with no more than a year in Cadmus, he knew very little and even less about the former projects. The only ones he recognized were the resident XIII and Galatea.

He hadn’t noticed it at first, but he quickly realized Batman was with them almost every step of the way. He was wondered if Cadmus somehow stopped the man, but that wasn’t the case. He spoke to the resident Nightwing leader of the Titans. What he found—stunned him. Tim… was gone. Gotham was gone. Everything was gone.

 

Gone…

 

            He was so surprised he couldn’t say anything as he listened in horror. Shortly after the No Man’s Land announcement, Cadmus and the Suicide Squad moved in and eliminated what remained of Gotham. It didn’t matter if they were villains or innocents. No one was spared. Batman was out of Gotham as Bruce Wayne at the time trying to convince the public to revoke the No Man’s Land ban, but his effort was wasted. No one was left in Gotham to save.

            Tim, Oracle, Batgirl, Catwoman, Black Canary, Huntress… They were all gone.

            The only reason Dick was still alive was because he was in Bludhaven at the time, but even though he lived, Conner could see the bitter survivor’s guilt. He and Batman fell out of contact though Superman had tried many times for them to reconcile. It wasn’t until later he realized that his pa had somehow managed to convince Batman to stay with him, at least for a while before they decided to find a way to take down President Luthor and his legion of anti-heroes.

            Conner played the role as a spy, impersonating the resident XIII for weeks. While it was difficult and stressful, he’d at least got to spend time with the resident Superman and developed his dormant powers. Nearly two months in this world, he noted it was no different to being inside of Cadmus. This world was suffocating.  He worried over every move he made, every data he gathered. What would Beyond do if he was in this situation? He found himself asking every time he lost hope. 

            He missed the cold little advisor. Even though he had no more than two years of memories, he was still very fond of that quiet boy. Beyond taught him many things and even helped him break out of Cadmus. His only regret when he died was leaving his catatonic friend.

            He thought he could handle spy-work, it was something he would get better with practice. Until he saw him. 

 

Beyond…

 

            This boy—no—young man was nothing like the Beyond he knew. He was much older. He was cold… and unforgiving. The look in his eyes could’ve cut him to a million pieces and he would’ve felt ever slash. There was no warmth in him whatsoever. He could remember his icy tone even long after their meeting. 

            He was nearly in tears by the time he made it back to Superman. It was just too much. He never heard Beyond use such a tone towards him. Even though he knew this young man was not his friend, it still stung. The young man planned for this encounter. He studied his every move. It wouldn’t be long before he lost to the other project and end up brainwashed to be just like the resident XIII, if not worse.

            “What happened?” Batman demanded when he found returned.

            “Bruce, I don’t think this is the appropriate time—” Superman was ignored.

            “What happened?” Batman grounded out.

            Conner shook his head. “It’s okay pa. He needs to know.” He rubbed his arm nervously. “They know I have an immunity to Kryptonite… and I met with the Beyond of this world…” He muttered. “If he’s anything like the Beyond I know, my days are numbered.”

            “Beyond?” Batman questioned.

            “He’s a project too, but he was created to… well… deal with you.” Conner shrunk away from Batman’s narrowed eyes. “Back home, he usually does all the cover ups and advise on what to do with loose ends and whatnots.”

            Batman was silent for the moment as he thought over his words.“… Who do you think is capable of facing him that you trust?”

            Conner glanced up with a puzzled look. That was a strange question to ask. “…Beyond from my world…He knows Cadmus from the inside out. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be out of Cadmus.”

            Batman said no more as he left the room with a flurry of his cape behind him.

            Not knowing what else to do, he and Superman followed the dark knight. The man probably expected them to follow him.

            “… Um... Batman?” Conner asked hesitantly when they found him busy on some contraption. It looked vaguely like the transporter used in the Justice League. “What are you doing?”

            “You didn’t tell him Clark?” Batman said lowly as he messed about with the controls.

            “Tell me what?” Conner said with confusion.

            The man of steel frowned. “We found out how you ended up in our world. It was a prototype transporter for the Justice League that was scrapped early on, but since we needed equipment… we tried bringing it back online, but instead you came through. It breaks up your mass in one reality and reassemble you in another, the way you’re supposed to be.”

            Conner frowned, that was probably why he was alive; the transport repaired his body. “… So you’re sending me back?” He said in disbelief.

            “No.” Batman said bluntly as the machine came to life. “We’re bringing someone else over.”

            “Bringing someone over?” Superman shouted. “I thought we agreed to send him back if the situation gets worse!”

            “I lied.” Batman said dryly.

             “You _were_ going to send me away!” Conner said in outrage, but was quickly forgotten when he spotted a small form materializing onto the transporter pad.  He turned to Batman in horror. “You didn’t!”

            “You said you trusted him.” The man replied.

            “He’s in no condition to be traveling anywhere!” Conner snapped before his face paled. “Oh god, I can’t go home after this!” He held his head in terror. “His whole family is going to kill me!”

            “… I don’t think that’s your greatest problem right now.” Superman murmured quietly.

            Conner stopped in the midst of his panic-attack and turned his attention back to the transporter. His heart dropped as a different sort of terror ran through him. “…Beyond…” He croaked and raced to the small and blood-covered body. “BEYOND!”

            “Bruce.” Superman whispered worriedly. He could see the dark knight’s face pale. The boy wasn’t only covered in blood, but judging the holes in his clothes, he was shot—multiple times.

            “I’m fine.” Batman muttered as he walked over to the teen and young boy. “Is he dead?”

            “… No.” Conner sighed in relief as he finished inspecting the boy. “He’s just asleep. There are no injuries on him… though, the blood does worry me a bit.”

            “As long as he’s okay, let’s put them to bed.” Superman started.

            “… I hope this doesn’t make him any worse than before.” Conner murmured as he stood with the boy in his arms. 

            Batman interrupted him. “What did you mean earlier when you said he was in no condition to travel?”

            Conner’s expression dropped as he cradled the boy’s head closer to his chest.

            “At least put the boy into a comfortable bed first.” Superman tried interrupting, but the dark knight glared at him.

            “It’s okay…” Conner started quietly. “A few months before I appeared here, Beyond was captured by Cadmus… Normally, the punishment for betraying Cadmus would be termination…”

             Superman tensed, while Batman continued. “But he was valuable to them. Judging by his counterpart here.”

             Conner nodded. “When they got him… They wanted him to work for them again, wanted him to stay loyal to them… Beyond didn’t want to and was tortured and brainwashed for weeks before we managed to find him.” 

            “You don’t have to do this now.” Superman said with a concerned look.

            Conner shook his head. “We managed to get him back, but he was quiet for months… I managed to get him to react sometimes, but he rarely did much else.” He studied the boy in his arms sadly. “His family must be worried sick.”

            “He’ll be more comfortable in bed.” Superman placed a hand on his shoulder and ushered him towards the living area. He glared at Batman on his way out as if daring the man to question the boy any further in his state of distraught.

            The dark knight stayed quiet as he cleaned up the area and moved to his surveillance room. He may not be able to ground the boy or his friend for answers, but he could at least watch them and find answers there.

o.o.o.o.o

            _I’m scared…_

            That was the last he remembered before everything faded in his mind. He never expected another coherent thought.

            _Where… am I?_ He wondered groggily with his eyes still closed.

            He felt no pain and he was on a fairly comfortable bed. Quite strange, given he was shot a good handful of times. There were no particular smells in the air that stood out. No sterility—not a hospital. No dank smells—not the cave. He smelled food, but not Alfred’s cooking… Just where was he? He tried listening for sounds, but it was quiet.

            He peeked his eyes open before the hazy room came into focus. It wasn’t a place he was familiar with, but it doesn’t seem dangerous either. He pulled off his covers and sat up carefully. He placed a hand over his heart. His fingers felt through the hole of his shirt in search for a fleshy would, but there was none. He frowned in confusion at the lack of injuries, but that was not what concerned him. He had no clue where he was.

            Slipping off the side of the bed, he landed on the ground with his bare feet. He noted his shoes were missing, but with a brief glance he found his bag sitting on the chair next to the bed. This was quite peculiar. Was his mind transferred to an uninjured body? That couldn’t be it. He still wore the same clothes and he was quite certain it was still his body. He searched through his bag. 

             The RSS flashlight and the invisibility cloth were missing. Either item was valuable with what they could do. Without them, he was not only at a disadvantage; he was defenseless. Confused, lost and scared, he wasn’t sure what to do. 

            “Beyond! You’re awake!” The door crashed open before the most unlikely person appeared before him.

XIII…

            He stiffened when his fellow project hoisted him up. “Beyond? Are you okay?” Conner asked worriedly..

            “…XIII? What’s going on?” He whispered.

            He was confused and terrified, but at the sound of his voice. Conner’s eyes widened. “You… talked!” He was flabbergasted. “When did you—how did you?” He laughed excitedly. “This is awesome! You’re better!”

            Terry was glad to see XIII again, but he needed answers. “If you’re quite done XIII, I would like to know where we are and what’s going on.”

            Conner scratched the side of his head with the free hand that wasn’t carrying Terry. “Well… I’m not sure I know how to explain it… but I know someone who can.”

            He was skeptical at who XIII was talking about, but at this point he just wanted answers. It wasn’t long before they came to a hallway and spotted Superman talking to someone in another room.  The man of steel stopped in mid-sentence and turned to them with a smile.   

            “Ah, you’re finally awake, we were starting to get worry.” The man said cheerily. “How are you feeling?”

            “He’s fine.” A dark voice interrupted before a familiar cowl came into sight. “He was walking on his own before.”

            Terry clung onto Conner as his breathing labored. “What’s wrong Beyond?” Conner held onto him gently.

            “It’s not dad, it’s not dad, it’s not dad.” He rambled desperately as he buried his head in the other’s shoulder. His dad was warm whenever he looked as him. This man was cold and distant.

            Conner patted his back gently. “Of course not, this Batman is the one that brought us here.” He said soothingly.

            “The boy just woke up from a traumatic event. You don’t have to scare him!” Superman scolded.

            Scare? Terry frowned as he pulled away from Conner and glared at the man of steel. He was not terrified. He was distraught from seeing a man that looked like his dad.

            “No way…” Superman gapped at the familiar set of eyes. He glanced between the boy and the dark knight. “You’re Bruce’s son.”

            “Conner.” Batman’s eyes narrowed at the half-clone before the other laughed sheepishly and took a step back away from the man.

            “I-I didn’t tell you about that?” He laughed nervously.

            Terry raised a hand to stop him and motioned to be placed down. “I’ve forbidden him to speak about me needlessly. It’s not his fault that you did not specify information about me.”

            The man frowned as he stared him down. “What is your name?”

            “Which one are you asking for?” Terry replied evenly, not wavering in the least against his stare.

            Batman stared at him a moment longer debating whether or not this boy was going to lie to him before speaking again. “… The one your family given you.”

            Terry stared up to the man confidently. “My name is Terrence Wayne.”

            If not for his blood-crusted clothes, he would’ve made it a majestic sight at his declaration.

            “And you go by Beyond in your time during Cadmus.” The man stated. “I will be brief. I brought you here to assist us with the matters of Cadmus.”

            “…XIII isn’t enough?” Terry frowned.

            “Tea’s alive here. You and I never left Cadmus in this world.” Conner added.

            “… I see...” Terry murmured as his mind ran through what he knew of Cadmus. “I’ll need to know the differences between our worlds before I agree to anything.”

            “But Beyond.” Conner protested.

            Terry raised a hand to silence him. “I don’t like giving empty promises. If I agree to anything, I want to be certain I can fulfill it.”

            Superman gave a warm smile. “You’re free to stay here as long as you need.”

            He glanced at him warily, but Conner was quick to reassure him that they could trust them.

            In the first week, Terry compared the histories between their world and this world. Up to No Man’s Land, the histories were nearly identical. The aftermath however, branched off differently. Gotham was destroyed, the Justice League was disbanded and the hero registration act was in place.

            Once he was certain of the history, he went through what little Cadmus records they managed to gather. Galatea was still alive. The Supergirl clone shouldn’t be hard to manage with their supply of kryptonite and the RSS. This world’s Cadmus never developed the RSS and would not be able to use it against them. They had an advantage against their Kryptonian clones while their Conner had immunity towards their Kryptonite.

            While Beyond was a considerable threat, Terry knew Beyond was only as powerful as what Cadmus allowed him to command. His concern would be towards the people who worked under his alternate self. Battle wise, he wouldn’t worry about Beyond’s fighting prowess. He was trained as an advisor, not a fighter.

            Cadmus however, does have the Ultimen. From the lack in numbers and duplicates, they might actually be the originals. If their project had completed, the Ultimen wouldn’t have suffered degradation. But all thoughts on the Ultimen disappeared when he spotted Anna and the rest of Project Meta in Cadmus’ battle ranks.

            _How was the possible?_ He frowned.

            Was the clown rejected when he came for them? No, they would’ve killed him and gone off on their own. Joker had cleared out the facility, they wouldn’t have any loyalty concerning to Cadmus. Unless… Joker never came to retrieve them.

            Terry shook his head, that clown wasn’t relevant. Whatever that was supposed to happen, didn’t. Which meant Project Meta stayed with Cadmus in the whole duration. He grabbed one of Clark’s reporter notepads and started a timeline. 

            Project Meta remained, which meant Project Beyond was integrated and assigned to command. With him managing Project Meta, meant he was never the Voice. He would’ve stayed away from all domestic affairs aside from the missions Cadmus assigned the team to. Which meant he never had the time to search into his origins and thus never met Batman.

            Terry’s hand paused briefly. If that were the case, Project Meta would be involved in Thanagarian attack… That meant Project Ultimen was not activated early and was given time to complete and stop the degradation process from occurring at all. With them as an alternative idol from the Justice League, they would have depleted the league’s support form the populace. They were the first to sign the hero registration and made the movement to destroy the league’s credibility.

            With so many projects active and no sign of degradation or termination, by the time Galatea came about, she couldn’t afford her destructive behaviors as she did in his world. She would’ve been terminated otherwise.

            As for XIII, he was the fruit of Luthor’s manipulations. With Beyond busy with Project Meta, there was no time for him to interact with XIII much less plan for an escape. This XIII would’ve been trained for combat and termination like Galatea. He closed his eyes as he sorted through the information in his mind. It would but difficult, but it wasn’t impossible.

            “I’ll assist you with Cadmus.” Terry gave his answer in the second week.

            “Yes!” Conner cheered excitedly. “I knew you would come through Beyond! So what’s the plan?”

            Superman was startled. “You have a plan already?”

            “Plan, yes.” Terry tossed his stolen notepad to the table. “The means, not yet.”

            Batman raised a brow.

            “If you want to take them down one at a time, the method is in that pad, but I wouldn’t recommend it.”

            “Why not?” The man of steel frowned.

            “Because you won’t succeed.” Conner quipped. “Sure, you can probably take out one or two of them if you’re lucky. But once Beyond finds out, it’d be a trap you’ll be walking into the next one you try.”

            “Then what is your plan?” Superman crossed his arms.

            “If we’re to succeed, we need to take them all out at once. And by all, I mean each and every one of the projects.” Terry said seriously.

            “That’s crazy! How are we supposed to do that?” Superman said in disbelief.

            The boy raised a brow in a similar manner to Batman.

            “… Okay fine, you and Bruce can probably find a way to gather them all, but how are you going to face them? They’re meta-humans and Kryptonian clones.” Superman argued.

            Terry glanced over to Conner briefly and turned back to the older man. “We’re going to need a weapon that targets only Cadmus projects.”

            “There’s no such thing.” Batman inserted.

            “Not yet, but we’ll develop it.” Terry concluded.

            “… How?” The man frowned.

            “We have two former Cadmus projects on our side. We can be the test subjects for the weapon.” Terry replied evenly.

            “This is ridiculous! You’re going to put yourselves through harm for this?” Superman said in disbelief.

            Terry’s expression hardened. “In order to succeed, sacrifices must be made and we’re aiming to _terminate._ ”

            The other man’s eyes widen. “We do not kill!”

            “You’re not given a choice. Either they die or you die. Your values would not be taken into consideration by them.” The boy said sternly.

            Conner quickly interrupted. “Beyond knows what he’s doing, he doesn’t kill needlessly.”

            “But he’s okay with killing?” The man said in disbelief and turned to Batman for help.

            “I don’t have any alternative plans.” The dark knight replied as he stood. “What do you have planned?”

            “I’ll need my flashlight back.” Terry said.

            Conner flinched at the mention of the item. “You brought that thing with you?”

            “It’s very useful. I regularly use it as a defender and a source of heat.” Terry explained.

            “Flashlight?” Superman asked in puzzlement.

            “The flashlight is a red sun simulator. With kryptonite being their major weakness, they overlooked other methods.” Terry replied.

            “Beyond was the one to suggest they build it.” Conner quipped.

            “Why do you need it?” Superman frowned.

            Terry raised a brow. “How else am I going to get a blood sample from XIII? Your Kryptonite has no effect on him.”

            Terry busied with research in Batman’s labs as he attempted to develop a perfect weapon against Cadmus. The RSS’s research was left in Batman’s hands. The dark knight had replicated the project to a larger and more useful scale. He’d though he’d be left in peace to work, with Conner busy with his Kryptonian training with Superman. Unfortunately, Clark Kent had to keep up his appearance in the real world and Conner was left with an abundance of free time.

            “Beyoooond!” Conner called out his name cheerily as he entered the lab.

            “Handling hazardous materials here XIII.” He retorted dully.

            “Doesn’t affect me.” The half-clone chirped in singsong.

            “I can use the RSS _then_ dump it on you.” The boy warned him.

            “…” Conner became silent at the threat, but he didn’t leave.

            Ten minutes of silence and Terry sighed in annoyance. “What is it XIII?”

            “I just have some questions that’s all.” Conner said quietly.

            “Don’t you have powers to practice?” The boy murmured as he slid a glass of sample under the microscope.

            “I needed a break.” The half-clone chirped.

            Terry frowned; the cells were still alive. “You’re not busy, but I am.”

            “You don’t have to stop, you can just talk can’t you?”

            “…Fine.” The sooner he got this out of XIII, the sooner he’d be left alone. “What do you want to talk about?”

            “I was wondering, what’s the difference between you and the Beyond here? Because you left Cadmus and he didn’t. And don’t say it’s because of possible termination. This Beyond would’ve know that risk already.”

            “I’m not going to talk about this.” The boy said as he discarded the sample and went back to his notes.

            “Why not? You don’t have to stop what you’re doing.” The super pouted.

            “I am not discussing a matter that requires self-analysis when I’m handling delicate and toxic chemicals.”

            “… Fine, be like that.” He could hear the other blowing a raspberry.

            _He gave up pretty quickly this time._ The thought touched his mind briefly before he dropped it in favor of working with the chemicals.

             Little did he know, Conner resumed questioning at the dinner table with Clark and Bruce. The man of steel had insisted they call them by their names when they were out of costume.

            “So Beyond, you still haven’t told me why you really left Cadmus.” Conner said cheekily as he popped a carrot into his mouth.

            Terry glared at him. “Did you want to fight your father?” Conner shook his head in response. “Well, neither did I.”

            Conner tilted his head aside. “But the Beyond here doesn’t seem to have a problem… so what makes you two different?”

            Terry bluntly answered. “Because I care.”

            “I don’t recall that ever happening.” Conner paused with a frown. “... I recall you being nice, but it’s very questionable to why you were being nice in the first place.”

            Terry said nothing as he continued his dinner.

            “You know, I really wonder why I trust you sometimes. You’re just as manipulative as my mother.” His mother being Lex Luthor.

Terry stopped eating and lowered his fork. XIII was having doubts again, while tedious, he needed to reassure the idiot before he does something stupid. “Fine, if you want to know that badly, I’ll tell you.”

            Conner looked gleeful at the chance to learn more about his fellow project. Bruce and Clark were no different. It was strange to them that Cadmus held Terry at such high regard.

            “Seven years ago, I was placed in an integration program with Project Meta. You would probably know them better as the Royal Flush Gang.”

            Conner nodded, he has heard of them, but he wasn’t familiar with them.

             “A few weeks into the integration, the Joker attacked the facility and took Project Meta. Everyone on site was either killed on sight or died from the Joker’s gas. I managed to hide and wait for help through the vents.” He cupped his glass of cold water. “But even then I wasn’t safe. They heard me crawling through the vents and fired at me. I had a bullet through my leg.”

             “What happened next?” Conner was captivated by the story.

             “The Joker left with Project Meta. I waited for five hours before help came.” He chuckled without humor. “I thought I was valuable to them, but it turned out I wasn’t.”

              Clark had stopped eating and listened intently. Bruce was no different, but he looked in deep thought. 

             Terry continued. “I was reassigned during recovery. I needed to gain my worth back… but then the Joker showed up again.” He paused as the events replayed in his mind. “His target was Las Vegas.” 

             “… Why there?” Conner said with a puzzled expression. 

             “The Joker never has a reason for what he does.” Bruce muttered quietly.

             Terry noted a look of concern cross Clark’s face when he spoke, but nonetheless he continued his tale. “Las Vegas was a prime entertainment capital in the country it was ridiculously easy to plant multiple bombs without the residents noticing quickly… He planted twenty-five.”

            “…He wanted to blow up the city?” Conner asked in confusion.

            “That’s the distraction.” Terry inserted. “He had the whole event broadcasted on prime time television, his aim was to get as many viewers as possible… There were approximately fifteen to sixteen million people watching according to the rating.”

            Clark frowned. “Why did he need so many viewers?”

            “Among Project Meta, there was a girl named Anna, she’s a telepath of sorts. Joker wanted to use her power to drive the masses insane.” He frowned deeply. “He lied to her to use her.”

            Conner became quiet. Terry rarely spoke of any of the projects in such a manner.

            “During the integration, I’ve studied Project Meta more closely than anyone else in Cadmus, they had me monitoring the whole event.” He grinned in amusement. “It was the first time I saw Batman. Long before I know he was my biological father.”

            “So... The Justice League pretty much took care of rest right?” Conner added.

            “More or less.” Terry continued. “The following year I was stuck in Cadmus with duties as the Voice.”

            “Voice?” Clark questioned.

            “It was mainly detective work.” He took a sip. “And shadow advising the president.”

            Clark coughed in disbelief.

            “But I suppose the most relevant part of this story is probably during the day where all the adults disappeared.”

            “Oh! I heard about that from Tim.” Conner said excitedly. “Apparently everyone fourteen and over was sucked into this weird sub-space dimension or something.”

            “… Can’t say I know his side of the story, but I was in transport to one of the other facilities when they disappeared. The car I was in along with a street filled with other cars went into a chain accident.”

            Conner’s eyes widened. “Were you okay?”

            “No, I died.” The boy said sarcastically before the other pouted and became silent again. “I got out fine, but with the adults missing, I had no clue what was going on. Then I heard crying and went to investigate. I found a girl strapped to seat inside of another car.”

            “You saved her right?” Clark questioned.

            Terry grumbled an annoyed response. “She wouldn’t leave me alone.”

            Clark and Bruce looked amused.

            “I tried heading towards the Cadmus facility when a group of kids found us and somehow I found myself babysitting.”

            “How was it?” Clark asked in amusement.

            “Dreadful, I rather have an assassin after me.” He grumbled. “But then…”

            “Then what happened?” Conner asked, but Terry was lost in thought. “Something wrong Beyond?”

            He swatted away the offending hand. “When I got the girl back to her mother… the woman hugged me…”

            “And?” Conner pried some more.

            “… I guess that was when I started getting curious to who my parents were.” His expression dropped. “I guess I have to thank her…”

            “Was she the girl who gave you a kiss?” Conner gushed.

            “How did you—Never mind that! Why is that even important?” Terry huffed.

            Conner covered his mouth as his shoulders shook in mirth.

            “Just what is so funny?” Terry frowned.

            “She had a crush on you.” Conner grinned.

            Terry’s eyes widened. “No! I don’t want anymore girls trying to tackle me out of no where!” He protested indignantly.

            Bruce raised a brow. “Tackle?”

            “Beyond have a lot of admirers back home at school.” Conner said slyly.

            The younger boy looked irritated, almost as if he was going to pout. “I don’t see what’s so funny about being tackled.”

            The supers couldn’t hold it in any longer as they burst into laughter at Terry’s innocence. However, the boy noted they weren’t the only ones amused.

            Bruce… was smiling… that warm and familiar smile. Terry’s heart warmed as he returned a small smile. He missed that kind gentle look.

            _I know it’s not home… but just for now, let me pretend…_

 


	3. Deactivation

            Two weeks into Terry’s weapon development, he found a peculiar detail to his and Conner’s cells. The structure of their cells was made to resist against mutation and degeneration. With a quick glance through Conner’s development files in his personal drive, he noted the success of Project XIII was derived from Project Beyond’s codes. While Luthor’s human genetics helped stabled him, it was Terry’s codes that kept him from deterioration.

            And it wasn’t only Project XIII that utilized the stability codes. From his files, he found Galatea along with the Ultimen have also use portions of his stability codes. However, with the Ultimen certain codes were modified in order for the meta-gene—taken from Project Meta—to dominate and develop meta-abilities for the subject.

Terry’s heart nearly soared with glee. He found a common point among the projects. If he could isolate the genetic coding, he could easily create a weapon that would annihilate the project and demolish Cadmus’ forces.

            “How is the weapon coming along?” His Bruce’s voice startled him to flinch and glance up. He was so entranced in his findings he forgot to mind his surroundings.

            “Nothing yet, but I’ve found some key components that might change that.” He answered truthfully. Why was the man here? He seldom showed himself, save for dinnertime when Clark required all of them to attend.

            “You flinched.” The man continued.

            “I was startled.” The boy responded.

            “The Batman from your world didn’t train you.” It wasn’t a question it was a statement.

            “… No he didn’t.” Terry returned to his notes quietly.

            “Why didn’t he?” He pressed for answers.

            “I’m not allowed to join patrol work until I’m over twenty.” Terry replied his eyes avoided the dark knight’s.

            Bruce turned the chair around and looked straight into his eyes. “That’s not the only reason.”

            Terry stared at the cowl-covered face. “He’s dead.” His voice was cold. “There’s no chance for him to train me, even if he wanted to.”

            Batman stepped back quietly. “… I’m sorry for your lost.”

            “It’s nothing you have to be sorry for, you didn’t do anything.” Terry replied and shuffled his notes into a neat pile. He won’t be able to continue his research now with Batman here. The man wanted to talk and he was not about to deny him answers if he wanted to stay. “Is there anything else you would like to ask?”

            “… What were you doing that led your injuries?” Batman looked at him sternly. “You came here unscathed, but I checked the blood on the clothing. It was yours.”

            Terry couldn’t deny the proof even if he wanted to. Batman was a thorough man. “I was in Crime Alley saying goodbye to grandma and grandpa. Jason sniped me from behind.”

            “…” The dark knight looked surprised. “… Jason?”

            “I antagonized him after you and Tim scolded me on doing it the first time… I supposed I deserved it.” He pondered. 

            “No one deserves death as a punishment.” Batman said bluntly.

            “I should’ve seen it coming.” Terry shrugged. 

            An awkward silence passed between the two. Neither were conversationalists outside of their facades.

            “… You still need to learn how to defend yourself.” Terry glanced up at the man questionably. “I may not be your father, but I will train you if you wish.”

            Terry’s eyes widened, he never expected the man to offer such a thing. Within seconds he was out of his chair and Batman found an armful of a little boy hugging him in gratitude. The dark knight placed a hesitant, yet comforting hand on the boy’s back. It has been a while since anyone hugged him.

             The circumstances they met were not the best. The situation they endured was not the most pleasant. However, even without words, they both agreed they haven’t felt such happiest a long while. Both have lost someone dear to them, while not the same, they could consol one another with their company.

            Terry’s time for the next year was divided between training with Batman and developing the weapon. Superman and Conner on the other hand continued with their hero-work to avoid arousing Cadmus’ suspicion. Even so, their time wasn’t wasted. Superman had further developed Conner’s inherent abilities. He was far from mastering the x-ray and heat vision, but that didn’t stop Terry and Batman from building him special goggles that imitates such powers.

             Those would be useful for when they face the native XIII and Galatea. No doubt the RSS will be used to cancel out their powers. They need every advantage they could get over Cadmus. Superman was already adept in using Batman’s equipment; even under the influence of the RSS he wouldn’t be defenseless.

            “Beyooooooond!” Conner called out cheerily as the boy munched on cereal.

            “What do you want XIII? It’s too early for this noise.” Terry muttered as he took another spoonful into his mouth.

            “Well… I was thinking since it’s breakfast time, we have a little break from our hectic hours of training, researching and developing weapons of mass destruction.” He listed off casually.

            “The weapon only kills us and other Cadmus project, it’s nowhere close to a weapon of mass destruction.” The boy drawled.

            “Then you have no problem telling me what’s going on back home!” Conner grinned as he took a seat in front of the boy and rocked back and forth happily.

            Terry sighed as he finished off the milk in his bowl. “What do you want to know?”

            “How’s everyone back home doing? Like Cass, Tim, you know.” He asked enthusiastically.

            Terry spared nothing to his feelings. “Your girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend. Anything else?” He said bluntly as he took the bowl to the sink.

            “Oh…” Conner lost some of his vigor, but his smile remained. “Well, I guess they had to move on eventually.” He laughed sheepishly. “So anything interesting happened to you?”

            Terry raised a brow at him. “I was shot to death. Anything else more interesting than that?”

            “Before that!” Conner said in exasperation.

            “I snapped out of my catatonic state.” The boy said dryly. “That counts as before.”

            “Come on.” The half-clone whined. “More details! Like who got you out and what you’ve been doing since you snapped out.”

            “It’s unnecessary to share with you.” He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

            “But Beyoooooond.” Conner trailed after him like a kicked puppy.

            The younger boy gave him no warning when he flashed the RSS on the super clone. Conner gave a yelp as he raised his arms to block the rays. Terry closed the distance between them and threw a series of quick punches to the other’s torso. Even under the RSS, Conner sinewy abs was a pain to punch. He flipped the flashlight to its blunt end. He smacked Conner off balance and swept his feet from under him. Conner stumbled but quickly regained his balance. He had only a second to defend himself before the boy ducked down and distanced himself.

            Terry frowned. Despite his training with Bruce in the past year, he was nowhere close to being able to match Conner when he was without his Kryptonian powers. He was still too small, too weak. Conner had the weight, height and muscle mass advantage.

            “Beyond!” Conner whined at the attack, but he wasn’t bothered in the least.

            Terry on the other hand looked miffed as he flashed the red light onto the clone again. He wanted to test his progression, but mastering the katas alone with no practice wasn’t enough. His build was naturally small. No matter how much he trained he wouldn’t be able to build the same amount of muscles as his father. Terry clicked his tongue in annoyance as he dashed down the halls and into Batman’s work area. Conner would not give him a moment of peace anytime soon.

             The man turned to him with questioning eyes. “Something wrong?”

              “Hide me!” He hissed as he hurried to the man’s side.

             Bruce raised a brow. “Hide you?”

             “XIII wouldn’t leave me alone.” He explained. “How do you deal with Superman when he gets like that?”

             “Beyond!” Conner’s voice neared. 

             Terry looked between the door and the dark knight for help.

             “Follow my lead.” The man said as he pulled on his cape.

o.o.o.o.o

            Conner sighed exasperatedly when the small boy attacked him. He had expected this to happen at some point. When they were in Cadmus training together, the boy would never let up training until he perfected whatever he was taught. It has been a year since he started training with the dark knight. It was likely he was close to perfecting the forms and needed to test out its effectiveness. He rubbed his torso lightly; the itch was already fading. Even under the RSS, Beyond’s hits weren’t all that powerful and the boy knew that very well. 

            “Beyond!” He called out to his young advisor. He wanted more answers on their home world. He was like a man dying of thirst, he wanted to know what happened while he was gone, but Terry was being stingy with his information. “Come on Beyond I know you’re—” Conner froze in horror.

            “I’m going to eat you!” Batman roared as his cape rose high and descended on the startled Terry.

            The boy looked scared stiff before the cape enveloped him completely. Batman stood a moment later as if nothing happened. His cape bulged towards him as he heard Beyond protest and struggle, but eventually the cape settled and the boy was silent. 

            “You…” Conner dropped to his knees and wailed. “How could you? You ate Beyond! You killed him!”

            Unnoticed by him, the boy peeked out from the cape and started laughing; the dark knight’s laughter followed soon after. It was near impossible to keep a straight face at how ridiculous the situation was.

            “What’s going on in… here?” Clark trailed off in confusion when he rushed into the room at Conner’s cry, but he was met with an odd sight. Conner bawled on the ground about some nonsense about Batman eating Terry and not far from him was the laughing pair.

            Despite its oddness, it was a welcoming change. He hasn’t seen Bruce laugh in a long while and that boy warmed up to the man greatly since his appearance here a year ago. Stealthily, he zipped out of the work area for a camera. 

o.o.o.o.o

            A year later, the weapon was perfected and with the help of Batman, Terry was the proud new owner of his prototype costume. With the invisibility cloth and the technology of this world, they’ve managed a suit that would give up to two hours of invisibility if he opted not to use the other functions of the suit. The rocket boots were still in its early stages; flight at a higher altitude was unsafe without further testing. Until then, he would rely on grappling hooks and his glider wings to ascend and descend.

            The suit was built with strength enhancement. With his small stature, the damage behind his attacks had little efficiency towards multiple opponents. Even a single target would prove troublesome if he was particularly large and heavier than him. Nonetheless, when time came to face the Cadmus projects he had a means of protection. 

             “So you’re done with the weapon.” Superman said grimly as they met in the labs.

             Terry opened a video file on the computer before he started. “This is what the my cells and XIII’s cells looks like.” Healthy cells moved about the screen. “This is what happens after I introduced the weapon to the cells.” The cells slowed and began to shrivel and die. 

             “… How quickly does it work?” Conner asked.

             “It only takes an instant for it to affect the cells. As for how long it takes before all the cells die, I haven’t tested that, but my estimate is between fifteen to twenty minutes in high concentrated exposure, but for you and the other Kryptonian clones, we’ll have to expose them to either Kryptonite or the RSS before the gas would affect them.” Terry explained.

             “And it affects only Cadmus projects?” Superman asked.

             “Our cells are different.” Terry started. “They developed us for durability and longevity. If they simply made complete clone copies of the original, they would’ve died off around the same time as the original. People age and die.”

             “They wanted something eternal.” Batman noted.

             Terry nodded. “In a normal and perfectly healthy body, cells die everyday and whatever’s left, divides and make up for the ones that died. They’re regulated and limited to a certain number of divisions in a person’s lifetime. However, the difference in our cells is that there is no limit. Our cells could reproduce endlessly.”

             “… Which means if you’re not killed, you’re essentially immortal.” Superman murmured.

             “Correct.” Terry turned to them.

             “We’re walking breathing tumors.” Conner commented thoughtfully.

             “Part of the weapon is derived from chemo.” Terry confirmed.

             “… So if we’re exposed to chemo we’d died too?” Conner said in disbelief.

             “Only over long periods of time. If it’s just briefly, our cells can replenish before it kills us.” Terry explained. “The weapon is initiated through aerosol, I tried developing it without a scent, but it should be vague enough that shouldn’t catch their attention.”

             “Which means we’ll have to take this fight within a building or a closed off environment for this to work.” Batman muttered in thought.

             “With the RSS active, Galatea and XIII will be neutralized. Without their powers they can’t fight against us, but there are other projects that could defend them if needed to.” Terry continued, but Superman interrupted.

             “The two of you would be there as well. Wouldn’t you… if the two of you go you’d die!” The man protested.

             “If we don’t, it’d look like a trap. Considering they haven’t seen me before, my appearance should be alarming enough to attract them to come after us.” Terry said bluntly.

             “But…” Superman protested weakly.

             “They’ll be carrying their own oxygen supply. They won’t be breathing in that gas.” Batman inserted.

            Terry turned to the man in surprise. He expected to go without it to keep the other group from getting suspicious, but the man was willing to risk exposure to protect them.

            “All right, so what’s the plan to take down Cadmus?” Conner asked.

            Terry turned his attention back to the matter. “We’re taking them all out at once, but to do that we’ll need some numbers to our ranks. Contact the Titans.”

o.o.o.o.o

            _Something wasn’t right._

            Project Beyond frowned as he went through the appearances of Superman and the fake XIII in the past two years. He didn’t notice at first, they acted so obvious with the Cadmus facility sabotages, but there was an irregularity. They knew about things that weren’t even in the places the fake XIII infiltrated. It took him many hours and plenty of patience, but he found nothing.

            _How could this have happened?_ Beyond thought furiously. Around him were multiple screens each brimming with information of the old Justice League.

            Originally he was integrated into Project Meta to guide them at Cadmus’ whims. He was transferred to intelligence when most of Project Meta was terminated. Meta-Ricky was the first to show signs of disobedience and was reported promptly to his superiors. The Meta was terminated as an example. Even so Meta-Mike followed his fate soon after despite the warning. He was reckless, hard to control and disobeyed orders. Once their termination seeped in, Meta-Gwen and Meta-Chris were loyal and obedient little projects. He had them at his fingertips doing everything he commanded. As for Meta-Anna, she died when her powers matured into completion. Even so, without them, they couldn’t have defeated the Justice League. 

            To Beyond, this was nothing more than an elaborate chess game between him and Batman. Cadmus had created him solely to deal with this man. He knew since the start of No Man’s Land when he was given orders to find the man’s weakness. Everything Cadmus kept of the man was devoured by his active mind. He knew Batman was Bruce Wayne, he knew the man attempted to reverse the president’s court order to abandon Gotham and he knew Batman’s greatest weakness. The man cared too much.

            Beyond studied and dissected Gotham and the so-called Bat Clan thoroughly. There was no reason for the man to protect this city time and time again. It was nothing but a hellhole festered with criminals and darkness. It was better to eliminate it from reality altogether. The city was unsalvageable by his standards and it would affect the country very little as a whole. Submitting a request for Gotham’s elimination proved to be no trouble. 

             If he and Batman were the players, then everyone around them were their pieces. His king was President Lex Luthor, while the dark knight’s was Superman. His queen was Cadmus to the man’s Justice League. His bishops were Galatea and XIII to Batman’s Oracle and Robin. His knights were the remains of Project Meta and Justice League clones, clones created from the DNA stolen from the Justice League when they foolishly surrendered themselves. Batman’s was Commissioner Gordon and his ex-British intelligence spy butler. Beyond’s castles were the Ultimen while the man’s was the Titans. His pawns were Checkmate and the Suicide Squad to Batman’s Gotham Police Department.           

             In a single move he annihilated more than half of the man’s pieces. It was possibly the best move he done in their game. The destruction of Gotham rid the man of his intelligence specialists, his moral support and his pawns. To rub insult to injury, Beyond suggested the hero registration act and destroyed the Justice League and forced the Titans into a stalemate with his Ultimen. There was supposed to be nothing left for that man to use save for Superman, his king the most useless piece in the game.

            It was a checkmate!

            How did the man turn it around?

            More importantly… He glared at the file at his desk. There was another infiltrator in Cadmus. This one had the galls to call himself Batman Beyond. Him Batman? Ha! Ridiculous! Yet, somehow he found one of the more secretive Cadmus facilities.

_It was as if he knew._

            The alarms blared loudly, Beyond snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over the security cameras. Galatea and XIII were in hot pursuit after Batman Beyond. He must’ve tripped an alarm, but something wasn’t right. Beyond made a swift check on the rest of the system and found nearly all his security measures disabled. All but one.

            “Shit! It’s a trap!” He hissed as he quickly contacted his superiors on the emergency line. “Sir! I need Project Ultimen and the JL clones. Galatea and XIII are heading into a trap.”

            Whoever this Batman Beyond was, he was dead.

o.o.o.o.o

            “Targets incoming.” Terry announced as he pushed the bat-mobile over mach two in the air. Since his rocket boots weren’t complete, Batman gave him access to the bat-mobile in order for him to cover the distance. One of the major differences between this world and his home world was the technology. Power cells and cars with flight.

            “Everyone’s in place Beyond!” Conner chirped cheerfully over the line.

            “Get serious XIII.” He zoomed out of the city limits and towards the building. 

            “Either we win or we all die a horrible death. A little optimism won’t hurt.” The super said brightly.

            A wry grin touched Terry’s lips. “You never change.”

            “Multiple targets incoming, get in here now!” Batman commanded.

            “See you in a bit Beyond!” Conner said before they disconnected.

            A quick glance over his control panels, he spotted more targets following behind the native Galatea and XIII. He pushed his arms deeper into the control hub before the vehicle sped into the building. He never got a chance to land when the two clones heat-vision his engine and force an emergency ejection before the vehicle exploded.

            “Enough running.” Galatea spoke softly; much different from what he was used to from his own world. “You’re thirty miles away from the city limits and we’ve already destroyed your transport. Surrender peacefully or we’re forced to eliminate you.”

            “Sorry.” Terry responded dryly. “I have no intention to face either. XIII, NOW!” He shouted and turned on his invisibility cloaking. The natives looked startled at his disappearance and Conner jumped from the rafters above.

            “Hiya!” Conner greeted the two before charging forward and punched the native XIII in the face. He swung a kick into Galatea’s stomach before the two flew into the wall. A pillar of wind shot into Conner the instant his guard was down and knocked him aside.

            “Wind Dragon.” XIII greeted one of the Ultimen as he landed next to him.

            “It’s a foul trap, but it is a good chance to capture these vigilantes.” He said. “The Ultimen are here to assist.” The group assembled quickly and pulled Galatea and XIII from the wall.

            “I’m really getting sick of these lameos!” The group glanced up the rafters and spotted a fury green man named Changeling crouching above them. “Titans! Let’s show them what real heroes are!” He morphed into a pterodactyl and glided into the group.

            “I got this one!” The Ultimen twin named Shifter quickly morphed into a tyrannosaurus and chased after Changeling in an attempt to catch him in her mouth. 

            “Where are the other Titans?” Wind Dragon frowned as he glanced around. A green blast and shadow knocked him and Long Shadow away from the group.

            “We are here and you should not belittle us.” Starfire stated with her ferocious glowing green eyes as she took Wind Dragon a distance away.

            Long Shadow stood his ground as he fought against the shadow. “So I’m facing Raven I presume?”

            The young woman shrouded in the shadows of her blue cloak didn’t respond, she only continued chanting her mantra. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos.” Long Shadow quickly dodged out of the way as another shadow came after hm.

            “You guys deal with the Titans.” XIII said to the remaining two. “We’ll deal with the imposters.”

            “You can count on us.” Juice said with his distorted voice before a blast caught him from behind.

            “Booyah! I wouldn’t count on it!” Cyborg said as he drew the other’s attention. 

            “Juice!” Downpour shouted as he tried to assist, but found himself unable to move.

            “Your opponent is I.” Tempest said calmly as his hands glowed and pulled him away from Galatea and XIII.

            “Whew!” Conner said as stood from his spot on the ground and clapped his clothes clean of the rubble. “Looks like it’s just us now!”

            “I wouldn’t say that.” A serious voice noted next to him.

            Conner flinched and quickly turned to his side. “Flash?”

            “Nope! Clone!” Kid Flash said playfully as he darted between them. “No worries, I’ll deal with this faker!”

            “How about me then?” A woman’s drawl made the speedster flush with embarrassment.

            “Get your own face lady! Don’t mock Wonder Woman you fake!” Wonder Girl snapped furiously as she punched the clone away.

            “Ouch.” Conner winced as he cheerily watched the group separate. “I really wouldn’t piss that one off.”

            “You’re still outnumbered two to one.” XIII said coldly as he walked towards him.

            “Then let’s even it up.” Superman said as he caught him from behind and pulled him away.

            Conner sighed as he scratched the side of his head. “As I was saying, it’s just us now.”

            Galatea frowned. “Whatever trap this is, you do know Beyond is not going to let it go through.”

            “… Man, it’s weird hearing you so polite and respectful to Beyond of all people.” Conner said in exasperation. “I’m more used to you trying to bust my head in.” He smiled brightly. “Ah what the heck! Shall we?” He gave a mock bow, inviting her to attack.

o.o.o.o.o

            “Are we really going to be able to win this?” Nightwing grumbled as he watched the conflict in the dark control center. “How did we let you talk us into this?”

            The dark knight said nothing as he monitored the fight in each camera. They planned for everyone to separate and take down the projects separately, but four were missing and unaccounted for.

            “How would we even know this is going to work?” Nightwing grumbled as he rested his arms on the workstation.

            “It’s not.” A voice said from behind as two long arms came down and trapped them.

            “You!” Batman growled as Beyond lowered to the ground by the metal manipulating meta.

            “Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Beyond clicked his tongue as he walked up to them in disappointment. “I would have thought the great dark knight would’ve expected a sneak attack from behind.”

            “I knew this was a bad idea.” Nightwing murmured.

            Beyond chuckled darkly. “I applaud you for your attempt to take us down, but I must say I’m disappointed by your barbaric and dim-witted plan. Really, do you expect to defeat us by simply fighting us?”

            “Do you always talk that much? Or do you like to monologue?” Nightwing cracked dryly.

            “Hmph.” Beyond crossed his arms and rested his chin on his loosely held fist. “Richard Grayson, I presume you were his first Robin? How does it feel to watch your Robin successors die one after another?”

            Nightwing glared at him, but Batman spoke calmly. “You enjoy tormenting me.”

            “Oh no, it’s not just enjoyment.” Beyond spoke with glee. “It’s ecstasy. Do you know how much power I’m given to destroy everything you value?” He chuckled. “Do you know my very existence was created because of you?”

            “You were created from me.” Batman replied. “I know you were created to destroy me. How does it feel to kill your own father?”

The smile faded from Beyond’s face. “I have no father.” He pulled a Taurus Millennium from his hoister. “Tell me Batman, where did you get that information?” He raised the weapon and pointed it at Nightwing. “I’m sure you know what would happen if your answer is not acceptable. In chess, this is a check, Batman.”

            A sharp sound cut through the air before the gun was knocked out of Beyond’s hand and pinned to the wall behind. Beyond glanced towards the attack’s direction and found multiple trigger guns that fired the batarangs. The stretchy meta screamed in pain when Nightwing and Batman freed themselves by slicing into his arms with their own weapons. More batarangs fired from the trigger guns as it aimed towards Beyond and the metal manipulating meta.

            “Gwen.” Beyond shouted for her to catch the incoming batarangs, but none responded to her when she tried to use her powers—they weren’t made of metal. She tackled him to the ground when all else failed.

            “About time, I was getting tired of his yapping.” Nightwing said in good humor as he looped wires over Chris’s arms and tightening them until they cut into the meta’s arms.

            “UGH! You bastard!” Chris roared as the wires snapped and he charged at Nightwing, but the former Robin was already out and down the halls.

            “Get off!” Beyond shouted as he shoved the other meta off him and scrambledt to his feet. Batman was back on the controls, but before he could get a good glance, the screens faded black and he dodged out of the way as Gwen manipulated the metal on her person to attack.

            “For someone who’s supposed to take me down, you rely on people too much.” Batman noted.

            “Such mental attacks won’t work on me, but if you do insist on taking someone alone, Gwen.” He ordered harshly before the meta charged at the man.

            Batman sidestepped, a panel from the ground opened and he jumped through to the room below. Gwen quickly followed. Beyond raced to the screens and attempted to bring it back online, but the controls refused to activate. He scowled as he pulled the panels off to access the wires beneath the controls. A sharp sound cut through the air once again and forced him to abandon his plans. A batarang embedded itself onto the panel, however, unlike the ones that attacked him earlier, this one was sleeker and sharper.

            He hurried to his feet and searched the room cautiously. “Show yourself! I know you’re here!”

            “Now why would I want to do that?” He froze at the familiar voice—his voice.

o.o.o.o.o

            “Why won’t you fight back?” Galatea breathed heavily as she charged at Conner, but the other dodged and sidestepped her every attack. It was as if he didn’t want to fight.

“Téa.” XIII called out as he dodged Superman’s attack and hurried to her side. “Swap!”

            “Uh-oh.” Conner jumped backwards in haste as the other clone circled round Galatea and charged after him. Before he managed to near, the RSS activated and he quickly fell from the air and stumbled onto the ground. Conner gave a yelp when he fell as well.

            “What happened? My powers…” XIII murmured. When he glanced up, Galatea, Superman, even his fake lost their powers. He glanced around some more and noticed a strange red light in the area. “… A red sun simulator!” He realized, but had no time to ponder when a heat beam grazed him He glanced over to his fake and noticed the odd goggles. The fake had artificial abilities, he grinded his teeth as he quickly dodged the continuous attacks. Unlike the actual vision, the goggles took time; time that could be used to dodged and plot.

            Galatea had her fair share of trouble with Superman, but he wasn’t using goggles like the fake. Instead he had a utility belt and he knew how to use it. 

            _They planned for this_.

            XIII shifted his weight swiftly to change directions and charged at Conner. He forced the other to rely less on the goggles and started with hand to hand. The fake was younger and shorter than he was, but from the look of things, he wasn’t lacking in physical combat skills. They matched blow for blow, anticipating each and every move. He expected more and he wasn’t disappointed. His fake had training from Superman and Batman, but there was one flaw—he favored his right side.

            It was slight, but he spotted a vague line connected from his right side to his face. At a closer look his eyes narrowed.

            _Oxygen tank? Why would…_ His eyes widened. There was something in the air. Something they couldn’t see or smell, but what? It has only been five minutes, which meant a slow acting agent, but what were they using?

            “Téa! We have to get out of here now! There’s something in the air! They’re going to poison us! Get the others!” He shouted to his fellow super clone, but Conner caught him in an arm lock.

            “You’re not going anywhere!” He hissed and wrestled him to the ground.

            Galatea heard the warning and attempted to flee towards the other groups, but Superman caught her and pinned her to the ground easily. While he would never hit a girl, he had no qualms in subduing them.

            “XIII!” She shouted for his help, but no avail he was busy against his counterpart.

            In their struggle, he reached for the oxygen tank. Conner was quick to notice and tossed the tank away he was stubborn to keep XIII from getting it. The Cadmus project kicked him aside as he tried to crawl towards the tank, but the Conner would have none of it. With a blast of heat vision, the tank exploded.

            “You just killed us both.” XIII said in a tired heave as he struggled to sit up.

            “Hehe.” Conner laughed weakly as he pushed himself off the ground and attempted to slow his breathing. “I’ve died once before to save the world. If I have to die again to save it, so be it. I have no regrets.”

            “…Why would you die for this world? They’ve created you just the same as they’ve created me. We’re tools.” XIII said. The poison was slowly setting in. He could feel it. Each breath more painful than the last. Each movement was antagonizing and slow.

            “Maybe you are, but I’m not.” Conner grinned. “I have a family, friends, people who cares about me and people that I care about. I’m happy.”

            “Hmph.” XIII closed his eyes. “What makes you think they’ll care after you die?”

            “Pa would. He’s an awesome guy.” He grinned. “It’s kind of sad that you never got the chance to know him here.”

            “… You’re weird.” XIII murmured as he slumped over weakly.

             Conner laughed weakly. “I know.” He rasped before he too fell to the ground. 

            Elsewhere, the various other Cadmus projects slowed in their attacks and their opponents took advantage of their moment in weakness.

o.o.o.o.o

            “So you’re the fake.” Beyond cautiously circled the dark room and inched towards the exit.

            “I wouldn’t try the exit if I was you. It could be booby-trapped.” His imposter drawled.

            Beyond pulled out a second gun and quickly fired shots at the location where he heard the voice, in seconds he saw a flicker of a person and the bullets lodged on the outer suit of the figure. He quickly fired more when he spotted a fleeing figure. The bullets disrupted whatever field his suit was generating, but it didn’t pierce through his costume.

            _Something’s wrong, why isn’t he retaliating?_ He frowned as the other kept in motion to stay out of harm’s way, but not anything else. His eyes widened. _He’s stalling._

            “You still have five bullets in that magazine, not going to shoot me?” His imposter asked.

            “You’re trying to buy time!” Beyond accused him, but the other said nothing. Even so he spotted an anomaly, there was a mask over his full cowl.

 _An oxygen mask._ It must’ve been invisible with him the whole time. His eyes quickly followed the mask to a small tank strapped to his leg. _There’s something in the air! They’re trying to poison us!_

             Terry spotted the other eying his oxygen tank and judging the physique of his counterpart, he wouldn’t be able to win a wrestling match even with the suit’s enhanced strength. The other was older and while not as built as dad or anyone else in the Bat clan, he could overpower him very quickly with his damaged suit.

             He couldn’t risk it…

             “What are you doing?” Beyond said cautiously when he pulled off the mask and tank. 

             "We’ve poisoned the air.” Terry said bluntly. “Within minutes all Cadmus projects will die here.”

             “Like I would believe your bluff, your people would die too! They’ve been breathing the same air just as long if not longer.” Beyond retorted, but he remained cautious and kept his breathes slow.

             “It’s a two part poison and guess what? Cadmus Projects are the only ones who have the second part to make it work,” Terry said as he held up the tank as bait. “I can see the doubt on your face, you want this.”

             Beyond glared at him before raising his gun to fire at the imposter’s legs, he won’t risk blowing up his only chance at survival. The other tossed the tank into the air to dodge the bullets, but before Beyond could grab the tank, it exploded. The imposter shot the tank with the gun that was embedded into the wall earlier. Beyond raised his arms to block the shrapnel from the exploded tank. 

             “You’re going to die if you keep this up!” Beyond snapped. His arms bled as he made his way towards the panels. There was still be hope to stop whatever this was.

             “Anything to complete the mission, isn’t that what Cadmus taught us?” Terry grunted as the other yanked the panels open, but he stopped when his imposter made no move to stop him.

             “… You’re not stopping me,” Beyond stated.

            “It’d take you half an hour to rewire the system to do what you need it to do. I know, I’ve wired the system myself. You’ve been breathing the toxic air for seven minutes. I give you about another three before you feel the gas’s effects and eight before you die. Exerting myself would dwindle my time. I estimate I would die ten minutes after you. No need to make it sooner than necessary.”

            “And you’re willing to die because of this mission?” Beyond said in disbelief as the other calmly took a seat on the chair Batman vacated only moments earlier.

            “No, this is a game of chess and I’m nothing more than a piece on the board.” He stated. “You’ve forgotten your place as a player and became a piece.” He grinned wryly. “Checkmate Beyond. Batman won.

            “No… I refuse to believe this utter nonsense you’re spouting! This is a mind game! You’re trying to trick me! You’re…” He trailed off when the other pulled the cowl off his face. “You’re… me…”

            “It’s frightening isn’t it? To face death for the first and last time.” Terry said calmly.

            “I’m not going to die like this!” Beyond snapped and raced out the door.

            Terry remained seated where he was, without his oxygen supply he would soon suffer the same fate as all the other projects in the facility. The place was on lock down. He made certain that no one would be able to crack the unlock code until the time was up. By now, there should be no project strong enough to knock down the walls. Victory was theirs.

             He grinned wryly at the horror his counterpart was experiencing. To lose for the first time and face his mortality for the first time in his life. Terry closed his eyes, even now his body trembled in terror.

_Why is death so terrifying?_

o.o.o.o.o

            Since the start of the attack it was hectic, chaotic and stressful for everyone, but ten minutes into the fight the Cadmus projects slowed. By the time the fifteen-minute mark, the projects were on their knees screaming in agony as they took their last breath. It wasn’t a pretty sight. It was almost sickening.

            Batman was with the Meta Gwen when the fifteen minutes were up. The gas hadn’t affected her; she wasn’t part of the actual projects. She and Meta-Chris were recruited, not created. They didn't share the same coding as Beyond and the other projects. Even so, it didn’t take much for him to take her down and leave her with the Titans. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

             As he hurried through the battlegrounds, he found Beyond on the ground struggling crawl as he rasped on his last breaths. His blood pooled at the ground as dropped dead. The dark knight did not spare him a second look as he raced to the control room. He knew Terry was there. They’ve planned for him when he lured the projects to the facility. Dick was merely a bait to lure the other meta away.

            _Something went wrong._

            Batman paused when he cause a burnt scent in the air. He cautiously neared the door when he spotted shrapnel on the ground. He expected the worse, he was surprised when he found Terry seated peacefully on the chair. His cowl was missing and his air tank was nowhere to be seen.

            “Terry!” He shouted as he ran to his son from the alternate world.

            Slowly, the young man opened his blue eyes. 

            “What happened to your air tank?” He demanded.

            Terry said nothing as he raised the gun he was holding and dropped it to the ground. If he talked, he would’ve breathed in more of the deact-gas.

            “Bruce!” Superman’s voice came from behind as he ran into the room with Conner in his arms. “It’s Conner! He lost his air tank and… oh no…” The man of steel trailed off when he spotted Terry in a similar condition. “We have to get them out of here.”

            “The place is on lock down, we can’t get them out,” Batman reasoned.

            “Then let’s just make a hole and get them out of here!” Superman retorted.

            “The gas would leak out and the projects might survive!” He argued angrily.

            “So we’re just going to let them die?” Superman held onto Conner’s hoarsely breathing form. “There must be something we can do Bruce!”

            Batman clenched onto Terry’s shoulder as the teen’s eyes drifted close again. “No.” He whispered. “I’ve already dragged this world to hell for one death already.” He released the teen’s shoulder. His hand reached into his utility belt and pulled out two metallic cuffs. He clenched onto the items tightly before he snapped them onto one of Terry and Conner’s wrists.

            Superman looked surprised as the man pulled out a remote. “You’re going to…”

            “Either it works or they die, we don’t have much of a choice. At least this way, there’s a chance they might live.” The man muttered as he entered the pass-code. The cuffs lit up and the two disappeared. The cuffs dropped soundly to the ground once they were gone.

            “Bruce…” Superman started, but the dark knight shook his head.

             "…We can’t stay.” Batman retrieved the cuffs and turned to leave. There were still things to do and a population to confront. The boys were on their own. They had a world to rebuild.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to eat you is from a fan art by OrangeBlueCream


	4. Struggle

            “Ugh.” Conner groaned in pain as he raised a hand to block the sun from his eyes. _Sun?_ He lowered his arm and spotted the clear blue skies above. “Where—” He coughed violently and spat out a mouthful of blood. “Oh gross.” He murmured as he wiped his bloody hand on the ground. The pain was quickly subsiding; it must be the sun’s regenerative power.

            A violent coughing fit came from his right. He spotted Terry yanking off his cowl and rolling onto his knees. His body lurched before he heaved blood onto the ground.

            “Beyond!” He called out painfully as he crawled to the feet and hurried to his fellow project’s side. “Are you okay? What should I do? A doctor? I should take you to the hospital!” He tried hauling the other into his arms, but Terry swatted him aside and continued to cough up blood. “Beyond—” A hand shot up to cover his mouth. The boy wanted him to shut up.

            After five minutes of his violent coughing fit, Terry finished and collapsed on his back with a heavy breath. His hand clenched tightly to his cowl as he stared up to the open skies, his mouth still stained with blood.

            “Beyond?” Conner asked quietly.

            “Body… expelling dead cells.” The other replied tiredly as he rested an arm against his forehead. “Rest… I’ll be fine.” He murmured, barely coherent.

            Conner glanced at his fellow project and slumped onto the ground tiredly. It wasn’t until an hour later that Conner felt his strength return and the pain ebbed enough for Terry to talk.

            “How did we survive Beyond?” He asked. The last he recalled before he blacked out was the grim rafter on the ceiling.

            “… I don’t know.” Terry answered truthfully. “Batman must’ve done something. I’ve already breathed in too much of the gas to be coherent by that point.”

            “… What do you think he did?” Conner asked as he plucked a blade of grass from the ground and rubbed his finger against the rough edges.

            “I suppose we’ll have to ask him.” Terry grunted as he pulled himself to sit up. His body ached all over.

            “Ask him?” Conner sat up quickly. “We don’t even know where we are right now.”

            “You don’t.” His fellow project quipped as he pushed himself to his feet, but nearly stumbled back onto the ground if Conner hadn’t caught him and helped him up the rest of the way. “This was where the facility stood.”

            “Really?” The super half-clone said in surprised as he looked around. The greenery didn’t stand out to him and without the building, he recognized the area even less.

            “I don’t know what they did to get us out, but we should head back to Metropolis for now at least.” Terry said as he glanced around.

            “Can you contact Bruce or pa?” Conner asked curiously.

            “My suit’s damaged, communication’s down.” He pointed towards the north. “Metropolis should be thirty miles that way. When we get there, we should find a change of clothes.”

            “Yeah, it’d be kind of eye catching with that costume of yours.” The super clone chuckled as he hauled his smaller friend onto his arms.

            “Are you going to be able to fly?” Terry asked cautiously, he wasn’t sure what was the recovery rate for the other from the gas.

            Conner chuckled as he took off from the ground “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

o.o.o.o.o

             Stealing their new disguise was at the top of their priority when they reached Metropolis. With Conner performing the theft. Terry was still in agonizing pain to be of much use. He was stowed away in Metro Park to rest while the super stole what they needed. A shirt here, a pair of pants there, he collected a set for each of them from clothing lines. While he is aware that stealing was wrong he also knew it was a necessity. They were no longer in the world where they’ve dealt with the Cadmus projects.

              According to the date from a discarded newspaper, there were no Justice League, no Titans and to their relief, no Cadmus. They were fifteen years from their rightful time. However, that posed another problem. They had no way to get home with the technology as it is.

             “So what now?” Conner asked. They ate what little clean food he found from the trash.

              Terry was pulling the bullets out of his suit and checking the damage. “We can’t do much as things are now. I suppose talking to Batman and Superman is necessary.”

             The other paused in mid-bite. “Seriously? They don’t even know us here. Wouldn’t that screw up the timeline or something?”

             “I meant Bruce and Clark from the other world.” Terry said dryly as he pulled the cowl over his face and checked the suit’s schematics. “The suit recorded down an energy about a few hours before we woke up. I’m assuming they tried sending us back to save us.” 

             "And what use is that information if we don’t have a way to go back?” Conner asked as he finished off his bread.

             “We don’t, but STAR labs does.” Terry said as he changed out of his stolen clothes and back into his suit. “I recall there’s a portal there that opens to alternate realities. From the Cadmus records, Lois Lane was pulled through the first time it was activated.” He flexed his arm and tested his maneuverability in the suit. “We can reverse the energy signature to go back to their world.”

             “So we’re going to steal it?” Conner frowned.

             Terry paused and glanced over to him. “Is that a problem?”

             “Well…” The super clone gave a thoughtful look. “We don’t have a power source. Even if we steal it, we can’t use it.”

             The other young man grinned wryly. The fact Conner was not bothered by stealing, rather he was more concern with not being able to use said stolen item was amusing. “I’ll stop by Central City to pick up the power source later.”

             “Central?” The other said with a puzzled expression. “What’s in Central that can power this thing? That transporter pa and Bruce used was pretty big and they’re like ten, twenty years ahead of this place.”

             “Which is why we’ll be using the lightening rod that gave the Flashes their power.” Terry replied simply. “But our main concern is where to put the portal after we retrieve it. We can’t risk someone stumbling onto it and accidentally enter the other world. Or the other world to this one.”

             “So somewhere secluded.” Conner pondered.  “What about the Fortress of Solitude? Even if they stumble onto the portal by accident from the other world, they’ll have trouble with the terrain.”

             “… Sounds plausible.” Terry agreed. “We’ll head to Metropolis first to retrieve the portal. The security in STAR labs is dated compared to our time, but it might cause some trouble since you’re not familiar with it. I’ll head over to Central City afterwards to retrieve the rod while you take the portal to the fortress.”

             With that, the two went to Metropolis in the dead of night before they broke into the labs. They weren’t stupid to do it in broad daylight. Superman would’ve spotted them miles away. Breaking into the labs was a simple feat, but searching for the portal was the troublesome bit. Apparently, it’s been quite a while since Lois Lane had gone through and back from the portal. They had meticulously stored the contraption away to avoid any further mishaps. It took half an hour for them to find it and another half to get it out and reset the security features.

             While Conner headed towards the Fortress of Solitude, Terry went to Central City to retrieve their power source. He was a bit worried that it might not have been created yet, but seeing Kid Flash running about, relieved him somewhat. From his dad’s records, Barry Allen had created the rod to replicate the accident that gave the Flashes their powers. Wally West, the first Kid Flash, was caught in the experiment by accident and gotten his powers in that manner.

             He had little trouble in retrieving the rod. A forensic scientist, such as Barry Allen, doesn’t have the resources necessary to place top security on such items. He was in and out of Central long before they noticed it was gone. Conner returned to their meeting point before flying them to the fortress. Terry’s suit wouldn’t have been able to make the trip alone.

             Despite of Conner’s tactile telekinesis covering the both of them, he could still feel the chill of the Arctic waters seeping through. 

             “You okay?” Conner asked as he set the other down.

             “F-Fine.” Terry replied through chattering teeth. He would have to remember to add temperature control to the suit when he has a chance. “Where did you set up the portal?”

             The half-clone scratched the back of his head. “I wasn’t sure how to set it up.”

             “Just follow my directions.” Terry said before they set off to bringing the contraption online. Conner did mostly the heavily lifting, while his fellow project dealt with the more intricate detail work.

             Once the portal was set up, he hooked up the rod to various equipments in the fortress to test the power levels before attempting to hook it up to his suit or the portal. It’d be pointless if the rod fried either item. They need the portal to contact the other world and the suit for the coordinates. Fortunately, the rod fried none of the equipment in the fortress and hopefully will not fry either the portal or the suit. Or else this whole theft attempt would’ve gone to waste.

             With held breaths, they turned on the contraption. The machine hummed before the air crackled around them, when it finally settled the machine continued to hum. Terry had Conner tied to a safety line before they attempted to near the two pillars that created the portal.

             “Once you’re through, check for if it’s the right world or not. You have a hundred feet of line.” He briefed. 

            The super clone grinned, giving a mock two-finger salute before running into the portal and disappeared. Terry kept a close eye on the controls as the other went through. He needed to make sure the equipment doesn’t go haywire if he needed to cross the portal. 

             “Beyond!” Conner’s voice came through before his head peek back through the static field of the portal. “Hole in one! We got the right world. Bruce and Clark were a little surprised to see me, but they were pretty relieved. They’re coming to meet us at the fortress. The portal is stable for you to come through right?”

             “I’ll be over in a moment. Did you have any trouble finding the portal back?” he asked.

             “Don’t worry, I marked the ground before I walked around.” Conner replied.

             “Good, check if the computer has any record of the current news over there.” Terry ordered before the half-clone nodded and slipped back to the other side.

             Carefully checking the controls, he made sure nothing would go wrong before he tied himself to a safety line and jumped through the portal. The readings on his suit spiked as a tingling sensation washed over him. He found himself standing on the other side of the portal and staring at Superman and Batman.

             “Terry.” Batman greeted him bluntly.

             “Bruce.” He returned just the same.

             Conner gave a roll of his eyes. “Just give each other a hug and get it over with.” He said in amusement. Both Bruce and Terry turned to him with a glare before he yelped and ran behind Superman.

             “All right, all right.” Superman raised his hands to settle the glaring duo. “They’ll show their affection to each other in their own way.” The Kryptonian grinned, unaffected by the glares directed at him.

             “How long were we gone?” Terry asked, ignoring the super’s attempt to gush over their return.

             Months had passed since they were last there. Time flowed differently between the two worlds. Without Cadmus and its legion of so call heroes in Lex’s disposal, his public favor quickly diminished. Members of the Justice League slowly returned to the public as the missing Cadmus heroes failed to appear when crisis occurred. Furthermore, in a particularly nasty crisis, someone had finally voiced against Lex’s unlimited terms in office. All in all, it seemed like this reality was slowly getting back onto its feet with the exception Luthor getting the short end of the straw.

             “Everything seems to be improving.” Terry commented after he was caught up in their current events.

            “We were a little worried that you and Conner didn’t make it, since the transporters were prototypes.” Superman said as they walked to another part of the fortress.

            “Transporters?” Terry asked curiously.

            Superman smiled brightly. “Bruce’s been working on them since you started the deact-gas project. He’s just a big softie on the inside. Right Bruce?”

            The dark knight said nothing to the Kryptonian. Instead, he noted the bullet holes on the red symbol on Terry’s suit. “You don’t have any lingering injuries do you?”

            The teen glanced at him in surprise before shaking his head. “The damage from the deact-gas passed. The bullets didn’t go though, but the invisibility cloaking is damaged.”

            “Since you’re here already, why don’t you and Bruce fix it up?” Superman said cheerfully.

            Terry made no complaints. His suit needed repairs and they weren’t going anywhere until they figure out how to get to their rightful time.

            “Why did you come back?” Batman asked as he took the suit under a microscope.

            “… Do I not meet your approval?” Terry asked quietly. The man’s question was startling and hurtful.

            The man was silent for a moment. “… You and Conner both would face scrutiny if you stayed.”

            “The public hardly knows who we are.” Terry commented as he reached for the Kevlar-lined invisible cloth.

            “Not the public, the other heroes.” The man said with a low grumble in his voice. “They see you two as younger copies of Beyond and XIII.”

            “I see.” Terry murmured as he handed his alternative father a tool. “Their fears aren’t unsound.” He could recall incidences where he and Conner were brainwashed to attacking their own.

            “It would be hell for you.” He murmured.

            Terry felt a flutter of warmth as they finished the rest of the repairs in silence. The man was only interested in his wellbeing. It must’ve pained him to realize that Terry couldn’t stay in this world with him. When the suit was finally repaired Conner and Superman had found nothing they could use to return them to their rightful time. However, it seemed the two had quite a conversation that they were grinning from ear to ear at least until it was time for them to go.

            “Well… I guess this is goodbye again.” Conner murmured sheepishly with a sad smile. “But at least this time we can say a proper goodbye right?”

            “Take care Conner.” Superman said as he pulled him into a brief one-arm hug before repeating the same to the other teen with a sad smile. “You too Terry, take care.”

            Unlike the last few times he received a hug, he felt completely relaxed and sadden that he was going to leave so soon. _It’s for the best…_

            “Don’t worry! We’ll be fine!” Conner chirped. “Right Beyond?”

            Terry nodded silently as he shouldered his bag of the few possessions he brought to that world.

            They were about to head towards the portal when Batman held out a familiar drive. “There’s a complete blue print of your suit and various technology from here.”

            Terry gave a small smile as he took the drive from the man’s hand. “… Thank you.”

            “Stay safe.” He clasped a hand on his shoulder briefly before letting him go.

            “… Bye dad.” He said before he and Conner went through the portal. He knows the man wasn’t his father, but for that little moment, he wanted to believe he was.

o.o.o.o.o

            Once they returned, they quickly dismantled the portal and brought the stolen items back to where they’ve taken them. They dropped off the portal and all its pieces in front of STAR labs before heading to Central City to return the rod. They planned to place it in plain sight where the police would easily see it. Finding a place was not a problem, but Terry never expected a bolt of lightening to hit as he tied the rod to the top of the Flash Museum.

            “Beyond!” Conner said is surprise as he blocked the blinding light from his eyes.

            “Oww… if I knew dying would hurt so much, I would’ve stayed alive!” A whiny groan caught the half-clone’s attention. It was familiar, yet it was not his fellow project’s voice.

            “Get off.” Terry said darkly to the speaker.

            “GAH!!!!!” The yellow-red suited teen shouted in surprise as he stumbled back. “I died and went to hell!”

            Conner lowered his arm quickly before spotting the young man scrambling to back away from Terry. “Bart?” He said in surprise.

            The speedster’s eyes widen as he whipped his head towards him. “Oh my god! Conner! I really am dead! And you’re in hell too!”

            Conner found himself hugging his sides and laughing at his friend’s distress. “You’re not dead Bart.”

            “Then who the devil is that? Literally!” Bart nearly screeched as he pointed.

            “I’m not sure should I be insulted or flattered.” Terry said as he crossed his arms, his voice still retaining the hint of dark tone. “XIII, we need to move before Kid Flash here attracts the local Flashes.”

            “Right.” Conner nodded before grabbing both Bart and Terry in each arm. “I’ll explain later Bart, but you don’t have to be scared. It’s just Beyond.”

            Bart blinked in surprise. “Beyond? You mean… he’s the evil overlord?”

            “You do know I can hear you.” Terry said bluntly.

            “Conner! He’s going to drink my blood!” Bart whined.

            The half-clone snickered as he quickly flew them out of Central. “Relax, Beyond’s not going to drink anyone’s blood.”

            “Promise?” Bart demanded childishly.

            “As long as you don’t do something stupid.” Conner chirped.

            It wasn’t long before they reached their hideout in Metro Park in Metropolis. There, Conner went into detail to what happened during the two years he and Terry was gone and Bart listened with rapid attention.

            “Woah.” He whispered with wide eyes. “So if you guys stayed in Cadmus, we would’ve been screwed?”

            “Pretty much.” Conner agreed.

            “So… are we still in that world?” Bart asked curiously.

            “No.” Terry said. “What are we going to do?”

            “We’re—” Conner started but was interrupted by a loud growl from Bart’s stomach.

            “…Ehe…” Bart scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, do you guys have anything to eat?”

            “Yeah.” Conner said before fetching the bag of stale bread. “We couldn’t buy anything, so it’s a bit stale.”

            Bart picked up a roll and studied it for a moment before shrugging and inhaling the entire bag of bread. “Um…” His stomach growled. “Sorry…”

            Terry breathed through his nose. “Finding a way home will have to wait.”

            “Yeah.” Conner sighed in disappointment. “It’d suck if Bart starved to death before we got back.” He agreed. “So… which shops should I go to get food?”

            Terry glanced over to the embarrassed speedster. “His metabolism is ridiculous, he’ll need more that what we can forage. We’ll need to buy food.”

            “But we have no money.” Conner quipped.

            “We’ll get some.” Terry replied.

            “Wait! Wait!” Bart interrupted with flailing arms. “How are you getting money? We can’t get jobs here. Interacting with people in the past would create a paradox! Or worse! We’ll erase our own existence!”

            “We’re not interacting more than necessary.” Terry answered.

            “Then how are you getting the money? You can’t…” Realization clicked in the speedster’s mind. “Oh… my… god… You’re going to rob the bank!” He said in disbelief.

            “Not exactly, but close.” Terry said.

            “You can’t do that! That’s wrong!” He protested.

            “Where are we hitting?” Conner asked, ignoring Bart’s vocalization.

            “Conner! You’re going to do it?” The speedster turned his protest to him.

            The super clone shrugged. “Beyond isn’t going to do something reckless without thinking over all the possibilities. Besides, you don’t want to just die here do you?”

            “But…” The speedster protested weakly.

            “We’re not robbing a bank. We’re going to ask XIII’s mother for an allowance.” Terry said simply.

            “…Mother?” Bart asked puzzled.

            “Lex Luthor.” Conner inserted.

            “Ask?” Bart said in disbelief.

            “Metaphorically.” Terry continued. “With his wealth, ten-twenty thousands would not make a difference to him. It’s better than robbing a bank or stealing a farmer’s livestock, is it not? Don’t forget, your metabolism is the issue here. We’re just trying to keep you from starving to death.”

            “…” Bart’s shoulders slumped, losing his resolve completely. “Fine… Sorry for being such a burden.”

            Between the three of them, twenty thousand wasn’t hard for them to take and transport out. And to make sure the money lasted as long as they could, they prepared the food themselves, rather than buying it from restaurants. They bought high-carb foods such as pasta, rice and whole grains. For proteins, they bought beans and dairy. They would have hunted small games for meat or deep diving for fish, but they had no clue how much that would’ve affected the timeline if they did. By the time they were certain Bart was not going to starve before they return, Terry had fallen sick.

            “Beyond!” Conner shouted worriedly when the boy collapsed. He and Bart were panicking, completely lost at what to do. “Are you okay?”

            “You’re not going to die are you? Hospital! We should take you to the hospital!” Bart panicked with his fidgeting and pacing.

            “Both of you stop before you pace a trench into the ground.” Terry murmured tiredly under the covers Conner stolen from the clothesline. His face was flush with fever. “And don’t even think about taking me to the hospital. We don’t have any identification and adding to the fact we’re underage, they’ll treat us as runaways and either stick us in an orphanage or attempt to find our _relatives_. We don’t have time for that.”

            “But you’re sick!” Bart argued.

            “There are pharmacies.” The sick boy sighed. “Over the counter medicine should be enough.”

            “Right!” Bart said agreed. “Medicine! We’ll go get some now! You stay and watch him, Conner!” He zoomed off ahead.

            “Bart wait!” Conner shouted out, but the other was already gone.

            “Go after him XIII.” Terry said with closed eyes. “Tell him to stop using his powers or he’ll draw attention to us.”

            “Are you going to be okay alone?” Conner said as he pulled the covers higher to cover Terry’s neck.

            “Just go.” He murmured tiredly.

            “Hang in there Beyond, we’ll be back soon.” Conner said before hurrying after Bart.

            Terry rested his eyes and waited a moment before extracting himself from under the covers. While he was in the past, he would take advantage of what he could. Paradox be damned, if they haven’t been erased from doing what they have, it meant they were supposed to come back to this period. He grabbed the bag Bruce gave him before rummaging through the pack. Not surprisingly, he found some expensive looking jewelry and trinkets in the bag. He smiled slightly. Apparently, the man thought ahead and expected that they might need some funds. They still had a good amount of money they stolen from Luthor, but that money was needed to make sure Bart didn’t starve to death.

            He took the trinkets to a pawnshop and haggled a reasonable price for them. If he were to return to his time now, it would be bothersome to get him funds. Instead, he took the money he had now and invested in Wayne Enterprise under a false alias, Warren McGinnis. He won’t be able to access the funds until he develops McGinnis’ history and another identity for himself ten years after Warren McGinnis. But that would have to wait until he returned to his own time.

            It wasn’t long before he managed to get a small percentage of Wayne Enterprise’s stocks and a bank account for the dividends to deposit into. However, the most troublesome aspect was to hack and program the system to show activity in McGinnis’ account for the next decade or so. When he returns to his time with Bart and Conner, he won’t be able to manage the accounts. And with the economic crisis to come, the government would seize bank assets that are out of activity for over five years.

            By the time he was finished, the sun was setting and he was exhausted beyond what he was used to. Dragging himself back to their hideout, he found a bag of medicine sitting by his sheets and the other two were nowhere to be seen. Had he felt better, he’d reason where they ran off to, but he was too tired to care. He ate what he could before ingesting the medicine and returning to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o

            Hours earlier, Conner and Bart were going through isle after isle of the pharmacy, looking for medicine.

            “Just how many kinds of medicine are there?” Bart whined as he read through each of the labels. Having never been sick due to his fast recovery rate he had no clue to which medicine to buy. “Did Terry have nasal congestion? Or sore throat?”

            “… I don’t know, but I think he has a fever.” Conner said with a puzzled expression. He too had never gotten sick and while in Cadmus, he never seen anyone else sick.

            “… Well, it doesn’t look too pricey, we can buy a few and just let him pick.” Bart said before grabbing an armful of different medications.

            The two gained questionable looks at the counter, but neither of them noticed as they left after paying. They were too worried for Terry. Afraid that his condition might’ve gotten worse, they hurried back. When they got back, the boy was gone.

            “Beyond? Conner called out to his fellow project, but he got no response.

            “Where could he disappear to?” Bart asked after he zoomed around to search for him. “He’s sick right? Shouldn’t he be resting?”

            “…I don’t know! Beyond was never sick when we were in Cadmus.” Conner started fidgeting and worried. “You don’t think someone got him do you?”

            “Well… he got kidnapped before… but no one knows who we are here.” Bart muttered.

            “Let’s go look for him.” Conner suggested.

            “I’ll have the city flipped in—” He was interrupted.

            “No powers!” The other shouted.

            “But it’ll take forever.” Bart protested.

            “Beyond said not to draw attention to yourself.” He reasoned. “I’ll take the east side of Metropolis, you take the west. We’ll meet back here whether we find him or not.”

            They searched the whole day for him. Weary and worried they returned dejected, but quickly noticed they boy they’ve been looking for was asleep next to the open package of medicine.

            “Beyond!” Conner shouted in relief as he zoomed forward and pulled the boy into his arms.

            “What is it XIII?” He murmured tiredly, too tired to shove the other off.

            “Where were you? We looked everywhere for you! Do you know how worried we were?” He scolded.

            “I had something to do.” Terry murmured. “Besides, you weren’t here when I came back.”

            “You could’ve left a note!” Bart said with a huff.

            Terry yawned. “I’ll remember next time… zzz…”

            “Beyond?” Conner whispered but the other fell asleep again him.

            Not having the heart to wake him to scold him some more, they let him sleep and confronted him when he was better.

o.o.o.o.o

            “Something’s not right.” Terry said as he tried to blow his stuffy nose. The sleep and medication didn’t help. His eyes were dark and swollen. His skin was pale and clammy and his nose was red from blowing it so often.

            “What’s wrong?”  Bart asked.

            “Superman.” He sat up groggily. “He hasn’t been in the papers much the last few days.”

            “And that’s a problem?” Bart said with puzzlement.

            Terry coughed as he tried to think and remember what he could, concerning Superman. “We have to get out of Metropolis.” He struggled to stand, but Conner caught him before he fell.

            “Why Beyond?” Conner asked.

            The naïve look on the super’s face would’ve convinced anyone else to change topics and protect such innocence, but Terry was not such a person. “Superman is going to invade Metropolis soon. We need to get out before it starts and escalates.

            “Superman invading?” Bart said in disbelief. “Why would he—”

            “Brainwashed.” He said bluntly. “Don’t interfere, don’t help, this is supposed to happen and we need to leave.”

            “But Beyond.” Conner protested.

            “We need to le…” Terry collapsed in a struggle breath, his fever was getting worse.

            Bart looked worried. “… What do we do?” He asked uncertainly. “People are going to get hurt.”

            Conner felt conflicted as he held the sick boy closer. “We… can’t help.” He murmured dejectedly. “Beyond said we have to leave, so we can’t stay in Metropolis.”

            “Where do we go then?” Bart asked. “We can’t stay in Central. Wally would probably find us in his normal runs around the city.”

            “And Batman would kill us if we stepped into Gotham.” Conner frowned their options were limited.

            “No powers, civilians.” Terry muttered.

            “… Wait you want us to go to Gotham?” Conner said in confusion.

            “High homeless rate.” he said breathlessly. “Blend in.”

            “You sure he’s coherent?” Bart asked.

            “Even if he’s not, he is right about Gotham having a high homeless rate, we can probably hide there better than in Metropolis or Central.” Conner reasoned.

            Bart glances over to Terry. “I hope his fever breaks soon.”

o.o.o.o.o

            Hiding in Gotham was easier said than done, they stood out the moment they were in Gotham. The clueless and innocent expression on Bart and Conner’s faces was just asking for the local con artists to prey on them. Trying to keep a low profile? Not possible, especially when they’re lugging a sick and barely able to walk Terry around. Albeit, Terry looked like he belonged to the drug abusing population of Gotham with his sickly features.

            Even in his feverish state, he managed to shoo away the preying locals before advising them to avoid eye contact and ignore whoever approached. Crime Alley was the best place for them to hide. Anywhere else would draw attention to the trio. In the alley, no one asked questions and no one would approach you unless they’re asking for money or trying to offer drugs. They managed a few days before Terry’s fever worsen. None of their medications were working; they needed help. Fortunately, they were lucky to find some rare and kind locals to direct them to the free clinic.

            “My goodness! How long has he been sick?” Dr. Leslie Thompkins said as she hurriedly gave the young man an IV drip and a shot to the arm.

            “Days? We got him medicine and everything though.” Conner said worriedly. “Is he going to be all right?”

            “You should’ve brought him to the doctors earlier!” She scolded.

            Bart squeaked with worry. “He’s going to be all right, won’t he?”

            The woman sighed. “He’ll be fine, but if you brought him in earlier, he wouldn’t be in this state.” She eyed them suspiciously. “You’re not from Gotham are you?”

            “Erm… uh…” They didn’t know what to say.

            “If you three are runaways, I suggest you to go home. Gotham City is not for you.” She warned as she filled a bottle with pills. “Antibiotics. Have him take one after breakfast, lunch and dinner. What over the counter medicine have you been giving him?”

            “Aspirin and fever reduction.” Conner answered.

            “Continue have him taking those in addition to these. And I’m serious boys, go home.” She ordered.

            “We’re trying.” Conner smiles weakly. “Thanks Dr. Thompkins.”

o.o.o.o.o

            When Terry was fairly coherent again, the two were reluctant to let him go about planning their return, but they had interacted with Dr. Thompkins. They had no other choice. They need to get home before they run into Batman.

            “Zatanna.” Terry said with a stuffy nose.

            “Zach’s cousin?” Bart said in confusion. “I thought we’re not supposed to interact with people.”

            “The two of you took me to the doctors after I said no. Since we’re not erased from existence, interacting with one more won’t make a difference. She’s a magic user.” He sniffed before Conner handed him another tissue to blow his nose.

            “… We’re going back through magic?” Conner asked.

            “Is something wrong?” Bart asked.

            “It just doesn’t seem like Beyond’s usual solution to problems.” Conner murmured.

            Terry sighed. “Or we could go back the long way and wait ten to fifteen years.” He mumbled.

            “… Where do we find her?” Bart asked, not wanting to wait that long.

            “The paper gives the location of her performance. Wake me when you find her.” He said before slipping back into his feverish slumber.

o.o.o.o.o

            It took sometime, but they eventually found Zatanna performing in a ritzy hotel. Fortunately, between Conner and Bart, they were able to avoid the security and sneak into Zatanna’s changing room and waited for her to finish her show. Conner rested Terry on the couch while Bart raided her fruit platter.

            When she walked in, she immediately knew they weren’t fans waiting for her. “Who are you and what are you doing here? Only authorized personnel is allowed here.”

            “Wait! Wait! Don’t call security yet! We need your help!” Conner said hurriedly. “Beyond, wake up, she’s back.”

            Terry twitched at being woken but make no other movement as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

            “… Is he okay? He looks sick.” Zatanna guard dropped slightly.

            “I’m fine.” He sniffled. “We’re time travelers, we need a spell to return to our time.”

            Zatanna gave a weak smile. “Very cute kid, I’m a stage magician.”

            “I’ll pay for your services.” He replied.

            “Look, I know you probably find this a cute prank or you’re actually deluded.” She muttered the second bit as an after thought. “But magic’s not real, it’s all illusions to fool the human eyes.”

            “I’ll tell you who your John Doe is. You’ve been scrying for him, but couldn’t find anything on him, can you?” Terry added.

            “How—”

            “Time travelers.” He replied bluntly. “How accurate can you send someone through time?”

            Zatanna closed her mouth and stared at him for a moment before giving in. “I could get someone close to the year they want, give or take a few years.”

            “What’s considered a few years?”  Terry asked.

            “Time traveling is tricky magic, either I send you two to three years too early or too late to your desired time. There’s a small percentage that I could get you to the right time, but it really depends on your luck.” She answered.

            “All right,” Terry said. “Is the payment I offered agreed?”

            She nodded quietly. “Who is he?”

            “Bruce Wayne.” He replied before Conner spluttered in disbelief.

            “He’s—” Terry raised a hand to silence him.

            “You know we can’t tell you anything more than that. It’s only because you’re supposed to know that we would even tell you.” The boy said.

            “… The paradox effect.” She murmured, but skepticism still lingered.

            “He learned from your father the skills of an escape artist. I’m sure you’ll figure out why he needs to skills eventually.”

            “…All right.” She finally said. “How far do you need?”

            “Fifteen years.” He replied.

            “Hmm…” She held her chin in deep thought. “That’s pretty far…” She murmured. “It will be difficult, but I’ll do whatever I can.”

            “Then I’ll leave everything to you…” He was starting to lose consciousness from the fever again. “Don’t tell them when we get back…” He gave the order to Conner before slipping into unconsciousness.

 


	5. Meet the Titans

             Two years since Bruce and Terry’s deaths and Tim was gone from Gotham just as long. His Robin mantle was taken from him. There was little he could do in Gotham. He lost his parents, his girlfriend, his best friend, his mentor and even a boy he thought of as a little brother. If he wasn’t searching for Bruce, he was hunting down Ras and his men. More so on the later when they taken to stalking him and bothering him wherever he went.

              Eventually, he opted to join them, just so he can destroy them from the inside. They won’t be able to operate for years when he was finished. His only complaint was that Ras and Talia escaped his machinations.

 _But that’s not important now_. Tim frowned as he sped down the streets of Paris, chasing the man who has the mother box in his possession.

               Catching the man wasn’t hard, but tedious and irritable. The box was damaged. It would take years if not decades if he were to fix it himself. When he finally returned to the hotel he was exhausted and emotionally drained. Another dead end. The last two years he followed one clue to another hoping Bruce might be alive, but the clues stopped. The trail was cold.  There was no Bruce.

                Dejected, he was about to get his much needed rest when he felt a set of eyes on him. In an instant, he was out of bed with his staff at hand. There was no time to grab anything else. “Show yourself.” He demanded.

               “Why?” A familiar voice hissed out as the glowing eyes appeared at the corner of the room. “Why did you do betray us Tim?”

                Tim’s stance faltered. “…Conner?”

                The other zoomed forward and hauled him into the air by the throat, his staff tossed aside violently. “Tell me why!”

                The former Robin clasped at the other’s hand as he struggled against his grip. “I-I didn’t.” He choked out.

                “You left! You abandoned the titans when they needed you!” The other snarled.

                “I’m sorry.” Tim whispered as he stopped struggling. “I just couldn’t stay.”

                “Why?” He hissed.

                “You were all gone.” His voice cracked with agony. “Each of you died and left. I couldn’t take it.”

                “You tried to replace us.” The super accused furiously. “You tried to clone us!”

                “I was desperate!” Tim shouted in tears. “I’m sorry.” He whimpered. “I just wanted to see all of you again. I just wanted to stop losing the people close to me.”

                The heat vision continued to glow in the other’s eyes as he breathed slowly. “Are you going to do it again? Are you going to replace us by cloning again?”

                Tim laughed bitterly and shook him head. “No… I’d be a monster if I did.” He murmured sadly. “Did you know there was a reality where I succeeded? I… I ended up killing Dick and became a gun wielding Batman.”

                The other was silent.

                “And if I did do this… I’d be no different than Cadmus or Lex Luthor.” He lowered his eyes as he mumbled. “… I’m so sorry Conner.”

                 A moment later, he found himself seated on the bed in a brightly lit room and given a comical Looney Tune type smooch. “Well, I’ll forgive you if you start picking up your phone and stop ignoring my calls.”

                 Tim glanced at the cheery voice with wide eyes, spotting the smiling super without the intimidating heat vision. “…Conner?”

                 “I’m back boy wonder.” The other said brightly before the other started laughing in tears at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

-

                  Terry found himself in a familiar situation as he woke up in a plush bed and warm covers in an unknown room. Still warm with fever, he pushed himself up from the comfortable bed for a better look. It looked cozy, unlike the big rooms in Wayne manor or the lack of personality in Clark and Bruce’s apartment. Judging by the style, it was not likely a structure in the city. Unless floral printed wallpaper suddenly became a popular interior design.

                  Glancing out the window from the bed, he couldn’t see any buildings, only the blue skies, white clouds and the golden glow of crops in a farm field. He was about to pull the covers away and get off the bed when a loud bark entered the room and a large white dog plopped himself on top of the covers.

                 “Krypto!” He protested as the dog licked his face enthusiastically. He reached out trying to push the dog away, but the dog only snuggled against the smaller boy. “XIII!”

                  He heard quick footsteps on the wooden floorboards before the door opened and Conner rushed in with a grin. “Beyond you’re awake!”

                  “Your dog.” Terry said bluntly from under the white hound.

                  Conner gave a sharp whistle. “Krypto, off.” He fanned his hand before the dog bark enthusiastically and jumped off. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he set the bed-tray and a tray of food on top of the bed before reaching over to feel his forehead with his cheek. “Hmm… still a little feverish.”

                  Terry weakly swatted him away before opening the lid to the ceramic bowl. “Where are we?” He asked as the smell of chicken soup waft into his face.

                  Conner gently sat on the bed without shaking the tray or the food. “Smallville at grandma Martha’s house. You said you didn’t want to go home and I know you don’t want to go to the hospital either so… grandma’s was the only place I could think of.”

                  Terry dipped the spoon into the soup. “Did you tell anyone else I’m back?”

                  “Would you forgive me if I did?” Conner asked.

                  “No.” He said bluntly.

                  “Then I didn’t.” Conner answered.

                  “I’m leaving—”

                  “Oh no you’re not! You’re still sick! You’re not going anywhere until you’re better! Grandma would have my head if I let you run off like this.” Conner grounded out.

                  Terry said nothing as he went back to his soup. He could easily scare his fellow project to submission to let him leave, but he knew the other was right about his health. He didn’t need another bout of pneumonia.

                  “And don’t even think about sneaking away. Krypto is going drag you back if you leave the property.” The super crossed his arms.  

                  Terry stopped eating and gave him a look.

                  Conner flinched. “Come on, it’s not that bad. Grandma Martha is really nice!”

                  The younger boy said nothing as he resumed eating. He would need to get better sooner if he wanted to leave early. For days Terry had spent his time either asleep or mothered by Conner or his grandma Martha. It was nice to be coddle for a change. 

                  “Conner, your hair is fine.” Martha Kent said gently when Terry woke in the midst of hushed voices. He shared a room with Conner.

                  “You don’t have microscopic-vision grandma! I can see my hair follicles! I had forty hairs less than I did yesterday.” He whined.

                  The elderly woman sighed and shook her head in amusement as she left.

                  “I’m going to turn evil.” He pouted as Terry held back a laugh with a hand to his mouth. “Beyond!”

                  “What’s this about you going evil?” Terry sat up with an amused expression over his face.

                  Conner pouted. “I was trying to make a list of similarities I have to my parents.”

                  “And what did you come up with?” Terry asked as the other fluffed up the pillows behind him for him to lean on.

                  “Let’s see… Pa lived in Smallville and went to school here.” Conner started. “He also joined a group of superheroes and saves the world.” He continued. “Lex Luthor went bald and turned evil.”

                  “Anything else?” Terry grinned.

                  “Well, I can think of a number of things I have in common with pa, but then…” He mumbled. “It doesn’t seem to be able to compare to the few comparisons I have with Luthor.”

                  “And that is?” Terry continued.

                  “Well… pa is great and does all these wonderful things but…” His shoulders slumped. “But it seems like no matter how much good you do. One bad deed can change everything.”

                   “You’re an idiot.” Terry said bluntly. Conner looked up at him. “Just like your father. Whether you’re good or evil as you call it, it’s a choice. It’s not inherited from your parents. They can affect you whether you want to follow them or not, but in the end it’s still your choice.”

                   “But… I’m losing my hair!” The other wailed.

                   Terry raised a loosely held fist to tap Conner on the head. “Idiot, everyone sheds hair everyday. It’s normal and it’ll grow back. You’re more likely to lose hair if you keep stressing like this.”

                  “… I guess you’re right.” Conner said sulkily.

                  “I doubt your mother can say you’re very much like him.” The sick boy said wryly.

                  The super tilted his head curiously. “What do you mean?”

                  “He wouldn’t bat an eye at doing what he does, but you’re exactly like your dad. Fussing over the most ridiculous things. Over thinking and quick to blame yourself.”

                  Conner smiled brightly. “Thanks for cheering me up.”

                  Terry raised a brow. “It’s not a compliment.”

                  “I know.” His fellow project chirped. “But it is to me. Thanks.”

                  It was another four days before he found himself able to leave bed without help. Conner was off to school again, back to his normal life. Terry found himself sick of being sick and sick of staying in bed. When he tried leaving the room Krypto was quick to tug on the helm of his sleeve.

                  “I’m just going for a walk.” Terry said exasperatedly. Conner had told Krypto in no circumstances to let him out of his sight.

                  The dog released his sleeve briefly before zooming to the closet and back with a pullover hoodie for him.

                  “It’s not going to fit.” He said bluntly to the dog, but Krypto bark and nudged the item into his hand and stood at the door until he wore it. Terry sighed exasperatedly before pulling the oversized shirt over his head. The helm of the shirt reached his knees and the sleeves completely swallowed his arms. He frowned staring at the long sleeves, despite aging two years, he was still a dwarf compared to Conner.

                  However, he didn’t linger on the matter for long when Krypto came up licking his face again. He raised the sleeve to wipe away the slobber, while his other hand pushed the dog away.

                  “All right, I wore it. Can I go out now?” He said to the dog. It was a little different from dealing with Ace, who stood subserviently behind him and only moved if he was in any particular danger.

                  Krypto gave a happy bark before pouncing to the bottom and waited for Terry. He made sure to stop by the kitchen to tell Grandma Kent that he was going for a walk to avoid giving the woman a heart attack when she finds him missing. She was even kind enough to make him a snack to take along with him for the walk, in case he was hungry. Times like these reminded him of Alfred and how much he missed the old butler.

                  Smallville was noticeably different from Gotham. The air was cleaner, the skies bluer and the area is much more open with farms as far as the eye can see. It was… dull. As long as you had your own piece of land, it was not likely you have to worry about anything else other than taking care of your property. It was a simple life with nothing to worry about, other than pests eating your crops and the occasional delinquents.

                  The weather was fairly warm, fall hasn’t completely set in yet and he could see the last of the harvest ending. He didn’t notice how far he walked, until Krypto lifted him off the ground with a swift butt of his head between his legs and lifted him onto his back.

                  “Krypto!” He protested as he frantically grabbed for the dog’s collar, but Krypto took flight and zoomed off. He wasn’t sure where the dog was taking him, since they weren’t heading back to the Kent residence, but it didn’t take long for him to recognize a school yard.

                  “Krypto! Beyond!” Conner’s voice whispered to them frantically before Terry spotted his fellow project zooming out from the school and hurriedly dragged them to a less noticeable area.

                  “For the record, I didn’t run away.” Terry started bluntly.

                  Conner raised a brow. “And Krypto saw fit to drag you here otherwise?”

                  “How am I supposed to know where the property ended? I was just taking a walk. You really don’t expect me to run away in your oversized shirt do you?” He flapped the loose long sleeves to emphasize his point.

                  “But you’re still sick, you shouldn’t be out of bed in the first place.” He scolded lightly.

                  Terry looked at him dully. “I’m well enough to walk around without being exhausted and I’m bored.”

                  “… Oh…” He had forgotten how boring Smallville was for him, being away for so long. For the other boy who was constantly thinking and occupied with puzzles and problems, he must be bored to tears. “Well… I’ll think of something! But for now, you should head back to rest. You’re still sick you know.”

                  “…Fine.” Terry said without a protest as he climbed back onto Krypto’s back.

                  “I’ll come back immediately after class, then we can do something together. I’ll show you around Smallville!”

                  Terry rolled his eyes. “I’ve already saw most of it flying on Krypto’s back on the way here.”

                  “I’ll think of something! Don’t worry!” Conner said as he ran off.

                  The promise was postponed when the super clone’s girlfriend came to visit. From Conner’s commandeered room, Terry could see the two catching up on lost time, a picnic in middle of a moonlit sky. He felt like an intruder watching and quickly left to talk to grandma Martha.

                  “Mrs. Kent?” He spoke softly when he found the woman in the living room knitting.

                  “Yes dear?” She glanced up with a warm smile.

                  “If they need to do the nasty later, where do I stay?” He asked.

                  The woman blinked in surprise at his blunt question before chuckling lightly and reached out to pet his head. “You don’t have to go anywhere, you’ll stay in Conner’s room just the same. Besides, they did it in farmhouse before, so it’s not a bother that you’re occupying Conner’s room.”

                  “But…” He protested.

                  “You’re always welcome here. Don’t feel like you’re an intruder. Just think of our home as your home.” She said warmly. He smiled faintly as she patted the seat next to her for him to sit down and join her for a cup of tea.

o.o.o.o.o

                  “Sorry Beyond, I know I promised we’d do something after school and all.” Conner said apolitically the next morning.

                  “It’s all right.” Terry replied. “At least the two of you were quiet last night.”

                  Both Conner and Cassie flushed red in embarrassment while grandma Martha chuckled lightly as she moved about to serve the two lovebirds. 

                  Cassie cleared her throat in embarrassment before changing the topic. “So Terry, I was surprise that you came back with Conner. Are you going to visit the Tower anytime soon? It’s been a while since you were there.”

                  Terry continued to slice up his breakfast. “Conner asked you to say that didn’t he?”

                  Conner looked sheepish. “I knew it wouldn’t fool you… but you said you were bored right? There are plenty of things you can do at the titans. You can go there.”

                  “Not interested.” Terry said bluntly and took a bite of his eggs.

                  The super clone pouted and sighed dejectedly as he poked at his food. “And here I thought I’d share this video of Tim being scared shitless I got recently.”

                  Terry paused in his breakfast and glanced to the other curiously.

                  “But if you don’t want to… I guess it’s fine.”

                  “… What video?” Terry lowered his fork.

                  “Oh you wouldn’t be interested.” Conner turned away, inwardly smiling to himself.

                  “… All right! I’ll go to the tower!” The other said exasperatedly, but obviously anxious to see the video.

                  “And you can’t ignore everyone and lock any of us out while there!” Conner quickly added.

                  “Fine, fine! Now show me the video!” Terry said with childish glee in his eyes. He really wanted to see what scared Tim so badly.

                  They crowded around the computer in Kara’s room as Conner pulled up the video he took during his visit to France. Cassie looked furious at the vengeful stunt Conner pulled on Tim. However, her anger quickly turned to disbelief and shock when she saw Conner give Tim a comical smooch.

                  “How come Tim got a kiss from you first before I did?” She pouted. “I thought I was your girlfriend.”

                  “Of course you are! I was just trying to cheer Tim up! It’s not like I like him that way, but he is my best friend—I meant Beyond is my best friend too and—”

                  “So that’s it, I’m in third place?” She said with a trembling lip before turning away with crossed arms. “I know how this is.”

                  “I’m sorry! Don’t be mad!” Conner whined while Cassie turned away from him with her arms crossed. Terry raised a brow when he spotted her winking at him. “You can’t be that mad!” He said hugging her from behind and rocking her back and forth. “Come on, can you stay mad at these eyes?”

                  He gave a kicked puppy look before she started laughing. “I’m still mad!”

                  “But you laughed!” He pouted.

                  “That’s why I’m going to kidnap your best friend and run away with him.” She declared.

                  “Beyond would never do that!” Conner said in a huff.

                  “Hmm… well… it is a little boring here.” Terry said casually in a pondering manner. “It’s be more interesting to go with her…”

                  The other’s eyes widened. “Beyond!” He whined again. Cassie stared laughing before the younger boy wryly smiled at the flustered super clone. “You two were messing with me!” He accused.

                  “Oh Conner.” Cassie said between laughs. “You’re just too easy.”

                  “Beyond you don’t think—” He spotted the other still grinning. “Oh you suck too!” He pouted.

                  “I’m sure Terry will be able to fit in just fine at the tower.” She said brightly.

                  The faint smile never left his face as he watched the two lovers’ flirty quarrel. It was nice that they accepted him and included him. He wouldn’t have place in the effort to include himself otherwise. Conner couldn’t leave Smallville just yet. He needed to finish up some matters in his dad’s hometown before he can return to the tower. It was agreed that Terry would go on ahead with Cassie and Conner will catch up at a later time.

                  “Oh you’re leaving? Are you sure you don’t want to stay a while longer?” Martha said when they came to say their goodbyes.

                  Terry shook his head. “Thank you for putting up with me staying here Mrs. Kent.”

                  “Nonsense! That was no trouble at all.” She said as she drew him close for a hug. “Come back for a visit sometime you hear? You’re always welcome here whenever you want. Especially, during the holidays.”

                   “… Thank you.” He hugged back enthusiastically.

o.o.o.o.o

                  The trip from Smallville to San Francisco was dull, with Cassie attempting to strike up random conversation, but eventually she learned he preferred silence.

                  “You know… it’s probably best to talk to Cyborg and the older Titans about you being alive before you settle in. After all, Conner didn’t announce that you were alive when you and Bart came back with him.” She said as they neared the tower.

                  “Whatever works best.” He drone, not the least bit interested in what they were planning. It wasn’t long before she gathered the senior titans and they were discussing his situation.  

                  “Soooooo, how was being dead?” Garfield the green changeling greeted him after Cassie explained the best she could with what Conner had told her.

                  The boy shrugged. “Nothing special, there’s really nothing after you die.”

                  “Oh.” Garfield blinked in surprise. “Really? Nothing at all?”

                  “Nothing.” He confirmed.

                  “Sorry, we have not prepared a room for you on such short notice.” Kori apologized.

                  “It’s all right.” He paused. “… Is it possible for me to take Tim’s old lab as my room? It’s right under Conner’s room.”

                  “We have no problem with you taking it… Tim has removed all the cloning equipment, but it’s not livable right now.” Cyborg noted. “It’ll take some elbow grease before you can move in.”

                  “I’ll sleep in Conner’s room until then. He said he’s not coming back yet.” He replied.

                  “Wonderful.” Kori said as she stood. “Before you settle in, you should meet the rest of the new teen titans.”

                  “No.” he said firmly.

                  “Terry, you promised Conner.” Cassie started.

                  “I said I wouldn’t close any of you off, I don’t know them, so they don’t apply.” He replied.

                  “He said everyone.” Cassie noted.

                  “It’s all right.” Garfield interrupted when he noticed Terry growing quiet. He remembered how shy the boy was the last time he came with Tim. “You don’t have to meet them immediately.”

                  “But it’s not good for him to lock himself away from everyone.” Kori noted.

                  Cyborg sighed for a moment before tapping his fingers on the table. “Tim left the non-cloning equipment down in that lab. If you don’t like talking to people in person, you can talk to them through that. We can introduce you as an AI.”

                  “… “ Terry thought over the suggestion. “I won’t have to talk to them if I don’t want to?”

                  “We’re not going to force you.” Kori agreed.

                  “… All right, I can do that.” He nodded.

                  “So what badass nickname do you want us to introduce you as?” Garfield asked with a grin.

                  “T.” He replied after a thought.

                  “T?” The changeling’s expression dropped with disappointment. “Are you sure? You can have something awesome! Or something cool!”

                  “T is fine.” Terry continued. “I like it simple and it makes it sound like the tower is sentient since T can also mean the tower.”

                  “All right, after you settle in, we’ll introduce you as T. We’ll have to bring the computers in the lab back online first.” Cyborg continued as he walked up to him and patted his shoulder. “Welcome to the Teen Titans.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  “WOW! I can’t believe you’re really going to live here Ter!” Bart said excitedly as he zoomed about the abandon lab helping the other boy clean up the dust and cobwebs gathered during Tim’s absence. “What is Conner so busy that he had you come here alone first?”

                  “I didn’t come alone, Wonder Girl brought me here.” Terry corrected him as he checked over the offline computers. While all the cloning equipment was gone, the computer and security equipment still remained. Tim must’ve left it incase it was still useful.

                  “But if I didn’t come, you’d be hiding away here and no one would know!” Bart said.

                  “The senior titans knows I’m here, had to get their approval before I could take Tim’s old lab.” Terry explained.

                  “So when are you going to meet the other titans?” The speedster asked cheerily as he finished cleaning and pumped up the temporary air mattress.

                  “When I feel like it.” He said simply before the screens flickered to life.

                  “Let’s make sure it’s sometime soon okay? I totally want to play you in this game they just got!” Bart chirped.

                  Little does he know, for the next few weeks, Terry seldom left his room, other than to relieve himself or to get something to eat. He was busy checking over Warren McGinnis’ assets seeing whether or not the company has liquefied his stocks or government froze his bank accounts, during his absence. Fortunately, the programs he left behind kept all the accounts active and prevented either from happening. All the while, he was going about looking through what’s become of Wayne Enterprise and Gotham during his absence. What he found were reports of Bruce Wayne donating generously to charities and later his residence in his old friend, Thomas Elliot’s home.

                  He was furious. That man was a fake. His dad was dead and this fake mocked everything he stood for. The man donated to known corrupt charities. He flaunted openly while pulling both Dick and Damian into the public appearance. Neither of them were happy about the situation. Fortunately, the senseless donations didn’t last long before _Bruce Wayne_ stuck to being a playboy and returned to legitimate charities. A intervention must’ve occurred, but the fake was still around, why did they keep him?

                  But that matters little when Talia Al Ghul had gotten a fair amount of Wayne Tech’s stocks. It doesn’t seem that she is doing anything lethal to the family at least not with Damian still there. It was worrisome that she might use the dividens to fund Ras’ activities. If they couldn’t even expose and rid the faker, what chance do they have with Talia?

                  “ _I know I might be asking too much from you, but I would like you to help them if they ever need it._ ” He could hear his dad’s last request echo in his mind as he stared at the screen. Dick and Damian have their hands full with Gotham’s nightlife alone and Tim’s gone off to the other side of the world looking for dad. And with them all busy, they left Wayne Enterprise and the day-life of Gotham at risk.

                  He glanced over to the bag that held his costume. Even with the training he had from the alternate Batman, it wasn’t likely he would be able to effectively help during the night patrols. He needed a mentor to improve his skills, but at the same time, he couldn’t leave Gotham to crumble while the others were busy with Gotham’s other problems.

                  “Who is skilled enough and wouldn’t mind teaching me?” He pondered quietly before he noticed an article about a new blonde batgirl appearing. “… Batgirl…?” He murmured before his mind drifted to another. “… She is missing… but if I can find her and convince her.” He continued to mumble to himself as he plugged in his drive, filled with new information from the other world. Since his dad’s death, he finally found a goal and purpose. He was going to be Gotham’s protector during the day, while the family continued guarding the night.

 


	6. From Blackest Twilight to the Dawn of Hope

                  Terry hadn’t planned on familiarizing himself with the titans more so than what was needed to subdue and defeat them. Yet, within a few months, he quickly found himself intimately acquainted with them. By no means he met or spoke to them in person, but rather, they’ve taken to talking to T, the new “A.I” for the tower, about their problems and even going to him for advice. Some of the female titans had taken to using him as a diary.

                  As much as he wanted to stay away from them, he was only human. He still needed to eat. Sadly, with this place filled with mostly teenage heroes, there was a lack of real food that served as nutritious or sustainable for a healthy growing body. Fortunately, he’d learned how to cook from Alfred during the period he was recovering from his catatonic state. Every week, he left the tower cloaked in his invisible suit before changing back to civilian wear to buy ingredients.

                  He made certain the Tower’s security wouldn’t attack him when he came and went. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same for the titans. While he was cloaked in invisibility, his grocery bags did not share the same safety. He had forgotten when he walked in through the front and pass the living room.

                  “… Hey guys, is it just me, or is that a floating bag of groceries?” Virgil, the bang baby hero Static asked when he was lounging with Jaime current Blue Beetle.

                  “… You don’t think the tower is haunted do you?” He whispered, peeking from the couch with his fellow teen hero as the bag moved towards the kitchen.

                  “There’s no such things as ghost.” Virgil laughed but ended sheepishly. “… Is there?”

                  “Maybe it’s an enemy that snuck in?” Jaime suggested.

                  Virgil shook his head. “No, T would’ve noticed and warned us.”

                  “What the hell?” Amy, also known as the violent Bombshell cursed when she spotted the floating grocery bag.

                  “Bombshell wait!” Virgil shouted but the girl had already thrown a blast at the bag.

                  The bag quickly darted around the blast before it flew up towards the ceiling.

                  “Holy crap! It is haunted!” Jamie shouted as Bombshell flew after it.

                  “Forget that, we have to stop Bombshell before she blows up the tower.” Virgil said as he pulled out his metal disk and took flight to the high ceiling. The bag shifted when he went up before a green cabbage came out from the bag.

                  “…Vegetables? We’re being haunted by a bag of vegetables?” Jamie shouted in disbelief as the cabbage flew at Virgil.

                  “I thought vegetables are supposed to be good for you.” Virgil complained before tossing a blast of electricity at the cabbage. The ball of green exploded, scattering pieces of the leaves all over the room.

                  “You idiot!” Bombshell shouted at him as she swatted the loose leaves falling around them. “You created a diversion for it to get away!”

                  “It didn’t look like it was harmful! Quit attacking everything you see!” Virgil snapped at her.

                  “Shut up dreads.” She retorted back.

                  “Why don’t you make me?” Virgil retorted.

                  While the two were busy with their dispute, Terry took a quick breath of relief before hurrying back to his room. He would have to wait until later before he could put away his groceries. Now he knows that they were going to spout nonsense about haunted vegetables, it was not likely they would touch his food after it’s cooked with vegetables. Good thing too, he doesn’t have a fridge down in his room. But for now, he would have to wait until everyone settled and leave the tower before he can go up and use the kitchen.

                  “TEEEERRRRRYYYYYYY!” Bart chirped cheerily as he zoomed into his room an hour later. “What’s this I hear about haunted vegetables flying around the tower and attacking people?”

                  “Nothing, they’re just talking nonsense.” Terry said as he went about answering the messages from their fellow titans.

                  “Hmm?” Bart hummed in amusement. “But I recall them talking about a floating grocery bag. That wouldn’t have been you coming back grocery shopping with your invisible cloak still on right?”

                  “What do you want Bart?” He droned dully before a wrapped box came into his view. A colorfully wrapped box was thrust in front of him. He blinked in surprise as he glanced at the grinning speedster that hung off the back of his seat. “What’s this?”

                  “Isn’t it obvious? It’s a present silly!” Bart said cheerily with a wide Cheshire cat grin.

                  “I know what it is.” He responded dryly before turning to face the speedster directly. “Why are you giving it to me?”

                  The red-haired young man hopped off his chair before presenting the colorful box again. “I didn’t get to properly say thanks for getting us all back to the right time. If you weren’t there…” He grinned sheepishly. “Conner and I would’ve had a hard time trying to get back to the right time. So… I bought you a little present as thanks.”

                  The box was promptly shoved into the smaller boy’s hand. “You didn’t have to—”

                  “Come on! I looked everywhere for this! Just open it!” Bart whined.

                  Hesitantly, Terry tore the wrapping from the box before opening it to find a black tee shirt. “This is…?” He started when he spotted the cartoon styled picture printed across the chest of the shirt. It was a baby Batman on a tricycle with a pacifier in his mouth riding away with a decapitated penguin stuff animal tied to the back of his ride.

                  Bart lost his smile at the lack of reaction from the other. “… You don’t like it?” He said meekly looking almost like a kicked puppy.

                  Terry glanced up at him before placing the box aside and pulled the shirt over his head. “Hmm… it’s loose.” He complained.

                  The speedster pouted. “It’s kinda hard to guess your size when you keep stealing Conner’s clothes and swimming in them every time I see you.” Bart stomped his feet childishly. “Especially today when you look like you’re L from _Death Note_! White long sleeves that are too loose and jeans that barely stay on you without a belt and you have black rings under your eyes! Have you not been sleeping?”

                  “Of course I’ve been sleeping… just only I’ve been trying to train myself to take naps instead of sleeping full eight hours… There’s just not enough time during the day.” He said. “And I’m nothing like L. He’s by far too childish and competitive to do anything right. His sugar diet is likely going to turn him into a diabetic if he hadn’t died and that posture would lead to more physical deterioration than mental enhancement.”

                  “… Wow… never thought I’d hear someone bash L like that… and you’re trying to train yourself for polyphasic sleep? You do know you’re still growing right? If you do that, you’re going stunt your growth.” Bart chided.

                  “I know.” He fanned the other’s words away. “Is there anything else?”

                  “Yeah! You’ve been in here for too long! Let’s go out for a change!” Bart said as he tugged at the boy’s arm.

                  “Correction, I went out an hour ago.” He said as he tried to return to his screens.

                  “But Teeeeeeer!” Bart whined. “That doesn’t count! You’re not even doing anything fun! Come on, you look like you can use some new clothes anyway! Conner’s clothes are way too big on you.”

                  “It’s comfortable.” Terry replied.

                  “Are you afraid of the light?” Bart stares at him pointedly. “You know if you’re scared of the light I can get you and umbrella.”

                  “I’m—” Bart pouted and tugged on his arm. “… Fine…” He sighed. “Where do you want to go?”

                  The speedster grinned brightly and yanked him out of his room and tower in a blink of an eye. The next thing he knew, they stood in the middle of the city with its various outdoor shops and Bart was out of costume with a bright grin over his face.

                  “See! It’s not that bad.” Bart chirped.

                  “Ah… ahhh…” Terry said dully.  “The light… It burns…” His tone dropped to boredom. “Alright, I’ve seen the light, can we go back now?”

                  “That hardly counts as going out! Come on! There cool things here that you got to see!” Bart said as he dragged him along.

                  For hours, Terry was dragged to various street performances and street art. He could see how excited the speedster was and how careful he was trying to slow down in showing him around. The performances looked like something out of a circus and the chalk art on the ground looked realistic enough to walk into. It was enjoyable and a nice change of pace from the glare of the computer screen and the endless text from the other titans and reports.

                  “You know we can go back to the tower to eat.” Terry commented as he waited on line with the other.

                  “No way! The crepes from this shop are awesome! And I gotta take you to this burger place later!” Bart said excitedly. “Oh! And the ice cream shop! Then we should go to that awesome pizza shop.”

                  “… You do know I’m not a bottomless pit like you right?” Terry said wryly.

                  “That’s all right.” Bart chirped. “We can always buy a bunch and eat it later!” He paused thoughtfully. “Though… it is better when fresh… hmm… what do you want to eat?”

                  Terry felt the corner of his lips twitch up as the other tried desperately to decide what they should eat. “Whatever you decide.”

                  “You’re no help.” He pouted but quickly went back to deciding what to eat.

                  Terry watched the speedster mumble to himself excitedly before he felt someone approach. He casually glanced around and spotted a teenage girl with long black hair and in a red Japanese schoolgirl uniform. Suspicion hit him as she neared. “Bart.” He whispered, but he was already lost in thought about food with a slight drool at the corner of his lips.

                  “Aw… did you and Carol have a kid Bart?” The girl said sweetly.

                  Bart glanced up at his girlfriend’s name before tilting his head. “… Do I know you?”

                  The girl pouted. “I’m hurt you don’t remember me.”

                  “… She looks like Rei Hino, doesn’t she?” Terry commented.

                  “Come to think of it she does… wait, how’d you know…” Bart trailed off. “Never mind.”

                  “… You’re Miss Martian.” Terry concluded.

                  “Call me Megan.” She said cheerily. “What’s your name?”

                  “I’m Terry.” He said as he shook her hand. “I don’t have a costume name.” More that he didn’t want to go by Batman Beyond as he had back in the other world. There was already a Batman in this world. They don’t need another battle for the cowl.

                  She glanced at his tee shirt with a warm smile. “Interesting tee shirt you’re wearing… any relations to Tim?”

                  “Yes!” Bart chirped. “He’s the youngest!”

                  Terry flushed in embarrassment. “He bought it.” He pointed to the speedster next to him.

                  “It’s cute on you! Don’t be embarrassed!” She said before placing a finger to her lips thoughtfully. “We should call you Batboy.” She said with a giggle and drew him into a hug.  

                  “… And this is before I even mention my similar production to XIII.” He muttered in embarrassment, his face flushing red as she continued to cuddle him.

                  “Kyaa.” She gushed. “You’re so adorable! Can I keep him Bart?”

                  Bart’s face turned red as he held his laughter back at Terry’s “help me” expression. “Baaart! Help meee!” He whined.

                  Bart’s resolve snapped as he covered his mouth giggling. Terry still needed practice with his puppy face, but he was getting better. Terry grinned lightly as Bart settled in laughter and Megan joined their little outing. She proved to be very resourceful in picking out a new wardrobe. They parted ways when they returned to the tower.  

                  He hadn’t expected the outing to be as pleasant as it had been, but he’d still prefer the screen any other day. As much as Bart liked to believe he abhorred the light, he found it more productive to do things at night. Only during the night was he able to move freely about the tower without having to worry about running into other titans. At least, that was what he thought when he went to cook his meals for the week.

                  “Uh… hi.” Virgil said awkwardly when he came in for a drink in the middle of the night and spotted Terry by the stove stir-frying meat and vegetables. “Never seen you here before are you new?”

                  Terry tensed at being caught out of his costume. He was careless. “You can say that…” He murmured as he continued his cooking.

                  “I’m Static, but you can call me Virgil.” He commented as he leaned against the counter and sipped from his bottle of water.

                  “… Terry.” Terry mumbled. “… Or Batboy.”

                  “… Batboy?” Virgil raised a brow.

                  “I didn’t think of the name.” He mumbled in defense.

                  “So… what are you cooking?” Virgil asked casually as he tried to continue the conversation.

                  “Chicken and cabbage.” He replied offhandedly.

                  “…Cabbages?” Virgil said in surprise before Terry noticed his mistake. “It was you today wasn’t it?”

                  “… “ He paused with a thought before shrugging, it couldn’t hurt to talk to him. “You owe me a cabbage.”

                  “That was a pretty cool though, how did you go invisible? And how come you’re never around?” The other asked curiously.

                  “Invisible cloaking technology… and I’m not a people person.” Terry shrugged.

                  “So you’re shy.” Virgil said with a grin. “Come on, we’re not scary people, we don’t bite.”

                  “Nooo, you’re big and scary!” Terry said dully as he tossed his food. “The big scary black man is going to eat me.”

                  “…” Virgil stared at him.

                  A moment of silence passed before Terry glanced up at him. “It was a joke…”

                  “Oh… ha…ha…” Virgil laughed sheepishly.

                  “…It’s a bad joke I suppose.” Terry mumbled.

                  The other chuckled a little. “Well… it’s pretty funny that you’re trying so hard.”

                  Terry sighed in embarrassment as he quickly finished up his cooking and poured it into a sealable container.

                  “So how often are you around the tower?” Virgil asked.

                  “Often enough.” He replied.

                  “So… how come you don’t come out and meet the rest of the titans?”

                  “… I don’t have any powers and it seems like I might’ve offended you earlier. I don’t want to offend anyone else.” Terry said.

                  “Ah don’t worry about it, everyone insults each other here at the tower, it’s part of the fun… though you might not want to insult Bombshell, she might kick your ass.” The other said as an after thought.

                  Terry shifted uncomfortably as he hurriedly finished packing his food.

                  “Oh come on! You don’t have to be shy. If you’re scared, you can hide behind me if you want.” Virgil grinned brightly. “The big scary black dude can scare other people away for you.” He joked.

                  A faint smile touched Terry’s lips. “…Thanks.”

                  “No problem,” chirped the other.

                  It was a good day at the tower.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Even with Static’s reassurance, he rarely made an appearance among the titans. Of course, that mattered very little when the Black Lanterns attacked. It was so sudden; there was no time to prepare. Garfield was the first to get attacked and in the most unfortunate manner. He can’t imagine what it’d feel like to wake up to a corpse kissing him. It sent chills up his spine. Nevertheless, it was still hard for him to figure why these Black Lanterns were here, or what they wanted.

                  He watched in terror, as the titans’ efforts had no effect on these monsters. He did what he could as T to direct them to fight these monstrosities. Supplying information, contingency plans against the deceased titans, but as time passed the titans were breaking. When the titans’ fell he was certain it was going to be the end of them…. But something was strange. The Black Lanterns didn’t go after the unconscious titans even though they were much easier to grab. Instead they went after the more agitated titans. Bombshell with her fiery temper had the most lanterns after her person, while the other titans were attacked in a less frequent manner.

                  “…Could they be… sensitive towards emotions?” He murmured to himself.

                  The titans were losing. Terry clenched his hands as he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. They needed help and he couldn’t just sit idly behind and watch them anymore. He needed to rid himself of emotions. He needed to cleared his mind and go back to when Cadmus captured him. That empty feeling, that lack of emotions. Breathe; think of nothing but the mission, nothing but the goal.  

                  When his eyes opened, the only thing in his mind was strategies and calculations. Quickly suiting up, he raced out of his room and towards their Titans’ Rogues Gallery Hall. He had limited weapons himself, but the hall has plenty of their rogue’s weapons. He grabbed the flamethrower and quickly strapped it onto his back before running out to the front of the tower and towards the first Titan that needed help.

                  The Black Lanterns hadn’t reacted when he neared, they barely registered that they were being attack until the flames consumed their bodies and compromised their physical forms. 

                  “Who’s the kid?” One of the titans shouted when the Black Lantern disconnected from their rings.

                  “I don’t know, but he has a bat symbol, which means he’s one of Batman’s right?” Another said. Terry ignored the conversation around him.  The Black Lanterns, while they couldn’t see him, they could see the flames from the flamethrower. When their attention was turned to him, he fled.

                  “Behind me!” Dove shouted to him. She was guarding the fallen titans. The Black Lanterns seemed to incinerate as they neared her. 

                  “Go help the titans, the ones already unconscious are useless now.” He commanded.

                  “What?” The girl said in disbelief. “I can’t leave them! They’re defenseless right now!”

                  “You rather see the ones still fighting get turned? They’re unconscious. They’re useless. They can’t help us now. You can, now get going.” He snapped.

                  “You!” She growled.  

                  “Dove!” Bart shouted as he ran from one of the Black Lanterns. “Batboy knows what he’s saying! Just listen to him! They’ll be fine!”

                   She was torn. She didn’t want to leave them, but Bart was normally a good judge in character.  

                   “Choose what you want, if you won’t help them, I will.” Terry turned his heel and raced to the next needy titan.

                   He managed to disconnect two other Black Lanterns before Dove finally joined the assault and demolished the remaining Black Lanterns.

                  “Batboy!” Bart chirped cheerfully as he plowed the shorter boy over and cuddled him. “I can’t believe you’re actually out for a change! That’s was so cool that you managed to take out all those Black Lanterns! How come they didn’t come after you? Huh? Huh? Huh?”

                  “Talk to your friend later, we need to warn the other heroes.” Flash, Wally West called out to Bart when he was done with the senior titans.  

                  “I’ll talk to you later ‘kay?” Bart said, but Terry grabbed onto his arm.

                  “Keep your com-link on.” He ordered. 

                  Bart smiled brightly. “Will do! You watch out for yourself Batboy!” He said before zooming off after Wally who had already left.

                  Terry didn’t stand for long as he moved to help the injured titans. While he was doing so, Dove hesitantly came to him. “…Batboy is it?” She started quietly.

                  “What?” He droned.

                  “I want to apologize for my behavior earlier… You were just trying to help.” She said softly.

                  “Instead of wasting time with apologies go do something more productive and help the other heroes who might be attacked by the Black Lanterns.” He said bluntly, returning to the titans while listening in on Bart’s com-link. He could hear Conner on the other end with the speedster.  

                  Dove was taken aback by his cold words, but she knew he was right. She shouldn’t linger when she could be helping others. “I understand.” She said before racing off.

                  He and the rest of the remaining titans managed to take the injured titans to the medic bay, when they all heard Bart whisper through the com-link in disbelief. “…Batman?”

                  At first the titans thought maybe he was referring to Dick, the new Batman, but at the voices of the other heroes, they realized he was referring to Bruce Wayne, the first Batman.

                  Terry said nothing. In his current state he couldn’t feel anything.

                  Following Bart’s gasp was a scream from the speedster. “Bart Allen of Earth.” An ominous voice whispered in their ears. “Die!”

                  “Bart!” The titans screamed for him when the boy was silenced and again when Conner was taken.

                  “Damn it!” Static shouted. 

                  Terry glanced about, with Bart and Conner both taken. It was possible he would be next. “Brace yourselves.” He warned them. Compared to Bart and Conner, he was less of a threat physically, but there was always a possibility that the Black Lantern version of himself might retain his knowledge and still use it against them.

                  Not a moment later the window broke as a small black ring flew at their Batboy. “Terrence Wayne of Earth.” It roared.

                  The titans paled.

                  The ring hovered in front of the boy’s face. Terry made no attempt to resist or flee as he stared the black ring down. The titans had no clue how long they held their breaths before the ring dropped to the ground with a clatter.

                  “…It didn’t take him…” Someone whispered.

                  “… No it didn’t.” Terry murmured as he knelt down and picked up the ring. There was still a chance he could fix this. “I’m going to Tim’s lab.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  After hours of studying the ring, he found that the rings are attracted to strong emotions and with what they heard from Bart before he was taken, his dad was used to ignite the strongest surge of feelings among the heroes. There was nothing he could do to reverse it.  The only ones that can hope to do anything to remedy this situation were the lantern corps who started the whole mess.

                  The titans hadn’t approached him as they waited the fight out; they were scared of him.  Not that he minded he didn’t wanted to be bother right now. Through Bart’s com-link, he could still hear the fight. Barry Allen the Flash was doing what he could to bring Bart back. He and the other heroes who were taken by the ring were still alive to some extent. They couldn’t recklessly attack them.

                  Without turning from his seat he raised an arm to wave at Megan as she phased in from the wall. “Terry, are you okay?” She asked after he lowered his arm.

                  “I’m fine.” He said bluntly.

                  “I’m sure Bart will be fine.” She said gently. “But… on the off chance he’s not… you can come to talk to me, if you need someone to talk to.” She was worried.

                  “I appreciate the offer.” He didn’t care. “Is that all?”

                  “… Yeah…” She said softly. “I’ll see you around the tower.” She quietly left when he said nothing.

                  He waited for a moment longer before moving to a terminal. The titans’ fight with their deceased titans’ Black Lanterns has exhausted them. If they are to be any use to anyone, they needed to rest and recover. Using the intercom, he access T as a means to inform the titans to rest and recuperate for possible coming battles. He could guard them while they rest. Unlike them, he was still refreshed and not burdened by the emotion trauma the Black Lanterns inflicted.

                  Once done, he headed towards the kitchen. He was hungry. No doubt the other titans were just as hungry. They need something more sustaining than the usual junk they eat. For the next three days if he wasn’t cooking or checking on the security, he’d be helping at the medic bay. Sleep was his lowest priority. He did what he could to prep and assist the other titans.

                  Eventually, through Bart’s com-link he heard the speedster’s confused voice. “Wha—?” He said in bafflement. “What happened?” The other was finally free from the ring’s control.  

                  The lantern corps had made their stand and broken through the Black Lanterns’ assault. He would have wanted to sit through the last moments, but by then he was exhausted. Three days of constant vigilance and guard duty was his limit. He was found asleep at the medic bay, next to a computer terminal when Conner and Bart returned. The two were so excited to see the small boy out of his room they couldn’t fight the urge to scoop him up and cuddle him.

                   Surprised to be suddenly pulled from his sleep, he woke up groggily. “You’re back.” He said managed before he fell into a slumber again.

o.o.o.o.o

                  A week after the Black Lantern fiasco the titans returned after assisting with the relief efforts. Terry returned to his room and resumed his usual routine, avoiding the titans and seldom left his room save for food. However, both Bart and Conner noticed something off with their little Batboy. He was colder and more distant. Terry had reverted back to his catatonic state.

                  The other titans had asked of him, curious about the boy who helped them and grateful that he tried so hard. When they realized that he was also T a few of them were infuriated that they’ve trusted him with so many of their secrets. Even so, their anger eventually faded and their curiosity of the mysterious boy made them want to meet him even more.

                  “Beyond?” Conner floated down the steps to Terry’s room.

                  “XIII the camera to the commons was disabled, go check what’s wrong with it.” He said as the super neared.

                  “Yeah, about that, I kinda my fault. My tactile telekinesis went a bit screwy and I had a little trouble fixing it.” He lied. He only unplugged the wires to the camera.

                  “Bring me the pieces, I’ll put it back together here.” Terry said bluntly as he continued with his work.

                  “Why don’t you go up and fix it there?” Conner fidgeted. “I think I might’ve dismantled some of the circuitry on the wall.”

                  “…” Terry spun his chair around. “Are you hiding something XIII?”

                  “No!” He laughed sheepishly with a hand behind his head. “Why would I do that?”

                  His fellow project gave him a firm look.

                  “You’ve been down here a whole week! Come on! It’s just the commons and the camera is down, so you might as well go up. Pretty pleeeeaasee?” Conner said with a pouty lip and puppy eyes as he tugged on the younger boy.

                  “… Is that all?” Terry responded dully.

                  “Come on! Let’s go! You need a little fresh air anyway!” Conner said before pulling the boy to his feet and led him up the stairs. He knew better than to just pluck the other off his feet and fly up. Terry would’ve just used the RSS on him and be done with him. “So what were you doing down there the whole week?”

                  “Things.” Terry said bluntly as they walked down the halls.

                  Conner rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know you were doing things, what _things_ were you doing?”

                  “I’m looking for someone, it’s nothing you have to be concerned about.” He replied.

                  “Looking for someone?” Conner tilted his head. “Who are you looking for?”

                  “A teacher.” He answered before a sound caught his attention. “What’s that noise?”

                  “What noise?” Conner asked innocently with a nervous grin. “Stay here! I’ll be right back!” He quickly zoomed off towards the commons.

                  Terry didn’t listen. He followed swiftly with a near silent pace.

                  “You guys aren’t finished yet?” Conner hissed out in a whisper.

                  “Well sorry! There are a lot of things to do!” Cassie retorted back before she spotted Terry at the door. “Terry!” She said in surprise before shuffling around with all the decorations in her arms.

                  He could see a large “Welcome to the Teen Titans” banner hanging in the middle of the commons with Bart speeding about putting up decorations and setting up the tables. “What is this?” He asked as a tinge of confusion crept onto his face.

                  Megan appeared next to him with a platter full of sandwiches and bags of chips in her hands. “It’s a welcome party silly.” She said as she placed the food down and slapped Bart’s hand when he tried to steal one. “Not until the decorations are done Bart.”

                  “Aww!” He whined but he zoomed to Terry with an affectionate hug. “Hiya Terry! Everyone wanted to meet you, since you helped out a lot during that whole Black Lantern mess, but since we know you wouldn’t come up if we told you that, we kinda screwed with the camera in the commons and got Conner to drag you up!”

                  “It was supposed to be a _surprise_ welcome party.” Jaime said as he hovered in his alien blue armor to put up the balloons. “You were supposed to be back earlier with the stuff so we can set up.”

                  “Hey! I had to go to 15 different stores to get the decorations! And there was a line!” Bart retorted. “I don’t see you going out getting the stuff.” He stuck his tongue out while still clinging to Terry as if he was a teddy bear.

                  “Quit fighting.” Virgil said as zapped the stereo on. “This is supposed to be a welcome party for Terry.” He turned to the younger boy with a grin. “By the way, the offer to hide behind the scary black dude is still open if you still need it.”

                  Terry was startled by their welcoming attempts.

                  “All right, quit your yapping and let’s get everything set up.” Amy grounded out. “You should help out too _Batboy_ , it is your party.”

                  “Bombshell.” Cassie started, but Terry grabbed some of the decorations from her arms.

                  “It’s all right.” He said as a smile crept onto his face. “I’m not much for a surprise party… This is the least I can do.”

                  Conner caught the smaller boy in a happy one-arm hug. “Welcome to the Teen Titans Beyond.” 

                  Terry felt his heart flutter in as he leaned into the friendly hug. “Thanks.” Maybe he’ll enjoy his time with the Teen Titans after all.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Six months later, he found Cassandra Cain, the former Batgirl in a small little city not too far from Gotham. She was still doing what she did best, fighting. While she renounced her Batgirl mantle to Stephanie Brown, she still continued to help people in memory of Bruce. He had no chance of hiding from her when he found her. She spotted him and confronted him immediately.  

                  “Terry.” She greeted. Her clothes were tattered and it seemed like she was living off the streets since the last he saw her.

                  “Hi.” He said sheepishly.

                  “You’re not dead.” She continued.

                  “Don’t tell the family.” He said quietly.

                  “Why?” She asked with a frown.

                  “I’m not ready to go back to them… Not yet. I need to be able to protect myself.” He replied. When she said nothing, he hesitantly spoke up. “There’s a blonde Batgirl right now…”

                  “Stephanie Brown, Spoiler. She’s good.” She answered.

                  “Why did you quit?” Terry voiced his curiosity.

                  “Gotham… needs a light. She is light, I’m not.” She said simply.

                  “Did you have to leave?” He asked.

                  She was quiet for a moment before answering. “I don’t belong.”

                  “Were you dissatisfied?” He asked.

                  “… I protected Gotham for Bruce… Bruce is gone… Stephanie is a better guardian for Gotham.” She replied.

                  “Then what do you wish to do now?” He asked somewhat sadden that the elder girl was likely to leave Gotham for good.

                  “… I don’t know.” She answered truthfully. “I can’t read, can’t write and can’t talk… I don’t know.”

                  “… Do you want some suggestions of what to do?” Terry asked quietly.

                  She glanced at him. “What?”

                  “You should be a self-defense sensei.” He suggested.

                  She raised a brow.

                  “You said you’re not good at the other stuff right? But you’re good at fighting. You can open a dojo and earn a living that way. You can teach people to defend themselves.”

                  The idea intrigued her.

                  “And since nothing can go pass you, you can choose who to teach.” He said. 

                  “No money, won’t work.” She reasoned.

                  “I can handle the legal aspect of that, you don’t have to worry.” He reassured.

                  “Where are you getting the money?” She asked cautiously.

                  He smiled lightly. “Don’t worry, it’s all legal. I am dad’s son after all, I know how to make money.”

                  “Are you going to leave Gotham afterwards?” She asked as she noted the change in his body language.

                  “I wanted to ask you to teach me so I don’t have to leave Gotham.” He said hesitantly and when she didn’t say anything he became frantic. “I’ll do all the paperwork and any legal matters! You don’t even have to pay me back! I promise!”

                  She stared at him a moment longer before an amuse grin touched her lips. “I’ll teach you.”

                  His face lit up as he rushed to her with an enthusiastic hug. “Thank you! Thank you!”

o.o.o.o.o

                  For months he was busy with Cassandra’s training and developing the false history of the McGinnis family. It hadn’t taken him long to hack the education system and fill out the needed paperwork for Terry McGinnis and his father Warren McGinnis. Both identities had been solidified and added to various clubs and organizations appropriate to their age. It would help him when time comes for him to enter Wayne Enterprise and work up the corporate ladder. He will rid Talia from the company and keep her from using its funds for Ras or any of her operations. And with Hush, he would get eliminate the imposter that dared steal his father’s identity.

                  He was nearly sixteen when he met up with the Ivys again during Halloween. Having been gone for nearly three years without a word left them worried and troubled. However, when he found them again, they were more than ecstatic to welcome him back and catch up with his exploits. They had become a gold mine of information on Gotham. They had kept tabs on any and all news on Gotham in his absence. He was right to have trained them as he did.

                  However, he could see one or two of them at risk of falling into the wrong path, Michael in particular, but he would have to deal with that another time. It was Halloween and for once he wanted to enjoy the festivities as a kid for a change. Surprisingly, one of the places they had dragged him to were the gates surrounding Wayne Manor. He made sure to keep them away from the security cameras planted around the estate. He didn’t need them to see him.

                  “You know, this place would make a pretty good haunted house.” Michael commented.

                  “I heard some stories about the family that lives in this house.” Terry added.

                  “What?” Chelsea asked curiously as the others were intrigued.

                  “You know, this manor used to have a happy couple living with a son.” He started. “But then the two were killed one night, leaving the boy with all the inheritance. He was a trust fund baby, growing up throwing money left and right. Going to parties, being in the company of beauties and living the high life.” Terry trailed off for a moment.

                  “Then what happened?” Nelson asked.

                  Terry glanced to him briefly before looking through the gates and the vast property. “He started adopting children. Children he barely knew anything about. He was kind. Even when an illegitimate son showed up, he accepted him without question. Even though he had no clue who the mother was.”

                  “That doesn’t sound too bad.” Kevin reasoned.

                  “Then, not long after he was accused of murder.” Terry continued. “The papers had said he killed one of his previous love interests. They said he killed the son. He was on the run for nearly half a year.”

                  “What happened?” Chelsea asked excitedly in hush tones.

                  “Turns out, he was innocent.” Terry said brightly, making them huff in annoyance that it was so anticlimactic. “But not long after they returned, the little boy was kidnapped. The kidnapper left no note. They didn’t call for a ransom. There was nothing. For three months, they searched for the boy, but they couldn’t find him. He did everything to find the boy, but no one was about to find him… well no one save for Batman.”

                  “Oh, is he okay?” Rose asked worriedly.

                  “The dad spent more time with him after he was back, but then another illegitimate son appeared.” Terry noted.

                  “Just how many illegitimate children does this guy have?” Blade said in annoyance and crossed her arms.

                  “Playboy.” Max noted rolling her eyes.

                  A hint of smile touch Terry briefly before it disappeared. “No one knows what happened, but the boy disappeared again and the father had secluded himself away from the manor. Only the adopted sons and the second child lives in the manor now.”

                  “What do you think happened?” Jared asked.

                  Terry shrugged. “Don’t know, but how about let’s make this a game and see what Halloween scenarios you guys can come up with?” He suggested.

                  “Sounds like fun.” Aaron spoke up. “How about the first son’s mom is a witch that seduced the dad with a love potion and when it wore off he tried to pay her off and take the son away from her, but she didn’t like it and came to steal his soul?”

                  Max laughed at his story. “Really?” She chuckled. “A witch? I know it’s Halloween, but seriously! I think the second son killed the first son.”

                  “Nah! They’re all vampires!” Michael said with a laugh. “I haven’t heard news of them showing up during the day lately.

                  Terry listened in amusement as the stories progressively grew more and more ridiculous and out of hand.

                  “You guys are ridiculous.” Kevin chuckled. “I say this family is secretly working with Batman!”

                  The group laughed at the ridiculousness of his suggestion, but Terry was surprised that the random declaration was actually the most accurate one out of all of their stories. He paused when he noticed a familiar path they were walking into.

                  “Guys, let’s head back.” He spoke up before they all paused.

                  “Why?” they asked.

                  “There are zombies.” He said seriously.

                  The others laughed but when he didn’t laugh along, they got worried. “Seriously? There are zombies?” Michael said worriedly.

                  “Yes, and they can detect fear or any emotions you emit.” He continued. “They’ll bite you and tear out your heart before making you one of them. You’re going to go after everyone you know and care about.”

                  “Ter.” Max rolled her eyes. “Quit scaring him.”

                  A gust of wind rush past them before Michael screamed and started running. The group looked at Terry in surprise before he smirked and hurried after Michael.

                  “How’d you do that?” Jared asked as he hurried after the other.

                  The group shook their heads in amusement as they chased after them. Little did they know the wind was caused by the batmobile. Terry had wanted to give them a Halloween surprise and it worked out better than he expected.

                  As the batmobile sped away the teenager, clad in red and black and a yellow cape, glanced out the window with a frown. There was something familiar about one of the retreating figures. When he turned for a better look, the batmobile was already too far from the group.  

                  “Something wrong?” Batman asked his charge.

                  Robin turned away from the window. “Nothing…” He said as he settled back in his seat, his hand idly toying with the pendent around his neck. “It’s nothing…”

 


	7. Another Night, Another Son

                  Darkness, he couldn’t see anything beyond the darkness. Caution should’ve been his first response, but he didn’t feel the need for it. He knew where he was going. These halls had been walked through a hundred times or more, but he hasn’t the faintest why he was going through it. There was something pulling him, something urging him to come.

                  When Damian arrived at the closed doors his hand reached for the knob and turned. Inside, the moonlight crept through windows and onto a lone figure by the shelves. His first instinct was to draw a weapon. As he did so, the stranger did the same. He could tell from his outline that he was armed to the teeth as he was. He could hear his gloves whisper in his ears as he tightened his grip over the hilt of his katana.

                  With a growl he charged at the stranger. As he neared a cloud drifted over the moon and swallowed up what little light that illuminated the room. Normally, it wouldn’t have mattered that he was in darkness. Even in darkness he could easily take down his enemies. He could still hear, still smell, still feel his opponent through the tension, but it mattered little when gunshots filled the air.

                  His instinct was to dive for cover, but somehow he knew he wasn’t the target. A labored breath echoed the room. His hands remained firm on his blade as he inched towards the source. Light slowly returned to the room as the cloud passed.

                  Immediately, he could see a pool of blood drenching the ground where the strange figure laid face down.  His grip on the blade loosened as he dropped his weapon and raced to the fallen form. Carefully, Damian rolled the other over and peeled off the mask from his face.

                  He found his breath caught at his throat as he let out a shaking whisper. “… Deadweight?”

                  The young man’s eyes drifted open as a weak grin touched his lips. “Looks like everything is yours now, Damian.”

                  “What… What are you talking about?” Damian snapped, his hands felt numb as he gripped at his brother’s limp body.

                  “This was what the game was about wasn’t it?” Terry sighed as a light enveloped them. In the light, it was then that Damian could see the differences between them. He was geared in the latest and the greatest in his Robin costume, while his brother was in tattered and barely useable equipment.

                  “No… That’s not it. I…” He whispered as he held the injured Terry protectively. When footsteps neared, he turned defensively with his brother still in his arms. But when he saw who it was, he found himself speechless. Wordlessly he mouthed the word father, but no sound escaped from his throat.

                  Before him stood the dark knight, his father said nothing as he reached for the younger boy. Damian felt the numbness of his hands lighten as his brother began to fade.  

                  “Looks like you win.” Terry grinned wryly as their father pulled him away.

                  “No!” Damian scrambled to his feet, but he found himself rooted to the ground.

                  “Goodbye Robin.” Terry whispered.

                  “Come back!” Damian screamed. “DEADWEIGHT!” He jolted up with his hands reaching for them, but they were gone. He stared ahead blankly when he noticed he was in bed and clothed in his sleepwear. Releasing a tired sigh, Damian collapsed back into his pillow and stared up at the roof of his bed.

                  It was a dream…

                  Nearly a year passed since the Black Lantern fiasco and the desecration of his father’s grave. They’ve done what they could to help the relief efforts to the cities that were attacked, but they have yet to find and retrieve his father’s missing skull. When they moved to relocate Terry’s grave, they found the casket empty and the boy’s body missing. It infuriated him to no ends that someone would dare to rob him of what little remained of his family.

                  There was barely anything to remember them by. Three years ago, it still felt like the deadweight was only hiding in the shadows waiting to ambush him… but now, he couldn’t even feel that. The only thing he had left were the alarms he stolen from his brother. It shouldn’t have the sentimental value it had, but there was little else to remember him by.

                  Damian draped an arm over his eyes trying not to think about the dream. Never before had he dreamt of his brother, even less with his father. Why was he dreaming about them now?  

                  He rarely thought of them since the Black Lanterns. Every time he was faced with the thought that he had to face them as Black Lanterns sent him silent and cold. That wasn’t how he wanted to see them again.

                  Damian shook his head as he rolled out of bed and dressed himself. It was already one in the afternoon; he had gotten a rare full eight hours of sleep. Not that it mattered, when his routine rarely changed from day to day. He’d wake, he’d eat, and he’d train, then bathe and wait until Dick returned from his bouts in the day world.  Unlike his current guardian, he has no life aside from the night. Taught and trained by the best since his youth, there was little else interested him. Obtaining a higher education was near useless to him. There was no use for a public persona for Damian Wayne. His place was in the night.

                  …

                  He felt empty. Normally, a visit to his father’s grave and a touch to his brother’s trinkets was enough to alleviate the gap, but today it wasn’t.

                  “Pennyworth?” He stepped into the kitchen quietly.

                  The butler glanced back in surprise. “Master Damian, you’re not visiting the grave today?” He shook his head. “I have your meal ready, where would you like to dine in today?”

                  Without a word, he took a seat at the counter. “… Why do people dream?”

                  “Did you have one?” Alfred asked when he noted the troubled look on the sullen boy’s face. “Why don’t I make a pot of tea and you tell me what happened?”

                  Damian was hesitant at first, but eventually, he told him of the darkness, the nonexistent fight, the guns, the sight of his brother… and their father. 

                  “I woke up calling out to the deadweight.” A confused frowned touched his face. “Why didn’t I call out to father? Why him?”

                  Alfred smiled sadly. “You miss him master Damian.”

                  “Miss him?” His frown deepened. “Why would I miss him? I wanted him dead. He was an obstacle to my inheritance. I have no competition now.”

                  The old butler sighed. “You and master Terry are more similar than I thought. You are very much like him when your mother took you away.”

                  “… What was he like?” Damian asked.

                  Alfred told what little he knew of Terry. How he was reclusive like Bruce. How he kept to himself and hid behind masks and facades to protect himself. The old butler did what he could to help Damian relate to his brother, but even he had a limit to how much he knew of Terry.

                 “If you want to hear more about master Terry, I’m afraid I’m not the person to talk to. Master Tim had a better relationship with Terry among us. You would have to talk to him if you want to learn more.”

                  Damian said nothing. Talking to Tim was near impossible. He was not in the former Robin’s good graces. Heck, he tried to kill him—nearly killed him. Betrayed him to Ras when the teen tried to protect him and to make matters worse, he practically rubbed it in his face when Dick had given him the Robin mantle.  He earned a punch to the face and a bloody lip. It’d be a miracle if Tim stayed in the same room with him for more than a minute, much less talk to him. Not to mention he doesn’t even know where to start his search for him.

                  The day passed quickly before they were all down in the cave in preparation for the night. If he was going to find Tim, he was going to need help.

                  “Where’s Drake?” He asked bluntly when Dick was occupied with case files.

                  Dick paused and glanced back. “Why do you want to know?”

                  “Personal reasons.” He averted his gaze from the former Nightwing.

                  “I’m not telling you. You’re going to antagonize him.” Dick said seriously.

                  “I’m not going to antagonize him.” Damian grounded out.

                  Dick said nothing as he turned his chair to face him.

                  “… I just want to talk to him.” Damian murmured. “Really, I’m not going to antagonize him.”

                  Dick stared at him with a fist resting thoughtfully under his chin. “Why do you want to speak with him this badly?”

                  “… It’s personal. I want to talk to him myself.” Damian mumbled.

                  Dick breathed through his nose as he turned back to the screen. “One week and his last known location, if you can’t find him, you come back. Agreed?”

                  Damian nodded slowly.

                  “He was last in Paris.” Dick said as he pulled up the map and coordinates. “Are you going to be okay on your own?”

                  “…Just fine.” Damian murmured as he turned to leave, but within a few steps he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

                  “I hope you know what you’re doing Dami.” Dick gave him a reassuring squeeze before he released him.

                  In the last three years, Damian had learned how to read Dick. When it was business, he stuck to calling him Robin. If it was to scold him or talk about something serious that’s not work related he’d call him Damian—or scream at him for the matter. But when he was worried or playful, the nickname Dami was always used… At first, he abhorred the fact that the man would mangle his name into something so stupid, but the more he protested against it, the more Dick teased and annoyed him with the nickname. There was no use in fighting against it. Either he accepted the fact that Dick was weird in his little quirks or he’d be constantly aggravated.

                  “I’ll pack my things after patrol.” He replied. Even if he had questions, he was not about to leave his duties to Gotham.

                  In the morning after, he was packed and geared up in preparation. He knew it was near impossible to track the teen down if the other didn’t want to be found, but he wasn’t about to give up. He wasn’t going by Tim Drake during his travels and Dick was reluctant to release the alias that he used. It was close to five days before he finally found him in the middle of the night.

                 “Red Robin.” He called through the com-link when he spotted him.

                 “What are you doing here?” He could hear the coldness in the other’s voice.

                 “I want to talk.” Damian said civilly.

                  “What?” Tim snarled. “Are you bored with being Robin already? Don’t you have anything better to do than to stalk me halfway across the world?”  

                  “I just want to talk.” Damian repeated.

                  “I don’t want to talk to you.” Tim said harshly. “Go home!”

                  He was left in silence when the connection ended. Tim had taken to fleeing in the cloak of a smoke bomb. Damian stood stiff as the night breeze tugged at his cape. He breathed slowly as he changed the com-link’s frequency and called home. “…Batman?”

                  “Did you find him?”

                  “… He didn’t want to talk.” He murmured.

                  The line was silent before Dick’s gentle voice came through again. “Come home.”

                  Damian’s hand clenched at his side as he struggled to talk.

                  “Dami?” Dick voiced out.

                  “Can I… have a little more time?” He hesitantly asked. “Just a little more?”

                   He could hear Dick sigh through his nose. “If you can’t get him to talk to you by the end of next week. Come home.”

                  “…Thank you.” Damian murmured.

                  For the next week, he tried again and again to speak with Tim and each time the other would ignore him. He feared that he would have to leave empty handed, but two days before Dick’s deadline, Tim finally spoke with him.

                  “Just what do you want?” He snapped. “I thought you wanted to work in Gotham. Why are you following me?”  

                  “I’m sorry.” Damian said quietly. “I just wanted to know how you felt when we lost father and… Terry.” It was still strange to actually use his brother’s name.  

                  Tim’s eyes narrowed. “What are you playing at? Are you trying to start a fight?”

                  “No!” Damian opened his arms trying to prove that he wasn’t plotting any traps. “… I just want to talk. I’ll head back to Gotham afterwards… I promise, no tricks.”

                  The former Robin stared at him in silence as if debating internally whether or not he should indulge him. “If you want to talk, you know where my hotel is.” He shot off a grappling hook at a distance. “Meet me at the café around the corner at noon. I’ll give you ten minutes.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  Damian was there by eleven with a cup of tea nursed in his hands as he waited for Tim. A chill was going through Europe and there was little else he wanted to drink or eat while he waited. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he had no clue where to start. Question after question went through his mind until he was so lost in thought that he barely registered Tim walking through the doors.

                  The teen wasted no time walking briskly to his table at the back of the shop. Damian preferred to have his back covered whenever he was out. He didn’t stand to greet Tim and Tim didn’t ask as he sat down across from him.

                  “Well?” Tim crossed his arms. “What do you want to talk about?”

                   Damian struggled with his choices before he finally asked. “…Do you miss them?”

                  “Why are you interested?” Tim glared at him suspiciously.

                  The younger boy averted his eyes. “I spoke with Pennyworth… He said I missed them.”

                  “And you’re coming to me?” Tim replied bluntly.  

                  “… I don’t understand why. They’re dead. There’s nothing I could do to bring them back… but… somehow I…” He started explained but decided it was a waste of time, Tim wasn’t interested. “Never mind, I’ll stop bothering you.” He raised the hand for the waiter. “ _J'aurai_ —”

                  “ _Thé pour lui et café pour moi._ ” Tim said to the waiter before glancing to him. “If you want to talk, you’ll need another cup.”

                  Damian stared at him in surprise but remained seated as they spoke for hours about his father and his brother. Oddly, he found it quite pleasant to be in Tim’s presence. More so than he would have expected months ago.

                  “… Are you going to come home?” Damian asked when their conversation came to an end.

                  Tim raised a brow. “Why do you ask that?”

                  “... I thought… maybe you wanted to come back. It was my fault that you…” Damian trailed off. It wasn’t common for him to admit fault.  

                  “… Partially.” Tim agreed as he sipped his drink. “But I have something I need to do.”

                  “Oh… But you’re coming back afterwards… right?” Damian asked.

                  Tim glanced swirled the remaining coffee in his mug as he thought over the question. It doesn’t seem like he had completely forgiven Damian just yet, but at the same time he looked to be considering the possibility of returning.

                  “I have some business to finish up.” Tim concluded.

                  “What do you have to finish?” Damian asked as a sense of dread crept through him. He had no clue why it was bothering him that Tim might not return to Gotham.

                  “I have some matters to settle with your grandfather Ras.” Tim answered.

                  “Oh.” He had no clue how to respond to that. “… You’re not going to come home then?”

                  “Do you want me to come back?” Tim asked.

                  Damian stared at his hands in silence for a moment. Did he want him to? Didn’t he want him dead? Didn’t he want him out of the way? His thoughts drifted back to his dream before he whispered. “Yeah… I want you to come home.”

                  “…Why?” Tim asked.

                  “I…” Damian struggled with his words. “I don’t want to lose anymore members of my family.”

                  Tim was silent for a moment before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Tell you what Damian… I’ll keep you updated. When I’m ready, I’ll give you guys a call.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  Damian returned to Gotham not long after his visit with Tim. The trip had alleviated much of the troubles the dream had brought him and it seemed that he was finally opening up and accepting them as a family, but to anyone else it would seem to be different.

                   His interaction with the new Batgirl, Stephanie Brown, the former Spoiler, was disastrous. With her skill level being nowhere close to the former Batgirl’s level, he was quick to insult her whenever they saw one another. His distaste towards her seems to worsen with each encounter especially when she had accidentally encased him in ice on one incident. However, to those who understood him, they would have realized that she managed to do something no other person had since Terry. She pushed his buttons. She annoyed him, she managed to get a rise out of him when he would’ve just idly insulted and ignored everyone else.

                 Sure, that had led to endless fights and arguments with the older girl, but never once did he try to maim her. The sword he used during patrol was always sheathed in its scabbard, its blade never catching the glimpse of light in their fights. Dick could dare say Damian had taken a liking to her, but he knew better than to say it out loud in Damian’s face.

                  With little else to do, Damian kept to his daily routines until one day when a soft knock came at the door when he was about to leave for his father and brother’s grave.  He raised a brow at the oddity. Who would knock their door, when no one had opened the gates at the bottom of the estate? Who would dare to venture into their home in broad daylight of all times?

                  He opened the door with caution. Ready to attack and defend his home if necessary, but when he was met with the sight their harmlessly smiling visitor on the other side he was quick to frown.

                 “We’re not interested in buying cookies from big blue boy scouts.” He moved to close the door on him, but the man of steel placed a foot at the door to stop him. Damian knew very well if the man wanted to come in, he could’ve easily punched the door open, but out of his sickening politeness he’s abiding to human manners.

                  “Damian right?” Superman said as he invited himself in.  

                  The youngest Robin crossed his arms as he gave the other the eye. “What do you want Superman? Don’t you have damsels to save back in your city?”

                  The man smiled sadly. “I’m just here to return something to your family. I’ll be leaving after that.”

                  “… Returning something?” Damian frowned as he stared at him.

                  The man brushed his cape aside and presented him with a small bundle wrapped in cloth. “Sorry it took so long to return this to you and your family. I had some difficulty looking for it.”

                  Damian was hesitant to take anything from the man, but his curiosity was peaked. He reached out with one hand and grabbed the bundle. The curve of the bundle against his hand made him pause and glanced up at the man in surprise.

                  It couldn’t be…

                  The man smiled sadly as him as he reached out with his other hand to carefully take the bundle into his hands as he peeled away the cloth. Wrapped in the cloth was was a skull… but not just any skull. It was his father’s skull.

                  “I had some trouble finding it in the midst of all the other skulls that was with it, but he’s back where he’s supposed to be now… with his family.” Superman said gently.

                  Damian found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the skull as he carefully cradled it to his chest.

                  “… I’ll leave you be.” Superman said as he showed himself out the door, but as he closed the door he caught sight of Damian’s moving lips. He gave another sad smile as he replied. “You’re welcome.”

                  Once the man of steel was gone, Damian collected himself and spoke up. “You could come out now. I know you’re there.”

                  “Sorry I should’ve warned you that he’d be coming with Bruce’s skull.” Dick said gently as he stepped out from hiding.

                  Damian was quiet with the skull still cradled in his arms.

                  “Come on, let’s go get Alfred and we can all go put Bruce back to rest with the rest of him.” Dick placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and ushered him towards the kitchen where the old butler was.

                  The ride to Wayne Towers was quiet; Damian hadn’t said a word since they left the manor. He held onto his father skull until it was finally reunited with the rest of his body.

                  “You know, this is probably the longest you’ve ever been silent.” Dick commented casually.

                  Damian ignored him.

                  “If you want to cry, I won’t tell anyone you did.”  

                  Damian snorted. “Then you can cry my share too Grayson.”

                  “What? You’re a big boy now? You don’t need to cry?” Dick said in amusement.

                  “I’m not the one who wore short-short tights until his twenties.” Damian quipped.

                  “Hey!” Dick retorted childishly, but smiled and ruffled Damian’s head nonetheless. “Come on.” He headlocks his young charge. “Let’s get something to eat!”

                   Normally, Damian would’ve pushed him away, but today… just for today. He’ll let it slide. “Whatever Grayson.” Damian retorted as they left his father’s remains.

o.o.o.o.o

                  While his father in tact once again, his brother’s remains were still missing. He had not reappeared as a Black Lantern and his grave seemed to be untouched when they dug it up. Which meant, the corpse was gone for quite sometime before then. Whoever took his remains must’ve done it when the grave was still fresh, but there were very few that knew of his death. Aside from the family, the only other that knew was his murderer, Jason Todd.

                  But it couldn’t be him, if he had done it; he would’ve gloated and rubbed it in their faces during the two years before the Black Lanterns appeared… He wouldn’t have waited. Jason enjoyed torturing them. Even so, despite not being the one that taken his brother’s body, Damian dove into a murderous rage whenever Jason was near. Dick had restrained on multiple occasions from slaughtering his brother’s murderer. Jason had not taken it lightly and retaliated and Damian was quick to be found in his mother’s medical care once again.  

                  “How are you feeling?” His mother’s voice brought him out of his recovery sleep.

                  Damian sat up with a grunt; the pain was already gone, but his anger for Jason never subsided. “How long have I been out? Where’s Grayson?”

                  “A few days.” She replied as she took a seat at his bedside. “We needed to replace your kidneys. I’m surprised Todd managed to get you, you’re normally not this reckless.”

                  “I would’ve killed him if not for Grayson!” He hissed in annoyance.

                  “Yes, he has been bothersome lately hasn’t he?” Talia mused. “I would’ve let you gone after Todd. It would’ve been a spectacular kill.”

                  He snorted. “That’s not how Grayson would’ve seen it. No killing rule. Even if they so fucking deserve it.”

                  “Did you explain to him?” Talia asked wryly.

                  “Don’t you think I did that mother!” Damian snapped.

                  “Then you’re just going sit idly by and listen to everything he says?” She asked.

                  He scowled furiously.

                  “I suppose you’re not ready to be Batman yet, since Grayson can push you around so easily.” She sighed.

                  “Who says?” Damian snapped. “I’m ready! I was trained to replace father!”

                  “You can’t even stand up to Grayson, son, what makes you think you can take on your father’s mantle?” Talia said sternly.

                  He pushed himself off from the bed and grabbed a new set of his Robin gear. “I’ll show you,” He hissed in annoyance.

                  “Damian.” She called out to him, but he was already dressed and gone. A smile touched her lips as he left.

                  In his anger he hadn’t notice his arm throbbing. Little did he know, his mother had drugged him, a drug that was very much similar to the one Deathstroke has used on Cassandra Cain. Within moments of leaving his mother’s medical facilities he launched a grappling hook and quickly swung into the night in search for Dick. His mind was clouded; thoughts of Dick interrupting him and stopping him filled his mind until he wanted every fiber of that man dead.

                  _He stopped me from killing Todd. He stopped me from avenging my brother! He’s an enemy. He’s an obstacle._

                  His eyes narrowed as he found the other tying up some thugs and proceeded to return to rooftops. He stood out in the open waiting for the other to see him. Within moments he was spotted and Dick was rushing to his side.

                  “Robin, how are your injuries?” He asked when he landed. “Are you sure you should be out patrolling?”

 _He’s mocking me._ Damian’s eyes narrowed.

                  “Robin?” The other spoke again when he didn’t respond. “Maybe you should go home and get some rest.” He placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to usher him towards the batmobile.

 _Obstacles… are to be eliminated._ Damian slapped away the other’s hand before pulling his blade from his scabbard.

                  “What are you doing Robin?” Dick’s eyes narrowed.

                  “Stop mocking me.” Damian growled. “I’m not a fucking kid!”

                  “What are you—” Dick quickly dodged as the other lunged with the sword.

                  “Stand still and fight me Grayson!” He hissed murderously as he twirled the blade once in his hand and dropped into a dangerous stance.

                  “Something’s wrong.” Dick tried to say, but Damian was already charging at him again with the blade.

                  “There’s nothing wrong! You think you can push me around? You think because I’m young, I’m naïve and useless?” He roared. “Don’t fucking think because you have the cowl you’re my fucking father! You’re not!”

                  “Damian, calm down, there’s something wrong with you.” Dick said gently as he tried to get his charge to calm down.

                  “There’s nothing wrong with me! You’re the problem! You’re the obstacle!” He growled.

                  “Tsk.” Dick clicked his tongue as he jumped and flipped over the younger Robin’s attack. He caught Damian’s arms and forcefully knocked the weapon out of his hand. “I don’t know what happened, but you’re coming home with me.”

                  “Let go of me Grayson! Let go!” He screamed and thrashed.

                  “Sorry Dami.” He said to the younger before pinching a nerve and knocking him out.

                  The next time he woke, he was bound to the operation table. The blood dialysis machine beeped rhythmically. His blood was being filtered, which meant there was something in it before. He struggled against the binding, but he couldn’t move in the least.

                  “Master Damian, you’re awake.” Alfred’s voice echoed in the cave.

                  “What happened? Why am I bound like a science experiment?” He scowled.

                  “You were drugged Master Damian.” The old butler explained. “Master Dick said you tried to kill him earlier on rooftop. Unreasonable to talk to he claimed.”

                  Damian frowned. “I tried to… kill him?” He muttered before everything came back to him. He remembered his conversation with his mother; he remembered how his mind clouded over. “…Mother.” He hissed in annoyance. “She must’ve drugged me.”

                  “Very good sir.” Alfred said as he moved to free him. “Glad to see you’re finally coherent and thinking logically.”

                  “Where’s Grayson?” He asked. The machine beeped a final time, alerting the dialysis completion.

                  “He went to speak with your mother.” Alfred replied.

                  “Wonderful.” Damian muttered as he yanked off the tubes connecting him to the machine. “I’m taking the batwing.” He declared before pulling down his sleeve and slapped his mask back on.

                  The trip to his mother’s was long. There were only a number of places she would be in Gotham. He landed on the roof and quickly slinked through the building, knocking out the guards as he went. He didn’t need to bother with these servants on his way out with Dick.

                  “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He heard Dick’s voice from one of the rooms. “He’s your own son! And you drugged him?”

                  “It’s simply a lesson to him. After all, he needs to be prepared to work under such conditions. How else would he ever succeed you in being Batman?” She drawled.

                  “That’s no excuse! He’s just a kid! Do you know how badly those drugs could fuck him up?” Dick snapped.

                  “I know very well what these drugs can do and I am more than capable of helping him if the situation arises. Since you’re obviously still alive, you can go on continuing to be Batman.” She fanned her hand in dismissal. “Damian is still much too young to be Batman any time soon.”

                  “Is that all he is to you? Just Batman’s successor?” Dick scowled. “I feel sorry for Damian to have you as a mother! You don’t care the least about him or his needs.”

                  “He’s my son and I will deem what is most suitable for him.” She said seriously. “Not you Grayson. You’re nothing more than his placeholder.”

                  “Shut up.” Damian hissed as he walks in.

                  “Damian.” Dick turned when he heard his voice.

                  “Back so soon, son?” Talia smiled.

                  “You drugged me.” He accused furiously.

                  She shrugged. “You heard the whole conversation, and?”

                  “You nearly made me kill him!” He snapped.

                  “Only because you wanted to. If you didn’t want to, even with the drug you wouldn’t have attacked him. That was your own weakness.”

                  Damian growled as he charged to attack his mother, but Dick snatched him form mid-leap. “Let go of me Dick! I’m going to kill her!”

                  “No Damian, killing her won’t solve anything.” Dick said as he glared at the woman. “It will only destroy you further if you give into her plans.”

                  “He’s trying to control you again.” Talia commented.

                  “Damian, ignore her.” Dick held onto him tightly, but allowed him to walk on his own rather than drag him away.

                  The young Robin clenched onto the elder’s arm tightly before he reluctantly turned his heel. _She will pay._

                  “Come and visit again son.” Talia smiled.

o.o.o.o.o

                  After his encounter with his mother, he became a terror to the Gotham underworld. Maiming whomever that dare crossed him during patrols. And that anger became useful when Tim returned and the vengeful Spiders followed him. They had wanted to kill him for what he done back in the desert. Since his attack on Dick, he hadn’t pulled his blade out of his sheath. The Spiders were not dead, though it wasn’t likely for them to do much harm to anyone once he was done. 

                  Tim was the only person able to distract him from all that happened. Taking him to destroy Talia’s facilities, helping him find means to destroy his mother without actually encountering her in an actual fight. Despite of his training, his mother was more experienced and extremely dangerous. There was no way he could beat the woman in a fight. He needed to fight smart, at least that was what Tim taught him. They forced her operations to a halt as they struggled for a moment of rest.

                  With Tim finally back, there was finally someone to engage Damian while Dick was busy with his Batman duties. Titans Tower was among the choices he had in trying to transition Damian to talk with others outside of the family, but he only managed to convince Damian to go to the tower once and only once. With the boy’s lack of interpersonal skills, he was quick to get on the bad side of nearly every titan in the tower.

                  The Titans had expressed greatly to Tim not to bring the little demon back when time came for them to leave. Tim tried to defend him, but Damian told him not to bother, he wasn’t interested in joining the Titans. It was no great lost to him, but Tim decided it was unhealthy to have no other life aside from the night work.  So he decided a bribe was necessary to get him to interact with others.  

                  “You said you wanted to know more about Terry right?” Tim asked one day.

                  Damian glanced up from the magazine he was lazily flipping through.

                  Tim grinned and motioned him to follow him down below to the Batcomputer. There he pulled up the copy of Terry’s drive. “This was the private drive Terry used and carried with him all the time when he was still here. You can probably learn a lot about him by looking through it.”

                  Damian quickly plopped down in front of the computer and clicked for it to open, but immediately he was prompted with a password bar and a hint. He was surprised to see his Arabic name being the hint and glanced back up at Tim.

                  “Surprising isn’t it?” Tim said.

                  Damian didn’t say anything as he typed in his name and the next password bar opened and the numbers 0715 appeared.

                  “You can figure this on your own.” Tim grinned while Damian was engrossed in trying to decipher Terry’s passwords.  

                  With him occupied, Tim went to Dick and Alfred about Damian’s welfare. It wasn’t healthy for him to stay home all the time and with no one other than them to talk to. He needed peers and preferably in his own age group.

                  “Why don’t we have Master Damian attend school? It is the best place to meet peers of his own age and get him to interact with others more.” Alfred suggested.

                  “He’d kill them first.” Dick reasoned.  “With his temper, I won’t be surprised if he got expulsion and he doesn’t have any school records being homeschooled and all.”

                  “Paperwork won’t be a problem, Damian could easily just take the aptitude test and the SAT in place for those.” Tim paused in thought. “We could make this a game for him. A challenging one.”

                  “How? There are very little things you can use to bribe him and I’m not one for giving him more dangerous weapons, he already has a private collection stashed up in the manor.” Dick retorted.

                   Tim smiled brightly. “Don’t worry, he’ll agree. What he’s most interested now is information Terry left behind in the computer. He won’t be able to access them without the passwords and those are Terry’s passwords, he’ll have plenty of trouble trying to crack it.”

                  “… So we’re going to bribe him to go to school?” Dick shook his head in amusement. “Talk about messed up. How are we going to be sure he doesn’t just hack the system and give himself the grades and not even attend classes?”

                  Tim shrugged. “Well… going off on that wild goose chase for Bruce, I hadn’t gotten a chance to go to college myself. I’ll keep an eye on him… at least for the first year. And if we can get Oracle to help, we can get Steph in on this too.” Tim said with glee.

                  “You psychotic little freak.” Dick said affectionately as Tim pulled out his cell to call up Barbara and Stephanie to join in his operation to ridding Damian’s social retardation. 

o.o.o.o.o

                  It took a day before Damian had given up all attempts on the second password. He tried hacking into the files, he tried dismantling the security, but nothing worked. It stood firm, mocking him with four little digits. Stretching the kinks out of his back, he grudgingly left the cave and went to Tim for help.

                  “… I can’t figure out the password and I can’t hack it.” He muttered in irritation. “What is it?”

                  Tim smiled brightly at him, “Is that so?”

                  “… Why are you smiling like that?” Damian asked suspiciously at the unusually cheerful Tim.

                  “You want the passwords right?” Tim said cheerfully. “But I’m not going to just give it to you like that. You have to take up one of my challenges. If you do well, I’ll give you a password. If not, you have to figure it out on your own.”

                  Damian raised a brow. “What challenge is this?”

                  The other gave a wry grin. “College.”

                  His eyes widened in disbelief before he glared at the elder. “I am _not_ going. I’m not interested in education.”

                  “Then you won’t get your passwords.” The former Robin quipped cheerfully.

                  Damian scowled as he debated internally whether or not he wanted to put himself through this meaningless challenge… though, he did say he had to go; he didn’t say he had to—

                  “And you have to interact with people and put effort in your school work.” Tim added when he saw the calculating look on his face.

                  _Fuck…_

                  “I don’t want to.” He said stubbornly with his arms crossed.

                  “Aw, is little Dami scared of a little challenge?” Tim teased him with Dick’s nicknames.

                  “I’m not scared.” Damian glared.  

                  “Then why don’t you apply for college? If you do well, you get passwords, it’s not like you have anything to lose by going to school. If you go to Gotham U like Dick, you can still patrol at night.”

                  “No!” He stormed off in a huff, indignant and stubborn about not going to school.

                  However, Tim knows Damian was caught; there was no way he was going to give up the chance to learn more about Terry.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Getting into Gotham U wasn’t the difficult part for Damian, his scores and money was more than enough to get him into the school. And to make sure he was keeping his word Tim was also attending to keep an eye on him. With Stephanie already a junior, she was more than familiar with the layout of the building. Between her and Tim, Damian was not given a chance to hide in the various nook and crannies around the school. What’s more, Oracle had planned it so either of the two would be in his classes to keep an eye on him or she would personally be one of his professors. He had no chance to run from them.

                  Unfortunately, it was not an easy task for the anti-social Robin. Within the first week he had gotten into heated arguments with his history professor in the accuracy of the texts. Being raised and taught by the League of Assassins, they had more in-depth account of historical events, given Ras al Ghul’s meddling. And his interactions with his fellow classmates were not much better. If not for Tim or Stephanie, he might’ve caused another fight in a heartbeat.

                  Yet, there were a peculiar few that didn’t seem to be put off by his actions. One was a girl named Maxine Gibson, Max, in computer engineering and a young man named Jared Tate, in journalism, both African decent. Regardless how he lashed out verbally at them, they laughed it off and dragged him around school against him will. If not for the passwords, he would’ve tossed them the instant they touched him. This continued for five years until his graduation. Tim and Stephanie each had graduated two to three years ahead of him. It had taken him an extra year due to a patrol accident that left him bedridden during his finals.

                  Throughout the course of the five years, he was only given passwords if he scored high in each of his classes and made his daily effort to talk to more people without insulting them or attacking them. Each time he’d gotten a password, he’d use it to unlock the folders, but rarely did he have time to read them between schoolwork and night patrols. But now that he’s graduated, he had more than enough time to spend on them as he pleased.

                   With each folder he went through, he saw the extent of his brother’s abilities. He wasn’t able to match him. Of all their skills, the only thing he was better than him was in his combat experience. Yet, when he reached the last folder DWAG, he finally saw the full extent of his brother’s abilities. He was never a real threat to the other. His brother had plotted every move and every route he took. He even trained him to better his hacking skills while doing so. To his brother, Damian was nothing more than a toy for him to pass his time at the manor.

                   The sullen Robin fell back against the chair as the commentaries made to the videos of him attacking and moving echoed in the cave. It was an utter defeated. He closed his eyes, listening to a voice he hadn’t heard in nearly a decade. “… You win deadweight…” He whispered in defeat. “You win.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  Not long after his graduation, there was an anonymous tip off to the police that the current Bruce Wayne was a fake. Along with that tip off were various evidence that hinted that not only he stolen the man’s identity, but possibly that he had killed Bruce Wayne along with incriminating evidence of his past transgressions. Gordon had brought the evidence to their attention before he and his men arrested Thomas Elliot, the Hush. 

                  To say it was pleasing for Damian was an understatement. He the man dead the moment he stole his father’s identity and squandered away their equipment funds. But he couldn’t especially when they needed someone to continue to keep up his father’s façade and deal with the day world. Now, with the man exposed and locked up, it brought hordes of reporters to their doorstep, demanding interviews and their opinions on the matter.

                   It was easy to claim that _Bruce_ had been acting strange for quite some time and distract the reporters to another tangent. They needn’t explain why Bruce was gone or reveal the fact that the man was dead, but they were now down one spokesperson for the day. Dick and Tim already had enough on their plates and they don’t need a barrage of charities and events to tax on their already busy schedules.

                  Damian on the other hand, has no day life. By blood he was a Wayne and it was his responsibility to take up. Even so, he could barely stand the charities and the socialites of Gotham. It was ten times worse compared to college. At least there he could still be himself. Unlike now, he had to keep a pleasant façade while surrounded by two-faced businessmen and female socialites. His father must’ve had nerves of steel to tolerate these imbeciles, but for his family, he would bear through the torture.

                  With board meetings at Wayne Enterprises every month and a charity every two weeks, he was quick to familiarize himself with the people that were involved. From who he needed to avoid to who he needed contact and how to leave as quickly as possible without leaving a negative impression. He suffered for a year before Lucius Fox informed them that he was retiring from his position as CEO.

                  “… Are you going senile?” Damian said bluntly when the man came to greet him at the main lobby. “You can’t leave. Who’s going to protect the company?”

                   Lucius smiled, his age showed with every wrinkle on his face. “Don’t worry, Wayne Enterprise will be in very capable hands. My son will still be the vice-president of the company, if anything, he could pick up whatever slack that’s left behind.” The man reassured him as they rode up the elevator to the conference room.

                   “Are you sure?” Damian was skeptic. After the Hush revelation, the stocks to Wayne Enterprise dropped, if it was not for Lucius, they might’ve lost the company.

                   “I’m certain Mr. Wayne, while he may look young in years, but this young man has helped me and the company greatly in the past year.” Lucius tried to reason.

                   Damian crossed his arms in resistance.

                   “You look very much like your father like that.” The man chuckled in amusement. “But I suppose that’s why you’re here. To protect Wayne Enterprise as your father has.” The elevator opened and they strolled out. “Why don’t I just introduce him to you before you make judgment?”

                    Lucius wasted no time taking him to the conference room where he recognized many of the board members from his previous visits. However, there was one particular face that caught his eye. He was new to the board, but he was no stranger in his eyes. Especially, those familiar blue eyes hidden behind a pair of sophisticated glasses. They were eyes he saw reflected in the mirror every day. They were the eyes of his father.

                    “Mr. Wayne.” Lucius swept his hand towards the young man as he stood to greet him. “Meet Terry McGinnis, Wayne Enterprise’s new CEO.”

                    “A pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne.” The young man said with a pleasant smile.

Damian was lost for words as he stared at the person he thought was dead for the last ten years. His shoulders shook as he raised a hand to his head in laughter. The board was startled that he was laughing so earnestly compared to his usual stoic self.

                    “I’m glad you find this humorous Mr. Wayne, may we start the meeting?” Terry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he glanced at him with a puzzled expression over his face.

 _I should’ve known._ Damian stifled his laughter as he made his way to his seat. His thoughts lingered on the new CEO. _The deadweight was always good at hiding._

 


	8. Broken

            “It’s him.” Damian said excitedly as he rushed into the cave after he reached home.

            “It’s who?” Tim asked as he glanced up from his screen.

            “It’s the deadweight! He’s alive!” Damian said with his arms out in exclamation. “I saw him today! He looked a bit odd with those fake glasses, but I know it’s him! He’s alive! He’s alive!” He laughed unable to contain himself. “Where do you think he was hiding all this time? And for ten years! He couldn’t have done it on his own!”

            “Dami.” Dick called out to his former Robin gently.

            “Why didn’t he come home though?” Damian pondered. “He must’ve had a good reason.”

            “Damian.” Tim interrupted him. “You have to stop.”

            “What?” Damian’s smile faded when he noticed that Dick and Tim didn’t share their enthusiasm.

            “I know you’re excited and all… but it’s not Terry. He died remember? Alfred brought his body home. You saw it yourself… We buried him…” Dick said gently as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  

            Damian’s smile strained as he laughed again. “No, it’s really him! He’s using another name, but I know it’s him. He has father’s eyes! And who else could become a CEO that quickly at the age of 22?”

            “Dami.” Dick’s voice strained.

            Damian shook his head and pulled away from Dick. “I know it’s him.” He snapped. “You’d agree too if you saw him!” He pulled off the hidden camera in his cufflink and tossed it at them. “See for yourself!”

            Dick plucked the camera from the air without a word, but he didn’t move to the computer.

            Tim gave him a calm stare. “Even if he does look like Terry, how are you sure it’s him? Just by looks alone? What if he’s a shape-shifter? Or even a clone? It wouldn’t be hard for Cadmus to make a copy. The body may be the same, but psychologically, it could be someone else entirely.”

            “… But I know it’s him.” Damian protested weakly. “I know it’s him.”

            “I know you miss him Damian,” Tim said knowingly. “We all do, but you have to consider the possibility.”

            Alfred cleared his throat. “Why don’t we invite Mr. McGinnis to the charity party next week? Then you can interrogate him to see if this young man is Master Terry.”

            “Alfred.” Dick started, but the dear butler moved to usher Damian towards the stairs with a comforting hand.

            “A little test won’t hurt anyone.” Alfred said gently, he didn’t want to destroy Damian’s hopes completely.

o.o.o.o.o

            “… A charity ball at Wayne Manor?” Terry glanced up to Lucius Fox Jr. as he pushed his fake glasses up the bridge of his nose.

            “Yep, it’s cutting a bit close to the party, but it seems like you impressed the normally stoic Mr. Wayne yesterday at the meeting.” Lucius Jr. leaned against his desk.

            “…Do I have to go?” He resisted a whine as he shuffled his paperwork, trying to hide behind the limp paper.

            Lucius Jr. tilted his head curiously. “Why don’t you want to go? It’s a great opportunity to network and meet the partners.”

            He paused. “I rather spend my Friday evening quietly with friends than in a fictitious socialite party filled with masked idiots.”

            The dark man gave a laugh. “You don’t have to stay for the whole thing, just show up for an hour or two, meet some people, talk to the Waynes, then leave. I’m really surprised you made it up the ladder so quickly, with how anti-social you are.”

            “I’m not anti-social!” He retorted, but he got the subtle advice the man was giving.

            Lucius Jr. grinned brightly. “Good, then you can go no problem. See you there Friday, Terry.” He chirped before strolling out of the current CEO’s office.

            The door closed quietly before Terry huffed in annoyance. “I hate it when he’s right.” He grumbled under his breath. “… I really don’t want to go.” He pouted, but he knew he had to. After all, now that he was the CEO of his dad’s company, he has an image to maintain.

            Nevertheless, if he had to go to this party, he needed to prepare himself. No doubt, Damian has concluded Terry McGinnis is Terry Wayne, for who knows what reason, but it doesn’t mean he would admit to them. It was safer for him to be McGinnis. With Cadmus no longer hunting him, he could work behind the scenes much easier and he developed a good system for himself in Gotham. Returning to the family served no purpose to him. He was better off away from them.

            Picking up his blackberry, he quickly typed text messages to the Ivys to make sure they won’t need him for the next few weeks. If he was right, Damian wasn’t going to let up and it might be dangerous to them if they came looking for him. As for the Titans, a message was sent through their private com-link that he was out of service until further notice and a warning to Conner and Bart not to come to Gotham. If they came, they’d blow his cover in a blink of an eye.

            The only thing left was to give Cassandra the head’s up. Since she couldn’t read and talking over the phone was too risky, it was best to do so in person. She was finishing up with her students at the dojo when he came after work.

            “Terry.” She greeted quietly as she evaluated him. “You’re not here to train.”

            Terry grinned sheepishly. “I might not be able to come for lessons for a little while.”

            “…Why?” She asked.

            “It looks like—” He quickly turned around at the sharp whistle of a BB gun behind him. He raised a hand to catch the small BB bullets before it managed to hit him. “What was that for?” He snapped in annoyance at the smirking red-haired man at the door.

            “Congrats on the new CEO position kid.” Jason said lazily as he strolled in.

            Terry flicked the BB at the other’s nose. “Why must you insist on shooting me every time you see me?”

            “Good training.” Cassandra replied.

            “See, even the beautiful sensei agrees with me.” He strolled over to rest an arm on her shoulder.

            She easily grabbed his arm before flipping him over onto the mat and shoving him into an arm lock. “But you need more training, Jason.”

            “Geez, neither of you have a sense of humor.” Jason grumbled as he struggled out of the former Batgirl’s grip, but failed miserably.

            “Go live in Central with the other redheads then.” Terry retorted as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

            Shortly after his returned to Gotham to start his life as Terry McGinnis, he ran into Jason Todd. He was sneaking back into the manor to do the security maintenance that Tim and the others missed when he found the other lurking in the cave. They scuffled, ended up in the other world and returned with a grudging understanding. Though, Terry and Cassandra openly work to change his method against the underworld.

            “All right already! I give! Let go woman!” Jason grumbled in defeat before Cassandra smirked and released him. He sighed as he sat up rubbing his arm. “So, why’s the new CEO of Wayne Enterprise here? Don’t you have paperwork to do?”

            Terry rolled his eyes. “As I was saying.” Ignored Jason’s witty comment. “I ran into Mr. Wayne during the meeting yesterday. I’m not doubting that he’ll stringently comb through my history files.”

            Jason raised a brow. “The demon brat was at the meeting?”

           “Lucius Fox Senior was determined to retire.” He shrugged in response.

           “What are you planning?” Cassandra asked.

           “Well, I’m stuck going to a charity event they’re hosting. No doubt, I’ll be grilled.” He muttered. “It’s probably best that we stay off contact for a while, just so they won’t give either of you any trouble.”

            Jason smirked. “Sure you don’t want me to blow the party? Those are obnoxiously boring.”

           Terry’s eyes narrowed. “Do that and you’re not getting toys for a year.”

           “Geez.” Jason muttered under his breath. “No sense of humor.”

           While Jason could make do with stealing weapons from the criminals of Gotham, there were some tools that only the family had that Terry could supply him with.

           “Behave and you’ll continue to get your toys like a good little boy.” Terry smirked.

           “Yeah, yeah.” Jason retorted sarcastically.  “I’ll stay off Santa’s naughty list.”

            With the loose ends dealt with, the only thing left was to straighten out his cover story. He dread for the day to come.

o.o.o.o.o

            Dick Grayson could do many things. He could fly through the air with ease and somersault his way over the roofs of Gotham. He was formerly the boy wonder, formerly Nightwing and currently Batman. He could face thugs armed with guns and psychopaths of all forms. He could do all that, but even so, he still had trouble with this.

            Party planning.

            Even after five years, it was difficult to carry out a charity event with the same ease as Alfred. And just when he thought he was ready, this McGinnis character popped up. From the Damian’s pictures, the young CEO looked very much like an aged version of the late Terry Wayne. It was likely due to the resemblance that Damian was so adamant in believing McGinnis was his brother.

            Alfred decided to add McGinnis to the guest list to appease Damian, but that also mean more detective work was needed to check on the new CEO of Wayne Enterprise. The background check was clean, McGinnis was so dreadfully dull and normal there was nothing that stood out. Warren McGinnis was a Wayne Enterprise stockholder for nearly three decades. He worked in computer engineering and security programs before he passed away some years ago.

            He decided to call Superman and Flash for assistance. Both would be able to help him keep track of the young man while he was busy with the annoying socialite party and they would have legitimate reasons to attend. Clark Kent from the Daily Planet could easily use his reporter status while Wally West could tag along with his wife Linda West, the reporter from Central.

            It wasn’t that he didn’t want McGinnis to be Terry. He’d very much want to believe that. But he was worried for Damian. If the young man weren’t Terry, it would damage Damian and just when he was starting to open up. He failed Bruce’s son once, he doesn’t want to fail the man’s remaining son.

            “How are you coming along, Master Dick?” Alfred asked as he hovered over the other’s shoulder.

            “… Help me please?” Dick groaned in anguish as he resisted banging his head against the table.

            While Dick was busy with the planning details, Tim worked to keep Damian in check and not let him run off to stalk the new CEO.

            “I told you I could find proof that he’s deadweight! Why won’t you just let me go?” He snapped with agitation.

            “This is exactly why I don’t want you to go out right now.” Tim reasoned calmly. “You’re being brash right now. What if he’s Terry? Then what? How do you prove it’s him? You haven’t the faintest clue why he left in the first place. Don’t forget neither of you were on good terms before he died.”

            Damian stopped as his shoulders slumped down. “… He probably still thinks I want him dead…”

            Tim sighed and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “You’ve changed and if it really is him, he’s changed as well. Just wait.”

            Damian stayed silent as he reluctantly stayed away from the young man he thought of as his brother.

o.o.o.o.o

            The day of the party, Damian anticipated this day for what seemed like an eternity, while Terry dreaded it with each nearing day. Six pm, Terry was dragged to the site by Lucius Jr. The man insisted he be there early to get through each and every one of the potential investors for Wayne Enterprise.

             Fake smiles and words of flattery, both that Terry could so with practiced ease, but it gets old fast when it’s repeated for an hour as Lucius Jr. dragged him about the room to meet the partners and Gotham’s rich socialites. Oh, he could’ve easily escaped the man, but then he would risk getting accosted by the Waynes.

             “Bored?” Lucius Jr. grinned when they finally broke away from the crowds.

             “Give me a hostile company take over any day.” Terry muttered under his breath as he grabbed a glass from the passing buss boys.

             “But you’re doing so well.” Lucius Jr. teased.

             Terry rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his champagne. “How many more people do I still have to meet?”

             “Well, I’ve already introduced you to everyone you need to know, you can go enjoy the rest of the party on your own. Oh, just don’t leave too early, it’s rude if you do that.” The man clapped his shoulder and left him on his own.

             The new CEO found himself lost without his vice-president’s reassuring presence, he felt exposed for an attack from the Waynes. Glancing around quickly, he made sure they haven’t spotted him before he moved towards the buffet style table to hide. Though, much to his surprise, he wasn’t expecting a familiar speedster stuffing his face at the table.

             The redhead spotted him immediately before waving an arm for him to come over. “Tewwy!” He said with a mouthful as he walked over with a full plate. He chewed and swallowed before he spoke again. “Hiya Mr. Big-shot CEO. You didn’t tell me you worked at Wayne Enterprise.” He chirped.

             “You never asked.” Terry replied carefully. He and Wally had met again when Bart dragged him off to one of the notorious Flash Christmases and introduced him to the family as a civilian friend. “Why are you here? Aren’t you a mechanic?”

             The red-haired speedster gave a bright grin. “Well, my wife _is_ a reporter you know. After all, the Central Times been trying to get a look at the new CEO of Wayne Enterprise for a while.” He nudged Terry’s side playfully.

             “I see.” Terry said. Dick couldn’t be anymore obvious sending this Centralian superhero to scope him out.

             “So how did you meet Bart again?” Wally asked as he devoured a beef skewer. “Gotham is at least an hour or two away from Central.”

           The young CEO gave a nonchalant shrug as he swiped a salmon crostini off his plate. “Well, your daughter seemed pretty fast when I saw her last time at the Christmas party. I’m not surprised if Bart could be just as fast and get to places without much time.” He grinned as he popped the finger food into his mouth.

              Wally stared at him with widened eyes before a forced smile reached his lips. “Uh… Could you finish this for me Ter? I need to use the restroom.” The plate was in his hand before Wally sprinted off at a human pace.

              Terry smirked as he plucked another piece off the plate gleefully. It was always fun to mess with the speedsters. He was in the middle of polishing off Wally’s plate when another familiar face showed up.

              “Mr. McGinnis?” The glasses-wearing man of steel approached him with a smile. “Clark Kent from the Daily Planet. What’s it like to be the new CEO of Wayne Enterprise? I heard the Waynes are quite taken with you.”

              “Ah, the infamous Superman look-alike.” Terry said casually. “What are you doing away from Superman reporting?”

              “Well, you are the new CEO of Wayne Enterprise Mr. McGinnis, every newspaper wants an exclusive interview with you.” He answered easily.

              “Oh.” Terry was mildly annoyed that the reporter wasn’t as easily warded off as the speedster. “I suppose that the Waynes were not impressed with my work.”

              “Surely that’s not the case, I heard the young Mr. Wayne was quite taken with you in your first meeting.”             

              “We’ve only met once, I really doubt they could favor someone that quickly. Besides, I haven’t met the rest of the Waynes.” He shrugged.

              “Well, Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s ward had invited you, so I’m sure they’re happy to see you.” Clark added.

              “I’m not going to make assumptions until I’ve met them.” Terry replied as he took a sip of his champagne.

              “But you will meet them before you leave?” He pressed on.

              “Since they invited me, it’s impolite to leave without greeting them.” Terry gave him a hard stare. “Aren’t you straying off topic here Mr. Kent?”

              The reporter smiled brightly. “Has anyone told you, you resemble the missing Terrence Wayne very much?”

              He shrugged and slyly asked, “And how would you know that?”

              “I’ve done my research Mr. McGinnis.” The other chirped not wavered by the fact that Terry tried to bluff him.

               _Damn alien._ He thought in annoyance. “You resemble Superman too, but I’m sure you’re not. Celebrity resemblance is very common nowadays.”

              “What is the pressure like being the new CEO?” Clark switched to a more standard question; at least he knew how to back off unlike the speedster.

              “Well, I have Mr. Fox to look to for advice, he’s very experienced and well versed in the business… and we do have several projects that’s in production at the moment.” Terry paused as he feinted a glance to the other side of the room. “Could you excuse me? I have someone I need to talk to.” He hastily left and sped to Lucius’ side in hopes that the man could ward off other possible heroes in disguise.

              “Ah, Terry! Just the person I was looking for!” Lucius placed a friendly arm around his shoulder before pulling him to yet another person he didn’t want to see. “You have to meet Tim Wayne. He was dying to meet you.”

              Terry held back a grimace as he forced another smile and held out his hand to shake the former Robin’s hand. “Terry McGinnis, pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne.”

              Tim had a look of wonder as he shook his hand with a pained smile. “Please call me Tim. Bruce isn’t here right now.”

              Lucius smiled brightly at the two before clapping them both on the shoulders. “Well, I’ll leave you two to talk.”

              Terry internally wanted to strangle the man, why was he abandoning him? “All right. What was it that you wanted to see me that urgently before Tim?”

              Tim smiled sadly. “Have you ever lost someone dear to you Terry?”

              “I’m an orphan.” He replied quietly. “I’m already used to it.”

              “But have you ever thought of cloning? The possibilities that you can do in bringing them back to life that way?” Tim asked.

              “… Whoever thinks that, they need therapy.” Terry replied bluntly. He couldn’t believe it, after all this time Tim was still on cloning?  

              “Maybe.” Tim admitted. “But don’t you ever wonder what if you could bring them back? What it’d be like with them back?”

              “You’re really asking for it when the humanity rights association hears about this.” Terry reasoned.

              “Who doesn’t want to see their loved ones again?” Tim asked quietly.

              “Money can’t fight what comes naturally.” Terry grounded out.

**_Beep! Beep!_ **

              Terry jolted at the familiar sound. The alarm that alerted them that dad was home. Where was it coming from? His eyes darted around the crowd and he spotted Damian, surrounded by a horde of socialites. The alarm came from Damian’s phone, but at a closer look, he spotted the alarms he was looking for around Damian’s neck. His hands clenched furiously as he saw red. That audacious jackass!

          Without a word, he left before he decided to do something he regrets. Tim seemed to have wanted to talk to him more, but Damian was in great need of saving from the socialites. Terry had enough of this forsaken party. He wanted to leave at all costs.

      “Sorry to interrupt.” Terry hunted down the group Dick was occupied with. “But may I borrow Mr. Grayson for a moment?”

      Dick turned away from his group with a surprised look across his face. He gave his guests a sheepish grin with a raised a hand in apology before he walked with Terry to the hallways. “You must be Terry the new CEO. I’m sorry I haven’t gotten a chance to get to you. Are you enjoying the party?”

      “It’s a wonderful party, but I’m afraid I have to leave early.” Terry said evenly, trying his best not to run out of the manor.

              “Is something wrong?” Dick looked worried.

         “It’s nothing.” He replied. “I’m sure the rest of your guests will enjoy your party, but I really do need to go Mr. Grayson. I hope you’ll understand.”

               “Of course.” Dick nodded. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

               Neither of them realized how long it took to walk to the door. It has been ten years since Terry walked through the main halls and Dick was used to leaving the manor via cave.

               “You’re the new head of your family now, true?” Terry tried striking up conversation.

               Dick chuckled a little. “New head? Nah, that’s was always Bruce’s thing…” He trailed off.

               Terry glanced elsewhere. “That still doesn’t change the fact you need to take better care of your family.”

               “Pardon?” The former circus performer turned to him.

               “Find out yourself.” Terry said as they reached the door.

               A happy bark caught their attention as Ace raced to their feet with his tail wagging. He was quick to rub his face against Terry’s hand affectionately. A smile touched his lips briefly as he petted the dog’s head.

               “Nice dog.” Terry said as he pretended not to recognize his dog.  “I need to get going now Mr. Grayson. Pleasure meeting you.” He made his way out without realizing that his cover was blown.

o.o.o.o.o

               Three hours later a group was gathered in the cave for a non-bias assessment of McGinnis’s character… with the exception of Wally.

               “He’s evil! EVIL I TELL! YOU!” Wally whined as he stuffed his face with the leftovers. “He totally knew who we were and what we were trying to do! I tell you that kid is him!”

               “I wouldn’t say he’s evil.” Clark interrupted the munching speedster. “But I do agree it is him. He evaded a lot of my questions and even tried to bluff me that he’d reveal I’m Superman.”

               Tim nodded. “He tried his best pretending not to know any of us, but it’s hard for him to hide his thoughts on sensitive subjects. He was quite against the idea that I would attempt to clone again.”

               “There’s no way he doesn’t know that we’ve realized who he is.” Dick murmured. “Ace gave him away so easily.”

               “I don’t know why the hell we’re still having this fucking conversation! It IS him!” Damian snapped. “We all have one proof or another that showed it’s him!”

               “Fine, it is him, then what?” Dick reasoned. “Why didn’t he come home? Why is he staying away? You’re so caught up that he’s alive that you haven’t even thought of the reasons why he’s staying away.”

               “Why does it matter? He’s alive! Why are we pussy footing around him?” Damian snapped as he stormed off.

               “Where are you going?” Dick called out to him.

               “To do something you wouldn’t!” Damian snapped before he was out of sight.

               Dick sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

               “Kids.” Wally chirped. “Parenting isn’t as easy as it seem is it Dicky?”

               “Shut up Wally.”

o.o.o.o.o.o

               Terry was annoyed. The Waynes haven’t changed in the least since he was gone. Tim was still obsessed with cloning the dead and creating lifeless copies. Dick was still caught up with his own agenda that he doesn’t know how his family was crumbling. As for Damian, oh that demon spawn infuriated him so. It was not enough that he died once already, but he had to steal from his corpse! He has one of those damn alarms already! Why the hell does he need a second one? Was he trying to flaunt it as a trophy?

               He growled as he thrust quick successions of jabs at his opponent before taking a cheap shot at the other’s shin. His forehead poured with sweat. He had been sparring with Jason since he left the manor and raced to Cassandra’s dojo.

              “Shit!” Jason cursed as he blocked his attacks and tried to retaliate with his own dirty tricks.

               Terry saw through it easily and caught Jason by the wrist. He twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him violently. Jason stood firm as he tried to back kick the other, but Terry used it as a chance to kick the open joint at the back of his knee, slamming him to the ground and shoving his head into the mats. He breathed heavily as he forced Jason’s arm up higher and higher.

               “Damn it kid! I give!” Jason snapped out.

               Terry let out a steady breath as he released his murderer and reached out a hand to help him up.

                Jason lied on the mats with uneven breaths. “Shit, the hell pissed you off?” 

               “I apologize.” Terry said evenly as he tried to catch his breath as well. “Today was the party.”

               The redhead raised a brow. “You should’ve let me come with you. I would’ve made it interesting.”

               “Not with the alien and a speedster there. You would’ve been jailed faster than you can say mercy.” Terry replied bluntly.

               “So what pissed you off kid?” He chewed idly on a match. They had forced him to quit smoking ages ago.

               “It’s something petty, I’ll get over it.” Terry grumbled as he grabbed the towel Cassandra handed to him.

               “Petty?” Jason tilted his head back. “You have your priorities all screwed up kid. You’re pissed at them for something petty, but you’re chatting up with your murderer?”

               “You’re one to judge, you went after Tim when he wasn’t even your killer.” Terry quipped.

               “Ah touché.” Jason drawled. “By the way, you only won because I’m getting old.”

               Cassandra dropped a towel on his head. “Keep telling yourself that. Both shower. Smell.”

               “But you like the musk babe.” Jason grinned from under the towel before she shoved his face back to the ground with one hand. “Ugh… love you too babes.”

                Terry smiled faintly at the two. He’d rather be in their company than the family any day.  He washed up before thanking them for putting up with him. He felt much calmer now. Who cares about the Waynes? This was the only charity event he needed to attend. After this, he’d keep to Wayne Enterprise and they can do whatever they wanted.

                On his drive back to Gotham Park Tower he wanted nothing more than to get into bed and bury his face into his pillows and sleep till morning. He was sore from the spar and the adrenalin he ran on was finally wearing off. From parking his car to riding the elevator, everything was a blur. It wasn’t until he opened the door to his apartment and the lights flickered on that he noticed something wrong. Someone was in his suite.

                He tensed at the unfamiliar hooded figure standing in his living room. The stranger looked like death, donned in black with his tattered cloak. Each step he took he crept like a spirit’s ghostly wisps. His instincts screamed for him to flee immediately and he had, after he slapped the panic button. The hooded figured reached out for him, but he had already turned his heel and raced out of his suite for his life.

                Oddly, the intruder didn’t pursue. The complex’s security spent an hour combing the whole building for the costumed figure. Finding nothing, they deemed it safe for him to return. Not that he believed them. Whoever this was, he was not the typical Gotham villain. There wasn’t a moment where he didn’t want to go to either the Ivys or back to Cassandra’s dojo, but if he did, he’d bring trouble to them. They weren’t the targets he was.  

                 Steeling himself, he returned to his suite, ready to face his stalker. Though, he didn’t expect to be grabbed immediately upon entering again. The instant that gloved hand touched his shoulder; he grabbed onto the stranger’s wrist and arm, much like what he did to Jason earlier, and tossed him. He wouldn’t risk pinning him to the ground. He had no clue what his stalker was capable.

                 The cape fluttered loudly as the hooded figure tucked into a somersault and landed soundly on his booted feet. The hood fell back and the shadow crept away to reveal a familiar face under a black domino mask.

                 No longer donned in the costume of Robin, it was Ibn al Xuffasch.

o.o.o.o.o

                 Damian sped down the path at break neck speeds. He didn’t care what anything the others had to say. Everything at that party proved McGinnis was his brother. Even if he has no physical evidence yet, nothing will stop him from seeking his brother out. Whether to talk or outright drag his ass back home, something will be cleared tonight.

                 The security to Gotham Park Towers was a joke compared to what Terry set for him during their moments of death tags. The suite Terry used lacked personality everything was pre-furnished as if it was straight out of a designer magazine.

                 Nothing stood out. No pictures, no files, not even a laptop. It was as if no one lived here, but he knew this was his brother’s suite. He couldn’t stalk him in person under Dick’s rules, but he said nothing about the net and satellite. This was the suite he lived in, but why wasn’t he home? He left the party hours ahead of him.

                 Cabinets and drawers held nothing of importance. It was only luck that he noticed the strange wad of cloth that sat in the open kitchen. White with brown splotches… it looked almost like… blood. He grasped onto the cloth tightly. He recognized what it was.

                 A jingle of keys caught his attention. The door unlocked and the lights came to life. Standing at the door, stunned, was his brother. He looked terrified. He wanted to reach out to him, wanted to tell him he just wanted to talk, but the other had already slapped the panic button and raced out the suite. Damian cursed under his breath. He should’ve disabled security.

                 Too late for that, he has to leave before security caught sight of him.

                 Damian waited a short distance away while the staff combed through the building searching for intruders. He couldn’t see his brother, but he assumed that Terry was either at the security booth peaking over the security cameras or planning to leave. 

                 Once the security staff was gone, he hurried back to the suite and disabled the panic buttons in the suite and waited by the door for his brother. He wasn’t letting him run off again this time. When Terry returned he tried grabbing onto his shoulder, but his brother surprised him by tossing him across the room. With a tuck and a somersault, he easily landed.

                 “Get out.” It was the first thing Terry said to him since their first meeting at Wayne Enterprise.

                 Damian ignored his demand to leave. “You’ve learn some new skills while you were gone.”

                 Terry frowned. “I don’t know who you are or what you’re talking about. I demand you to leave my home this instant!”

                 “No.” Damian replied bluntly. “And don’t bother with the panic button, I’ve already disabled it.”

                 “What do you want? Who are you?” Terry glared.

                 “Stop bullshitting me.” Damian snapped. “I know it’s you deadweight!” He tossed the rag at him. “You were wearing this when Todd shot you! It has your blood and the holes are exactly where the bullets entered!”

                 Terry saw red as he snatched the rag from the air. “Stop taking my stuff!” He growled. “You already have the manor! The right as dad’s son, the Robin mantle, the next in line for _Batman’s_ mantle, the family and the god damn wealth. What more do you want from me?”

                 “I don’t want anything of yours! I just want you to come home!” Damian snapped back. “How long were you alive? Why haven’t you come home this whole time?”

                 “It’s none of your business! And I don’t want to go back!” Terry yelled.  

                 Damian stood firm. "It damn well is my business! Why did you run away in the first place? Wasn't the manor your home?"

                 Terry tightened his fists as his face turned red with anger. "The manor is dad's home, not mine! And how could I live there when you're suffocating me everyday with your attempts to kill me?" He threw the rag to the ground. "It's not a home! It's a mausoleum! If I stayed any longer, it would've been my grave!"

                 “I don’t want you dead.” Damian said quietly.     

                 “Then what were the last twenty-eight attempts on my life supposed to mean?” He snarled.

                 Damian said nothing there was no defense for his past actions. 

                 “I’ve answered your questions. Now LEAVE!” He pointed to the window.

                 The former robin stood in silence for a moment before he reached into his cloak to dig out the alarms that hung around his neck. “Here.” He held out the alarms to him.

                 “I don’t want it.” Terry snipped, his arms crossed.

                 “Just take it would you?” He said quietly.

                 “I—don’t—want—it.” Terry enunciated clearly. “If you don’t want it, throw it in the trash, I have no use for it.”

                 “It’s not trash!” Damian snapped. “This was supposed to mean something! You know it meant something!”

                 “Meant, past tense.” Terry drawled. “It means nothing now. I don’t want it.”

                 “How could it mean nothing? This told us when father came back! This is all we have left of him!” He argued.

                 “And that means nothing, I could easily make more of it. Dad is dead, holding trash won’t bring him back.”  Terry said icily.

                 “Take it back!” Damian growled as he tried to shove it into his brother’s hand.

                 “No! I don’t want it!”

                  Damian forced it into Terry’s hand, and the younger refused to take it. They scuffled until Terry stopped protesting all together and took the alarms. The newly made CEO stalked over to the open window with an icy glare and chucked the alarms out without a care.

                  “It’s trash and for the record—I would rather have Jason Todd here than you.”

                  Damian felt his heart drop as he watched the two dangling alarms plummet over the edge. He dashed to the window, quickly diving after them. Terry didn’t bother to watch as he closed and locked the window. Couldn’t give less of a damn than he already has.  

                  Outside, Damian continued to plummet as he frantically reached for the alarms. He was meters from the ground when his fingers latched onto the fine line that held them together.  Swiftly, he shot off a grappling hook and swung himself onto a nearby roof. With the alarms grasped gently in his hands he glanced back at Gotham Park Towers mournfully.  

                  He was raised mastering the art of assassins. He was taught that obstacles were meant for elimination. He was told it was his destiny to stand by his father’s side and eventually succeed him.

                  But, his father was dead. He stood by the side of another man. The mantle of Batman was far from being his and rather than killing and destroying his obstacles, he had grown fond and attached.  He has changed for the better and yet, he was told he was no better than a murdered by his only brother.

                  Damian walked away in silence.


	9. Fallen

            It was silent that morning in the kitchen. Alfred was nowhere in sight, but that’s all right. Their dear butler needs his rest; the man was pushing onto his eighties. Damian reached for the box of cereal and milk as he flipped on the television. Just as he raised a spoonful to his mouth, his grip loosened and the spoon dropped from his hand.

            “No…”

            “Early this morning, the new CEO of Wayne Enterprise, Terry McGinnis, was shipped to Gotham General’s intensive care after he was found battered outside of Gotham Park Tower. Police are still investigating—”

            Whatever she said next was ignored as Damian tossed his breakfast aside and rushed to the study. He plowed Dick over without a word, ignoring the current Batman’s concerned voice.

            How could this happen? He was fine when he last saw him! Who the fuck did this? Furious questions filled his mind as he grabbed his bike; he hadn’t bothered changing out of his sleepwear as he sped down the passageway and onto the highway. He ignored every traffic law as he pushed his bike over 180 mph racing to the hospital. Whoever did this to his brother will pay… they will pay dearly.

 

-

 

_A week ago…_

**   
**

            Damian locked himself in his father’s room when his returned from confronting Terry. For two weeks he was quiet. If he wasn’t patrolling, he barely talked, barely ate—he was depressed. Tim tried talking to him, but he shied away and curled up in his father’s room.

            “Damian.” Dick knelt down to Damian’s eye level, his charge held his knees to his chest with his head buried in his arms. “What’s wrong?”

            “…” Damian said nothing.

            “Come on, tell me what’s wrong.” Dick tried again.“We can’t help you if you if you don’t say anything.” Tim sat on the bed above him.

            They tried for days, sitting with him, talking to him, doing whatever they could to get him to talk. Still he said nothing.

            Dick sighed and stood, his time was up he needed to patrol. “Maybe you should stay in tonight.”

            “I’ll stay with him.” Tim said as he slid down next to Damian, leaning his shoulder against Damian’s trying to get him to respond.

            “Eat something okay? We really hate seeing you like this.” Dick said gently. He looked to Tim, his eyes asking for reassurance and the other nodded. As he turned towards the door he heard a shift in breathing. Glancing back, he spotted Damian moving his mouth, but only the faintest sounds came from him.

            “…Am I… horrible?” He choked out. “Am I worse than Todd?”

            “No.” Tim whispered and placed an arm over his shoulder. “Why would you think that?”

            Damian bit his lower lip. “He said I was worse than him. He said…” Tears weld up in his eyes. “It’s not trash! That’s not what it’s supposed to be…it supposed to be…” He pressed a hand against his eyes. “I just want him to come home.” A whimper broke out as his shoulders shook. “I don’t want him dead!”

            “I know.” Tim said gently.

            “He hates me. I… I…” After two weeks of silence, Damian finally broke in Tim’s arms. Tim held onto him protectively as he cried his heart out.

            “Dick.” Tim called out to the current Batman, but he looked furious. Without a word Dick turned his heel and stormed out of the room.

o.o.o.o.o

            Sweet bliss was all that went through Terry’s mind as he stepped into his condo exhausted but relaxed. Transitioning into the CEO of Wayne Enterprise went smoothly. Few bothered him, particularly Powers, but he wasn’t worried. He was more than capable of taking care of that power hungry suit. Dinner was wonderful with his Ivys, the Titans were doing well despite of his absence and his training with Cassandra was excellent. Best of all, there wasn’t a hair or shadow of Ibn al Xu’ffasch. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

            …At least until he found himself pinned to the wall by a furious Batman.

            “Do you know what you’ve done to Damian?” The masked crusader growled menacingly.

            Terry struggled. “I don’t know what you’re—”

            “Don’t play stupid, I know it’s you Terry and don’t bother calling for help. I’ve already disabled all your security.” He glared through the white lens of the mask.

            Terry stopped his struggle and sighed through his nose. “What do you want Dick?”

            “Damian.” Dick said bluntly. “Do you know what you’ve done to him?”

            “I’m quite sure I know what I’ve done, but I don’t think you agree by the look you’re—” Terry winced as the other slammed him into the wall.

            “You think this is funny?” Dick hissed. “You think it’s funny that you’ve destroyed all the progress Damian made all these years? He was starting to open up and trust people! Now he won’t even talk to Alfred! He’s locked himself up in Bruce’s room for days since he came back from talking with you! He barely eats, barely talks and he’s a hazard to himself on patrols!”

            “Are you done?” Terry asked calmly.

            “No, I’m not done!” Dick snapped. “You don’t give a damn about what happens do you? You left without a word! We found out you were dead because Alfred carried your dead bullet-ridden body back home! Then when you’re finally alive, you don’t even tell us! Do you fucking hate us? Is that it? Is that why you’re fucking with us?”

            Terry waited until he finished before he spoke, he could see how badly Dick was straining to control himself. “First, I don’t think it’s funny. I think it’s sad that you and Xu’ffasch are so emotionally charged while in costume. Second, I _was_ dead. I have no control over how you guys find out. I left for my own safety.”

            “You _died!_ ” Dick snapped.

            “Like I said, I have no control over that. And besides, don’t you think it’s safer to hide when people you’re hiding from thinks you’re dead?” He grinned, but Dick wasn’t amused. “As for your ‘hate you’ question, no I don’t hate you. I just don’t care for you. Why should I anyway? All of you are older than me and very capable of taking care of yourselves. You don’t need me.”

            “Why didn’t you talk to any of us?” Dick paused with a frown. “You don’t trust us.”

            Terry shrugged again. “Yes, I don’t trust any of you. Besides you were all busy with your own agendas. There was no point in me staying.”

            “You were our responsibility! Bruce left you to us! We were supposed to protect you!” Dick snapped.

            “So this is about your pride, not Damian.” Terry said dryly.

            “What? No!” Dick grip loosened and Terry used it as a chance to touch his feet to the ground again. “I came because of what you did to him!”

            “And?” Terry fixed his shirt nonchalantly.

            “Talk to him, he won’t listen to any of us, but he might listen to you.” Dick said.

            “And would that stop you or him from coming back to bother me?” Terry ran a hand through his nearly dried hair.

            Dick threw up his hands. “I don’t even know why I bother! You don’t give a damn about him! Heartless! You’re probably going to make him worse at this rate! Talk or don’t talk! I don’t give a damn! But if anything happens to him.” The silent threat lingered in the air. “I hope you’re happy.” He spat before leaving through the window.

            Terry leaned against the wall with a sigh, quietly clenching and unclenching his fists. Why was he getting blamed? Why was he punished when Damian done much worse in the past? It wasn’t like he asked the brat to barge into his life. So why was he getting this abuse?

            He let out another sigh releasing his clenched fists one last time.

            It doesn’t matter. Just get Grayson out of his hair and they won’t bother him again. He already has all the people he need and care for. He doesn’t need them.

o.o.o.o.o

            The room was dark, Damian was curled up against his father’s bed clinging onto a photo frame and the alarms he recovered that night. Tim stayed with him until he stopped crying. He and Alfred tried coaxing him to eat, but he touched nothing. They stayed until twelve before Tim dragged him to bed and told him to sleep.

            But he couldn’t…

            He was so tired… Was this what crying feels like? He couldn’t remember the last time he cried… or was there ever a time he cried? He could remember the training he had as a child. Tears equal hindrance. It was a sign of weakness the enemy could take advantage of. It wasted precious bodily fluids, blocked the field of vision from oncoming enemies and exhausted the body. Weaknesses were not tolerated. He wasn’t only just worse than Todd, he was also worthless, useless.

            The door opened, he could hear the padding of Ace’s paws enter the room with a set of quiet footsteps—it wasn’t Alfred, Dick or Tim. The door closed shortly after as Ace padded over with a whine and nudged at his side with his nose. The other stood silent for a moment, he could hear the soft breathing.

            “You look pathetic.” Terry’s cold voice spoke.

            Damian closed his eyes knowing full well who it was… it hurts.

            “Are you unwell?” His tone stiff and uncaring.  

            “…” Damian said nothing.

            The footsteps came closer before he felt a soft prod of a finger at his side. “Are you unwell?” His brother repeated, prodding him a few more times.

“... You hate me.” Damian murmured. He curled up more.

            Terry stepped back and walked around the bed. “And you’re letting yourself waste away because of that?” He stopped in front of Damian and gently plucked the frame from his arms.

            “Why are you here?” Damian asked quietly glancing up to his brother. “Two weeks ago, you wanted nothing more than to never see me again.”

            The younger Wayne stared at the frame stoically for a moment before a frown marred his face. “He’s right, I have made you into a pitiful wreck.” He muttered as he placed the frame face down on the nightstand.

            “Grayson made you come.” Damian concluded as he sat up.

            “I didn’t come because he told me to.” Terry glared with annoyance. “Why are you obsessing over me? I’m not part of your life. I don’t _want_ to be part of your life. You have people who love you and give a damn about your wellbeing. Why don’t you cling onto them? Why don’t you please them instead of bothering me?”

            Damian stared at him for a moment before his eyes narrowed. “What did Grayson do?”

            The glare disappeared and indifference returned to his face. “He broke into my condo and slammed me up against the wall, rambling about how I destroyed you and your social progress.”

            “He did what?” A glower crossed his face at the news of his brother abused by Dick. “What right does he have to—” Damian growled as he jumped out of bed and stormed across the room.

            “Where are you going?” Terry grabbed him as he ripped open the door.

            He shrugged off his hand. “He has no right to touch you! Much less attack you!”

 The door slammed open and he rushed out. Damian sped through the manor and into the study, where he tore the clock open and descended the steps down to the cave. Within moments he was at the computer strapping the communicator to his ear. Tim didn’t even get a chance to voice out his surprise when he started barking curses at the current Batman.  

 “Who the fuck do you think you are Grayson?” He snapped out. “Since when do you have the right to attack my brother?”

 “Robin?” Dick’s voice came back in bewilderment. “Did he come talk to you? I—”

 “Stay the fuck away from my brother Grayson!”

  “Damian!” Tim grabbed onto his arm trying to calm him.

  “Look, we’ll talk when I get back okay? Calm—” Dick was interrupted again.

  “No you listen to me! No one hurts my brother!” Damian snarled out. “You hear me? NO ONE!”

            “Calm down Damian, no one is trying to hurt Terry!” Tim held him back, pulling the com-link from him. While they fought, quiet footsteps left, undetected.

o.o.o.o.o

            For the next week, Terry kept changing where he stayed during the night. He failed at trying to get Xu’ffasch better. Not only he was still lethargic, he was furious at Batman. No doubt the former Robins will come at him in full rage if they managed to get a hold of him. Just when he thought he was rid of them, it turns out; he needed to run from them.

            “You’re upset.” Cassandra pointed out when he stayed at the dojo Friday evening.

            “…They’re angry at me.” He murmured.

            Jason snorted behind his mug of coffee. “What happened?”

            “…Xu’ffasch broke down after I talked with him a few weeks ago.” He started quietly.

            “So? The brat probably deserved it.” Jason shrugged it off.

            “Grayson came to talk with me.” He needn’t explain what exchanged.

            “Geez.” Jason sighed in annoyance. “Isn’t he a little old to be bullying kids now?”

Cassandra moved to pull him into a comforting hug. He leaned into her comforting hold. With them around, he didn’t have to worry. They were his family, not Dick, not Tim and not Damian.

o.o.o.o.o

            Tim was worried. While Damian resumed eating and talking, it was only so he could attack Dick if he dared to touch Terry again. He went as far as stalking Dick so he couldn’t near Terry in any manner. Not that it mattered, Tim tried looking for the young CEO after the work day ended, but each time he tried, the other was nowhere to be found. He even asked Barbara and Stephanie to help, but even then they can’t seem to find him. To make things worse, Jason showed up during patrol near the end of the week.

            “Trouble in paradise?” Red Hood grinned as he greeted them on rooftop. Some years ago after Scarlet was gone Jason had foregone the red helmet and cape and went back to his red domino mask and leather jacket.

            “You!” Damian snarled; he didn’t bother landing as he released his line and jumped after the other.

            “Xu’ffasch!” Dick called out to him, but he was ignored.

            “My, my, someone’s angry.” Jason smirked as he dodged and ran from the angry Xu’ffasch’s attacks.

            “You dare show your putrid face to me after what you’ve done?” He hissed, pulling out batarangs and bolos to throw at the other.

            “Now, now brat. I haven’t done anything in years. How could you say that?” Jason smirked as he tossed out his own to stop the weapons from touching him. “Or is it that you’re jealous? Your brother likes me _way_ more than you!”

            Tim swore he saw red coming form under Xu’ffasch’s cowl. If he didn’t do something, Damian was surely going to kill the arrogant Red Hood. Especially, when his sword was out of its sheath. It’d be impossible for him or Dick to even hope to catch and hold Damian back from killing Jason, but Tim was certain he could get Jason out of the way before he gets skewered.

            “Do you have a death wish?” Tim glared at him as they scrambled to get away before Damian caught up.

            “What can I say? I live for the thrill now.” Jason drawled with a lazed glance at Damian. “The brat looks better compared to the last week. Heard he had a little visitor.”

            Tim frowned. “You’ve seen _him_ haven’t you? You know he was alive!”

            “Heh.” Jason smirked. “Looks like you guys are a greater threat to the kid then I am.”

            “Where is he?” Tim glared.

            “You’re the detective aren’t you?” He shot off a line to another building. “Why don’t you figure it out yourself?”

            Tim would’ve chased after him, if not for Damian screaming from behind for Dick to release him. “Let go of me! I’m going to mount his fucking head on the wall!”

            It took hours to calm him and by then Tim was exhausted. The family drama was getting to him. As much he hated leaving at this point, he needed a break from this mess and Alfred wholeheartedly agreed. The gentle butler even prepared a jet for him to fly to Titans Tower for a break. In a few short hours, he was across the country and landing on the tower’s helipad.

            The majority of the titans of his time had grown and moved on with the exception of Conner and Bart who either couldn’t age or refused to mature. And being the last Robin to ever stay at the tower, his room was kept for solely his use if he was to visit. But sadly, even at the tower he couldn’t find peace.

            “TIM! TIM! TIIIIIM!” Bart zoomed about him. Despite nearing his thirties, he was just as much of a kid as his name.

            “Hi Bart.” Tim greeted him in exhaustion as he unloaded in his room. He had changed out of his costume to avoid the speedster playing with his cape.

            “I have something to show you!” Bart sang as he swayed side to side.

            “Can this wait till tomorrow? I’m really tired.”

            Bart grabbed onto his hand and tugged him out of his room. “Come on! I’m sure you’re going to be too excited to sleep after seeing this!”

            The next thing he knew, Bart dragged him into Conner’s room. “…Okay… Conner has something to show me?” Tim asked puzzled.

            “Nope!” The speedster chirped as he smacked the wall and slid open a passage.

            “… My old lab?” Tim was cautious now.

            “Nope! Just come down and see!” Bart sped ahead.

            Tim hesitantly followed. Down below was no longer the lab he used for experiment. Instead, it was filled with screens with various footages all around the tower. At the center of the room was a bed.

            “TEEERRRRRYYY! I brought Tim like you asked! It’s so cool that you’re finally going to talk to your family!”

            Tim watched silently as a figure moved from under the comforter and sat up. It was Terry like Bart said, but his sleepy eyes was glaring at the speedster. Tim resisted a chuckle at his shirt. It was a cartoon baby batman sucking a pacifier while riding away on a tricycle with a stuff penguin decapitated behind him.

            “Why did you disobey me?” Terry demanded coldly.

            Bart lost his smile. “What?”

            “I told you not to tell them. Why is Tim down here?”

            “But…” Bart looked between him and Tim. “You told me to bring him down! Conner said… Conner…” His golden eyes widen as he darted to Terry with an invasive hug. He bawled his eyes out as he defended himself. “I didn’t mean it! It was Conner! He said you said and I—WAAHHH! Don’t kill me!”

            Tim hid his smile behind a hand as Bart bawled; it was very much like Bart to act in such a manner. Also, the same reason why it was so hard to stay angry at him. Terry was no exception. In seconds his anger melted away and his hand was petting Bart’s wild red hair gently.

            “I’ll forgive you if you bring me the one who disobeyed me.” Terry compromised.

            Within seconds, a yellow flash ran up the stairs with Bart screaming.” CONNER!”

            Once he was gone, Tim and Terry stared at one another silently with the former Robin smiling gently. “How have you been? Dick didn’t rough you too much that night did he?”

            Terry glared at him. “What do you want?”

            Tim could tell he was upset. “Look.” He rubbed the side of his neck. “I want to say sorry.”

            “Why?” He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

            “Sorry for what Dick did. He shouldn’t have forced you.” Tim said quietly.

            “It’s not up to you to apologize, when it’s his fault.” His arms crossed, he was still upset.

            “I want to apologize as well… if only I was around more…”

            “You weren’t.” Terry said bluntly.

            “… I know… and I’m sorry.” Tim said quietly. “I’m guessing that’s why you never bothered trying to contact us all these years huh?”

            A brief silence touched the younger man as he lowered his arms. “… You made it impossible to contact you when I came back.”

            Tim wasn’t forgiven, but he could see that Terry was making an effort to attempt. “I know… I’m sorry… I was so caught up in trying to find Bruce that I…” Tim shook his head. “Never mind… the fact is, I wasn’t there even if you wanted to contact us.”

            “Is that all you came to say? Sorry?” Terry narrowed his blue eyes at him. “You want something don’t you? You don’t mean any of it! You just want me to fix Ibn al Xu’ffasch!”

            “I do mean my apologies!” Tim argued. “I won’t lie, I admit that I do want you to help Damian! But my apologies are sincere! I am sorry for everything!” He pulled a hand over his tired face. “I want you to help Damian, but I won’t force you like Dick have. I don’t have any right to force you into anything. I… I’m sorry.”

             “He told me to try.” Terry stared at him straight in the eye. “I made it worse, making me do it again is ludicrous!”

            Terry’s defenses were up, his posture, his eyes, Tim could see it all, but he couldn’t change what he needed to say. “… I wish I had more of an effect on him, but he wouldn’t listen. Alfred and I tried to reason with him, tried to get him to forgive Dick for what he’s done to you… but he refused to listen. The only reason he’s keeping his health up now was so he can make sure Dick couldn’t get to you.”

            “Not my problem.” Terry prompted.

            Tim bit his lower lip. “… This will be the first and last time I ask of you to do this. Whether is works or not…” He took a breath. “I’ll do my best to get them to leave you alone.”

            “You do know that’s not negotiable.” Terry pointed out. “If you want to keep the night a secret and protect the day at the same time, we cannot be associated.”

            “Damian can’t stay the way he is now!” Tim ran a hand through his hair. “Eventually he’ll go mad and either he gets hurt or he’ll hurt someone!”

            “We’re in this situation _because_ I spoke with him. Speaking to him again might result in a different level of insanity with him.” Terry reasoned.

            “He’s worried for your safety.” Tim said quietly. “He’s afraid that you might get hurt.”

            “By who? By what?” Terry grounded out. “He’s the greatest threat to me! He has always been the greatest threat!”

            “Dick, Jason.” Tim threw out the names off the top of his head. “He’s worried about your safety. Terrified that you might be gone again.”

            “I can’t help him with his inner phantoms. I wouldn’t know how.”

            “Then show him those phantoms can’t hurt you. Show him you’re safe and you’ll be fine.” Tim was desperate. He wanted something, anything.

            “It’s not going to work.”

  “Why?” Tim demanded.

  “To do that requires time. I don’t have that time.” Terry replied.

  “I’m already out of ideas.” Tim said sadly. “Please, you know I wouldn’t ask you this if I had any other choice.”

  “…It’d take something drastic to get through him…” Terry murmured to himself. “Limits?”

  “No killing, no magic… and try to keep the collateral damage to a minimum.” Tim listed out.

  “And here I was hoping I could just wipe his memory of me being alive again.” Terry sighed.

            “Then what? He’ll see you at Wayne Enterprise and this will just repeat all over again!” Tim was not happy.

            Terry’s brows knitted together in thought. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll think of a way then.” He stared at Tim sternly. “If this works, you will have to keep Dick and Damian away from Terry McGinnis beyond employer relationship. Agreed?”

            Tim sighed dejectedly. “Agreed.”

            A faint smile touched his lips for the first time since he’s seen him at the tower. “Why don’t you go rest Tim? That’s why you came right?”

            Tim moved forward to pull him into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re alive.” He whispered.

            Terry tensed for a moment before leaning back with an annoyed sigh. “Go to bed already! I’m just as tired you know!”

o.o.o.o.o

            Damian was doing maintenance under one of the many bat vehicles when he heard someone in the cave. Alfred was in the kitchen and it was unlike the dear butler to sneak about like their visitor. Tim was at the titans for the weekend and wasn’t due back until later that evening. As for Grayson, Damian held back a snort, the man was with Oracle, they had something to _discuss_ apparently.

            Quietly slipping out from under the car, he slinked to the equipment storage to pull out some weapons before his visitor sent out the first attack. The instant he buckled his utility belt, the whistle of metal flew at him. He barely had time to roll out of the way as it embedded into the ground.

At a quick glance, it looked like a batarang, but it wasn’t one of their designs. He had to move there’s no time or luxury to linger over the strange weapon. A barrage of the sleek foreign batarangs came at him, he had no choice but to dodge and retaliate with his own.

            He growled, more Batman impersonators. He fucking hated these impersonators. As if the battle for the cowl wasn’t enough, more of these have to show up!

            “Show yourself!” He snapped out.

            Footsteps came from the shadows as he saw a silhouette of bat cowl, but what got his blood boiling was the red bat across the stranger’s chest. He could see the other smirking as he held out his hand challenging him to come at him.

            “You’re just asking for it.” Damian muttered darkly as he charged.

  Right punch, block, redirect, upper kick, jump, flip, roundhouse kick... move by move it seemed familiar to him. The style screamed the League of Assassins, but the underhanded moves, felt like the ones he faced in the streets of Gotham, but refined, controlled. Could it be? His mother perfected the clones? This figure before him was nowhere near his size, but the clones were meant to be younger than him.

  Never mind that, take out the enemy first, interrogate later. 

  He pulled out his sheathed blade and charged through the barrage of batarangs. They were color-coded. The red was harmless, if you managed to avoid the sharp edges, but the blue ones were dangerous. Those alternated between ice and electric volts. If his sheath wasn’t insulated, he would’ve gotten a nasty shock and the ice batarang nearly caught his leg at the explosion.

  It was dangerous to fight ranged, he needed to get closer. Holding his sword out defensively, he charged, slashing at his opponent, the other barely dodging his attacks and grabbing whatever he could to block. In the midst of his retaliation, Damian was unfortunate to have left an opening for the other to slip in and land a sucker punch. He grimaced in pain; the fucker was using bronze knuckles.

  In the moment he was stunned, the intruder ran off to grab Tim’s staff and started up the steps.

  “Oh no you don’t.” He growled.

  Damian hurried up the steps in and into the study, but when he got there a chill went up his spine. The lights were off; the moonlight was peeking in. It was eerily familiar. No, he couldn’t let this stop him. An intruder was in his home! He used the League of Assassin’s fighting style! And most importantly, he couldn’t let him hurt anyone else close to him.

  Screw this.

  He pulled off the scabbard on his blade and held it dangerously in front of him. The figure too moved into a defensive stance. The nagging chill never left his mind as he slashed and hacked away relentlessly. Blade met metal and sparks flew in the dark room.

  The other blocked and dropped to the ground multiple times to avoid his blade. They crashed into shelves, windows and even the furniture. It wasn’t until the clouds shrouded the moon that Damian gained the upper hand against him. He had a blade against his neck while pinning him to the ground with a knee to his chest.  

            Damian’s breath shook, as did the rest of him. It was just like the dream—the fight, the clouds.

            “You win.” Terry said in exasperation as he looked up at his brother.

            Terror chilled his heart as Damian backed away. His blade clattered to the floor as he raised his hands to his head. “No, I don’t want to win.”

  “Ugh… this is while I keep myself at a distance. You’re too much of a pain to deal with.”

            “What is wrong with you?” Damian snapped. “Do you want to disappear that badly?”

            “I’m not going to disappear because you beat me up.” Terry retorted. “Why would I disappear? What merits do I get for disappearing after all the hard work I’ve placed onto Gotham? Don’t be daft.”

            It took a moment before Damian realized that this wasn’t like his dream. His father wasn’t going to come and take his brother away because of a fight.

            “Whatever inner demons you have, deal with it. I don’t have the time or patience dealing with your bull.” Terry muttered as he swayed to his feet.

            “You’re the idiot that came here dressed like that! What do you think would happen?” Damian snapped as he moved forward to catch his arm and lead him to the couch.

            “Stop calling me an idiot!” Terry glowered trying to push away his brother’s worried hands.

            “You are one! I could’ve killed you!” Damian’s grip tightened as he forced him onto the couch “You would’ve died again! And it would be my fault!”

            “And it could have been your fault many times over when we were children and you don’t see me caring.” Terry snorted, but then he realized Damian was trembling. This was stressing him out more than it was helping him.

            “I don’t want you dead. I don’t want any of you dead!” Damian’s voice cracked desperately.

            “I’m not going to die!” Terry snapped. “Dick’s not going to kill me, Jason’s not going to kill me. If anything, you’re going to be the death of me!”

            “…” Damian could say nothing.

            “People live, people die.” Terry droned. “You can’t protect anyone forever or have them live forever unless you want to be like your grandfather. Is that what you want?”

            “…No.” Damian muttered.

            Terry pulled a hand over his face. “…This is not going to work.” He grumbled as he tried to stand and leave.

            “Don’t go!” Damian tried to keep him on the couch, but his brother glared at him.

            “Nothing I say is getting through to you!” Terry snapped.  

            “You’re injured!” Damian argued.

            “I could get home without dying.” The younger Wayne retorted dryly.

  “At least let Alfred take a look at you.” The former Robin begged. His face looked desperate and his eyes expressed the image of a kicked puppy.

            “…Fine.” Terry found himself unable to refuse. Even though he thinks Damian fully deserved whatever misery he induced upon himself, it didn’t feel right with how pathetic the older Wayne looked.

            “I’ll go get Alfred, don’t go anywhere.” Damian said as he stood, but he glanced back hesitantly within steps away from his brother.

            Terry sighed as he removed his cowl. “I said I’d stay. I’m not going to run because truthfully, it’s a pain to have you stalking me again.”

            Damian nodded stiffly as he rushed out. Within ten minutes, he did all but carry Alfred to the study. By then, Terry had changed out of his costume and into a muscle shirt and shorts, both probably were worn under the costume. The bruises littering his body were enough to make Damian grimace. He was the one who placed them there. He was the one that abused his brother. Alfred tended to his brother’s injuries expertly while Damian sat awkwardly watching with tongue-tied uncertainty. He had no clue what to talk to him about now that they were finally sitting in the same room civilly.

            “…Where did you learn to fight? That style…” Damian trailed off uncertainly.

            “What about my style?” Terry glanced at him, but Alfred caught his chin and pulled him back to tend to the bruise on his cheekbone.

            “… The majority of it is from the League of Assassins.” Damian reasoned.       

            “Was that why you were so violent?” Terry said thoughtfully. “I was wondering if you really hated Batman imposters so much.”

            “I abhor them.” Damian grumbled. “They have no right!”

            “I suppose.” Terry sighed as Alfred tended to his arms. “After all, I’m only a half-clone of Batman.”

            “No!” Damian snapped. “You’re not a clone! You’re… his son.”

            Terry laughed loudly the notion was ridiculous to him. “If I was a Batman impersonator with skills from the League of Assassins, who or what did you think I was?”

            “…” Damian looked down sullenly. “…Clones my mother made of me.”

            This made the younger Wayne laugh even harder. “Guess you were right, a impersonating clone with League of Assassin skill set.”

            “NO!” Damian said stubbornly. “You’re not a clone! You’re my brother!”

            “I’m afraid I am all of that.” Terry said bluntly.

            “You’re—” Damian paused as he realized something. “You… accept that I’m your brother?”

            “I accept the fact we share genetics.” Terry replied offhandedly. Alfred paused for a moment as he applied the soothing ointment. It looked as if he wanted to talk, but decided against it as he allowed the two to continue.

            “…But you still hate me…” Damian said quietly.

            “Hating you requires the need to want you dead and desecrate you violently. I don’t hate you, I dislike you.”  

            It stung.

            Blue eyes trailed over Damian lazily. “You seem to have the misconception that our relationship was beyond allies in assisting dad.” Terry drawled. “You have never given reason for me to even take you into my consideration.”

            “I… see…” Damian murmured as he stared at the red carpet below them. There was no hope. His brother was never going to give him a chance at mending their relationship. His shoulders slumped as he fell into despair.

Terry tilted his head. “Why are you falling into depression again? I said I you never gave me a reason. Are you not going to give me one?”

            Damian glanced up at him in surprise. “…You mean…”

           “It better be a good one.” Terry pointed out before he noticed a small smile creeping from Alfred’s watchful eyes.    

o.o.o.o.o

            With the family drama aside, Terry was glad that he no longer needed to run or hide. With much prodding and guilt trips from Alfred, Damian had convinced Terry to stay for dinner. While the evening was awkward, as least Damian was no longer a thorn at his side. That was as long as he obliged to all of Damian’s invitations to come home for dinner. He’ll have a find a way around a possible paparazzi situation, but for now he’s just glad he doesn’t have vigilantes trying to hunt him down.

  After such a long hiatus, he was glad to see the Ivys again. Though, it was odd to see them inviting a stranger into their group, a young woman by the name Dana Tan. Little did he know, they were trying to set him up on a blind date. He was oblivious to all their smiles and attempt to push them together. It never occurred to him that it was not safe to be alone with a girl.

            “I had fun.” Dana said happily as he escorted her back to her apartment after the gathering. The Ivys were quite adamant about him doing so.

            “Yeah, it was fun.” Terry agreed half-heartedly, his mind was lost in thought. They walked in silence for a good while as they strolled through parks and under the dim street lamps.

            “Well, here’s my place.” Dana said as they approached an apartment complex. She smiled shyly at him as she clasped her hands behind her back. “Want to come up for a drink?”

            Terry’s lips twitched up with one of his fake smiles. “No, it’s fine, I have work tomorrow.”

            “Oh.” She sounded disappointed. “Maybe we can do this again some other time?”

            “Sure.” He reached out for a handshake. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

            Dana raised a hand to her mouth to cover a giggle. “You don’t go on dates much do you?” She took a step closer and grabbed Terry’s tie tenderly. “You’re adorable you know that?” She pulled him close for a deep kiss. His eyes widened in surprise. She broke away with a teasing smile before releasing his tie. “Come up next time k?”

            “M-Maybe.” Terry choked out as he took a step back. “Goodnight.”

            “Night Terry.” She chirped before she skipped into her apartment.

            Terry turned away from the door stiffly and hurried to his car. Once he was buckled in and the doors were locked horror crossed his face. Tears rushed to his eyes as his body shook with sobs.

            He was ruined! Tainted! That shouldn’t have happened! He should’ve been able to prevent it! But now it was too late! He was ruined! Completely ruined!

            The mantra went through his mind over and over again as he floored the gas back to Gotham Park Towers. Seeing through his tears was difficult, but somehow he managed to get back without an accident. Rushing through the lobby, he spoke to no one as he hurried to his condo. His tears didn’t fall until he was locked in and curled up by the windows. He was ruined. With a shaking hand he reached for his phone and called the first person he could think of, XIII.

            “Beyond!” His fellow project answered cheerily. “What’s the special occasion?”

            “X-XIII?” He sobbed hysterically.

            “What wrong?” The concern from Conner’s voice was enough to paint a picture of the Kryptonian clone’s brows.

            “I’m ruined!” Terry hiccupped.

            “What happened?” The super clone asked worriedly. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

            “S-She kissed me! I’ll end up like dad! Or Dick!”

            “…Wait who kissed you?” Conner asked in confusion.  

            “My friends asked me to dinner and introduced her to me. They made me take her home! And then... and then…”

            A warm laugh came from his fellow project. “Was she pretty?”

            “You don’t get it do you?” Terry shouted desperately. “I’m going to be like my dad! I’m going to be like Dick and Tim! The women troubles are going to start and it’s going to ruin me!”

            Conner continued to laugh. “Beyond, a girl won’t destroy your life. I think it’s cute that someone likes you. Maybe you should give it a try.”

            “You’re no help!” Terry said through tears as he angrily ended the call.

He thought XIII would understand. He thought he could tell him it’d be fine. He hugged his knees whimpering for hours. It was another two hours before he tried calling someone again.  

            “Yo kid, what’s up?” Jason answered from the end.

            “J-Jason.” He hiccupped.

            “…Kid?” Jason sounded concern. “Are you crying? Are you okay?”

            “I…” Terry sobbed. “I don’t know what to think! I can’t trust anyone! I can’t even trust myself! I’m ruined!” He started rambling nonsense.

            “Calm down, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” Jason tried to calm him.

  “I don’t understand what I’m doing! I’m crying to my murderer for crying out loud!”

  Jason sighed in annoyance. “What happened? Is it Grayson again?” He grumbled. “Look, I’ll come and crash with you after patrols and you can tell me all about it… well that and Cass kicked me out again.”

  “Freeloader.” Terry sniffled.

  “Hey, my shoulders services don’t come free or for guys I’ll let you know.” Jason joked. “Just calm down k?”

  “Hmm.” Terry hummed in agreement before he hung up. His breath shook as he got up to disable the alarms. Jason never came in the conventional way; there was no need for him to get arrested. He curled up by the window again, sniffling and hiccupping until his drifted off.

  For two restless hours, he slipped in and out of consciousness before he was finally woken by the whistle of a blade came from above. Had it not been the instincts he gathered from his fights with Damian as a child, he would have never been able to dodge in time in his state.

            Terry shook the cobwebs out of his mind as he looked at his attacker. “You’re…” His eyes widened in surprised at the small child standing before him. “…Damian?”

            “My, my.” A familiar voice sang in the air as he watched Talia al Ghul walk out from the shadows. “Who would’ve thought the little butler boy my beloved took in years ago was actually his son? And to take over Wayne Enterprise so spectacularly, I must applaud you boy you for inheriting the brain of my beloved.”

            “Do you want me to kill him, mother?” The child asked as he glanced back to Talia almost lovingly. It wasn’t Damian…it was a clone.

            She smiled as she placed a hand on his head. “You’ve done very well.” She said as she glanced to Terry.

            His tears stopped; there was no time for crying when his life was in danger. “Why are you here?”

            She chuckled lightly. “Don’t play dumb with me boy. You know very well why I’m here.”

            Terry scrambled to his feet as he tried to run for the door, but the Damian clone was faster. He was there with his blade poised and ready.

            “Mother’s not finished talking with you yet.” He said seriously.

            “It’s really pointless for you to run anyway.” Talia said in amusement as she plucked at the pre-furnished decorations from the table and played rolled it in her hand. “My league has already infiltrated the building. You can try running, but it won’t do you any good.”

            Terry didn’t dare look away from the child before him. If he relaxed for even a moment, he could get skewered. “What do you want?”

            The woman laughed. “What do I want? Tsk, tsk, tsk.” She clucked her tongue. “You don’t get it do you boy? You’ve taken my beloved, you’ve taken my son and you’ve taken what was mine in Wayne Enterprise. There’s nothing you can offer me.” The glass globe shattered in her hands. Her smile was gone and the most dangerous glare graced her ageless face. “I want your life!”

            Terry stumbled back as the clone before him attacked. He had no weapon, no armor—he was helpless. It was a one-sided fight. The child didn’t kill him immediately. A slash here, a punch there, he were aiming to make him suffer as much as he could before they ended his life. Terry bit back the screams; he won’t let them enjoy this. One of his eyes was already swollen. His arm was bleeding and he was quite sure there were a number of bones fractured or broken.

            “Really.” Talia sighed. “You thought you had the chance against me and my league? Gotham belongs to my son. You really shouldn’t have interfered.”

            Terry lied on the ground in pain as the child stood above him with his blade raised and ready to strike. The fear of death should have coursed through his body, yet he felt nothing.

            “Any last words boy?” Talia asked as she dried her hand.

            Terry took a shallow breath as he stared up to the youthful face of his brother’s clone. The child’s eyes were blank. It showed no hate, no glee. There was nothing but obedience. In contrast with what he’s seen of Damian the last few weeks, the boy was nothing like his brother. Terry’s shoulders shook as laughter coursed through his body. The Damian clone looked puzzled as he glanced to his mother.

            “You find death funny?” The woman said calmly.

            “Oh the irony.” Terry said slowly as his body racked with pain. “You’ve seen what I could do and what I have done. You said so yourself, _I_ inherited the brains of my father. Haven’t you seen the improvements Damian gotten when he was with dad? When he was in _my_ presence? That clone you’ve created of Damian is nothing but a puppet, a parrot. He has no freewill. He takes no pleasure in pleasing you or anger with being used like a minion. He’s not your perfect heir. He’s your toy.”

            Talia fumed as she strode over in long steps and hauled him off the ground with one hand. It was so easy to forget that she was a dangerous woman with how often she had others do her work.

            Laughter shook Terry’s body as he strained for a breath. “Go ahead and kill me. This isn’t the first time I’ve died.”

             “Brave little boy aren’t you?” She drawled as she hauled him towards the window and shattered the glass with a kick. A draft rushed into the room as she held him outside, over twenty stories from the ground. “I wonder, would that arrogance follow you in death.” 

            Terry smirked. “I’ve given Damian trash and he treated it like a treasure. Can you say the same?”

            Her expression turned cold. “Good bye child and may you learn to curve that arrogance in your next life.”

            Talia’s grip loosened as he plummeted down the side of the building. The wind roared at his ears as he fell headfirst. Pissing Talia off was not the brightest idea, but at least he was no longer being tortured. Had he begged for mercy, she would’ve prolonged the suffering. His body fell limp as his eyes closed. The blood lost was making him light-headed.

            However, before he touched the ground a rough arm wrapped around his torso and jerked him aside. His eyes snapped open to see the Red Hood gripping onto him protectively.

            “Geez kid, suicidal much?” Jason grunted as he swung to safety.

            “Leave.” Terry croaked out.  

            “With you in this state?” Jason looked at him in disbelief. “Do you want to die? AGAIN?”

            Terry wanted to say more, but his world turned dark as he fell limp in Jason’s arms.

            “Kid? KID!” Jason shouted.

 

 


	10. The Doctor and the Hood

                  Visiting hours were long over when Ibn al Xu’ffasch crouched at the ledge of his brother’s window like a gargoyle. He was not about to leave him open for another attack. The night breeze kissed his cape as it fluttered around him.

                  “Xu’ffasch.” A familiar voice called to him from above, it was Dick.

                  “I’m not going home.” He replied bluntly.

                  The dark knight grinned. “I know.” He said and held up a bag. “Brought you dinner. Take a little break.”

                  “You know I can do without food until morning.” Xu’ffasch retorted, but he took the offered bag nonetheless. “Why are you here?”

                  “I just wanted to check on you if you’re fine.” His smile wavered.

                 Xu’ffash’s eyes narrowed, he paused in mid-bite there was soot on the other’s boot. “Why? What happened?”

                 “Nothing, nothing! Just thought you could use a break.”

                 “I don’t need one. Go home.”

                 “You sure? I could—”

                 “Go!”

                 “Fine.” Dick sighed and turned to leave.

                 “Wait.”

                 “Yes?” Dick turned back with a grin.

                 “You have a kick me sign in the back… I don’t recall Red Robin being this childish.”

                 “A what?” The cape crusader said in surprise.

                  Damian peeled the paper from his back and showed it to him. On the paper written hastily was “Kick me, I’m a Dick.”

 

o.o.o.o.o 

 

                  Dr. Kevin Conroy checked over the medical log of his dear friend Terry. Among the group of Ivys, he was the only one who decided to go through medical training. Some of them had gone into legit small businesses like Rose with her grocery shop and others like Michael had chosen a shadier path such as a male escort.

                  “How is he?” The elderly man named Alfred asked worriedly.

                  Kevin recalled Terry calling him his grandfather once. The man was the first to arrive after the reporters made a fiasco at the front door. It must be heart breaking for his old age. “I really don’t want to excite you too much sir, Terry’s situation is not exactly pretty.”

                  “Is he in danger of… leaving us?” Alfred asked quietly his head shaking a little as he gripped his cane with both hands.

                  “No, he’s stable at the moment.” Kevin answered.

                  “You can tell me what’s wrong with him. I’ll be able to take it.” The elderly man replied.

                  The doctor resisted chewing on his lower lip as he turned back to the papers again. “… Broken ribs, punctured lungs and multiple fractures… We’ve placed him under a temporary healing coma to spare him the pain. He didn’t have any concussions or head trauma, so aside from the bodily injuries, he should not be in mortal danger.” 

                  The elderly man sighed in relief as he stared at Terry’s unmoving body sadly. “I really wished our reunion was a happy one… not like this.”

                  “Reunion?” Kevin questioned. “Terry hadn’t spoken to you?”

                  The man shook his head. “There was a disagreement in the family and he left… It’s a family issue. I’m sure you understand.”

                  No he didn’t understand. In fact, in the last ten years, Terry rarely spoke about his family. Not that he had before then, but Terry hasn’t even mentioned the least bit about them. “I’ll leave you alone with Terry, Mr. Alfred.”

                  “Thank you.” Alfred said quietly as he patted his wrinkle hand over Terry’s.

                  Kevin placed the clipboard down as he turned to leave the room. There was something in the man’s words that didn’t feel right, but now was not the time for him to pry. Terry was injured and bedridden. He needed to inform the others.  

_Beep, Beep!_

                 “Speak of the devil.” He muttered as he pulled out his beeper. There were multiple numbers, all from the other Ivys. Best if he just contacted the chattiest one in the group. He pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial.

                  Before the first ring even finished, someone answered. “Yo! What the heck is going on? I turn on to Casey’s channel and he’s reporting Ter’s in the hospital! Who the heck did this? Do I need to go mess someone up? Come on Kev! Talk!”

                  “Michael shut up and let me talk.” Kevin replied calmly. “Terry’s fine and no I think we should keep a low profile. He wouldn’t want us hurt. Whoever did this is out of our league.”

                  “But it’s Ter!” Michael protested. “We have to do something!”

                  “We will.” Kevin said soothingly. “We’ll keep ourselves safe and Terry safe until he’s better. If any of us got hurt, he would never forgive himself. Now pass on the message to everyone to keep a low profile.”

                  “What about visits? We can’t visit?” He could almost see the other pout.

                  “Not with all these reporters here.” The doctor sighed.

                  “Aw! But everyone would want to visit! That’s not fair!” Michael complained and continued to do so until Kevin cut him off.

                   “No group visits!” He said sternly. Another barrage of complaints followed. Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. “Fine, you can come after visiting hours.” A cheer came from the other. “Try not to come in your work clothes.”

                  Michael laughed and answered lewdly. “But that’s what I do.”

                  “Real mature.” Kevin droned dully before a loud uproar caught his attention.

                  “Hey Kev! Go turn on the TV, you gotta see this, some guy is calling himself Ter’s brother!”

                  “Talk to you later.“ He snapped his phone shut and hurried to the closest doctor’s lounge and flipped to the news channel.

                  “This is Casey Rowen reporting outside of Gotham General. The Wayne heir, Damian Wayne is claiming the currently hospitalize Terry McGinnis CEO of Wayne Enterprise is actually his brother Terrance Wayne. Reports from the past showed that Terrance Wayne was reported as deceased years ago, but never was a body found. So could this be? Is the new CEO of Wayne Enterprise actually the long deceased Terrance Wayne?”

                  “His brother?” Kevin stared in disbelief as Damian Wayne pushed through the crowd of reporters shouting and cursing in his pajama bottoms and wife beater top.

                 Terry was a Wayne? The family who practically owns Gotham? THE Wayne? He knew a wealthy family took in his friend after No Man’s Land, but never did he think he was a Wayne. Terry was practically Gotham’s prince in a pauper’s disguise. He had his family to thank for his medical degree. If not for the Thomas Wayne Foundation for budding doctors, he could never have paid for his college tuition.

                 He spotted Damian Wayne drop-kicking the security breaking through the line and heading into the hospital. The video feed managed to spot him running towards stairwell H before the security lines reformed and pushed the reporters back. Kevin watched only a moment longer before he turned his heel and walked out of the lounge. He pulled off his nametag and pocketed it as he head for the stairwell.

                 No doubt the remaining security was searching for Wayne—no, Terry’s brother. But if he was anything like Terry, they won’t be able to find him even if they had enough manpower to come in at every floor. He had opened the door when he heard footsteps. The security made it up first.

                 “Doctor, did you see someone go through here? He was in sleepwear.”

                  “Yeah.” Kevin lied. “He pushed me on the way out. I saw him head towards the elevators.”

                  The group moved swiftly down the hall, while Kevin walked quietly down the stairs. He knew something they didn’t. When you look for shady people, you never look forward you always look up. Unfortunately, when he did, he found himself in a headlock with strong arms pulling him into a chokehold.

                  “Why did you lie?” Terry’s brother hissed.

                  Kevin forced himself to relax at the tightness around his neck. “You’re Terry’s brother right?”

                  “Who the hell are you?” He growled out violently.

                  “House.” He choked out the first name that came to mind. If Terry taught him anything, it was to never tell someone dangerous your real name. House was actually the name of the doctor he interned with while in Princeton.  “I’m your brother’s doctor. I thought you wanted to see him.”

                  The grip loosened slightly. “And why are you helping me?”

                  “You’re worried about him right? Your grandfather said he and your family had a little dispute, but I could see—” The grip tightened again.

                  “Say that again! Why the fuck is Ras with my brother? Where is he?”

                  Who is Ras? “I-It’s Mr. Alfred!” He choked out starting to struggle against his hold. Terry’s brother was frightfully strong. “I know you’re worried, but if you don’t calm down, I can’t take you to him.”

                  It was a moment before his grip loosened and he was released.

                  Kevin coughed as he gasped for air and rubbed his throat. He didn’t dare speak again until man settled. “Are you calm?”

                  Damian Wayne looked nothing like Terry, but he did resemble the missing Bruce Wayne. His eyes were closed while he took deep even breaths trying to calm himself.  It wasn’t until he was greeted with the familiar calculated blue eyes that he saw the resemblance between the brothers.

                  “I’m calm, show me where my brother is.” Damian said calmly. His tone was controlled, but the tension could still be seen.

                  Once he was sure the other was calm, they ventured quickly up the stairs and down the hall. It hadn’t taken him long to lead him to Terry’s room, but once he opened the door, the other rushed to Terry’s bedside with Mr. Alfred trying to console him. He looked murderous at the mention of his brother’s injuries, but he refrained himself from doing anything else as he took the remaining seat by the bedside. He looked worried.

                  Kevin left Terry to his family; he was in good hands now. He still had rounds to do and couldn’t keep a constant eye on him on such short notice. He heard from the nurses that Mr. Alfred left shortly after the wards of Bruce Wayne came with food and a change of clothes for Damian. The man has been there since seven in the morning after the first report of Terry’s accident was broadcasted. Damian remained after they left; he refused to leave his brother’s bedside.

                  Halfway through the day, he got another buzz from his beeper; it wasn’t the hospital buzzing him for a patient. It was Max and it seemed urgent.

                  “Max, I told Michael to pass along the message that Terry is fine.” He said after she answered.

                  “It’s not that.” Max replied. “You were there at the fiasco when that Wayne guy crashed in and said Ter was his brother right?”

                  “Yeah, is there something wrong?” he asked.

                  “No… but I did some checking over after I heard the news. You know how Ter is always so secretive about himself right?”

                  “…Right… where are you going with this Max?”

                  “Just hear me out okay?” She started. “After hearing the news about him being a Wayne, I did some checking. The most Ter ever told us was that a rich family adopted him, but in actuality he was a biological son of Bruce Wayne. The illegitimacy of his birth probably made him step off and avoid the fight for the right to be the heir, but that didn’t add up.”

                  “What didn’t add up?” Kevin frowned.

                  “Bruce Wayne is a complete air-headed idiot. Yet, he has two sons that seem to contradict that. Terry is practically a genius with a potential to be a business tycoon. And his _brother_ the one who caused all the ruckus this morning is no slouch either. I went to school with that man. He’s intelligent. I’ve seen him argue with the professor about the accuracy of history and how the victor writes history.”

                  “You can add that he’s a good fighter too, nearly broke my neck when I tried to calm him down.” Kevin rubbed his neck absently. “I would say that they saw their father’s idiocy and decided to act otherwise, but I’m sure you have information to refute it?”

                  “Yeah, while I was checking the numbers in Wayne Enterprise, there’s a large budget disappearing into the R&D department along with a number of other departments. The amount is more than enough to run a small country. But it gets better.”

                  “Better?”

                  “There’s been a lot of Robins in Gotham right? Just as Bruce Wayne has a lot of wards and illegitimate sons?”

                  “… So you’re saying…” Kevin trailed off with widened eyes.

                  “I’m not a hundred percent sure, but it does seem that way. Remember what Rose and Michael said when Terry was gone? He was actually kidnapped that time and they went to look for Batman for help... Didn’t they say he resembled him? Also, Terry’s not the only one’s that’s been reported dead. Bruce Wayne was reported missing and presumed dead for the period of time before he returned and Batman followed. It fits doesn’t it?”

                  “It would make sense… remember that Halloween when we all stopped by Wayne Manor to tell ghost stories? It sounded like Ter knew a lot about the family…” He shook his head. “Look we shouldn’t get carried away. I think it’s best if you just keep a low profile, as should the rest of us. If you want to help them, do your best, but remember, we don’t know for sure if that’s the case. Don’t let anyone else find out.”

                  “I won’t.” Max said exasperatedly, but he could hear the excitement in her tone. This was a breakthrough in understanding their friend and them venturing into the secret of an urban legend. “Take care of Ter okay?”

                  “I will and you take care of yourself.”

                  “Yeah, yeah. Quit worrying or else we have to call you Rose number two. Later Kevin.” She said before hanging up.

                  Kevin closed his phone quietly and tapped it against his chin. Batman and Robins… Bruce Wayne and his wards… If that were true, it would fit. The air-headed playboy could be an act and all his wards could’ve been Robin at some point. He breathed deeply through his nose, this wasn’t the time for this he needed to return to work.

                  When time came for the end of visiting hours, all the nurses were terrified to venture close to tell him. Instead, they had him do it instead. So again, he was given the opportunity to grace himself with the other Gotham Prince. Hopefully, his neck will fair better with his second meeting than his first. The room was empty when he entered. The angry Wayne was nowhere in sight.

                  The only suspicious thing in the room was the open window. Kevin crept through the room searching. To his luck, he found a small bug placed near Terry’s pillow in the shape of a bat. He and the other Ivys have suspected that Terry was hiding something from them, this only confirmed it. Terry was part of something big; he was part of an urban legend. 

                  Whatever placed him here was likely something bat-related. He pulled out a notepad from his jacket and scribbled a quick note before he tossed it out the window in a crumpled ball with a precise aim. It was eight; Michael was coming soon to visit. He didn’t need the over protective big brother killing Michael because he thought the male escort was sent by some guy named Ras.

                  He left with his mind set on aspirin. Michael gave him the worst migraines even when they were in the orphanage. Two pills and a nap later, his beeper went off and it was time for him to get his friend.

                  When he found him, he noted the big smile and dishevel look. “What happened to you?” He asked bluntly.

                  Michael’s grin only widened. “You wouldn’t believe who I ran into tonight.”

                  One quick story and an elevator ride up, he found out his friend was accosted by the mysterious Ibn al Xu’ffasch. He wasn’t the least bit worried when the other went off on how flustered Xu’ffasch became after Michael foolishly tried to hit on him. He wondered how his friend survives in Gotham with his foolish stunts. Yet, this encounter opened his eyes furthered to the resemblance between the two brothers. Their shared naivety was a rarity among Gothamites, but it was refreshing despite of the dark persona they have gathered around themselves.

                  “So how’s Ter?” Michael asked as he placed down a basket of gifts from the other Ivys and a stack of get-well cards. “Need any of us to keep a look out? Though, I must say the one outside is pretty cute.”

Kevin resisted a laugh as he glanced to the window. “I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear that. I think Terry will be just fine.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  Jason was furious; it was one thing to annoy the kid, but a whole different story to toss him out the window. When he finds the assholes that did this he’s make them regret living. No one beats the kid to an inch of his life and toss him out the window.

                  Gear to the teeth, he prepared himself to scour Gotham for Talia and her men. He knew it wasn’t Grayson and Drake’s handiwork in the kid’s injuries; after all the kid warned him that he would be blamed if he stayed. With the last blade strapped to his leg, a silent alarm warned of approaching company. He had his men on a look out for the two caped idiots and it seems like the kid was right, they were coming to blame him.

                  He straightened his jacket and walked off towards his storage, purposely leaving his back open for attack. There was only one way to get into his loft from the roof and he’s using this to his advantage. They’re going by his pace not he to theirs. Five paces and ten counts, he pulled out red, crescent bladed boomerangs and let loose at their lines. They dodged the decoys, but its black counterpart remained unseen and sliced their cables clean.

                  He watched for a moment as the two began to fall, but knowing them, they’ll recover in seconds. Pulling out two blades, he dashed towards their landing point, slashing at the first to land.

                  “Red Hood!” Drake growled as he blocked the blade with his gauntlet, the blade gashed the armor nearly cutting into his flesh. “It isn’t enough the you killed him once!”

                  “You think I was the one that put the kid in the hospital?” Jason barked out a harsh laugh. “You’re losing your touch Drake. I bet you haven’t even bother investigating the kid’s place thoroughly before coming to punish me.” He shoved him away and chucked more of the crescent blades at Grayson.

                  The former circus performer dodged the decoy and threw a batarang at the hidden blade behind the first. “Who else could’ve done it Todd? You have a fixation in wanting him dead!” He landed and charged.

                  “Me?” Jason snapped and caught the flying fist. “The brat you’ve been mothering has a murderous fixation on the kid more than me!”

                  Drake came at him from behind and swung a high kick. “He changed! And you were at the scene! There’s nothing in his apartment!”

                  Jason ducked and pulled Grayson face into the kick. “Neither of you know anything about the kid.” He grunted and tossed the cape crusader into Red Robin and swept them both off their feet.  “And even less of me. I bet you were the idiots that led Talia to him! Your frantic search to please the brat caught her interest. When are you idiots going to open your eyes and learn that the world doesn’t revolve around you?” Jason scowled. “You guys are pathetic.”

                 Enough time wasted, he had real culprits to go after while they continue their wild goose chase. Chucking a smoke bomb at their feet, he hurriedly slapped plastique onto the gas tanks and left his loft. Jason hid in a nearby rooftop to watch the fireworks. Neither Grayson nor Drake was injured; he knew they were better than that. This was merely a ruse for him to get away.

                  A smirk touched his lips as he saw his handiwork tagged onto the back of Grayson’s cape. They had no clue that he placed it there during the toss. Who said he couldn’t have a sense of humor?

 

 


	11. Turmoil

                  It was finally summer vacation away from Gotham Preparatory Academy. It was pleasant to be away from all his juvenile classmates. Yet, Terry found himself bored. Everyone left him in the manor alone again. Even Ace seems to be missing.

                  He lied on the rugged floors as he placed the last hardcover in his domino of books. The dress shorts of his school uniform did nothing to help his knees and he gave up his tie and jacket long ago when he got home. Rolling to his side he poked the book in front of him and watched as the row topple in succession.

                  After the last slide silently against the marble floors he curled into a fetal position. He hated when they ignore him. He could feel a whine rising to his throat, but he resisted, whining was unacceptable. He sighed and curled up further.

                  The next thing he knew a pair of strong hands pull his little ten-year-old body from the ground and up to eye level. He felt himself brighten at the sight of whom it was.

                  “Dad!” He said with an excited hug.

                  The man chuckled as he cradled him in his arms and walked over the fallen books and out of the study. He continued onto the kitchen where Alfred smiled and ushered them off happily into Ace’s slobbering kisses.  The hound leaped onto his hind legs and pawed at the father and son.

                  Terry shrieked with laughter while Bruce gently pushed the dog away. After telling the happy hound to stay, they continued down the lawn until they spotted a four-horse drawn carriage. Its coachman was dressed in a grey waistcoat and a red flat cap. He tipped his hat and jumped off with a flourish bow.

                  “Shall I be your driver today?” It wasn’t until he stood that Terry realized it was Jason. Why was he wearing such odd clothes?

                  The father and son raised a brow at him, but neither complained as they climbed into the Victorian carriage. It was strange, but oddly exciting for Terry. The bumps on the road, the sounds of the hooves and the crack of the whip, he was about to doze off against his smiling father. The carriage continued for a moment before stopping. He snapped out of his drowsiness when the door opened. A young man in a red petite-coat and black top hat climbed into the carriage and sighed.

                  “You actually let Jason of all people to drive the carriage?” Tim’s voice caught his attention. He didn’t recognize him in the odd clothes and half-moon glasses.

                  Bruce and Terry shared a look before shrugging, there really was no harm in letting Jason rein the horses. While the ride continued Tim spoke adamantly with Bruce about Wayne Enterprise and various other boring topics. It was so comfortable, he found himself almost drifting off once again. He might actually drift off if not for the sudden stop and the whining of the horses.

                  He clenched onto his father’s arm frightened, but his worries disappeared when a large hand clasped his shoulder gently. Glancing up, he noted his father was completely calm… It was going to be fine…

                  Tim opened the door and stepped out, he looked mildly annoyed. He sighed and pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose before turning to two still in the carriage. “Its just Damian.”

                  Curious at what annoyed Tim, Terry peeked out.

                  “Let go Todd!” Damian snapped in Jason’s headlock. He too was donned in a green short-pants suit. He flailed and cursed while Jason tortured him mercilessly with tickles.

                  A smile touched Terry’s lips as he resisted a giggle. His violent twelve-year-old brother being tortured by the older Robin somehow seemed justifiable.

                  “Enough Jason, stop antagonizing him.” Dick pulled Damian away just before he landed his foot in the other’s nether regions.

                  “Aw, aren’t you cute?” Jason ruffled his head roughly before glancing over to Terry with a gleam in his eyes. In their exchange of looks, the other kept motioning his eyes to the horses.

                  Terry glanced up to his father expectantly. What Jason was suggesting sounded fun. Bruce gave a stern look, but he nodded nonetheless. Tim sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly after he saw the exchange.

                  The two grinned as they hurried to the front of the carriage. Jason unlatched and mounted on one of the horses with Terry seated securely in front him. “Race you home!”

                  They could hear Damian curse as he and Dick took another horse. “Come back here Todd!”

 

                  Eventually the carriage was abandoned altogether after each of the horses were taken.  Terry found himself laughing brightly as they race home. He leaned back to enjoy the moment before his eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling. Hovering over him were Kevin and Damian looking quite happy and relieved to see him.

                  “How are you feeling?” Kevin asked.

                  “…How much morphine did you put in my IV?” He asked with his coarse voice.

 

o.o.o.o.o

                  Tim sighed through his nose as he prepared himself to face the coming press conference. It’ has been three days since Terry’s hospitalization. Wayne Enterprise’s stocks dropped ten points since. Lucius Fox Jr. had done all he could to alleviate the situation, but the stockholders preferred an audience with a Wayne over his golden tongue. With Damian’s recent media fiasco and his refusal to leave Terry’s side, the job was left to him, the adopted Wayne. This was about as pleasant as the time he pretended to be injured for a year to throw off Vicky Vale.

                  “Mr. Wayne.” Terry’s secretary called him from the door. “It’s almost time for the conference.”

                  Maxine Gibson or Max as she likes to be called, was an invaluable source of help for the past three days. With all his planning and plotting, dealing with a Wayne Enterprise crisis hasn’t crossed his mind since their last cross with Ras al Ghul. He was caught unaware and unprepared for anything to happen to the company. Fortunately, Max had stepped up and offered her assistance when Lucius Jr. called him.

                  At first he warily debated if she was an office brown-noser or secretly one of Talia’s men. Imagine his surprised when he found that she was a classmate and a regular acquaintance of Damian’s. Not only that, Lucius Jr. informed him that Terry had handpicked her—no, begged her to work for him.

                  Chances are, Terry has known her for quite sometime to openly beg her to work for him. He toyed with the possibility that Terry might’ve sent Max to spy on Damian the whole time he was in Gotham U. Never mind that, his time was up. Time to face the horde of reporters waiting for him. Silence sank into the room as Tim walked out, flash and clicks from the photographers nearly blinded him as he made his way to the table wired with microphones from various news organizations.

                  He took a breath through his nose and started. “I’m sure you all already know the reason for this press conference. Terry McGinnis our current CEO of Wayne Enterprise was hospitalized due to a battering incident three days ago. This does not affect—”

                  “Mr. Wayne, do you really think that this does not affect the company at all?” Vicky Vale interrupted. “The stocks have dropped over ten points in the market for the past three days. Can you still say that it doesn’t not affect the company?”

                  “Our stockholders may have some doubts when they drew back, but I can assure the public that Wayne Enterprise are in capable hands despite of the temporary absence of our CEO.” Tim answered calmly. “We have a capable staff and—”

                  “Does this have anything to do with Damian’s Wayne claim that Mr. McGinnis is actually the missing Terrence Wayne from years ago?” She said sharply. “With another Wayne in play it would mean the lost of your hold—”

                  “Mr. Wayne!” A young reporter quickly cut in before she could finish. “You said that Wayne Enterprise have a very capable staff, but do who will be caring for the company while Mr. McGinnis is recovering? And when might he be returning?”

                  Tim glanced over, the young reporter was Casey Rowan he was fairly new to the line, but he could nearly match Lois Lane, but of course he has a higher common sense to stay out of trouble. Odd that he’s trying to switch topic away from Vicky Vale’s questioning. 

                  “Our vice-president, Lucius Fox Jr. will be handling the matters until Terry’s return. While we do not know for certain when our CEO will be returning, I’m happy to say that the injuries he sustained are not life threatening.”

                  “But is Mr. McGinnis really of any relation to the Wayne family might you say?” Vicky Vale interrupted again. That woman was persistent.

                  “Yes, he is.” Tim responded before the room broke into whispers. “But I’m afraid this has no connection to this conference. I’m here to talk about the importance on the continuation of Wayne Enterprise. Please keep questions irrelevant to—”

                  “I would think it should matter very much Mr. Wayne. What happened to Mr. McGinnis might not have been an accident; it might possibly be an attack on his person as a power play. The family quarrel—”

                  “Miss Vale.” Tim raised his voice slightly over the excited whispers in the room, but kept to a stern tone. “Do not insinuate that we would bring harm to our family. If you continue such implications I will have to ask you to leave or be escorted out by security.”

                  “But it is very evident that you are not a true Wayne. You were a Drake before you were adopted and changed your last name. With the reappearance of Terrence this could affect your current status.”

                  “This changes nothing Miss Vale, Terry is a part of the family, _my_ family.” He emphasized heavily on his family. “I’ll let you know that Terry’s condition is stable and is heading towards a full recovery.”

                  “Mr. Wayne,” Casey interrupted again before the other reporter can attack again. “When do you think Mr. Terrence Wayne would be out of the hospital?”

                  Before Tim could speak, Max hurried to the table and whispered something in his ear. A surprise look crossed his face before he stood up from his seat. “I apologize for the short conference.” The room was in an uproar. “But another meeting will be scheduled in the near future and I can promise you our CEO Terry will be present.” Tim shouted over the complaints and questions.

                  At the mention of Terry some were settled, but Vicky Vale and others weren’t as easily deterred. The security guards moved in the moment he and Max left the table and went through the backroom. The pink-haired secretary flipped out a phone and pressed a speed dial and he and she raced down the halls towards the back exit where a car was waiting.

                  “Casey, we’re in the car, you can stop playing interference.” Max said as they got in the car.

                  Tim quickly ignited the engine and hurried to the hospital; Terry was awake.

o.o.o.o.o

                  “Everything seems fine.” Kevin said as he checked over the X-rays and CT-scans. “You should be able to remove the body cast in a few weeks.”

                  Terry said nothing as he glanced over to Damian sleepily. His brother looked worried and ragged from the lack of sleep. He hovered over his bed hesitantly, but ready to jump at the slightest threat. They stayed in silence for quite some time before his brother finally spoke.

                  “Who did this to you?” He asked evenly, the silence was unbearable.

                  “Your mother.” The answer was blunt with no venom or snide remarks hidden behind Terry’s words. It was the simple truth.

                  Damian’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Why would she—she couldn’t…” He caught himself before his brain processed what was said. He gritted his teeth as everything became clear to him. “Of course, I should’ve known…” He clenched his fists. “It’s… my fault.”

                  Terry said nothing.

                  “If I wasn’t so obsessed with you, she wouldn’t have found out who you are! She doesn’t give a damn about what happens to me, but she give a damn about father’s fortune… With you in the way… Stupid!” he rambled furiously, blaming himself for all that happened.

                  “What’s done is done.” Terry said calmly.

                  “Stupid and careless!” Damian snapped. “If I left you alone you wouldn’t be in the hospital! You would be safe! You would never… never have gone into a place like this!” Damian plopped down into the seat next to the bed dejectedly.

                  Terry waited a moment until the other was calm before reaching out his IV plugged arm to rest his hand on Damian’s head. “Now you know what you did wrong.” He said with a soothing and gentle voice. “You can protect me better from now.”

                  Damian raised a hand to grasp onto his brother’s wrist; his form trembled as if terrified that he could’ve lost him.

                  “It’s almost time for the press conference.” Kevin spoke up quietly not wanting to interrupt their moment, but he knew Terry would want to hear about this. “I could get the TV working here for you guys.”

                  “Press conference?” Terry croaked out.

                  Kevin was quick to explain. “Wayne Enterprise stocks were dropping like flies so your other brother Tim is holding a press conference today to help out.”

                  “How long was I out?” The young CEO said in alarm.

                  “Three days.” Kevin replied.

                  “Turn on the TV!” Terry ordered. “Who’s there right now? Can we run interference?”

                  “Interference? Maybe… Max and Casey are there, but that Vicky Vale woman is there too. She made a big deal about your brother here crashing into the hospital looking for you. Casey did what he could to mend it, but it looks like she’s out to make it into a family quarrel that got to beaten to a pulp.”

                  He turned an exasperated glare to his older brother. “What do you have to say for yourself?” The amount of headache this disaster is going cause will last him for months.

                  “You’re my brother, I’m not about to deny it.” Damian muttered.

                  Terry sighed in annoyance, stubborn mule. He’s going to blow the family’s cover if that woman finds an irregularity. Not only that, Kevin was making signs and placing two fingers at the sides of his head to mirror bat ears. Terry’s eyes widen and glared at his brother venomously and pulled his arm back. “Get out!”

                  “But—” Damian looked desperate and worried.

                  “Get out!” Terry snapped, wincing as he moved too much.

                  “I’m going! Calm down.” Damian held up his hands defensively not wanting his brother to hurt himself further.

                  “Out!”

                  Damian left the room depressed, but both Terry and Kevin could tell he didn’t venture far. He stayed outside the door guarding.

                  “…You know, you could be a little nicer to your brother. He did stay with you the past three days.” Kevin started.

                  Terry ignored it. “Tell me the truth who screwed up?”

                  His doctor friend grinned. “Everyone in your family, you included.”

                  “Did not!” He scowled childishly. “It’s Damian’s fault isn’t it? He started everything!” He accused vehemently before calming and slipping to a timid voice. “…What do you and the others think of me now? I’m sorry for whatever danger I might’ve dragged you all into.”

                  Kevin burst into a full laugh and raised a finger to wipe away a stray tear. “Man, you can be so naïve and innocent sometimes. You and your brother, you should’ve seen what Michael did to him while you were sleeping.” He settled down in his laughing. “No, we don’t think of you any different Ter. You’re still the same serious little boy we met back with Miss Ivy. This doesn’t change anything.”

                  Terry became sullen and quiet.

                  Kevin sighed and crossed his arms. “You and your brother after very alike, both blaming yourselves for things you have no control over. Just take it easy okay? I’ll contact Max and Casey to run interference.”

                  Terry glanced up with a faint smile of gratitude before Kevin turned on the TV and left him to watch the conference.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Ten minutes ago, he got a call from Damian saying Terry was awake and that he needed him to come watch over his brother. When Dick asked why, his former Robin became quiet and murmured something inaudible. Terry must be furious, Dick concluded. He knew how much Bruce’s younger son wanted to keep his identity as a Wayne secret. With Damian blowing it to the whole world he can’t blame him for being angry. He just hopes Damian hasn’t fallen into another bout of depression because of this.

                  He along with Alfred, Tim and Ace were staying in the penthouse in Wayne Towers until the mess was sorted out.  It was a closer commute to the hospital if they were needed. Especially with Damian refusing to leave, they wanted to be able to reach him if he needed assistance. One son of Bruce in the hospital was enough; they don’t need them both hospitalized. Dick left Alfred at the penthouse; the man was old. As limber as he may be for his age, it was best not to excite him too much with trying to get through the crowds.

                  Pulling the Porsche out of the underground garage, he made a short trip to the hospital. Not exactly the subtlest car, but any other car in Bruce’s collection was considered antique. He and Tim have strayed from Bruce’s mindless playboy act and made a formidable image for themselves away from their nightlife, while Damian kept to himself very much like a hermit.

                  Imagine his surprise when he came across Damian talking to a doctor civilly in the hallway outside of Terry’s room. Dick kept to the shadows as he crept closer trying to listen into their conversation. The doctor he recognized as the same one that’s been caring for Terry, Kevin Conroy, but he never knew Damian was open to talking with other people outside of the family, if he wasn’t forced.

                  “You know he’s not really angry at you.” Kevin said reassuringly.

                  “I beg to differ.” Damian grunted out.

                  Dick mentally sighed, these brothers fight like children even at this age.

                  “You’ve been here for three days, he just wanted you to go get some food and sleep… and maybe wash up.” The doctor said jokingly. “You’re starting to smell.”

                  He didn’t laugh, but he wasn’t angry either that was a surprise for Dick. “… I don’t want to leave him alone.”

                  “He won’t be alone. I’m always around to keep an eye on him and besides I’m sure you already called for someone to cover incase Terry really wanted you out and away from him right?”

                  Damian nodded.

                  “Why don’t you go get something to eat?” Kevin suggested. “I’ll watch him for now and I’ll promise he’ll be here after you come back.”

                  Dick saw enough, this was a great progress for Damian, no need for him to break it now. “Damian.” He called out to the sullen young man as he stepped out of the shadow. “I came as soon as you called.”

                  “See, you have someone watching Terry for you now. So get some food and rest.” Kevin turned to Dick with a warm smile. “I’ll leave Terry in your hands then.”

                  “Thanks.” Dick responded as the doctor walked away. “He’s going to be fine, you said he was awake through the call right? Just go. I’ll take care of him.”

                  Damian shuffled his feet uncertainly before he nodded and walked towards the elevator. Dick gave a sigh as he reached to open the door. When he walked in, Terry gave him a passing glimpse before returning to the television. He recognized it as the location of Tim’s press conference. No doubt the first thing Terry looks for when he wakes up is the well being of Wayne Enterprise.

                  “How are you feeling?” He asked as he closed the door behind him.

                  Terry gave him a condescending look. “I was beaten to the brink of death by Damian’s clone and tossed out the twenty-fourth floor window by his mother. How do you think I feel?” He said bluntly.

                  Dick winced. “Stupid question got it.” He said apologetically.

                  “If you’re interested in my injures, look at the clip board.” Terry replied snippily returning his attention back to the screen, Tim had made an appearance.

                  “I know we’re not on good terms, but why did you kick Damian out? He was worried. We all are. He stayed with you the past three days you know.”

                  Terry didn’t pull his attention from Tim’s speech. “You said he was here for three days, He needed rest and he wasn’t going to get any if he kept staying here. If I don’t kick him out when do you think he’d go rest?”

                  Dick was surprised. The youngest Wayne actually cared?

                  “So how did it go with Jason? He was probably first on your suspect list wasn’t he?”

                  “You knew?” Dick asked.

                  “He caught me when I fell and no doubt there were witnesses seeing him. And with his past misdeeds I wouldn’t be surprised that any of you jumped to the conclusion that he’s done this to me.”

                  Dick was silent for a moment trying to take in how fluidly the young man deciphered the situation. “He knew we were coming; his whole loft was rigged and prepared for our visit.”

                  “It’s expected, I did warn him. Tim went with you I’m assuming.” Terry commented as he watched the volley of words between Vicky Vale and Casey.

                  “Why do you trust him?” Dick snapped. “He killed you! He tried to kill us!”

                  Terry snorted. “I doubt he was trying to kill either of you. Seeing neither of you are grievously injured. That was probably his get away plan. What else did he do? Judging by his immature personality, he wouldn’t have left it with just explosions.”

                  Dick ignored the question. “Why don’t you trust us?”

                  “Tell me what Jason did and I’ll answer your question.”

                  “Why is it so hard for you to talk to us?” Dick threw up his arms in frustration.

                   “I gave you the option, you’re the one that’s not taking it.” Terry shrugged. “I could always ask Jason later if you’re not interested.”

                  Dick felt his vein pulsing dangerously at his temple. He was just as infuriating as his father. “Fine.” He grunted out. “He planted a kick me sign on my back. Happy now?”

                  Terry glanced back to him curiously. “That can’t be all. What was on the sign?”

                  “Kick me I’m a Dick.” He recited in an annoyed tone. A smile graced the other’s lips as he held back a shaking laugh. “Now answer my question.”

                  The injured young CEO shrugged again. “I don’t trust you to keep me safe, Jason included.”

                  Dick became silent. There was little he could say.

                  “Do you have your cell with you?” Terry asked when he saw Tim leave the conference.

                  “Yeah… why?”

                  “I need to make some calls.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  When Terry made plans for the next press conference, he was met with great protest. From Alfred’s concerned words to Damian’s out right refusal of worry, even Dick and Tim were against him making public appearances while he was still injured. Business waits for no one, the longer he stayed out of public eye, the more Wayne Enterprise’s stocks drop in the market. He needed to go.

                  To appease the family, he decided to hire his fellow project, XIII as a bodyguard. While they were not completely satisfied, it was better than having no one watch him. A quick trip to the tailor and a pair of sunglasses later, Conner looked little like the youthful and ageless Superboy. He looked intimidating like any other bodyguard. Even with this new addition, Terry was not left alone for the press conference.

                  Both Tim and Damian were geared up as Red Robin and Ibn al Xu’ffasch in neighboring buildings with watchful eyes. With the conference held in daylight Batman couldn’t make an appearance, Dick was left to escort Terry to the event alongside Conner.

                  “This is over kill is it not? XIII is more than enough.” Terry murmured keeping his eyes straight ahead as Dick rolled him into the backroom.

                  “It’s just a precaution, we never know if Talia would strike again.” Dick reasoned.

                  The other said nothing.

                  “Ter, you’re out in thirty.” Max said as she came into the room. Worried etched across her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “You sure this isn’t too much? You just got out of the hospital a week ago.”

                  Terry patted her hand with a small smile. “I’ll be fine.”

                  “You better.” She said tapping his shoulder with a light fist. “Mr. Grayson, Conner… You guys take care of him okay?”

                  Dick brushed a stray lock behind his ear. “Don’t worry, he’s in good hands.” He glanced to Conner with questioning eyes.

                  The super clone grinned and gave him the thumbs up. “Everyone’s ready.”

                  Terry sighed as Dick pushed him towards the door. “Let’s get this over with.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  Tim peered through the windows with his binoculars as the sound of clapping came through his headset. The building was wired when Terry told them of the press conference. He wanted to risk nothing.

                  “My side’s clear. How’s yours Xu’ffasch?” Tim lowered his binoculars briefly.

                  “All clear.” Xu’ffasch replied a moment later.

                  All seems to be well until a light caught the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, he saw smoke in the distance.

                  A fire? He quickly turned back to the conference room; it was a distraction. The room was empty. The streets below were in utter chaos, upturned grounds, burning cars and riots. It was almost as if No Man’s Land had returned.

                  “Horrible isn’t it?” A disembodied voice echoed around him.

                  A violent smash from behind, he stumbled catching himself from falling. Tim searhed for the speaker, but there was no one.

                  “Gotham in chaos and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

                  An uppercut smashed into his jaw. He tried lashing out, but he touched nothing and as if out from a horror movie, the ground below him broke apart. Corpses crawled to the surface as he found himself backed to the edge of the roof.

                  _This was going to be a problem._

o.o.o.o.o

                  Damian scanned the surrounding buildings for snipers when a sharp screech attacked his senses. With a curse, he ripped the com-link from his ear. He had little time to recover as a blast from behind tossed him off the edge. He barely grabbed onto the ledge before somersaulting onto the next ledge. The temporary lost of hearing in one ear distorted his sense of balance, almost dropping him from his safety spot.

                  He placed a hand to his ringing ear as he looked for his assaulter. Standing at the edge above him was a man clad in black with a strange white armor over his arms and chest, with a cycloptic helmet. The man raised a hand at him with an arrogant stance.

                  “Who the hell are you?” Damian growled.

                  “They call me Shriek.” He turned the plate on his chest. “And you’re in my way.”

                  Damian quickly shot off a grappling hook as he swung himself to safety. This man was not from the League of Assassins. Dangerous yes, but his style was sloppy… If it wasn’t his mother attacking… who is?

o.o.o.o.o

                  “Wayne Enterprise is currently developing a greener source of energy called power-cells. With power-cells, we aim to eliminate the use of fossil fuels and nuclear energy. So be assured that even with my absence the company is continuing to do its part in advancing in technology.” Terry explained as Max went through the Power Point slides on the screen.

                  It seemed like it was going well, until Conner shoved Terry out of his chair and onto the ground. The crowd gasp in surprise, but not because of what he did. A black spike had impaled the wheelchair from below and ripped it apart as it retracted.

                  “Terry!” Dick shouted as he tried to run to the youngest Wayne, but stopped when the dark floors shifted. The spike melted away as the inky blob shifted into a voluptuous form of a faceless woman.

                  “Isn’t this a lovely crowd?” She drawled. “I’m here for Terry McGinnis. The rest of you can leave or die.”

                  It took no more than seconds for the crowd to rile themselves into a panicking frenzy. 

                  “Beyond you okay?” Conner whispered worriedly at the grimacing pain on the other’s face.

                  “I’m… fine.” He grunted out. “Go do your job.” He hissed.

                  Conner reluctantly left him as he charged.

                  Dick fought against the wave of people as he tried to get closer to Terry. The young man insisted him to stop hovering around him like a mother hen and sit with the crowd, but now he regrets giving into his request. He made his way to the wall before pressing for the com-link on his watch.

                  “Where are you?” He snapped. “We can use some cover in here!”

                  Static, neither Tim nor Damian picked up.

                  “Are you there? Terry’s going to die!” Dick cursed under his breath when he got nothing.

                  But never mind that. The ink blob has made its way past Conner and slinked towards the injured Terry. “Say good bye child.” She dived into his mouth. 

 


	12. Revenge, Not Vengeance

 

            Tim shook his head at the roaring sirens and horrified screams. Gotham was engulfed in flames yet again. It was too much. He quickly glanced to the conference room’s window only to find it empty.

            “Where—” He couldn’t finish as something smashed his head from behind. He caught himself in mid-stumble as he quickly turned to face his assailant.

            His eyes widened. Correction, assailants. Faceless zombies crawled to him with knives and pipes. He dodged and rolled away from grabby hands, but each time he felt a solid blow to his body despite how surely he was that he was clear from harm.

            “Where are you?” Dick’s voice screeched in his ear over the screams and destruction.

            The faceless zombie army flickered from his vision. Tim spared at glance back to the window again, still empty. Then it finally clicked in his mind.

            _An illusion._ None of what he was seeing was real. Dick’s voice came directly from his com-link. Whatever this was wasn’t an audible induced illusion.

            “We can use some cover here!” Dick’s voice snapped again. His vision flickered in an out of the illusion before he decided to close his eyes all together. He raised his staff defensively trying to block out the screams and moans.

            _Wait for it, wait for it._

            He strained his ear listening for a particular sound before snapping his eyes open.

            _There!_

            Thrusting, twirling and smashing at the sound of a swinging pipe, he could see no one, but he could feel the other’s presence. Each hit weighed against his hand. It wasn’t until loud crack came against his weapon that he finally stopped and the illusion faded away with a black and orange spiral costumed man appearing before him on the ground.

            “No!” The illusionist shouted. “How did you know? My illusion was perfect!” 

            Tim had no time to indulge this man. He hauled his up by the front of his obnoxious costume and ripped the mask from his face. He didn’t recognize the face; the man wasn’t from the league of assassins. 

            “Why are you after Terrence Wayne? Who sent you?” He snapped, hauling the man over the edge of the roof. Dick had called for help; he needed to make this quick. “We’re twenty floors up, I’m impatient.”

            “You wouldn’t!” The illusionist said nervously, his hands clinging to Tim’s arm. “You’re part of Batman’s posse! He never kills.”

            “You want to bet?” Tim released his hold and shoved the man over the edge.

            “NO! HELP!” The man screamed desperately as he fell closer and closer to his death. “I’ll talk! I’ll talk! I’ll do anything!” A high pitch whine snapped as a line looped around his legs and pulled him three meters short of hitting the ground. He cried miserably as the line pulled him up in a hurry.

            “I’m listening.” Tim said darkly. The man whimpered, a stain was clearly seen against his obnoxious costume.

o.o.o.o.o

            Dick gritted his teeth, he couldn’t contact Xu’ffasch or Red Robin. Conner was in no condition to use his powers and Terry was slowly suffocating from the inky woman’s assault. He was doing all he could to not get swept out by the panicking crowd, at least until something caught the corner of his eye.

            “Get off him!” Conner shouted as he clawed at the inky form, but she slipped between his fingers easily.

            “Forget it.” She sang. “Your boss is dead. In a few minutes I’d be in his lungs completely, slowly suffocating him to death. Sorry, but you should look for a new boss kid. Just look at his face.” She drawled sadistically. “It’s already turning blue. His lungs burning for another breath and—AHH!” She screeched as pressurized water assaulted her.

            “Shut up!” Dick snapped with the emergency fire-hose at hand. “Get out of his body!” The pressure tossed Terry’s body back, but Dick kept his aim at his mouth.

            “Stop! Stop!” She screamed. “I won’t be able to hold my form if you keep this up!”

            “OUT! NOW!” Dick roared.

            The inky woman spewed out of Terry’s mouth and struggled towards Dick, but he kept aim at her to keep her from attacking him next. She gave another scream before jumping out of the window, leaving residue all over the room. He swiped a sample of the residue before spraying the rest away. If he came as Batman he would’ve ran after the woman, but he was here as family and Bruce’s youngest was his priority.

            “Terry!” Dick tossed the hose aside, rushing to him worriedly. Conner was already performing CPR to get air back to Terry’s poor deprived lungs.

            Three super breaths and four firm pumps later, Terry sputtered the residue ink from his lungs and coughed for a fresh breath of air.

            “Beyond.” Conner whispered worriedly, but the other raised a hand to stop him. Without a word he shook his head for no more and settled down with slow easy breaths.

            Seeing he was safe, Dick let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His mind lingered on the missing Xu’ffasch and Red Robin, but he opted to leave them a message and escort Terry to the hospital instead.

o.o.o.o.o

            Xu’ffasch covered his bleeding ear trying to shake off the disorientation from the sound attack. The man Shriek attacked him relentlessly. He had no chance to rest or retaliate. Out of desperation he tossed a gas bomb using it as cover to stumble away in hiding.

            “Your little smoke bombs aren’t going to save you.” Shriek said before the air became distorted. “I could hear your breathing, your footsteps, your blood dripping to the ground.”

            The cape crusader shook his head trying to hear anything else other than the man’s voice, but there was nothing. Instead, a sound blast blew his cover tossing him forward. He barely had enough time to tuck into a roll and dash to the next rooftop.

            “I don’t see why he needed to hire me. Inque would’ve been more than enough, but hey who am I to complain? I could use the extra cash and who doesn’t want bragging rights to offing a bat?”

            Batarangs flew at him, but Shriek easily blasted them away. He chuckled and strutted forward. “Did I hit a nerve?” He mocked. “Why don’t you come out and face me? It defeats the purpose of being here if you’re going to let the new Wayne die.” Utter silence. “What? Nothing?”

            Shriek spotted the dark figure of Xu’ffasch rolling out from hiding, an open target. He snorted at how easy the other was making it for him and raised an arm to blast another sound attack. He never expected what happened next.

            The instant he released the sound blast, a batarang intercepted, blowing up in front of his face. The sound manipulator cursed and stumbled back to his feet. He raised his arms to fire another blast, but a bolo quickly wrapped around his arms.

            He stopped in a heartbeat, if he hadn’t he would’ve blown his arms apart. Before he could even think a blade skewered both his hands and a pair of boots slammed into his shoulders to the ground. Shriek let out a scream as the sounds returned and the blade twisted in his hands.

            “Fuck with the Waynes again and your hands are mine!” Xu’ffasch growled dangerously.

            Shriek screamed in agony as he drew the blade out and kicked him aside. He’ll leave him for the authorities to find, the sound manipulator mentioned another. He had to see that his brother was all right.

            “Xu’ffasch!” Red Robin’s voice called to him before he landed onto the rooftop.

            “Tell me you handled this garbage’s comrades and found out who’s behind this. He’s not from the league.” Xu’ffasch said as he flicked off the blood on his blade and returned it to its sheath.

            The other nodded. “Derek Powers, but forget about him now. Terry’s in the hospital! Dick and Conner are with him right now, but—” He needed to say no more, Xu’ffasch was already off.

o.o.o.o.o

            “Not even a week and you’re back in the hospital?” Kevin scolded once Terry was properly bandaged and his lungs were properly clear of any residue from the inky assailant.

            “You’re the one that said I’m not god. I didn’t plan for this to happen.” Terry replied cheekily.

            Kevin’s eye twitched at his own words being thrown back at him. “And you two!” He turned to them angrily. “What is wrong with you letting him go out when he’s not fully healed? Are you asking for his funeral? What kind of heroes are you?”

            “No.” Dick replied gravely. “But it won’t happen again, Terry’s going to come back home with us and rest until he recovers. We’ll take over what duties he needs to be done. Until then I’m putting him on house arrest.”

            Terry snapped his head to Dick with a cold stare. He was bristling with fury, but he opted to stay silent. Conner however, whimpered at the familiar look and stepped far away from Dick as possible.

            “I have your word?” Kevin crosses his arms.

            “Of course. Terry will be in good hands.” Dick said reassuringly.

            “Well… ehe… I’ll leave you with Dick then, okay boss?” Conner said nervously as he inched to the door. “Feel better! Call me when you need me!” As he opened the door he caught a panicking Damian rushing in. “Careful, you’re going to end up here if you—”

            “Hands off ali—” Damian paused at seeing Kevin, but promptly shoved off the super clone and rushed to his brother’s bedside worriedly. “Are you okay?”

            Tim sighed as he jogged in shortly after. “Damian! You nearly caused three accidents on your way here!”

            Terry raised a brow. “Only three?”

            “Would’ve been more if the lights didn’t go so well.” Tim muttered. Translation, he jacked the traffic command center.

            Kevin held back a laugh as he stepped in to settle the chaos. “All right, all right. I know everyone’s worried for Terry, but his injuries aren’t that severe, he hasn’t broken or reopen any of his old injuries. If you go fill out his discharge papers at the front and secure an _actual_ safe ride return home for him, he could leave the hospital in an hour.”

            Damian glanced to Dick expectantly, the other sighed. “Fine, fine, I’ll go get the paperwork done. Tim why don’t you get a ride ready? I’m sure Dami is going to look at you next for that anyway.”

            “I’ll go along!” Conner quickly spoke up before spluttering. “Uh, you know… uh… bodyguard and checking for bombs stuff… Let’s go!” He quickly dragged Tim out of the room.

            Terry waited until they were gone before turning to his brother. “I’m a little hungry and thirsty… Can you go to the cafeteria and get me something to eat?”

            “Make sure to go to the main floor, that’s about the only edible place here. I recommend the roasted chicken and mash potatoes.” Kevin interjected helpfully.

            Damian glanced at Kevin for a moment. “You watch him.” He ordered before nodding to Terry’s request. “I’ll be back soon.”

            Once he was gone, Terry turned to his doctor and friend with a frown. “What were you thinking? Do you want my family to know that you are privy to their… hobby?”

            Kevin tilted his head. “What hobby? I was just scolding them about how reckless they were to let you go like that. It’s like asking for you to get hurt so they can save your sorry little behind… Don’t tell me it’s a fetish they have is it?”

            Terry relaxed, he knew Kevin and the others knew about their nightlife, but at least he’s good at hiding it.

            “Hey Ter… I have something to talk to you about.” Kevin started calmly.

            Terry glanced over to him curiously. “What?”

            “I ran some tests on the leftover urine and blood samples from last time you were in the hospital… and it tested that you have cancer.” He said regrettably.

            Terry paused in surprise. Cancer? But that was impossible; he was created to resist any mutation. Heck, even being under the RSS for so long he was unaffected. “Improbable, did you get the samples mixed up with a pregnant woman? The HCG test could run positive if you mixed it up.”

            “I did the test three times myself.” Kevin said gravely.

            “It’s probably just a mistake.” Terry shrugged it off.

            “The test tested its in the early stages, if we start treating you, you could probably get better Ter.” Kevin tried to argue. 

            “I told you, you probably just mixed up the blood and urine samples, even if you tested three times, if it’s the wrong sample, it’ll always test positive.”

            “Then give me a fresh sample.”

            “No.”

            “Ter, don’t be difficult. Are you afraid? I could understand if you are. I know some great oncologists.”

            “I’m not scared!” Terry whined. “Don’t waste the hospital resources for something ridiculous.”

            “I’ll pay for it myself if I have to. Ter, I just want peace of mind that you don’t have cancer.” Kevin said stubbornly.

            Terry sighed; it was likely his coding that screwed with the tests. The projects in the alternate world had no such problem, heck they all lived longer than they were supposed to after adding on his coding. This cancer test was nothing to be bothered with, but if he wanted Kevin off his back, he will have to give in before he drags the rest of the family into this. 

            “Fine, I’ll pay you cash to run the tests, but I want this off the books and mum to the family about this or no deal.”

            “Doctor’s confidentiality.” Kevin promised.

o.o.o.o.o

            Hours after Terry was escorted home safely and an awkward dinner was shared, Damian was out in the city again. He left, entrusting his brother’s safety to Alfred and Tim. With his costume a backpack away, he was still geared to the teeth, but he wasn’t out on patrol. No, he was under reconnaissance searching for someone. His brother has endured enough pain, enough suffering. He had to do something.

            Running through alleyways, through drug routes and well-known mafia hotspots, he was eventually led to a dojo downtown. The person he was looking for was Jason Jason, the man who killed his brother over a decade ago. The sources he manhandled pointed him here; they said it was a regular spot Jason visited.

            The owner of the dojo was said to be Jason’s lover. If he could capture her, he would have a better chance to keep Jason from fleeing on sight. The other had learned not to stay in close proximity when he’s around. Capturing this woman would help… at least until he saw who she was.

            “Yes?” Cassandra Cain’s monotonous voice greeted him. Lady Shiva’s daughter… he was screwed.

            Surrounding her were her students ranging from timid children to young women. How on earth Jason got together with her, he would never know. He frowned, never mind that he wasn’t here to question their love life.

            “Where’s Todd?” He asked bluntly.

            “I have a class.” She replied.

            “I need to speak with him.” He insisted.

            “Leave.” Cassandra ordered. Her students looked anxiously between them as they took a timid step back.

            “I just want to talk.” He grounded out, but she wouldn’t have it. Before he knew what happened, she attacked.

            Right jab, uppercut, stun punches, he barely blocked and dodged them all and he didn’t. She gave a firm thrust to his solar plexus knocking the air out of him and kicked him out of the dojo. 

            “Leave.” She said one last time, slamming the door shut.

            Damian coughed and grunted at the ebbing pain. He curled up for a moment trying to will away the pain as cheers from her students roared from inside. What did he expect? The first time they met, he smashed a shovel over her head, why would he think she’d give up Jason? Especially when they’re involved with each other like they said. It’s a surprise she hadn’t done more.

            “This is going to be bothersome.” He muttered, sitting up and rubbing away the pain.

            He was never on good terms with people. He could count the people who tolerate him in two hands, but he was far from giving up. He needed to talk to Jason. He couldn’t talk to Tim and Dick about what he was about to do. They would never agree with him. Damian tried again after the students left. This time he was ready to take any assault Cassandra threw. He won’t be on the defensive like he was before.

            When he entered again, Cassandra wasn’t in the dojo. Instead, he found her preparing tea. He stopped cautiously at the doorway. Something didn’t look right. She wasn’t even giving him a second glance.

            Sharp kitchen knives, scalding water, scowling black wok, there were a number of things Cassandra could use to incapacitate him from where she stood. What will she do? What would he do?

            “Sit.” She ordered calmly as she placed two cups down and poured tea.

            Damian stared at her for a moment before hesitantly dragging himself into the seat across hers.

            She nursed a cup in her hands and glanced at him. “What do you want?”

            “… Todd, where is he?” He asked quietly.

            The steam from the tea caressed her face gently as she took a sip. “Why do you want to see him?”

            “… I need help.” He murmured quietly.

            She raised a brow. “And you want Jason to help you?” She lowered her cup. “Why not Tim or Dick?”

            He shook his head. “… They… won’t approve what I’m planning.”

            “Holy fuck honey! It’s the brat prince.” Jason’s voice came from the kitchen’s other door before he was found clinging to Cassandra lewdly. He promptly found a fist into his face and his hand pulled away from her breast.

            It was strange to see the two together, much more when they’re acting like… like a bickering couple.

            “So, what are you planning little brat prince that you have to do it behind the goodie two shoes?” Jason plopped down on the seat next to Cassandra. “And how’s the kid? Doing fine I hope, since you’re out here.”

            “… He’s fine… What I need help with involves his safety.”

            Jason stuck a finger into his ear. “Wait, wait, wait. Am I hearing this right? You want _me_ to help you with the kid’s safety? _Me?_ ”

            Damian scowled. “He’s in danger because of me! My mother is after him because I was too stupid to let him go! I can’t…” He clenched his fists in his lap. 

            “Ah, so you want me to help you off mommy dearest that’s why you can’t talk to them…” He crossed his arms. “Why should I help you? You tried to kill me for ten years!”

            “… You killed my brother.” Damian said darkly.

            He was silent for a moment. “You tired to kill me all these years for that?”

            Damian slammed his fists on the table. “It’s not just _that_! Don’t fucking say it’s just that! You killed my brother!”

            Jason leaned back in his seat with his hands up defensively. “Okay, okay! He’s not dead now! Just stop and think for a moment would you? So what if I agree to help you? You kill your mommy then what? Don’t forget the lazarous pits still exist. Her men can easily just toss her in and she’ll be alive in time for morning tea the day after. And you know what you’d only accomplish doing that?”

            Damian settled down back in his seat. “… They’d never forgive me for breaking father’s rule.” He murmured quietly.

            “Exactly.” Jason leaned forward on the table.

            “What else can I do?” Damian snapped. “I can’t rest when I know where’s a chance my mother would kill him! How can I protect him when I can’t be around him all the time? I’m not a meta! I’m not an alien! And even they can’t be everywhere at the same time.”

            Jason chuckled as he reached over the table to ruffle his head. “Aw, aren’t you the caring homicidal big brother?”

            Damian slapped his hand away. “Don’t mock me.”

            The red-haired man grinned as he pulled his hand back and rested his chin on his palm. “It was a compliment. After all you still have homicidal tendencies.” His expression turned serious. “But I don’t think killing your mommy is what you need to do to protect the kid. What you need is a distraction to keep her occupied and not bother with him altogether.”

            “What bright idea do you have?” Damian asked, his hands slowly encircling the still warm cup of tea in front of him. A faint smile touched Cassandra’s lips as she spotted this.

            The former Robin shrugged. “Beats me, I’m the guns’n blazing one. Planning and plotting is more of the kid’s thing.”

            “Helpful.” Damian growled sarcastically.

            “Jason’s not wrong.” Cassandra said as she refilled her cup. “Just have her target someone else. What would make her furious enough to do so?”

            Damian was silent for a moment before shaking his head. “I don’t know… She has everything she ever wants and everything is replaceable to her. She even replaced me with clones!”

            “But she prized you still. If not, she wouldn’t make clones.” Cassandra commented.

            “Come to think of it.” Jason rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Your mommy praised herself in being the perfect mother or at least a breeding cow.”

            “But the pits…” Damian murmured.

            “The pits can only revive, not replace. If we destroy her reproductive glands, even the pits can’t heal her.” Cassandra noted, she was familiar with the properties of the pits from her time in the league.

            “And all that’s left are your clones, which I so happen know where the facility holding them is.” Jason commented. The two glanced at him expectantly. “Hey, you’re not the only one who wants to avenge the kid. While you were busy stalking the hospital and the other two trying to kick my ass for something your mommy did, I went scouting.”

            “… You’ll help me?” Damian asked uncertainly.

            “What do you say Cass? We help the little brat prince out?” Jason grinned to his girlfriend.

            She crosses her arms. “You were going to ask me to go with you anyway if Damian didn’t come. Balance my checkbook then I’ll go.”

            “Can I do it when we get back?”

            “Couch.” She said sternly.

            “Ah damn it, I was hoping to get my ass kicked so I don’t have to do it.” He muttered disappointedly. “Sorry brat, you’re going to have to wait. The schematics of the place is lying somewhere in the pile of paperwork, go play with that and we’ll go later.”

            Damian was going to retort, but a glance from Cassandra changed his mind. She was a valuable asset to his goal best not infuriate her… Who knew she had Jason whipped?

o.o.o.o.o

           One balanced checkbook and a schematic run through later, Jason was geared with his red domino mask and leather jacket filled with weapons. He navigated through the Wayne Bio-Tech laboratories Talia had control over. Tim has yet to rid her from Wayne Tech from when Lexcorp was taken over. Jason was given the honor to rid whatever number of brat clones he finds while the brat prince and Cassandra were off searching for Talia. Adding to the fact the brat prince just replenished his weapons supply and given him extra toys to play with, it was like and early Christmas.    

            Jason smiled sadistically as he tossed a smoke bomb from the rafters and jumped into the chaos. Sneaking up from behind, pressing pressure points, jabbing with taser knuckles and shooting tranq-darts into unsuspecting targets, he kept the noise to a minimum. He repeated the process until the halls were littered with bodies.

            With a cheerful hum, he made quick work in collecting all the keycards from the stilled and twitching bodies. He kicked aside a body blocking the clone nursery as he swiped one card after the next. It opened on the tenth card before he tossed the rest of the cards aside.

            He strolled into the sterile room with guns drawn and fired a warning shot to the scampering scientists. “Good evening women and cowards. I’m here to destroy your hard work, so if you don’t mind. Your access codes please.”

            The room was silent for a moment before he waved his guns again.

            “Come on, I’ll treat you guys to Chinese.” No one said anything. “How about I let you live if you give it to me?”

            Within moments he had all the access codes he needed. “The specimens are in the lower levels. We’re just doing what we’re ordered.”

            Jason grinned. “Much obliged.” He shot each of them with a tranq-dart and went on his way to the elevators below. He whistled at the sight. “It’s my birthday.”

            Screens and screens of statistics glowed eerily in the room. Tubes and tanks of varying stages of the brat’s clones filled the room like a menacing mad scientist’s lab. Jason cracked his knuckles soundly and rested his hands on his hips as he surveyed the room.

            “Where oh where should I start?”

o.o.o.o.o

            Clothed in a Kevlar hanfu and geared with an arsenal of tools and weaponry, Cassandra followed Xu’ffasch through the Wayne Tech offices. Her clothing wisp by like ghost passing through, her dainty steps silent and her graceful movements deceptively deadly she was not one to be trifled with.

            “Are you prepared?” She asked him quietly as they sped up to the top floor unseen and unheard.

            “It would be troublesome to back out now.” He muttered slinking through the shadows.

            “Do you think you can take your mother?” She stopped a step behind him as he slowed.

            “She harmed my brother…” His gloves tightened in his grip. “That itself is unforgiveable.” He paused. “If I do fail… please finish what I started.”

            A smile crept from under her mask. “You won’t fail.”

            They continued to the top in silence until they heard footsteps. A small silhouette loomed across the floor before they spotted a small pair of feet.

            “Come out, I know you’re there.” A young familiar voice called out.

            Cassandra frowned at the familiar face. It was Xu’ffasch’s clone, he looked about the same age as the time he bludgeoned her head with a shovel. She felt a pang at her chest, Terry was not that much older when he found her and brought her back to Gotham.

            “Go.” She murmurs quietly as she stood. She’ll take on the little clone while he goes after his mother. 

            Xu’ffasch glanced at her briefly before nodding and hurrying off. She was sure he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from killing the clone, but that’s not her problem. She doesn’t see this clone as a living person, killing him would be no different from killing livestock. She stood from her hiding spot, catching the eye of the little clone. She could always catch up with Xu’ffasch later.

            “Who are you?” The clone said with a frown. He looked almost innocent, but she knew he’s not.

            “Mithra.” She replied simply drawing a dagger and dirk from her boots.

            _“_ What, you’re trying to imitate Lady Shiva?” He mocked.

            “I’ve beaten Shiva.” She took a ginger step forward. 

            He snorted and pulled out a blade from a side sheath. “Well, _Lady_ Mithra we’ll see just how good you are, won’t we?”

            “…Goodbye clone.” She whispered and moved.

o.o.o.o.o

            Damian met with little resistance. His mother was arrogant leaving only a clone to guard her. With Cassandra dealing with the clone, he only needed to bother with the security locks. Once those were clear, he found his mother lounging in a plush chair swirling a glass of red wine in her hand.

            “What a pleasant surprise, have you met your little brother?” She drawled breathily and glanced out the vast windows showing Gotham.

            “If you mean the one back home who you tossed out a window yes. If you mean that clone you use as a guard dog, he’s not my brother.” He said steely.

            “Don’t tell me you killed your little brother. Tsk, tsk, tsk, that’s not very big brotherly of you.” She sighed exasperatedly. “Well, there are more where he came from. He’s such a good little son, just as the rest of your little brothers are.”

            “Let me guess, you modified the clones’ behavior.” He snorted. “They’re nothing more than mindless puppets now.”

            “Is that really the way to speak to your mother Damian?” She set the glass down and glanced up to him.

            “You’re no mother of mine.” He growled taking a step forward.

            “I gave birth to you.” She reasoned.

            “I was grown in a tube!” He snapped back. “I was raised by assassins and instructors until I was eight, the first time I’ve ever met you was when I was ten. The most you ever did was keep Ras from using my body as a vessel! Grayson and Drake did more parenting than you ever did.”

            She quietly folded her hands in her lap. “Then why are you here? If I’m such a horrible mother, why did you come to me now?”

            “You nearly killed my brother!” He roared kicking over the closest chair next to him.

            Talia closed her eyes as it flew overhead. “That vermin is nothing more then a minor pest.”

            He closed the distance between them in three quick strides and tried to grab her, but she swiftly flipped out behind her seat and placed some distance between him and her.

            “You have gotten soft.” She said softly.

            “As have you.” Damian retorted. “You’re getting old, sending others to do your handiwork. You’re just like the old ghoul Ras. Old and hideous.”

            Her eyes flared. “You will not speak of your mother in such a manner.”

            “Or you’ll do what?” He smirked. “Don’t forget, you’ve already disowned me Talia. I’m just here to take away what’s most precious to you.”

            She tried to attack him, but he was faster. Slothfulness and age have slowed her. He made quick work slamming his scabbard into the back of her neck and kneed her roughly into the solar plexus. She toppled to the ground soundly.

_Beep, Beep_

            “Xu’ffasch.” He spoke softly as he hauled his mother’s body to the desk and laid her on top of it.

            “It’s me.” Jason’s voice came through the com-link cheerily. “The systems are wiped, the C4 and plastique are planted. Ten more minutes and it’s rock-a-bye BOOM! How’s your side doing?”

            “I got her. I’ll start the operation in a moment.” He said glancing over to the unconscious form on the table.

            “And my darling?” Jason drawled happily.

            “I’m here.” Cassandra’s voice came from the door. Damian caught scent of blood on her, but said nothing as she came closer.

            “We’ll rendezvous in an hour. After this is over… Talia will be coming after me, not him.” Damian murmured.

            “Okie dokie! Watch over his homicidal ass hun. See you later brat.” Jason replied before the connection ended.

            “…Ready?” Cassandra asked after a moment of silence.

            “…As I’ll ever be.” He replied and pulled out medical supplies from his belt.

o.o.o.o.o

            Terry curled up in his bed after taking the meds Kevin gave him earlier in the hospital. He wasn’t sure what was in the medication, but he was feeling much better. After being sent to bed early, he didn’t feel the least bit tired, if anything he felt energetic and restless. He knew better than to leave him bed in search for something to occupy his overactive mind. Dick would have him back in bed in a heartbeat, given he catches him first.

            Tossing and turning he gave up and decided to close his eyes and count bats, but soon he exhausted that too and started visualizing small flying XIIIs instead. Eventually decided to stare up at his ceiling and wishing for sleep.

            “Why can’t I sleep?” He grumbled angrily and stared at the foot of the door. The light was unmoving, there shouldn’t be anyone coming… Maybe he could get up and walk around his room at least?

            He spotted a shadow at the door and quickly turned with his covers pulled over his head. He tried his best to even his breath and feign sleep, he really didn’t want them to nag him and bother him with unnecessary worry. The door crept open and soft footsteps neared. He closed his eyes incase whoever it was decided to check.

            He heard a shift of movement and the soft swooshing of a cape. Whoever it was, he didn’t bother to change out of his costume before he came to visit. Terry waited patiently for the other to leave, but he didn’t. Instead, he felt a gentle glove hand rest on his head. The scent of blood overrode his senses immediately. Did something happen? Did someone get hurt?

            “Sleep well little brother. No harm will come to you from now on.” Damian’s voice drifted over his ears. “I know I’m not the best brother… but this was the least I could do for you.”

            Terry shifted; he was stiff from staying still.

            “Don’t worry. Talia won’t hurt you any longer and neither would the clones she made. I made sure of that. When she comes in anger she’ll be coming after me. So rest easy.” His hand lingered for a moment longer before he pulled back and turned to leave.

            He waited until the door was close before he rolled onto his back. His covers hid the soft smile creeping onto his lips. As he closed his eyes he had thoughts of security and warmth.

 


	13. Night Terror

                  “No.” Xu’ffasch whispered desperately, he’d never make it on time.

                  “What’s the matter brat?” Red Hood drawled as he combed his fingers through the motionless Terry’s hair. “Lost your voice?”

                  Xu’ffasch clenched his fists. He had no clue why Red Hood was doing this; he thought the other cared for his brother… So why? “Why are you doing this?”

                  The other laughed. “Are you really that naïve? That was nothing more than a ruse. Bruce might not be here anymore, but you are. You and the kid.” He hissed catching Terry’s chin violently.

                  “Give him back! He didn’t do anything to you.” Damian growled.

                  “Didn’t he now?” He growled furiously. “He’s been using me! You’ve been using me! But at least you were truthful about it! He wasn’t! He manipulated me, controlled me to do his every whim.”

                  “You allowed it to happen. Don’t blame him for your problems.” Damian snapped.

                  Jason didn’t look at him; he was fixated on the unconscious Terry. “You’re trying to buy time.” A deranged smile touched his lips. “Hey brat, you ever played ‘Simon says’?”

                  Damian froze, where was he going with this?

                  “I’m guessing you haven’t.” He smiled. “Why don’t I show you?” He placed both hands on Terry’s head. “Simon says…”

                  “NO!” He shouted and rushed forward, but he was too late. Jason had swiftly twisted Terry’s head and snapped his neck. Damian could do little except to catch his brother’s dead body.

                  “Aw, you lose. I thought you’d be a good follower being a former Robin.” The other drawled.

                  “No, no, no!” Damian shook his head as he clung to his brother. He patted his cold face desperately trying to wake him, but no avail. Terry didn’t wake.

                  “Are you going to cry now?” Jason mocked.

                  Damian lowered his fallen brother to the ground gently. “Todd…” He growled lowly.

                  “Yes, brat?” He chuckled, but not a moment later he found a pair of angry hands at his throat pinning him to the ground.

                  “WHY? What is wrong with you? He didn’t do anything!” Damian snapped, his grip tightening.

                  “T-that’s right, do as I say.” Jason continued to laugh. “I dare you to kill me brat. I double dare you!”

                  “FUCK YOU TODD!” He pounded his fist into the other’s face, but instead of begging for mercy he laughed.

                  “Yes, kill me brat! KILL ME! Like how you all should have!” Jason gave a bloody grin.

                  Damian saw red as he aimed for his nose. He was going to smash it into the smiling fool’s brain. “DIE!” He roared, but a hand caught his. “Let go! I’m going to fucking kill him!”

                  “Not before I get my revenge first.” The familiar voice of his brother made him snap back.

                  “You’re—” He paled when he saw the black lantern symbol etched across his brother’s chest. “No…” But that wasn’t what terrified him the most. Standing next to his brother was his grandfather, Ras.

                  “Hello grandson… or should I call you my vessel?” Ras al Ghul drawled before latching a hand onto his other arm.

                   Damian let out a scream as they pinned him to the ground. Jason’s laughter rang in his ear as he struggled against them.

o.o.o.o.o

                  “Xu’ffasch? Xu’ffasch! Damn it, he’s not responding.” Dick said as he and Tim raced down the streets following Damian’s tracer.

                  “You don’t think he’s still angry right?” Tim asked. “I know he wanted us to be more like a family since Terry returned… But I think he had his expectations a little high. Things like this take time.”

                  “Love to hear your psychoanalysis, but I think we’re going to have to wait. Trouble.” Dick muttered.

                  “Does he need help?”

                  “… No, I think whoever he’s facing does.”

                  They found Xu’ffasch pummeling Scarecrow to the ground. He screamed and snarled violently. Something wasn’t right.

                  “Xu’ffasch! Snap out of it!” Tim shouted as he caught Damian’s arm from delivering the killing blow.

                  Damian breathed heavily as he turned to him. “You’re—” His face paled when he saw Dick. “No…”

                  “Xu’ffasch, it’s us. Calm down.” Dick grabbed onto his other arm trying to pry him away from the fallen Scarecrow, but instead of calming down, Damian screamed and struggled against them. 

                  “GET OFF ME! I’m not going to be your fucking vessel Ras!” Damian roared and struggled. “I’m going to kill you Todd!” He tried to claw his way towards Scarecrow.

                  “Keep him away!” The terrified doctor scrambled away from his clawing hands. 

                  “Xu’ffasch, stop!” Tim pulled him back.

                  “Why are you protecting him?” Damian snarled. “He killed you! You’re a Black Lantern now because of him! I’m going to kill him!”

                  Scarecrow whimpered as he tried to crawl away.

                  “It’s not real! None of it is!” Dick pinned him to the ground before he let out a scream.

o.o.o.o.o

                  The moment Xu’ffasch was occupied by Red Robin and Batman, Scarecrow had taken the chance to flee. His mask was soaked with blood; he could barely breathe with the swelling on his face, but he knew if he didn’t run, Xu’ffasch would kill him the instant he frees himself from the other two.

                   What a frightening man, despite being under one of his strongest fear toxin, he wasn’t immobilized. Instead, he became more violent, more ruthless. Just what exactly is this man’s worse fear? How was it able to motivate him to fight harder? Xu’ffasch would be an interesting specimen to experiment on if his life wasn’t in peril.

                  The doctor scrambled to the shadows, but instead of finding sanctuary in its dark embrace, he found a dark hand to his throat and a glaring red bat symbol across the stranger’s chest. A new bat? He never seen this one before.

                  “What did you do to Xu’ffasch?” He snarled.

                  “Just how many people are in the bat family?” Scarecrow cried desperately as he clawed at the hand on his throat.

                  “Either you answer or you’re going back to Xu’ffasch.”  

                  “N-NO! I-It’s a new strand of fear toxin!” Scarecrow clawed desperately at the other’s arm. “It shows scenarios of the target’s worse fear. It should’ve immobilized him! Instead he just keep going on about some guy name Todd. He’s not human!”

                  “Where’s the anti-toxin?” The other tightened his grip on his neck.

                  Scarecrow gave a weak laugh as he struggled. “I never developed it.”

                  Having no other useful information he was knocked out with a quick stun punch to the chin.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Terry quickly zip-tied his arms and legs before frisking his body for more of the fear toxin. Even if Scarecrow hadn’t developed an anti-toxin, they could still make their own with the original component. He quickly tied the battered rogue onto a lamppost for the GCPD to retrieve later before rushing back to his family.

                  When he got back, Dick and Tim were struggling to haul the violent and delusional Damian into the Batwing. “Get off! I’m not going into the pit! I won’t let you have my body Ras!” He turned to Tim desperately. “Why are you helping him? I thought you were my brother! I thought you’ve forgiven me!”

                  “Damian.” Tim said softly. “It’s not real, fight it!”

                  Dick glanced back when he felt someone drawing near. “Did you get him?”

                  Terry held up the vial of fear toxin. “He’s tied up for the GCPD. We should probably get home to fix up an anti-toxin for him.”

                  “…Father?” Damian’s desperate call drew all their attention to him, he was reaching out to Terry. “I’m sorry father. I tried! I tried to save him, but I couldn’t!”

                  “… He thinks… I’m dad?” Terry spoke quietly.

                  “Well, he thinks I’m Ras and Tim as a Black Lantern you.” Dick grunted as he pulled Damian back.

                  “Don’t let Ras take me father! Don’t let the Black Lanterns take my brother. Father please!” He cried out reaching desperately for Terry.

                  “We have to get him home soon, before the toxin does more damage. We don’t know if the tranquilizers would conflict with the toxin and we can’t risk it.” Tim said as Damian finally managed to reach a hand to grab Terry’s arm.

                  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He cried out desperately.

                  Terry pondered for a moment before pulling Damian from the other two. “I’ll take him home by my car. It seems like he reacts better to the delusion of dad than Ras or me. I’ll meet you guys back there.”

                  Without a word a black bat-like vehicle shimmered into existence above them. With the invisible cloaking feature turned off, they could see the sleek and sharp contours on its surface. The bottom opened up before Terry grabbed onto Damian firmly and boosted up into the hovering car.

                  All the while, he listened to Damian’s barely coherent rambling and whimpering. Terry set his brother behind his seat before plunging his arms into the controls. With his suit as the key, and there was little chance that anyone could steal his vehicle without his suit.

                  “Take it easy, we’ll be home soon.” Terry murmured soothingly, despite knowing it did little help. It was likely his brother couldn’t understand a word he’s saying.

                  “I was careless. I thought Todd could be trusted after I requested his assistance to deal with mother. But I was wrong father! So wrong! All he wanted to do was just get a chance to eliminate my clones.” Damian was hyperventilating.

                  “Calm down.” Terry said firmly, but at the same time, he forced his car to go faster.

                  “He knew if I had mother come after me, Terry would be free for him to kill again! I was so stupid father! It was my fault Terry’s dead. I’m so sorry!” He cried. “I’m so sorry for all the things I’ve done to him. All the things I made him go through!”

                  Terry heard enough. Damian’s heart rate is likely off the charts, he doesn’t need a BP check to know. He needs to calm his brother down before he has a heart attack.

                  Going at mach speeds, they were home in minutes. Terry quickly docked his car in the cave before hurriedly jumping out with Damian in his arms.

                  “Alfred!” He shouted as he hurried towards the medic bay. Alfred was already there with equipment prepared for any treatment needed.

                  Between Terry’s suit and Alfred’s quick hands, Damian was strapped to the table, preventing him from lashing out as they operated on him. Blood was drawn; shocks were administered to restart his heart when it stopped. They did what they could, but unless they had the anti-toxin ready Damian wasn’t on the road to recovery.

                  “I’ve started on the anti-toxin, but it’s going to be a while before it’s done.” Terry said when Dick and Tim returned. He left Damian to their care while he went off to make some calls. He needed details.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Just as Jason parked his taxi and strolled into Cassandra’s dojo, the phone rang. Seeing no one answered, it was likely Cassandra was in the showers after her evening classes. Tossing his keys onto the counter, he glanced to the caller ID and spotted a familiar number. Grinning, he picked up and answered cheerily.

                  “Chan dojo, if you can’t kick ass, we’ll make sure you Chan.” Jason joked.

                  “Hilarious.” Terry’s dry voice came through the receiver.

                  “What can I do for ya kid? Feeling better?” He asked lazily as he strolled to the kitchen and dug through the fridge for a cold drink.

                  “I want to know if Damian came to you and Cassandra for anything lately.”

                  Jason raised a brow. “Yeah, he came to us a while back. Why?”

                  “Answer me first, what did he ask for the two of you to help him with?”

                  The former Robin scratched the side of his cheek with his bottle. “Well, he wanted to deal with Talia and protect you or something of the manner.” He grinned brightly. “I got to blow up brat clones. It was like the fourth of July when I was done.”

                  “Anything else?”

                  “Cass helped him spade mommy dearest and slaughtered the clone who kicked the crud out of you.” Jason said thoughtfully. “Though the spading thing was Cass’s idea.”

                  “…Was that why he came back smelling like blood?” Terry asked.

                  “We all smelled like blood by the time we were done, but don’t worry, other than the clones, no one really died. So don’t cut my toy supply!”

                  “…Fine… fine…” he murmured quietly.

                  “Who is it?” Jason looked up when he heard Cassandra’s voice. She was drying her hair with a towel.

                  Jason moved away from the phone slightly. “It’s the kid.”

                  “What’s wrong?” She asked lowering her towel.

                  He shrugged. “Why don’t you talk to him?” He handed her the phone.

                  “Something wrong Terry?” She asked as she took the phone.

                  “…Nothing, I was just asking about what Damian came to you to for help for.”

                  Cassandra could sense something was wrong. “You don’t sound gladden by the fact he tried to protect you in his own way.”

                  “Damian’s been gassed with a fear-toxin. He’s rambling incoherently. I just wanted to understand what he was rambling about. Dick and Tim are likely going to stay home to watch over him until the anti-toxin is done and the toxin in his body passes. Can you and Jason patrol Gotham for tonight?”

                  “Of course, will he be fine?” She asked.

                  “We’ll have to see when the toxin passes. Have fun patrolling with Jay.”

                  “We will. Hope he gets better soon.” She replied before hanging up.

                  Jason raised a brow at the exchange.

                  “We’re widening our patrol area tonight.” She replied.

                  “Sweet!” Jason jumped for joy.

 o.o.o.o.o

                  “Worthless, disgraceful! You call yourself my son?” Bruce’s hurtful words pierced into Damian’s heart as he struggled against the restraints.

                  He wasn’t sure how long ago it was, but his father had taken him to the skies and to some strange lab. He saw his mother, furious with needles and scalpels. His father had given him to his mother for punishment, for losing his brother, for disappointing him.

                  He was sure the darkness that came would finally take him away from such torture, but no such luck. He felt a sharp pain and he returned to the light. His mother stood over him, drawing blood and pumping in poison into his body. The burning was intolerable.

                  “Is my vessel ready?” Ras’ voice made him scream when he came close.

                  “Father! Don’t leave me with him! Father!” He cried out desperately, screaming his voice hoarse.

                  Ras took a step back, he wasn’t sure why, but he was certain he’ll come back soon for his body. He had no comfort to see his brother when he appeared next. He seemed furious.

                  “It was because of you that I died. Because of you that I suffered! You should feel the same!” He plunged a dagger into his arm.

                  “No.” Damian moaned torturously. “I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!”

                  “You’re an embarrassment, whimpering and cowering like a child.” His father’s voice came close again.

                  “I’ll be good father! I’ll do whatever you want! Please don’t leave! I’m sorry!”

                  “Lies!” His father hissed, his hand grabbing onto his. “You’re just like your mother and grandfather. All liars and murders. Why should I trust you?”

                  “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” His voice cracked as he whimpered. He expected his father to let go and give him back to Ras or Talia, but oddly he didn’t. He didn’t care what the reason he had for not letting go but he’ll take any amount of comfort he could from the cruel man yelling at him.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Terry stayed by Damian’s side as his trembling and incoherent babbling worsened. It didn’t seem like his presence helped any at first given how Damian kept apologizing to him thinking he was their father, but compared to Dick and Tim, the familiar face of their father was less stressful compared to seeing Ras or a Black Lantern.

                  He tried holding onto his brother’s hand to show that there was no venomous intent in his presence. At first it seemed like it worsen the situation, but it wasn’t the case. His brother was clinging onto his hand like a desperate lifeline. Hopefully, it was enough to keep his brother from drifting off into insanity.

                  The anti-toxin took hours to complete. They feared that Damian’s mind was long gone when they finally administrated the shot. At first, the thrashing and screaming resumed, but slowly, he settled back down in his restraints and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

                  Terry let out a sigh of relief and decided to leave him to his recovery. There were still many things he could do while he wasn’t out patrolling. When he tried to get up, he realized even in his sleep, his brother still hadn’t released his hand. A faint smile touched his lips as he sat back down and watched the gentle breathing coming from his exhausted brother. Looks like he was still needed.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Hours into the light of dawn, Damian slowly drifted to consciousness. His throat was sore and his head was pounding. His eyes felt swollen as if he cried for hours. He couldn’t remember what happened or what could’ve caused it. When he tried to move, he felt restraints binding his arms, legs and chest.

                  What happened? Did he get captured? He wondered idly as he squinted his eyes through the darkness. No, he was back in the cave, but why was he bounded? He tried flexing his hands to see if he could find someway to undo the bindings, but in his moving he felt a hand in his. He turned his head and spotted his little brother asleep on a chair with a fleece blanket draped over his shoulders. Very likely that Alfred had done so for his slumbering brother.

                  His hand felt warm and tense. How long have they been holding hands? He tried wiggling his hand and fingers to wake his brother. Calling out to him hurts his already sore cords. He saw his brother twitch before waking up to his slight movements.

                  Terry looked groggy for a moment before noticing Damian was awake. He smiled slightly. “You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

                  “W-what happened?” He croaked out tiredly. “Feels like I’ve been beaten and run over by a car.”

                  “Well, the fact you don’t think I’m father means you’re improving. What’s the last thing you remember?” Terry asked.

                  “… I thought you were father?” Damian asked in puzzlement.

                  “Scarecrow gassed you with a new strain of fear toxin. You were quite delirious about everything.” Terry smiled faintly. “I’m honored that you think I resemble dad.”

                  “I don’t remember any of it.” He murmured in exhaustion.

                  “Rest.” Terry patted his shoulder gently. “We’ll fill you in on the details when you’re more rested. I’ll get Alfred to make some soup for you. Your throat hurts right?”

                  Damian nodded tiredly before drifting off to sleep again.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Damian recovered three days after the gassing. After being filled in on the details of what happened, he was thorough embarrassed by his weakness, but there was little he could do. His worst fears were out in the open and the family now knew of it. Dick and Tim did what they could to alleviate those feelings, but it still lingered.

                  Despite having fully recovered, no one deemed him healthy enough to resume patrolling. He could only wander the manor in boredom. When the doorbell rang, he frowned. Terry was in the office doing whatever paperwork needed for the company. Tim was out doing charity work and Dick was out doing who knows what. It was odd that Alfred wasn’t answering the door after so many rings. Even stranger that it was the bell for the door, rather than the gates at the bottom of the estate.

                  He decided to answer the door, but what he didn’t expect was a bolo tying him up and a gag shoved into his mouth. It was all done in the matter of seconds; he never expected it, until he was on the ground and glaring up at the smiling Jason.

                  “Good evening brat! Lovely night we’re having! Let’s go for a car ride!” The laughing man hauled him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes before descending the manor grounds and tossing him into the back seat of his taxi.

                  Damian wiggled and strained his body to loosen the bindings, but Jason only tightened it further and buckled him in with the seatbelt.

                  “Now, now, we don’t want any accidents to go off, so be a good little kidnappee and stay still until we get to the dojo.”

                  Jason had drove as quickly as he could to the dojo before Damian managed to free himself from the bindings. As a member of the bat family, getting out of bindings is a simple task all of them could do in their sleep. The time to get out from one varies from one to another. Fortunately, Jason’s taxi had a bullet proof glass between the back and front and the child safety lock kept Damian from jumping out of the side door.

                  Damian kicked the glass violently. “What do you want Todd?”

                  “Nothing much, just a nice little get-together at the dojo.  Alfred and the kid are there already, both waiting for you. You sure you want to back out now?”

                  He was silent, eyes glaring holes into the back of Jason’s head. “Why are they there?”

                  Jason grinned brightly. “If you wait like a good boy, I’ll show you. Don’t worry about a thing, they’re perfectly safe in my beloved Cass’s care.”

                  Reluctantly, Damian sat through the rest of the ride to the dojo, wondering what on earth the deranged Jason had in store for him. He was planning to ambush the man when he opened the door, but Jason wasn’t stupid. When they arrived, he went to the trunk to retrieve groceries before going into the dojo to get Terry to open the door instead. He knew Damian would never hurt his little brother.

                  “Tim and Dick have other plans tonight, so Alfred decided we should have dinner with Cass and Jason instead.” Terry said as he dragged Damian out of the car and led him inside.

                  As he entered, he could smell the familiar scent of Alfred’s delicious home-cooked meal. The tenseness from getting kidnapped by Jason melted away somewhat as he spotted a Japanese kotatsu table set up in the middle of the dojo and the various thanksgiving dishes and plate settings. Jason walked out with a pumpkin pie in each hand filled with the brim with whip cream as they neared.

                  “Hey, no killing or I _will_ pie you in the face with this.” Jason said seriously.

                  “… What is this?” Damian asked his brother quietly as he watched Jason, Cassandra and Alfred finished setting the table.

                  “It’s thanksgiving dinner.” Terry replied simply.

                  “I know it is… but why here?” Damian asked in confusion.

                  “Geez, you’re not a very good listener are you brat?” Jason said as he plopped down on the ground and stuck his feet under the kotatsu. “The kid said Grayson and Drake had other plans. So instead of having dinner in that creepy old manor, we’re having a _cozy_ dinner here.”

                  “Come on.” Terry dragged him and made him sit down across from Jason.

                  Still uncertain how to take is, Damian quietly settled in, but made a swift kick to the other under the table.

                  “Hey!” Jason protested, but Cassandra quickly whapped him on the head to make him settle down. “He started it!” He pouted.

                  “Now, now,” Alfred interrupted as he set down the turkey, the last of the dishes on the table. “Let’s have a peaceful dinner for once if we can boys. Who wants to say grace first?”

                  “Me, me, me!” Jason called out childishly as he mockingly folded his hands together. “Dear obnoxious self-serving bastard from above. I’m glad you know better than to kill me again because you damn well know I will find you one way or another in heaven or hell.”

                  Alfred sighed exasperatedly. “Maybe we should have skipped grace.”

                  Cassandra smiled. “You should’ve heard Terry’s grace last year.”

                  Damian glanced to his brother questioningly. Having forced to say grace once by Grayson, he was curious what his brother said. “What did you say?”

                  Terry grinned and shrugged. “Almost the same as his.”

                  “Let’s screw the bastard and dig in!” Jason said loudly as he pulled out two blades and happily sliced the turkey into pieces.

                  “Master Jason!” Alfred scolded him loudly, but Jason continued to laugh. Cassandra shook her head while Terry grinned from ear to ear.

                  Damian watched in silence for a moment before a small smile crept onto his face as well.

 


	14. Past

            “Ngh…” Terry groaned as he woke up to the soiled alleyways in the dead of night.

His head was pulsing and the world was spinning. He could see the garble of information littering his vision, crowding the dark alleyway. His suit was damaged. The specs were illegible. He raised a hand to turn off the suit’s auto-monitors when he found an arm draped across him protectively.

            With a grunt, he pushed the body away and turned off the monitors. Once the screen cleared, he found it was Xu’ffasch’s arm draped over him. Terry shook the cobwebs out of his mind as he looked around for threats. The alley was deathly still and filthy. He frowned when he spotted nothing. He crawled to his knees and shook his brother.

            “Xu’ffasch, wake up.” He whispered. When his brother didn’t respond, he slapped him soundly. “Damian wake up.”

            “Mmngh…” Damian’s brows furrowed under the black domino mask as he woke. His hood fell behind him as he sat up and raised a hand to his aching head. “What happened? Where’s the dumbass Booster Gold?” 

            “Don’t know, but we’re alone.” Terry murmured. He tried to connect to Tim and Dick, but he never connected. “I can’t get a hold of Red Robin and Batman. What about you?”

            Damian pressed a pair of fingers to his com-link. “Nothing. Let’s head to higher grounds and see if we can rendezvous with them.”

            While a quick boost from his rocket boots, Terry was on the roof, followed shortly by his brother via grappling hook. Something about Gotham didn’t look right. It was quiet.

            “Something’s not right.” Terry murmured as he stared down the bleak filthy streets.

            The street lamps looked positively ancient, judging by the style and more noticeably the few cars parked in the streets were old Fords that looked like they were out of an old mafia movie.  Not even one cheap import was in sight.

            “… I don’t think we’re in the right time.” Terry murmured as he jumped down from the roof and rummaged through the garbage for a newspaper.

            Damian followed closely behind. “How far back are we?”

            Terry paused at the date. “… Nearly forty years.” He said quietly as he flipped through the tattered pages.

            “Forty?” Damian said in disbelief. “Father’s isn’t even Batman yet.”

            “Correct.” He replied and tossed the paper aside. “Which means our chances of getting home depends on either magic users or…”

            Damian cursed loudly. “Booster Gold. Fucking wonderful. We have no means to hunt down any of these people.”

            Terry was silent in deep thought. He wasn’t concerned with returning home. There was something else he had in mind as he ran off into the familiar dark alleys. Between the training from Cadmus simulations and his time in No Man’s Land, he was more than familiar with this area. If he was right, there won’t be a need for them to return. If only he could make it in time.

            “Where are you going?” His brother shouted and he chased after him.

            He made quick work of the fire escape and continued on rooftop. Even then Terry didn’t slow, his determination silenced Damian as the older brother followed with curiosity. It was obvious that he was after something, but what he wasn’t sure. Eventually, the two reached a theatre the bright displayed noted **_The Mark of Zorro_**. They came just in time for the end of the movie and the theatre lettings its patrons out. Among the many, one wealthy couple and a child caught their eye.

            “…They’re…” Xu’ffasch frowned, something about them looked familiar. He glanced to his little brother in question, but Terry said nothing as he jumped to the next roof and followed the small family to a secluded alleyway.

            The two followed the family in silence, watching the child jump happily as he reenacted what he saw in the movie. It seemed like a perfectly happy family outing, until a figure jumped out from the shadows.

            “Wallet! A-and the pearls!” His eyes were shifty, sunken and his voice was shaking.

            “… It’s father and his parents.” Damian realized, but by then Batboy had already jumped down.

            Their grandmother screamed as a gunshot went off. Terry was shot, but the suit took the blow as he grabbed the man and dragged him roof bound. The man screamed as he disarmed and tied his arms with zip ties. He grabbed the gun, but Xu’ffasch’s hand stopped him.

            “What do you think you’re doing?” Damian tried to pull the gun from his hand.

            “I’m making the world better.” Terry replied bluntly. “If our grandparents never died—”

            “Are you listening to what you’re saying? Do you know what would happen if you stop this? Batman would never be born and we will never exist!” Damian snapped.

            “Gotham would be a better place!” Terry tore the gun from his hand and fired.

            “You idiot—!” He heard nothing more. Despite of the lost of his voice, Damian’s lips continued moving as he pulled his little brother back.

            Everything faded. Everything was ending for them. Everything turned black.

o.o.o.o.o

            _“Wake up you idiot! WAKE UP!”_

            Terry jolted up at the sound of his brother’s voice. His mind was groggy, but even so, he knew he needed to get out of the sun. He was still in costume and it’s near impossible for him to hide in the day without his cloaking tech. He stumbled onto his feet and promptly walked into a wall. He shook his head and glanced up.

            It was the manor. 

            He was relieved for the moment as he sat up, but what he saw through the window made him pause. It was his dad with Alfred following him close behind. He didn’t look any older than from what he remembered. Though, what was most notable was the carefree smile on his face. He placed two fingers on the window in an attempt to get his receiver working.

            “Alfred—Helena’s—gift.” He could hear the broken snippets of a conversation. Rather than listening to a broken conversation, he glanced up to the window and found a familiar woman stroll into the room and affectionately kissed his dad.

            Selina Kyle, a woman he has only seen in files and heard in stories from Jason and Cassandra. Why was she in his home? And draped over his dad no less. He was about to move when he spotted a young teenage girl run into the room and hug his dad affectionately. Terry paused as he watched their interaction it looked like… how his dad interacted with him before he passed. Is this girl… his sister?

            He didn’t watch much longer. He was happy that this was such a happy family, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel jealous, feel left out, feel like a ghost watching in. He fled the manor and to Gotham by the roofs of various trucks. He didn’t understand why, until he reached the city. Gotham was… clean. It looked nothing like what he remembered.

            Once he was close to the buildings, he switched to grappling and swinging from building to building. If it weren’t for the night and the architect designs to Gotham, he would’ve mistaken it for Metropolis. He knew very well the butterfly effect of eliminating one person from the past could be drastic, but he never expected it to be like this.

            Despite of the safeness the city gave off, Terry still patrolled the streets incase there was something amiss. He had done a full round finding nothing. It almost seemed too perfect. He swung towards the parks in a last attempt to search for criminal activities when he spotted a circus tent in Robinson Park.

            The name Haley Circus didn’t strike a cord with him, but Dick Grayson, the remaining flying Grayson, caught his full attention. Keeping to the shadows he managed to slink about and enter the tent unnoticed. He watched as the former ward of his father somersaulted in the air with ease. The audience cheered and the ringmaster excited them further with his tales of suspense.

            Dick looked happy being with them. He almost walked out of the tent when the sudden gasp of the audience made him turn back with fright. Did something happen?

            “Er… Ladies and gentlemen! The quadruple flip!” The ringmaster said. Terry’s eyes narrowed, that was something unplanned. Circus folks never do something spontaneous because of the high risk factor. What was Dick thinking?

            The acrobatic smiled at the audience, but his eyes rested on Terry alone. Even hidden in the shadows he managed to spot him. They’re going to need to talk. Dick obviously recognized him, if not, he might just know something.

            After the show, Terry waited at Dick’s trailer for the acrobatic to show up and he wasn’t disappointed, Dick came almost as soon as he was freed from his scolding ringmaster. 

            “You were great, Mr. Flying Grayson.” Terry greeted him as he entered.

            Dick sighed and pulled his towel over his shoulder comfortably. “Great to see you Terry. And here I thought I was going insane.”

            Terry looked at him expectantly.

            “One moment I was patrolling as Batman, the next thing I know, I was back here in the circus with everyone as if all those years with Bruce never happened. What happened?”

            “I’m not really sure.” Terry replied quietly. “… Do you like your new life?”

            Dick shrugged. “Well… it’s different from what we normally do at night… but it’s not bad. Gotham looks… safe… and the kids seems to be enjoying the circus rather well.” He glanced to Terry. “What about you Terry? Still with Bruce? Since you still have your costume and all.”

            Terry smiled faintly. “I’m still part of the night, if that’s what you’re asking.”

            Dick clapped a hand on he shoulder fondly. “You must be doing a great job. Gotham looks great and you’re doing it out of the media’s sight and all.”

            “… Yeah… it does look great.” Terry said as he moved towards the door. “I saw the ad for your circus and thought I’d drop by to see how you’re doing. Seems like you’re doing fine.”

            “I guess so, as fine as any circus folk can be… Say… do you know what happened to everyone else?” Dick asked.

            Terry looked thoughtful for a moment. “No… But I could go check.” He murmured.

            “Good luck and take care okay?” Dick said as he left.

            “…You too.” Terry returned the sentiments half-heartedly as he left.

            If Dick hadn’t mentioned the others, it probably wouldn’t have came to his mind at all. How was everyone doing? How did the change affect them? He hadn’t even thought of them when he killed Joe Chill. Now he hadn’t a clue where to start looking for the others. It was a stroke of luck that he ran into Dick. He was almost lost in thoughts if not for a bat symbol in the night sky, but it wasn’t just a simple light. There was a Morse message, it took a moment, but Terry eventually deciphered it.

“            Calling Batman—stop—Are you there—stop.” Terry murmured.

            It must be one of the others. He made quick work through the city looking for the source of the light. He found a floodlight atop of a wealthy home. As he drew closer, he spotted Tim standing on the roof with a hot drink at hand, staring off in boredom. He slinked around back to avoid detection before yanking out the power cord to the light.

            Tim made a quick turn when he found his symbol gone from the night sky, but quickly relaxed when he recognized the person who unplugged it. “I take it you don’t like it Terry?” He smiled warmly.

            Terry tossed the cord aside with a shrug. “It’s tacky.” He turned to Tim fully waiting for him to talk.

            “… You know what I found weird Terry?” Tim asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer as he continued. “I was with Kon last before things all changed. One minute we were chasing down Poison Ivy and the next I wake up in a world with a clean and safe Gotham. My parents are alive, I’m married to Stephanie with two kids.” He nursed his warm drink. “I searched you know. I looked for anything and everything that could’ve caused this to happen, but you know what I found?”

            “… What?” Terry humored him.

            “The Justice League doesn’t exist because Bruce never built the Watch Tower or initiated the start with Superman. Instead there’s the Justice League of America, a small hero group that barely registers in the government’s point of view. In other words there is no Cadmus… which means no Conner.” He said sadly.

            Terry felt a tinge of jealousy of his fellow project. In all the changes, he was allowed an eternal slumber, while he was stuck not knowing why he still existed.

            Tim continued. “Bruce got married to Selina Kyle and had a daughter named Helena Wayne… He never became Batman because his parents are still alive. Thomas and Martha Wayne.” Tim eyed him briefly. “You wouldn’t have done something for this to happen did you?”

            Terry nodded slowly. 

            Tim frowned. “Why would you do such a thing?”

            “Dad wouldn’t have wanted us to leave two such great people to die. Do you see what they’re done to Gotham? I think it was worth it!” Terry pointed to the other. “Just look how well off you are! Your parents are alive, you’re married to Batgirl and you have two kids! Not to mention you’re rich! What more do you want?”

            “… I guess I’m just a little bored.” Tim sighed.

            “You would put Gotham in danger again because you want to satisfy your boredom?” Terry grounded out.

            “No,” Tim sighed. “I would never do that.”

            “Daddy! Daddy! The baby poo-pooed!” A little girl cried out to him from the stairs.

            “Looks like I’m needed. So what are you…” Tim became silent when Terry was no longer there. “I’m going to miss that.” He murmured.

            “DADDY!” The girl’s voice shouted again.

            “Coming, coming.” He said as he descended the stairs.

            Terry watched silently as the former Red Robin left. He felt tired; maybe a little nap would do him some good.

o.o.o.o.o

                  _Come on, you’re stronger than that. WAKE UP!_

             Terry jolted up and glanced around for the source of his brother’s voice. He thought he was the only one that came through after what he’s done, but somehow, he was hearing his brother. There must be something more than what he could see. Dad, Dick, Tim and Stephanie seems to be doing fine… What about Jason, Cassandra and the Ivys? He needed to know.

            He went through phonebooks, hacking through police files and did whatever detective work he could think of. What he found, the Ivys’ families were well and alive; none of them became orphans, they all grew up to be nothing like he remembered. When he scrounged through GCPD he found news of Barbara and Jason. The former Oracle was now a detective and walking to boot. Overall, everyone seemed happier and well off, but the same couldn’t be said the same for Jason.

            He found news of Jason in the GCPD jail under charges of theft, grand theft auto and a long list of others. He was a well-known felon. It was nothing compared to what he did as a Red Hood, but it was sad how far the former Red Hood has fallen. Even so, he visited his out-casted big brother.

            Sneaking into the detention center wasn’t a challenge, but seeing a tattered clothed and grizzly faced Jason was difficult. It looked like the other hadn’t had an easy life with the change. Jason was asleep when he got in. He didn’t have the heart to wake up and decided to leave, but before he could the familiar voice caught his attention.

            “You need to work on your stealth kid.”

            Terry paused and glanced back to the now awake Jason. “You know me?”

            “Well kid, either you’re Bruce’s brat or I’m going insane thinking Batman existed.” He replied dryly.

            “… I’m sorry,” Terry murmured apologetically.

            Jason sighed tiredly and gave him a weak grin. “What did you do kid?”

            “I tried to change history.” Terry tried to explain.

            “Ah.” Jason nodded understanding completely. “So that’s why Gotham isn’t hell on earth. I don’t blame you. Gotham is much better like this. Even if there’s a stray casualty or two… Did you find Cassandra?”

            Terry felt a pang of pain at his heart. Without Batman, there won’t be a Batgirl. Without Barbara being Batgirl, she’d never look for a replacement. He felt guilty, if Jason didn’t mention his beloved, Terry wouldn’t have thought of her at all.

            “I… don’t know.” He bit back a guilty sob. There’s no doubt, Cassandra would likely be homeless and wandering aimlessly trying to run from her father.

            “Well, if you find her, I think you can take her to Oracle.” Jason leaned back against the wall.

            Terry glanced at him curiously.

            “I congratulated her on walking again and she bashed my head into the wall.” Jason paused and glanced up for a moment. “Though… the way I worded it might’ve sounded like an insult…” He shrugged. “I probably deserved it.”

            “…I’ll try.” He murmured.

            Jason glanced at him with mild annoyance. “Gods, you’re so much like Bruce. I don’t want your pity. I can take care of myself. You on the other hand would probably need Bruce unless you’ve found someway to survive here on your own. Go talk to him.”

            The younger man shifted to leave. “… You’re happy that there’s no Joker right?”

            “Ecstatic.” Jason replied dryly. “Get going before you cry all over me.”

            Terry left in a hurry before he started crying like Jason suggested. It wasn’t likely he’d find Cassandra in Gotham. David Cain never trained Bruce Wayne in this reality, there was no reason for her to be in Gotham and there was little else he could do with the lack of crime. In his state of boredom, Tim came to mind again. He best pay the former Red Robin another visit before he decide to make something more ridiculous than the bat-floodlight.

            Much to his surprise, he found Tim back on the roof again still nursing a steaming cup. He waved at Terry as he neared and landed on the roof.

            “I thought your kids needed you.” Terry said as he landed.

            “A diaper change isn’t that hard.” Tim replied wryly. “So, did you find anything interesting?”

            “I could give you an update on who I found so far.” Terry replied.

            Tim nodded expectantly and waited. He told him of Dick and the circus, Jason and his jail time, Barbara and her working limbs. “…So what are your plans now?”

            Terry stared at him oddly. What a strange question coming from Tim. Instead of concerning with himself, he’s concerning with Terry’s situation. “I don’t know.” He murmured, wondering if Tim would suggest him to go back to dad as Jason has? 

            “You should probably go see Bruce. Maybe he can do something for you.” Tim commented.

            He paused; Tim did exactly what he thought. Come to think of it, Tim hasn’t changed much since his last visit. “…Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

            Tim stared out to the distance. “Not really… but you really should go talk to Bruce.”

            Terry took a timid step back before dashing off in a hurry. It’s not Tim! This whole setup isn’t real. Where is he? He swung from one building to the next before realizing he hasn’t been running low on grapples or any of his other toys. There was something wrong here… What was he doing before this? Before he changed history?

            He frowned, just what was he doing? He glanced up surprised that somehow he reached Wayne Enterprise so quickly. Then it clicked. He was in the office working with Max. Everything was fine until he felt a sharp pain rushing through his lungs and veins. Something was blocking his memory, something created this false reality that he’s subconsciously influencing. But what?

            He stared at Wayne Enterprise again; it was where he was before he entered this false reality. Maybe it had some answers. It was still the dead of night and the building was virtually empty sans for a stray security guard or two. He scoured his office, looking through his drawers, his secret cabinets, there was nothing there he didn’t recognize.

            He sat on his chair with a hand over his mouth. Where else could he look? He glanced briefly atop his desk. There were a few files there he hasn’t looked at yet. Opening the folders, he found ink on paper, but nothing he could read. He scrambled over to the shelves grabbing books at random and flipping it open. The same, ink on paper, but nothing he could read.

            He scowled, what did this mean? Why couldn’t he read anything? He glanced out his window, the skies were cleared, not a GCPD blimp in sight. He’s not going to find answers here. Wayne Enterprise is not the only part of his life. Where else can he go?

            He left Wayne Enterprise and made his way towards Jason’s hideout and found it burned to the ground, racking through his memories he briefly remembered Jason was homeless for short while because of Tim and Dick’s interrogation. He headed towards the dojo where Jason and Cassandra stayed. There was nothing but a rotting building; he must be looking in the wrong place.

            Terry wandered aimlessly by then, just what was his subconscious trying to tell him? Wayne Enterprise didn’t have the answer. Nor did the two other places he spent the most time in Gotham. Just how is he supposed to get out?

            _Wake up you idiot!_

            He paused at his brother’s voice. He wasn’t asleep this time, so why did he hear his voice?

            _Come back_.

            Just where can he go back? So far his subconscious been pushing for him to go back to the manor, but would it be dangerous? It could be a trap, but he was all out of options. He found himself on the manor grounds when he came out of his thoughts. Never before had it looked so big and intimidating. He wanted to run away.

            He was ready to bolt when he felt a small hand holding onto his. Terry glanced down in surprise and found a childlike Damian holding onto his hand with a bright smile. He grabbed onto Terry’s hand with both hands and tugged him forward. He pointed to the manor with a silent smile before he released his hand and ran off in and through the door.

            He wanted him to go home? Terry stared at the door, his heart still clenching nervously at his chest. It’s home right? He shouldn’t be scared…Terry took a hesitant step forward and before he knew it his costume was slowly fading and he stood at the door as young as the child Damian. He took a deep breath and knocked.  

            The door opened and a warm light embraced him as he stepped through.

 


	15. Present

            Kevin was utterly surprised when he finished Terry’s test results form the last incident. The young CEO of Wayne Enterprise still tested out positive for cancer, but more surprisingly the medication he gave him to induce cancer cell growth had no such effect on the young man. Instead, from what he heard from Terry, it sounded like he consumed countless energy drinks filled with caffeine and sugar without the crashing effect.

            It puzzled him to see such results. He thought his stubborn friend hadn’t taken the medication, but after the testing, he was sure it was in his blood. He briefly consulted his old mentor for leads, but the man only found the case intriguing and not all that interested in helping Terry. He refrained from mentioning his name to keep him safe, but at this rate he’s going to withdraw from requesting the man’s consultations if he were to protect Terry’s anonymity.

            He’ll help Terry on his own, it’s the least he could do after all the help and support the younger man given him over the years.

            “Dr. Conroy, please come to the lobby quick!” One of the nurses caught him as he walked out of the labs.

            He frowned as he followed her was there an accident or a shootout? It’s too early for a territory war by the mafia. 

            “Where is Dr. House?” A voice roared, for a moment he thought his old mentor came to Gotham, but after listening to the voice closely, he recognized the speaker as Terry’s violent older brother.

            Kevin gave a sigh as he hurried out to appease the irritated man. “Mr. Wayne calm down! And I was joking about being Dr. House. I’m Dr. Conroy. This is a hospital, you really shouldn’t—”

            He wasn’t allowed to finish as the other hauled him off his feet and out of the hospital. He was barely able to shout to the staff reschedule his appointments as the other thrown him into a car and drove off.

            “… Do I at least get to know why I’m being kidnapped?” Kevin sighed once he managed to buckle himself in the high-speed luxury racecar. He sunk into his seat when the Wayne heir said nothing and drove out of the city limits. All this insanity, he’s starting to feel like he’s back in Princeton Plainsboro again, just minus the vicodin popping mentor.

o.o.o.o.o 

            “Don’t you fucking dare!” Damian snapped over the screeching flat-line as a pair of strong arms dragged him out of the room. “Let go of me alien!”

            “Beyond is going to be fine, you’re the one who found the doctor right? Just stay out of his way.” Conner said as Kevin and Alfred hustled about Bruce’s room tending to the stilled body.

            Hours earlier, Max called him in a panic, telling him his brother collapsed in the office. He cursed loudly, furious that his brother was attacked again, but before he could rush off, she told him that Terry requested Conner to take him home. Damian paused in thought, for him to request going home, meant he knew what was the cause of his collapse. The chance of a hospital finding out what’s wrong with him was either unlikely or untreatable by them.

            He bit his lower lip; Alfred was already exhausted from treating him after Scarecrow. It would be too taxing for their dear old butler to handle operating alone. Dr. Thompson passed a short two years ago and no one in the family was capable of handing anything more than basic first aid.

            “Damian are you there?” Max asked worriedly, but he had promptly hung up the phone and hurried to his car.

            It was useless for him to rush to his brother and even more so waiting at home. Instead he raced down to Gotham General. There was one person that came to mind he could possibly ask for help.

            “Where is Dr. House?” He roared as he entered and terrorized the hospital staff.

            None of staff knew whom he was asking for and few dared to approach him. Even the security staff was wary to dealing with the furious Wayne. Fortunately, it wasn’t long before the doctor he was looking for appeared and tried to settle him like he done so the last time Terry was hospitalized.

            “Mr. Wayne calm down.” Kevin said as he hurried to him before bluntly telling him off. “And I was joking about being Dr. House. I’m Dr. Conroy.”

            Damian could care less what name he went by. With a firm hand, he hauled the doctor off his feet and tossed him into the car. He gave Kevin no chance to protest as he floored the gas back to the manor. By the time they got home, Terry was home and situated in their father’s room with all the medical equipment hooked up to his body.

            Just as they walked in, the machine flat-lined. Kevin was quick to rush to Terry’s side and started working.

            “Charging paddles, clear!” Kevin said as he pumped the paddles into Terry’s chest.

            No response.

            “Come on Robin, he’s going to be fine. Beyond lived through this before.” Conner said as he hauled the other out and kicked the door close.

            Damian stilled for a moment before turning and grasping violently as the super clone’s shirt. “Who did this? What did this? What the fuck happened last time?”

            Conner looked strained. “It’s not really my place to—”

            “Fuck whatever ethics you’re following! Tell me!”

            “I don’t know.” He replied truthfully. “All I know, is what struck Beyond down. It’s a deact gas he created to get rid of Cadmus projects. As far as I know, no one here has developed it.”

            “You’re saying someone from another world did this to my brother?” He clenched his shirt tightly. “How the fuck am I supposed to get them? Why would he make something that could kill him?”

            Conner gently removed Damian from his front. “Most of the Cadmus projects used part of his stability coding to develop them. Since we couldn’t beat them, we had to destroy them. It was a desperate move on our part.” He paused and glanced at the door with a paled face.

            Damian felt his heart chill as he struggled against the super clone. “Let go of me! What happened?”

            “You rushing in won’t help him! You’ll just get in the doc’s way.” The other tried to argue, but his expression was worsening.

            “I brought House here! I can damn well go and watch him do his job!” Damian snapped.

            “You’re being unreasonable!”

            “You’re being a pest and a creep! Let go!” He squirmed.

            “Brat!”

            “Muscle head!”

            “Spoiled prince!”

            “Alien!”

            Conner was about to continue the stream of insults, but he paused again with his face completely white. Damian used it as a chance to kick the clone away and rush into the room. Kevin glanced up to him sadly as Alfred raised a handkerchief to his eyes.

            “I’m sorry, I’ve done my best but…” He shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

            “No…” Damian shook his head.

            “Oh master Damian.” Alfred started sadly.

            “NO!” He dashed into the room and hauled his brother from the bed. “You can’t do this! You just came back!” He shook him violently. “Wake up you idiot! WAKE UP!”

_Beep, beep_

            Everyone held their breaths as they all stared at the heart monitor in disbelief. There was a weak pulse.

o.o.o.o.o

            “How’s he doing?” Dick asked. He came home when he heard Terry was in critical condition.

            “Stable for now.” Kevin said calmly outside of the room while Damian and Alfred stayed with Terry. “Can someone please tell me what happened to Terry?” He eyed their reactions closely. “And don’t give me bullshit that it’s another corporate attack.”

            “Of course it’s a corporate attack. Why else would anyone want to—” Dick tried to explain, but Kevin would have none of it.

            “Don’t lie to me Batman. I heard what Superboy said to Damian. This isn’t just a simple attack is it?” Kevin said firmly.

            “What? Batman?” Dick said obliviously. “You think I’m Batman? You’ve got the wrong guy.”

            “So far from all my tests, it’s some sort of poisoning ailing Terry, but we found no trace of poison in his system.” Kevin crossed his arm with a frown. “I don’t have Terry’s full medical record. It could be a something hereditary.”

            “You’re over thinking this. It’s just a corporate assassination attempt.” Dick defended weakly.

            Kevin poked at his chest. “Then show me Terry’s records from before No Man’s Land. Show me the records of his mother that no one’s ever heard of. If you’re so sure, give me that information. The worse thing anyone can do to a patient is withholding information.” 

            “I…” Dick was speechless, he didn’t know what excuses he could make to get out of this.

            “Gods! You’re a useless Batman! Stop worrying about your family’s damn secret. It’s not like I don’t already know! I’m just trying to do my job! I’m trying to save Terry! Isn’t that what everyone here wants?”

            “He’s a government project created to kill Batman.” Tim’s blunt and sarcastic voice came from behind them. “If you believe that Dick is Batman, you might as well believe Terry is out to kill him.”

            Kevin paused staring at Tim for a moment before he backed away from Dick and returned to Terry.

            Dick waited until he was out of hearing range before hissing to Tim. “Why did you say that to him?”

            “Conner warned me that he was cornering you into spilling. Sometimes the truth is more outrageous than a lie. You really think he believed that?”

            “…Let’s not jinx ourselves.” Dick murmured.

o.o.o.o.o

            “Just what on earth happened Conner? What did this Terry?” Tim asked after he checked up on the youngest Wayne.

            “I don’t know! Everyone’s been asking me the same thing all day! The only thing I know is that Beyond is dying because of a deact compound he created to get rid of Cadmus projects that shared his stability coding.”

            “We don’t have time for Q&A, just tell me what you know and I’ll deal with Terry’s anger later. We need as much information as we can get.”

            Conner told him anything and everything he thought was relevant and even the irrelevant details that he might have overlooked. Tim barely reached the ICU before quickly turning his heel. “Where are you going?”

            “Find me Terry’s drive. You said he created this poison right? Then it’s likely he kept a copy of that formula. We get that and we might be able to create an antidote for him… given we’re not too late.” Tim murmured as he started jogging and eventually Conner just picked him up and flew him to the room.

            They scoured Terry’s room, searching every inch for the drive. They found the drive, but there was no record of the formula in it. A dead end, but they didn’t give up. Tim grilled every last bit of detail Conner could remember of the poison.

            “There needs to be large quantities of the gas.” Conner furrowed his brows in a deep thought. “And—” He paused and glanced around. He heard something.

            “Conner?” Tim asked.

            “Wait here.” Conner said before he sped off. He found Terry’s doctor going into his fellow project’s room. “What are you doing here?”

            Kevin paused and glanced back to him with a smile. “Great you’re here! You could help me.”

            Conner as puzzled, the man acted like he had Beyond’s permission to scrounge about, but he highly doubt it. “What are you doing here? I don’t think they’ve given you permission to raid Mr. Wayne’s room.”

            The doctor waved off his words. “You don’t have to act like you don’t know Terry we have more pressing matters to deal with.”

            “What do you mean?” Conner said evenly but he was sweating bullets.

            “Come closer and I’ll tell you.” He waved for him to get closer.

            Wary of the doctor, but still wanting to know he stepped closer and closer, until the doctor grabbed his arm and tried to plunge a scalpel into his arm. “What are you doing?” He shouted out in surprise pulling away.

            Kevin wasn’t paying attention to him; instead he was staring at his dented scalpel and whistled. “My guess you are a super was correct. Then using your x-ray vision would be no issue right Mr. Superboy?”

            “What is wrong with you? If I wasn’t Superboy you could’ve hurt me!” Conner said in disbelief.

            “Terry sees you almost every weekend and you haven’t aged a bit since the first time I spotted you.” Kevin commented casually. “Now be a good superhero and help me find a pill bottle so we can save the world from Terry’s violent brother.”

            Conner’s eye twitched wishing he were back in Smallville. Just when he thought Gotham was possibly safe for him he finds a psychotic doctor. Nonetheless, he helped the grinning doctor and found the bottle in the nightstand next to the bed. “Just what kind of meds is that?”

            Kevin snatched the bottom and checked over its contents. “Tell me, you guys know what poison inflicted Terry right? Was any part of that formula made with chemotherapy related materials or chemicals?”

            Conner glanced at the doctor in surprise. “Yeah… How’d you know?”

            The smile only widened on the other man’s face. “This—” He raised the bottle. “Does the exact opposite. I’ll make sure Terry lives. You guys go hunt down the bastard who did this to him.” The alarm rang. Kevin hurried out the room without another word.

             Conner will have to trust him to save his fellow project. All he could do now is hunt down the culprit and make him pay for what he’s done to Beyond.

o.o.o.o.o

            The sun was setting when Tim donned on his costume and followed Conner to Wayne Enterprises. It has been five hours since Terry was struck down suddenly. The odorless poison was unnoticed by all, why should they? It won’t affect anyone but Cadmus projects that contained Terry’s genetic stability coding.

            Conner was geared with an oxygen tank and mask, much to Tim’s insistence. They already have one person bedridden and dying, they don’t need another one following the first. By the time they’ve got there, work had let out and people were leaving for home. Through Conner’s supervision he could see the gas emitting from everywhere. From the windows, to the doors, to the employees nothing was left untouched,

             It seemed impossible to look for where to start, but that didn’t stop them. Tim had taken charge after listening to the brief description. It sounds like the gas is being placed through ventilations, but Wayne Enterprise was an old building, it doesn’t run on central air. They decided to check the various sections for clues.

            At first is seemed fruitless. Empty handed each time they looked, until they reached the last room that connected with the top floor’s vents. There, Tim found a suspicious looking cuff.

            He frowned as he picked it up with scrutiny. It was out of place compared to the rest of the room. He couldn’t begin to imagine why there would be a cuff in the room. “Looks like our suspect has a thing for leaving jewelry behind.” Tim murmured as he brushed it with powder for fingerprints.

             “Jewelry?” Conner questioned as he peeked over Tim’s shoulder. He froze in recognition as he snatched it from Tim’s hand. “That’s…”

            Tim glanced up to Conner in annoyance at the lost of his clue, but paused when he saw the expression on the other’s face. “You recognize it?”

            “Shit, shit, SHIT!”

            “What is it?” Tim didn’t like the panicked expression on his face.

            “We need to go back.” Conner grabbed Tim and without a word he hurried them out of the building and flew back towards the manor.

o.o.o.o.o

            It wasn’t enough to sit in front of the countless screens that monitor the manor. Dick had to patrol the grounds himself. It kept him busy and far from worrying sick over the youngest of the family. Terry already have one over protective and worried brother at his side, he doesn’t need another one mothering him.

            With them clueless to whose Terry’s assailant was, Dick was uncertain if the manor was safe for Bruce’s youngest. The fact this stranger was part of a world separate from theirs makes it impossible to track and guard again. Dick was out on the manor grounds when he heard Ace bark viciously. He barely ducked away on time before the ground he stood a moment ago became a smoking hole.

            “Hello Richard.” A familiar voice drawled.

            Dick gritted his teeth as he held back his surprise. “Lex Luthor?” He paused with a frown. “No. You’re not Luthor.”

            The man wore a sleeker battle suit, much different from the bulky mass Luthor normally used. “Obviously not the one you know.” The man drawled, hovering off the ground. “I came to destroy everything Bruce Wayne held dear, but imagine my surprise when I found him dead after coming to this world.” He fired another blast.

            Dick dodged and made his way towards the various traps littering the manor grounds. “You did this to Terry!”

            “Terry.” The other man spat as he flew after him. “So the project has a name.”

            Dick kicked the trigger and he jumped over a bush. An electric field shot up from the ground knocking the foreign Luthor back, but the man stood firm as he swatted away the latching wires.

            “Beyond was a good soldier of mine until he and the traitorous clone eliminated him and the rest of my army!”

            Dick rolled out of the way as the flailing electric wires. “He probably did your world a favor!”

            “I’ll finish him off!” He snarled. “Something your Luthor should’ve done long ago. I destroyed Gotham once before and I’ll do it again!”

            A pair of batarangs exploded behind Luthor’s back before the high pitch sound of a silencer went off multiple times.

            “Blah, blah, blah, why don’t the evil guys ever shut up?” A bored drawl drew their attention to the new assailant.

            “Jason?” Dick said in surprise at the gun wielding former Robin.

            The red head grinned with wave. “Kid’s friend called me about his collapse. Came to see how he’s doing and I found you getting your ass shot up by this douche here.” He glanced over to Luthor dully. “By the way, gold armor is out of style centuries ago.” 

            Luthor scowled and turned to him furiously. “I will not be made a fool!”

            Jason smirked without glancing to Dick. “Go get geared up. I’ll hold him off.” He mouthed silently before speaking aloud. “Try and kill me baldy. I’ll let you know, it’s not easy to keep me dead.”

            Dick watched for a second longer before hurrying inside. He sped through the halls to the cave, vaguely hearing the alarm go off from Bruce’s room. He gritted his teeth, Terry was struggling to survive and they couldn’t even make the manor safe for him to recover. Just what kind of family were they?

            _Useless!_ He shook his head furiously as he hurried down to the cave faster and hastily geared up in his Batman suit, but before he could rush back out to help Jason the cave’s computer all flickered and fluctuated before a familiar face appeared on the screen.

            Dick stood speechless as he whispered a faint. “Bruce…”

o.o.o.o.o

            “You think you can take me on? You’re a bigger fool than I thought.” Luthor scowled as he fired at the hasty Jason.

            “And you picked the wrong kid to poison.” Jason said darkly as he emptied his cartridge and pulled out various dangerous toys to use against the foreign Luthor.

            Explosive batarangs, plastique, gas bombs, whatever he could fit into his jacket he pulled out and threw it at the seemingly invincible armor. It wasn’t long before Jason realized that he was running low on weapons and had to pull back, but Luthor took the chance to attack. He didn’t get far. The moment he tried to plow Jason to the ground, he was plowed to the ground by a force named Superboy.

            Tim dropped down from above and helped Jason up. “You okay?”

            Jason coughed as he sat up rubbing his side. “What took so long?” 

            “I don’t even want to know why you’re here.” Tim said with his staff out defensively.

            “Aw, you break my cold dead heart Drake.” Jason said dryly.

            With an enhanced backhand, Conner was knocked away from Luthor. He slid across the ground as he tumbled and knocked up torn grass. Luthor turned to Tim with a scowl. “Insolent fools! You think you can take me on? I’m nothing like your second-rate rogues!”

            Tim twirled his staff skillfully before pointing it at Luthor threateningly. “You were never more than a second-rate criminal.”

            “Third-rate, I’d have to say.” Jason said as he pulled out a pair of tasers. 

            “I’ll kill you all!” Luthor roared as he charged.

            “Break!” Tim shouted before he and Jason split up.

            Luthor passed between the two before coming to a halting stop. Both Tim and Jason took it as a chance to smash the man with the staff and fire the taser whips. Conner crawled to his knees with one hand out, he was using his tactile telekinesis to hold Luthor in place.

            “Let’s see how good you are without your armor!” Conner growled as he forcibly broke the armor to countless pieces and the whips finally latched onto the man and electrocuted him.

            Once the man stilled from the taser whips, they all let out an exhausted breath. Tim prodded Luthor to make certain he was completely out before turning to Jason questionably. “What are you doing here?”

            “What?” Jason said in annoyance. “I can’t come to visit the kid?”

            “How do you even know Terry was attacked?” Tim asked.

            “His friends called me.” Jason grunted.

            “How does his—never mind that, we need to deal with Luthor first.” Tim muttered as he surveyed the broken armor on the lawn.

            “Where the hell is Grayson? He was supposed to go gear up and come back up to help me. Freaking ass wipe.” Jason grumbled.

            “We’ll just have to find him ourselves.” Tim said before glancing to Conner. “Could you pick Luthor and his armor up? We’ll lock him down in the cave until we figure out what to do with him.” Conner nodded before Tim turned to Jason. “I’m not sure if it’s wise for you to see Terry with Damian there right now, but if you want to see what’s keeping Dick, you can come.”

            Jason raised a brow. “Is that an invite?”

            “Think what you want.” Tim said as he moved towards the manor.

            “You’re welcome.” Jason rolled his eyes as he followed.

o.o.o.o.o

 

            It seemed like his brother was stable after the flat line and the restart of his heart, but Damian didn’t dare leave his side for a moment. It was the least he could do after failing him again. Dick stopped by briefly to check on how Terry was doing, while Conner and Tim left in search of clues and possible antidotes.

            “Come on, you’re stronger than that. Wake up.” Damian murmured behind folded hands propped up on the edge of the bed.

            The heart monitor flat-lined once again. Damian cursed as he jumped up and slapped the alarms Alfred installed for him to call him and Kevin in a hurry. He made quick work in pulling away the covers and started to pump at his brother’s chest to keep his blood from stilling.

            “You’re just doing this to spite me aren’t you?” He grunted with each pump. “This is not funny! WAKE UP!”

            “Damian move!” Kevin said as he rushed into the room and wheeled the defibrillator to the bedside. Alfred was nowhere in sight, but it was likely the dear old butler was having trouble in making haste with his old again. 

            Fifteen minutes and two metaphorical heart attacks later, both Kevin and Damian sat by the bedside shaken and relieved.

            “This isn’t going to work.” Kevin murmured quietly. “He’s not recovering fast enough, at this rate he might die before your brother Tim finds a counter agent to deal with the poison.”

            Damian clenched his fist refraining from grabbing the doctor next to him. “Can’t you do something?”

            “…Well… I really shouldn’t tell you this since it’s against doctor/patient confidentiality… but I think it might save him.” Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills.

            “…What is that?” Damian frowned.

            “They’re pills that induce… Cancer cell growth.” Kevin murmured.

            “… My brother had cancer?” Damian said in disbelief before grabbing him by the front of his shirt. “And you tried to worsen it!”

            Kevin raised his hand in defense. “The medication didn’t work as expected. I found no growth anywhere and he didn’t even get sicker. If anything he recovered much faster than normal. The injuries he sustained from the last two attacks should’ve taken months to recover from. He was fully healed in half the time.”

            Damian didn’t let up. His glare still stayed strong with his grip tightening on the poor doctor.

            “Your brother Tim said Terry was a government project. They could’ve done something to him. If it’s true, it could be a good thing! We could save him!”

            “… If you’re lying to me—”

            “Terry is my friend! If it weren’t for him, I would never be a doctor!  I just want to save him. So let me down and let me do my job.”

            Damian stared at him for a moment, debating whether or not the man was trustworthy. There was a possibility that he might turn out to be like Hush, but who else could he go to, to help his brother?

            Kevin saw his uncertainty. “If I really wanted hurt your family, I would’ve told the world who you all are instead of leaving a message for you that night in the hospital. I promise, I _will_ save him. If I can’t, then do whatever you want with me.”

            Slowly, Damian released him and nodded.

o.o.o.o.o

            Damian slept by the bedside after Kevin had injected the medication into his brother’s system. The dear doctor promised that his brother would be fine and so far there hadn’t been another flat line for hours. His hand gripped tightly onto his brother’s as he hoped he wouldn’t miss him waking up.

            What he never expected was he brother waking and turning to his side with blood spewing from his mouth. He ripped off his ventilator and the blood drenched Damian from the front down, he quickly pulled a bedpan to catch the rest of the blood. He had no chance in reaching for the alarm. All he could do was wait it out. 

            The blood bath ended minutes later with Terry clenching onto his brother’s hand firmly. He had no energy to talk, but squeezed his brother’s hand comfortingly before going back to sleep. 

            Damian let out a shaking breath as he wiped away the blood from his brother’s face and pulled the ventilator back on. He hoped that was a good sign and not a worsening one. He glanced down at his soiled clothes and sighed as he hit the alarm.

o.o.o.o.o

            “How is he?” Damian asked once he changed out of his blood soaked clothes and returned to his brother’s side.

            Kevin was silent for a moment as he checked over Terry’s heart and lungs. “His heartbeat is steady and his lungs are clearing up. I think he’s going to make it.”

            Just as the doctor pulled away, blue eyes drifted open. Terry glanced around the room drowsily as Damian stood from his seat prepared to help his brother if he was about to spew another bloody waterfall.

            “How are you feeling Ter?” Kevin asked.

            He made a noise as he tried to pull himself up; Damian was by his side in a moment to help him. “Take it easy, you nearly died a good few times.”

            Terry stared at him for a moment before a wide grin planted itself across his face. “You’re nice.” He giggled before latching himself onto his brother with an affectionate hug.

            Damian flinched at the sudden contact, but awkwardly patted his brother on his back. “…Terry?”

            “You don’t like hug?” Terry pulled back with a childish pout.

            “No, it’s not that…” Damian found himself with an armful of his brother again.

            “Then I hug! Big brother is nice! Calling me back home.” He murmured childishly.

            Damian turned to Kevin with a murderous glare. “What is wrong with him?”

            Kevin gave a sheepish grin. “The medication has a history of making him hyper. Since his body is working overtime, I think he might be intoxicated from the opiates in addition to the meds.”  

            “… Big brother doesn’t like me?” Terry said timidly looking up at him with wide dilated eyes.

            Damian found himself unable to stay angry and sighed. “I like you fine.” He murmured watching his brother smile again.

            He humored his hugs and incessant babbling, but eyed Kevin for an estimate for the duration of his brother’s intoxication. The dear doctor gave a sheepish shrug and held back his laughter at the two brothers.

o.o.o.o.o

            “Yo Dick bird, what’s the deal with leaving me alone with baldy? I nearly died a second time.” Jason’s voice echoed in the cave as he descended down the stairs.

            “Jason.” The familiar voice stilled the small party, but Jason wasn’t the least bit fazed as he strolled up to the speechless Dick. On the screen was none other than Bruce; a man supposedly dead in this world, but Jason and Conner knew better. He wasn’t the same man.

            “Hey old man, I’m guessing this one’s yours.” Jason commented with his hands in his pockets and his back relaxed. “You should really keep a better eye on your world, this one nearly killed the kid.”

            “Bruce.” Tim’s voice was so soft that Jason barely picked it up even with the echoing cave.

            “The more things change, the more we wish it stayed the same, eh Bruce?” Jason murmured with a wry grin. “Well, use the time to catch up with each other if you want and pretend you’re the late Robin or Batman, whichever floats you boat. Until you get the tears out of your system… speaking of which, where’s the brat? I’m sure he needs to shed some more tears so he’d stop trying to kill me.”

            “Damian’s with Beyond.” Conner murmured a little uncomfortably at the silence of his friend.

            “Great, you know where he is. We’ll just chain up baldy here and go get him.”

            “… Why am I going? You know how to get around.” Conner crossed his arms, but the former Robin easily grabbed his shirt and pulled him along.

            “I need a shield so the brat won’t kill me on sight…” He dropped to an inaudible whisper to anyone but a super. “That and they need time with Bruce. “

            Conner looked surprised at the other’s consideration. He nodded and led him up the stairs to where Terry slept. The former Robin was quick to take cover behind him as he knocked and quietly entered. 

            “XIII!” Terry’s cheery voice greeted him. “You came to visit me!”

            Jason raised a brow as he peeked over the super clone’s shoulder. “… Did someone get him wasted?”

            “Todd…” Damian greeted stiffly while his brother clung and hung off him like a rag doll. “…What do you mean wasted?”

            “On his 21st birthday, his friends called me to pick him up after they got him wasted. The kid’s a happy drunk.” Jason grinned as the younger man pouted childishly.

            “I wasn’t that drunk! I still managed to give you an alias… you don’t like the alias I gave you?” He whined and tried to reach for him, but Damian kept him firmly in bed to prevent him from yanking out all the wires attached to his body. “Daaaaamiii I wanna give Jay a hug!”

“            Looks like you got your hands full brat.” Jason grinned as he poked Conner to walk forward like a good human shield.

            “What do you want Todd?” Damian said as he brother moved back to hug him instead.

            “There’s someone you need to see down at the cave.” Jason said simply.

            “I have to watch my brother.” The other countered.

            Jason waved it off. “You have Superboy and a doctor to watch him… I’m sure you can at least trust them to watch a happy kid until you get back. Trust me, you will want to meet him.”

            Damian’s eyes narrowed. “Who is it?”

            “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you. It’ll just be for a few minutes. He’ll be fine.” Jason said reassuringly, carefully stepping out of the safety behind Conner to show him he’s not hiding any tricks up his sleeves.

            Damian was silent for a moment before staring up to Conner with a stern gaze. “Watch my brother. Anything happens to him and I’ll make sure I find a huge piece of kryptonite and shove it up your ass.”

            “Crystal clear.” Conner said sheepishly as he moved to extract Terry from him brother. His fellow project latched onto him happily, not minding the change the least bit.

            Terry turned to face his brother with his tongue stuck out. “Stop being mean to XIII!” He turned back to Conner with an affectionate cuddle. “Don’t worry XIII, I’ll protect you from the big meany!”

            Jason grinned as he watched the super clone trying his best not to laugh at the situation. Damian watched his brother for a moment later before finally turning to him. “Ready?”

            “Just show me who it is.” Damian muttered, reluctantly leaving his brother’s side and followed the gun-wielding Red Hood down to the cave.

o.o.o.o.o

            Damian heard quiet murmurs as they reached the lower levels. He recognized Tim and Dick’s voices, they sounded rather happy, but the third voice… he found himself unable to walk forward. He hadn’t heard that voice in ages. He felt a hand touch his back and push him forward gently. He glanced back and spotted Jason grinning at him.

            “I told you, you wouldn’t believe me,” said the former Robin slyly.

            “… Father is dead… that couldn’t be him,” murmured Damian uncertainly.

            “True on both accounts, but still him if only from another world. Dicky bird and my replacement seem to be enjoying themselves with what little time they have with him.”

            “It’s pointless if it’s not father.” Damian wanted to turn away he didn’t want to lie to himself. His father was gone, the only other blood family he has is unwell and he rather spend the time with him instead.

            “At least say thank you to the man you ungrateful brat. He’s the reason why your brother is alive in the first place.”

            He paused. “What do you mean?”

            “I killed the kid when I shot him, six bullets. One through his heart and the rest scattered across his chest. There was no chance in saving him when I was done. It was Bruce from this other world that saved him.”

            Damian clenched his fists.

            “I know you want to kill me again, but hold off your murdering tendencies for a sec and make up your mind, you really don’t want to talk to Bruce? This might be your only chance.” Jason crossed his arms and leaned back on his right leg.

            Damian was silent, evaluating him. The man was right that he wanted to murder him for what he’s done, but at the same time he realized what an idiot he was. Jason was giving him a chance to talk to his father, a chance that he won’t ever get again. Why? He didn’t understand why would he do such a thing.

            “Don’t over think it brat, you’re just going to burn out your little brain.” Jason said as he ruffled his head. “Just go talk to him. You’ll feel better.”

            Damian stood stunned for a moment. This idiot dared touch him? He could disable him a number of ways and kill him in an instant if he wanted to… but he didn’t.

            He swatted his hand away in annoyance. “Fine, I’ll talk to him.”

            “By the way, we got the asshole that hurt the kid, you want a hand at him before we send him back to daddy dearest?” Jason added offhandedly.

            He paused and glanced at the other once more before hissing in annoyance. “Tt, do what you want with him. I just want to get over with this so I can get back to my brother.” He figured out why he didn’t want to murder the former Robin. He was like a rule breaking version of Dick. Damian stormed off from him and to the screen where Dick and Tim were sullen, yet happy if that was even possibly.

            It didn’t take long for them to notice him closing in, but the greeting he got wasn’t one he expected. “RAS!” accused the alternate version of his father.

            He scowled. “Don’t compare me to that old monster. You probably let him have my body in your world didn’t you?”

            “Damian!” Dick interrupted.

            “No, I’m not shutting up! The reason why Terry is in his bed right now hooked up to countless machines, is because _you_ screwed up! And don’t even try to deny it. I heard what the alien clone had to say. You couldn’t defeat Cadmus on your own so you had him develop a gas that could kill him.” He pointed to the screen. “Because of you my brother had to risk his life to fix _your_ mistake.”

            The alternative Batman was silent.

            “Quit being an ass.” Jason came up from behind. “Didn’t you hear what I said? If it wasn't for him the kid would be long dead before this. You’re being unfair to Bruce. Sure he has his fair share of mistakes, but that’s natural. No one is perfect. Heck, _you’re_ not perfect! You tried to kill the kid a shitload of times before I did.”

            “I was stupid!” Damian argued.

            Jason grinned. “See! You admit that yourself. As much as we like to think Bruce as a flawless god, he’s not.”

            “Thank you for your appraisal Jason,” drawled the alternate Bruce dryly.

            “Anything for you boss man,” said Jason cheerily.

            Damian looked down to his feet. Jason was right, he did have high expectations of his father, but this man wasn’t his father, he couldn’t put him on the same standards.

            “…I apologize for my manners I have no right to judge you with what little information I’ve gotten from the alien clone… but I thank you for reviving my brother and giving me this second chance.”

            “I’ll admit fault on my end. I haven’t kept an eye on the dimension cuffs that lead to your world well enough. And even less on Luthor after he lost everything. There won’t be a recurrence.” The man said solemnly.

            “Now if you would excuse me, I have to retrieve my brother from the clone.” He nodded silently and turned his heel ready to walk back up the stairs to his drug-high brother.

            “Damian.” Bruce’s voice stopped him from leaving. “I’m not your father... but I could tell you he would be very proud to know how much you care for you brother.”

            “… Make sure whoever that tried to kill my brother get the punishment he deserves or I will personally kill him if he tries again.” He turned to leave; he didn’t need to stay for the man’s confirmation, he knew he would handle the bastard.

            As he passed Jason the other gave an amused grunt. “You won’t kill.” He whispered. “The kid has you wrapped around his little pinky.”

            “Tt.” He hissed out in annoyance.

            “You know it’s true!” Jason called after him as he walked out of the cave and back to his brother’s room.

            He wasn’t under his brother’s leash and hold! Yet, he felt the annoyance melt away when he closed the door quietly behind him and went retrieve his brother from Conner’s arms.

            “Dami! You’re back!” His brother chirped happily. “So did you have a good chat with alternate dad?” He asked as he looped his arms back around his brother’s shoulders again like a child.

            Terry stayed in his brother’s arms for a moment before Damian replied quietly. “Yeah… I did.”

 


	16. Tag

                  Terry hurriedly cleared his desk and packed away what he could. The time read 3:30 at the top corner of his laptop; he had to get out before they get here. If they get to him first he’ll never be able to escape. His freedom demands him to flee. He can’t stay.

                  A knock at the door made him pause with dread. 

                  “…Who is it?” He reluctantly called out.

                  The door opened and Max’s pink hair peeked in. “Terry? Are you okay?”

                  He let out a sigh of relief and quickly resumed to his clearing task. “Fine, I thought I gave you a half-day.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been acting weird all morning is something wrong?” She asked.

                  “Nothing.” He slammed his briefcase shut and locked it with a click. He grabbed his briefcase and swiftly made his way to the door.

                  She crossed her arms with a frown. “You look like you’re in a hurry for nothing.”

                  Terry paused at the door and turned to her with a sigh. “If you’re worried about the party, don’t, because I’ll be there. I just don’t want to be here.”

                  “Why?” Max asked.

                  He looked at his watch anxiously. “I don’t have time to explain. If you’re still here when anyone comes looking for me, tell them I went to the Bahamas.”

                  “… You’re running away from your family again aren’t you?” She asked bluntly.

                  “Glad you understand Max! See you at the party!” He said in a hurry before running off.

                  Terry had no clue to where should he start in explaining the reason for fleeing from his family. All he knew was that he would never get a moment to himself if they got their hands on him. Hurrying out of Wayne Enterprise, he made his way towards one of the many bat-bunkers his father built long ago. There were so many, he doubt they’ll be able to find him quickly.

o.o.o.o.o

                  “I’m telling you, he’s going to be gone by the time we get there.” Tim said with his arms crossed.

                  “You’re getting pessimistic Tim.” Dick replied and he drove into the Wayne Enterprise parking lot.

                  Tim raised a brow at the stubborn man. “I’m going to say I told you so.”

                  “Get out the car.” Dick sighed as he turned off the engine.

                  “Don't have to.” Tim replied.

                  “Why?” Dick asked.

                  “Max is coming.”

                  Dick turned his attention to the windshield and like Tim said, she was walking over to their car, quite bundled up for the cold season. He rolled down the window as she came up to them.

                  “If you’re looking for Ter, he left already saying he’s going to the Bahamas… but I’m thinking he’s just trying to avoid you.” She glanced towards the back of the seat. “Where’s Damian? I’m surprised he’s not with you to drag Ter back home.”

                  “He’s home at the moment, you know how stir crazy he is when it comes to Terry.” Dick commented. “So any clue where he went?”

                  Max shook her head. “Can’t say I do. He left in a hurry about half an hour ago.”

                  “Thanks Max. We’ll try to find him on our own.” Dick said as he started the engines.

                  “Say hi to Damian for me.” She waved as he moved to close the window.

                  “Will do.” He replied before completely closing the window and driving off. Tim grinning next to him with his arms still crossed. “…Just get it out.”

                  Tim snickered. “I told you so.” He sang.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Damian stared at the clock expectedly. He was waiting for them to return with his brother. Dick and Tim had told him to stay because he would never have a chance to catch his brother with his track record, but it wasn’t like him to stay stationary while the others were doing something. He couldn’t understand why Terry was avoiding them; he thought after all they’ve gone through he would feel at home by now.

                  He glanced at the clock face again. It was approaching five. They’re never going to come home with him. Damian got up from his seat deciding to go down to the cave, but a cheerful song from the halls drew his attention away.

                  “Jingle bells Batman smells, Robin laid an egg! Bat mobile lost its wheel and Joker got away! Hey!” Stephanie sang as she skipped into the room. “What’s with the long grouchy face? And where do you think you’re going?”

                  “Bug off fat girl the song wasn't amusing.” He growled.

                  “Well someone’s a Scrooge today.” Stephanie stuck her tongue out childishly. “Come help set up the table. They’re going to be back any minute now.”

                  “Are you stupid?” He asked bluntly.

                  “And here comes the insults. If you stop being so negative for once and have a little optimism you wouldn’t feel miserable all the time.”

                  “It’s none of your business how I feel.” He growled and turned away from him.

                  She gave a silent sigh and shook her head. “They’re going to come back with Terry.” She walked up behind him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. “Quit underestimating your big brothers.”

                  He swatted her hands aside. “You’re overestimating them and underestimating my brother. He hid from us for ten years!”

                  Stephanie huffed in annoyance before pinching onto Damian’s cheeks and tugged at them painfully. “Have some faith would you? He hid for ten years, but you guys found him in the end didn’t you? He can’t hide forever!”

                  Damian winced as he pushed her hands away and stormed out of the room. He didn’t want to deal with her.

                  “Daaaaammiiiiiiaaaan!” She whined and followed close behind.

                  He started running when she started to pick up her pace. One corridor after another, he ran through the halls with a flawless memory of the manor’s layout. It wasn’t long before he lost the other. Through the death tag games with his brother he had learned every nook and cranny of the manor. There was no chance the current Batgirl could match him.

                  “Damian.” A voice made him stop in annoyance. Yet, he couldn’t outrun someone who knew where he was going.

                  “What?” He turned back to Barbara with a scowl. She was waiting for him in his room. He couldn’t imagine how she’d know he would come here. The codename Oracle was definitely suiting for her.

                  “If you left now and they return with Terry, don’t you think that would be a waste of their efforts?” She asked.

                  “You’re just repeating what the fat girl said. They’re not going to find him.” Damian muttered.

                  “Give them until seven. If they don’t find him then, you can go out to look. Let Terry think you’ve all stopped looking for him. He’ll drop his guard then you’ll find him.”

                  Damian stared at her for a moment. “… You and the fat girl won’t stop me if the time comes?”

                  “Promise.” She replied.

                  He slowly backed away from his closet and crossed his arms. “Fine, only until seven.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  Terry grinned as he sped through airspace of Gotham in his bat mobile. He had stopped by Cassandra’s dojo to tip them off that the family might be stopping by to look for him. If they don’t want to deal with them, they should find some cover. He left his car there after their brief reunion and went to pick up his bat mobile that was invisible and parked above the dojo’s building.

                  He enjoyed patrolling Gotham more than going home to the prison of the holiday cheer. Nothing was worse to him than to lounge around doing nothing, wasting the day away with senseless chatter and gorging oneself with unhealthy amounts of food.

_Beep…beep…_

                  His com-link flashed at the corner of his eye. No doubt it’s the family. He picked up and answered. “The person you are calling is not here at the moment. Leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep.”

                  “Hilarious Terry. You know it’s Christmas Eve and we’re supposed to be home for dinner.” Dick spoke through the com-link.

                  “Ah, but crime never sleeps in Gotham, even if it’s the holidays.” Terry commented as he searched for whoever might be following him. It wasn’t long before he found the batwing on his sensors. Sure the batwing is under a cloaking device, but he built his bat mobile to find anything whether it’s cloaked or not.

                  “It’s really annoying sometimes how much you’re like Bruce sometimes you know that right?”

                  “I take pride in being so.” Terry replied cheekily.

                  “It’s the holidays, crime is usually down around this time of year. Even rogues have family to return to.”

                  “But there are those without families have you thought of that?”

                  Dick was silent for a moment. “You and Damian are two sides of the same coin, both as pessimistic as the other. How about this, if you’re so worried, why don’t we do two rounds of patrol around Gotham? Then we go home.”

                  “Pass.” Terry replied bluntly. “I’ve already patrolled a round. There’s always a chance they strike later in the evening.”

                  “It’s the holidays!” Dick sounded ruffled with all his failed efforts.

                  Terry grinned under his cowl. “How about this _Dick_ , if you can catch me, I’ll go home for dinner.”

                  “Seriously?” He could hear Tim’s voice in the background.

                  “Catch me if you can!” Terry sang as he pushed his arms deeper into the controls forcing the bat mobile to fly faster.

o.o.o.o.o

                  “Damn it! Where did he go?” Dick growled as he forced the batwing to fly faster in search for Bruce’s youngest.

                  “He’s just messing with us.” Tim said as he monitored the screens. Terry’s bat mobile wasn’t showing up on radar or sight, but he could track the temperature changes in the air. Invisibility can’t shield you from everything. “Northwest, 45 degrees.”

                  “On it.” Dick maneuvered the batwing for a sharp turn.

                  They followed him weaving through the skyscrapers. They followed him flying no more than a few feet above traffic. It was a dangerous game they were playing. Dick didn’t dare to near the people below them if he could. It wasn’t long before their chase took them to the waters and Terry dived his bat mobile into the water.

                  “Just how versatile is that thing?” Dick grumbled in frustration as he hovered above the water searching for where the other would surface.

                  “FYI, I haven’t managed to have it go space bound yet.” Terry said cheerfully through the com-link.

                  “Wait, you had the com-link on the whole time?” Tim said in disbelief. “He’s listening in on every move we make!”

                  “Come off it Tim, I don’t need to hear what move you guys make to avoid you.”

                  “You hear that Tim? Them fighting words he’s saying there.” Dick said, but he hasn’t stopped searching for the other.

                  “Well, good luck guys!”

                  The next thing they knew a splash from behind them signal that Terry’s bat mobile surfaced and took off again.

o.o.o.o.o

                  Damian waited and waited as the time drew closer and closer to seven. Yet, there was no sign of them returning. Barbara kept to her word and made sure she and Stephanie made no move to stop him from leaving. He bundled him self in a stylish black wool coat and a red scarf and walked out the door.

                  The grounds were covered in a fine layer of snow and it looked like the snow wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. A white Christmas… he snorted. It was a stupid holiday, idiots being happy for no apparent reason over another day.

                  “Tt.” He hissed, pocketing his hands.

                  Then why was he looking forward to it? Why did he want it so badly for his brother to be home for this stupid holiday? It’s not like he believed in it. Heck, he never cared for it if not for Dick making him sit through it every year.

                  He stared at the untouched snow. What chances is there for him to find his brother now if they couldn’t find him? No doubt if he tried Cassandra’s dojo, he’d be long gone. He could try Max and the doctor, but if his brother really were avoiding him, he wouldn’t be going to them in the first place. Why could he be? Why should he search? Damian found himself lost.

                  A rush of icy wind came at his face, hitting him with specs of snow and frost. He raised a hand to block the chill before the door opened behind him. No doubt, it was either the fat girl or Barbara coming to tell him to give up and come back in.

                  “Hey! How come Damian gets to run away for Christmas and I have to come home and stay? That’s not fair!”

                  Damian turned around so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash. His eyes widened at the sight of his brother standing there, He barely noticed the distance between them as he gathered his brother into his arms and hugged him. He could hear Dick chattering away in the cell-phone in Terry’s hand, but he could care less. He was just happy that his brother was back for the holidays.

                  “Boys, do come in, you’re letting the chill in and it’s time for dinner.” Alfred said from behind them.

                  Terry untangled himself from Damian and cocked his head aside. “So are you staying home for dinner or what?”

                  A grin touched Damian’s face as he turned his brother around and pushed him towards the dining room. “Of course I am. I was just getting some air.”

o.o.o.o.o

                  Dinner started off quiet and awkward, no one spoke and everyone ate quietly, at least until Dick could bear it no longer.

                  “Why is everyone so quiet? You guys put Bruce to shame on holiday chatter!” Dick said in annoyance and he placed his elbow on the table and waved his fork casually. “Seriously, I think even the Joker knows how to converse during Christmas better than any of you.”

                  “I hardly think his chatter was appropriate.” Tim commented.

                  “Well, I’ll have to agree with you on that. Especially that time where he kidnapped Gordon, Summer and Bullock as his holiday family.” Dick commented.

                  “What happened that time before you guys freed dad and the others anyway? The broadcast got cut off when I was watching then” Barbara asked.

                  At the mention of Bruce and the Joker both Terry and Damian perked up and listened intently.

                  Dick spoke of how he tried to get Batman of all people in the Christmas spirit. How the Joker hijacked the airwaves to announce the kidnapping of Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock and Reporter Summer to be his family for the holidays, all the while creating havoc all across town. Dick found a smile creeping onto his face as he watched the two brothers chatter away.

                  “Think we should turn on the TV in case he does something similar again?” Damian asked.

                  “Nah, he might use a meta to mind control the viewers. He’s done that before.” Terry chattered.

                  “Then what happened?” Damian asked.

                  He and Terry looked like such eager children Dick couldn’t help but smile. “We found him up in this abandoned tower. The place was armed with rifles and life sized nutcrackers.”

                  Terry raised a brow. “Life sized nutcrackers?”

                  “Well, a little bigger than us.” Dick admitted. “And as usual Bruce made a joke out of the Joker. Unintentionally of course, but nonetheless he bah-humbug him back to Arkham.”

                  “Details! Details!” Damian said in annoyance as Dick soon found himself badgered by Bruce’s two offspring. They asked about whether or not the Joker’s robots shot real bullets. Asked what was in the box of present Joker left for them, which was a pie to Batman’s face at the time.

                  Dinner continued on with Tim telling the story of how Joker had tried to kill off hundreds and thousands of people at New Years and how they managed to drop a bell atop of Joker while Bruce had gotten a flesh wound to the arm. Both Damian and Terry were avidly listening to each part of the story, which Tim described in full detail after seeing what they have done to Dick. They were anxious when Bruce was hurt, amused when Joker shot the cork into his eye after opening the champagne and laughing when they heard the bell had landed on top of him.

                  “So… Do you have anything interesting Christmas stories?” Stephanie asked Terry when dinner was finished and they’ve all cleared the table.

                  “Hmm…” Terry blinked wondering why everyone was looking at him. “Why not ask Damian how his Christmases went?”

                  “… You don’t want to know what he did for Christmas unless you want to lose your dinner.” Tim commented sheepishly.

                  Terry glanced at Damian questioningly.

                  “If you want to know what I got for Christmas I got an island once.” He commented offhandedly.

                  “Why would you need an island?” Terry asked.

                  “How should I know? I just know I own one.” Damian muttered.

                  Terry stared at his brother for a moment before pondering. “To tell the truth, I never really bothered with Christmas. I just know it’s that time of year when the stores start selling Christmas things and lights goes up…” He paused when the look of disappointment crossed their faces. “… But I suppose there’s a story I know.”

                  Everyone looked interested as he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

                  “Five hours ago, I was in my office finishing up work. Everyone was gone for the day, leaving early for Christmas Eve. Max, my friend and secretary had stayed behind wondering why I was so flustered. I told her that I would be leaving for the Bahamas for the holidays, but she knew I was lying. I was running away from my family again.

                  I fled to Cassandra telling her and Jason to hide if they don’t want to be bothered by Dick and Tim who were searching for me. They searched and searched, but I knew where they were and stayed out of their sight. One hour, two hours, eventually four hours passed and they gave up looking for me.”

                  “We didn’t!” Dick complained but Terry gave him a look as if to say hush and let him finish.

                  “I didn’t return to the manor, I stayed at my condo in Gotham Park Towers. I wanted to be alone as I was in past Christmases from when I was back at the manor, back in Cadmus, but that night as I slept a ghost visited me. It wasn’t any ghost it was father.

                  He said to me, ‘Terry, you will be visited by three spirits tonight.’

                  I asked, ‘What have I done wrong that I’m living through Charles Dickens’ Christmas Carol?’

                  He said, ‘You’ll learn it soon enough, but for your sake I hope it won’t be too late.’

                  ‘Too late for what?’ I asked, but he never answered as he faded away.”

                  Terry paused to look at the slight smiles on their faces.

                  “As he faded I stayed awake awaiting for the next ghost, there was no point in me sleeping again. And true enough the clock stroke ten. The air chill and a mist hovered off the ground. I glanced about before yet another familiar face greeted me. 

                  ‘Alfred?’ I spoke in confusion. I don’t recall the dear man dead… but maybe that was what father was trying to warn me of.

                  ‘I am the ghost of Christmas past. The man you have referred to me is the image you have chosen most comfortable to you.” He spoke most eloquently very much like dear Alfred.

                  I found myself smiling as I faced him. ‘Well, Mr. Past what are you going to show me this evening?’

                  The ghost gave a flourish wave as my room turned into the stark Cadmus corridors. I felt myself tense in fright, but the ghost was quick to calm me.

                  ‘Worry not.’ He said. ‘This is nothing more than a memory, nothing can touch you nor you it.’

                  I was relieved at hearing his words. He took me down the familiar paths until we came across a floating figure. At first I thought it was another ghost, but with a better look, I recognized the figure as XIII. He was flying about the empty halls looking for something or rather someone. The halls were barren, we followed him room after room until he finally reached the one he was searching for. In the room huddled a small figure on the standardize bunk bed with covers draped over his shoulders.

                  I was silent, recognizing who it was… it was me.”

                  His audience was silent, listening intently. Alfred had returned with dessert, tea and coffee, everyone had helped themselves to the drinks, but they haven’t touched the desserts, preferring to listen to his tale instead.

                  “XIII moved to shake the small form that was once me. He woke groggily wondering why XIII had woken him, but the half clone waved his hands frantically as he spoke.

                  ‘Beyond! Everyone’s gone! There’s no one here! Well, save for the security guards, but all the scientists are gone! What’s going on?’ he asked.

                  The little me sat up rubbing his eyes in annoyance. ‘…Oh right, it’s your first year here. It’s the holidays. They’re always gone around this time of year.’

                  XIII looked confused. ‘You mean like July Fourth?’

                  ‘Christmas to be exact. Isn’t it in the knowledge they fed to you?’

                  ‘Yes.’ He said. ‘But I thought it was supposed to be festive and happy… it looks… kinda dead here.’

                  ‘They go home and celebrate with their families, this is nothing more than work to them.’

                  ‘What about you then? You live here… don’t you do anything?’ XIII asked.

                  I could see my younger-self silent for a moment as if pondering and calculating what he said to XIII. ‘I sleep until they return.’ He answered truthfully. That was all I did in Cadmus when the holidays came.

                  ‘Why don’t we do something Christmas-y then?’ XIII dragged him out of bed.

                  I remember tolerating XIII and going along with his whims in watching Christmas specials and raiding the security stash for snacks and whatnots… but that didn’t tell me what the ghost of Christmas past wanted to tell me.

                  ‘What am I supposed to gather from this?’ I asked the ghost.

                  He shook his head. ‘You have yet to realized there is something to cherish. You choose to be dead to the world on this day, but the people around you much rather see you and have you live with them in this merry moment. This is what you failed to see young one.’

                  ‘And what exactly is the price?’ I asked, uncertain to what he was trying to confer.

                  He smiled sadly at me. ‘That you must figure out yourself young one. My time with you is coming to an end. The next is the ghost of Christmas present. You will find him awaiting your return.’

                  With that the Alfred-looking ghost vanished and I was returned to my room at the tower. I returned to bed hoping to get a moment of rest, but before I even reached my pillow I felt the chill return again. The clock struck eleven. Standing at the foot of my bed was the scowling face of my brother. I jumped in surprise thinking he was here to drag me back to the manor and join them in whatever festivities I would rather not join.

                  It wasn’t until I had a closer look at his attire that I realized he was not my brother. Dressed as a king he was the ghost of Christmas present.’

                  “Why am I a ghost? And one on Christmas? I don’t even believe in Christmas.” Damian complained.

                  “It’s my subconscious, I could think what I want.” Terry retorted. “So shut up.”

                  Damian huffed and hid behind his mug of tea.

                  “The ghost of Christmas present wasn’t as jolly as the book depicted. He was a negative spirit with a scowl forever planted on his face.” Terry paused to take in the quiet snickering and his brother’s scowling face. “He dragged me out of bed and out towards the window without a word. In the cool breeze we flew. I had no clue where he was taking me.

                  ‘Where are we going Mr. Ghost?’ I asked.

                  The ghost said nothing as we went further and further until we were out of Gotham’s City limits. It wasn’t until we neared that I realized he had taken me to the manor. Covered in a blanket of snow, the manor somehow looked sad. I glanced to him for an explanation, but he refused to speak. I’m guessing he wanted me to see with my own eyes.

                  We entered the manor.Iit was quiet as could be. Hall through hall we walked, but the manor was empty. We reached the dining room and there I saw a table laid with Alfred’s scrumptious dinner, but the meal had gone cold and untouched. I glanced to the ghost wondering why.

                  ‘You weren’t home.’ He replied simply.

                  I was taken aback… their Christmas was ruined… because of me, but it’s my day off! I’m allowed to be selfish. ‘Where is everyone?’ I asked.

                  The ghost took my hand and pulled me through the walls and ceiling. We found a sadden Alfred sleeping in his bed resting for the evening then he dragged me out of the manor and into the quiet Gotham night. A blanket of snow had taken the city once before, but it had darken with passing cars and traffic. I spotted Tim and Dick going from building to building searching. They looked cold and tired.

                  ‘What are they looking for? Why aren’t they home?’ I asked the ghost.

                  He pulled me along again and we found my brother wandering from street to street with a shuddering breath. He too was looking for something, but he was out of costume. It must be cold without the thermo gear that’s built into the suits’ temperature regulating system.

                  ‘What is he looking for? Is it the same as Dick and Tim?’ I asked.

                  The ghost shook his head. ‘They’re looking for him and he’s looking for you. This chain of misery.’

                  He faded away in darkness, I tried reaching out for him, but he was gone in a wisp. Instead I felt a presence behind me. The streets of Gotham faded from view replaced by the ruins of No Man’s Land, but I was looking in as if I was an outsider. I turned around and spotted a cloaked figure.

                  ‘You’re the ghost of Christmas future.” I assumed.

                  The ghost before me smirked, the cloak hid only half his face in darkness, I could see his pale face from where his lips quirked up.

                  I waved a hand at the ruins of Gotham. ‘I think you’ve gotten the timeline wrong, this already happened to Gotham.’

                  His ghastly smile didn’t waver as he turned to face the destruction. ‘Pitiful aren’t they? Living no longer then a decade. So small and short lived.’

I tensed at the familiar voice… it was none other than my own. I was quiet, glaring at him.

                  I watched as he waved a hand and Cadmus projects swarmed Gotham. ‘Let’s do them a favor and end their misery, shall we?’

                  I struggled, trying to stop him, but to no avail I remained unmoving. It wasn’t until I screamed that I awoke from the nightmare and found myself in my bat mobile hiding from Dick and Tim… And I’m sure you guys all know the rest.” Terry ended with a grin.

                  A loud clap drew their attention away from Terry and towards the door where Jason and Cassandra stood. “Bravo kid, can I get an encore?” Jason smirked as he sauntered into the room.

                  Everyone visibly tensed at the sight of him.

                  “What is he doing here?” Damian said calmly, but anyone could see the tightening of a fist.

                  “That’s hardly a way to greet someone who helped you brat.” Jason started, but Cassandra was quick to drive a fist into his head before he could worsen the situation.

                  “Cass!” Stephanie squealed as she darted forward and gave the woman a fond hug.

                  The quiet woman smiled and returned the hug while Jason rubbed his sore head.

                  “Jason, what are you doing here?” Terry repeated his brother’s question.

                  “You said to hide from them and what better way than to go straight up to the last place they’d look? Mind you I had it planned out that that you’d be keeping them occupied on a wild goose chase.”

                  “You have missed dinner Master Jason, would you be staying for dessert?” Alfred asked fondly.

                  Everyone turned to Damian expectantly waiting for his response. His fist tightened one last time before finally loosening and he turned away with a huff. “Tt, why is everyone looking at me? He could stay for dessert if he wants.”

                  Jason grinned ear to ear as he plopped down in the seat next to Terry and helped himself to a serving of pie and a mug of coffee. Cassandra had chosen the seat next to him with Stephanie clinging to her and chattering away like a child. All seemed well, except for that glower on Damian’s face as he sat down in silence, stabbing and butchering his plate of fruits.

                  It became dreadfully quiet. The warm atmosphere was gone. Dick couldn’t bear to sit through such silence. So he did what his circus genes told him to the instant Alfred left to refill the kettle and pot with coffee and tea. He grabbed the closest plate of cream pie and pied Damian in the face.

                  The air still, everyone held their breaths, except Jason who laughed out loud and slapped the table heartedly. Before long, he too found a plate of cheesecake in his face, none other than the pied prince Damian. A smirk touched his lips as Jason stilled from his attack. 

                  As he pulled away, the former Robin peeked his tongue out to lick the cake from the top of his lip like a cat and smirked as if to mock his childish attempt. Damian looked murderous. It looked as though he was ready to grab a fork or knife to end Jason’s life here and on the spot.

                  Fortunately, Terry had seen through his brother’s thoughts and _accidentally_ spilled a mug full of hot coffee into Jason’s lap. The other yelped and jumped out of his seat before a smile return to his brother’s lips. Unfortunately, things didn’t end there as Stephanie got excited over the exchange of food attacks and promptly shouted.

                  “FOOD FIGHT!”

                  Before anyone knew, there were pies thrown, cakes plastered to faces and cookies getting into everyone’s hair. Tim quickly became a casualty as Stephanie used him as a shield to protect herself from the various assaults. Dick was the first to be creamed in key lime pie and creamy angel food cake. Even Barbara was caught up in the midst of the fight and gotten tiramisu in her hair.

                   Of course, Jason and Damian’s damages were the most obvious given the two had chose one another as targets. It wasn’t long before Alfred returned to the chaos and a slice of cake made its way across the top of his baldhead, leaving a streak of cream in its wake.

                  “I hardly think food should be treated in such a manner.” The man scolded lightly.

                  Stephanie and Jason were quick to point fingers and immediately pointed to Dick. “He started it!”

                  “What?” Dick said in disbelief. “I didn’t escalate it to this level.”

                  “Master Dick! I thought I taught you better than this.” The man scolded before turning to the rest of them. “Now I want all of you to wash up then come down to clean this mess.”

                  “Yes Alfred,” they all chimed in at the same time, but smiles were on each of their faces. Despite being scolded by Alfred who was very much like their great grandfather at the moment, this was the first time they were all together and enjoying each others’ company.  

 


	17. Epilogue: Alfred's Tale

                  In all his years, Alfred has seen many things. He served his country as a secret agent. He seen all the terror a spy could ever see in a lifetime. He shared an intimate night with a woman named Mademoiselle Marie from the French resistance and later found she had his child. There wasn’t much he saw in life then. Serving the country, serving the royal family that was his priority.

                  Alfred was under a reconnaissance mission when a shooting occurred at the scene. He was severely injured and would have died if not for the traveling doctor. The man had found him bullet ridden in an alleyway with blood pooling all around him. He was drifting off to the unknown until he awoke in a comfortable bed with bandages wrapped with tender care over his injuries.

                  He had thought it was a ploy by the Americans to detain him and put him through interrogation and torture, but the man did no such thing. More unbelievable, the doctor didn’t even bother to ask why he was injured in the first place. He gave him a warm smile and tended to his injuries until he was well.

                  At the time, Alfred had no clue to who this man was. Thomas Wayne was a young man fresh out of medical school, unmarried and uncertain with what to do with his life. After years wasted in studying, he decided to travel the world rather than settle down in an office and continue his practice. The man was completely open and truthful when it came to Alfred asking questions, but he kept his questions to himself, rarely asking personal questions unless Alfred had volunteered the information himself.

                  Even so, despite their peculiar meetings, they’ve become close acquaintances. While Thomas Wayne was in Europe, Alfred trusted him to treat whatever injuries he obtained from his missions and the man would treat him without question. It would be years before Thomas would voice out his concern as a friend for Alfred to cease whatever he’s doing. He soon to return to the United States, to home, to where the love of his life was waiting for him and he couldn’t bear to leave his friend knowing what danger he goes through every day. He offered what he could and even the promise of employment just to know his friend was safe.

                  Alfred had thanked him for his concerns, but he declined any help offers to cease whatever he was doing. The dear doctor left dejected and he himself sadden. Nonetheless his loyalty was to his country first, all else came in second… at least, until he spotted files and newsletters on a missing billionaire to the Wayne fortune. He didn’t believe it when he grabbed the report. His friend, his doctor was a rich man and a missing man at that.

                  He felt remorse for his friend and decided to use what resources he had to search for him. For months nothing came up. Until one day he found Thomas in Greenland. The man was unharmed, but he blabbered nonsensically about being abducted by aliens and an alien scientist named Jor-El.

                  Finding the man hopeless, he couldn’t bear to leave his friend at his current state. He resigned from service and left for the states with his friend. He watched Wayne Enterprises to new heights despite the poor economy in Gotham. Thomas claimed the aliens that abducted him have shared their technology with him and he was quite adamant in reverse engineering what he could.

                  Wayne Enterprises prospered and Thomas decided to ask the love of his life to marry him. Alfred stood as his usher. The event was a merry affair and he watched as the loving couple grew closer and closer. It wasn’t until he married Martha Wayne that they became well-known philanthropists. The woman had a huge heart and a touch for charity events.

                  Gotham at the time was at its darkest hour and this husband and wife with their caring hands brought it back to light. Alfred watched with pride when the new heir came to the world, Bruce Wayne. He was trusted with Bruce’s upbringing while Thomas and Martha was busy with tending to Gotham. Even though they were busy, never once did they neglect their son. They spared whatever free time they have with the lively toddler. It was a picture perfect family: the willful doctor for a father, the kind philanthropist of a mother and a sweet well-manner child.

                  Sadly, life is never picture perfect. Nine years into his service to the Waynes the greatest misfortune happened. His young master, Bruce, lost his parents due to a mugging. He watched as the boy fell into despair burying himself in his studies and searching for vengeance. As the next decade passed he watched, as his charge grew colder and more distant until he went missing all together.

                  Alfred feared for the worse that Bruce might’ve died in his carelessness. For five years he searched for his charge, but to no avail he could not find him. Gotham fell with the deaths of the Waynes and it seems like it would only continue with the disappearance of the youngest Wayne. With a heavy heart he reluctantly declared him dead and held a small service in remembrance for him and his family.

                  Not even a year later, much to his surprise, he received a call from his young master, finding him alive and well… physically well, he could not say the same for his mental health. He watched as the young man delved into his mission to save Gotham just as his parents have, but instead of working in the light as they have, he had decided to dwell in the darkness. Scaring the criminals, haunting the skylights, he created an urban legend out of himself. He left Wayne Enterprises in the capable hands of Lucius Fox.

                  Alfred could do little except stand by him as his father has done for him. He shared whatever experience he had in the darkest hours trying to encourage and support the sullen man, but it was not enough. He was nothing more than a caretaker; he couldn’t give what he needed.

                  Fortunately or unfortunately, a gift came from above in the form of a little circus boy. He too suffered the lost of his parents, he would be able to relate to Bruce and hopefully heal the hole left by the death of his parents.

                  Alfred watched as the boy and his master grew closer and closer, but as the years passed they grew distant and eventually the little boy was grown and left. He knew Bruce was torn at the lost of his ward, his small source of light in this dark world, but to the aging butler’s worry, the man brought home another ward, a street rat. He can’t say he approved of the child, but he saw what the child meant to Bruce.

                  He was another Dick, he was another chance to make things right, but sadly Jason was not Dick. He was coarse, rash and reckless. And he paid for it in the end when he went off after the Joker. He was beaten with a crowbar to near death before finally dying in a violent explosion. Alfred saw something break in Bruce that day. That hole his parents left widened and cracked.

                  Alfred thought he was going to lose his master to the darkness, but then the unexpected happen. A young boy by the name of Timothy Drake appeared claiming he knew everything about Batman and Robin. He went in search for Dick and tried to make him to make amends to his mentor. He tried to revive the Batman and Robin duo and have even gone as far to steal the costume to make it a reality.

                  Slowly, he watched as the boy’s efforts break through to Bruce. While still strict and concern with Tim’s safety to joining the night, the sullen man smiled. Alfred had hope this meant a brighter future was coming, but fate had other plans.

                  He watched as Gotham was plunged into hell by earthquakes, plagues and even abandonment. He watched as his new charges lose what were close to them. He watched as their innocence fade little by little. When the country reinstated Gotham, he had little hope that it would get any better. It felt like the calm before the storm. Something worse was going to happen.

                  What actually happened, he couldn’t determine whether it was good or bad. Two boys dropped into their laps. One was a son, Damian, Bruce conceived with Talia al Ghul during some mishap encounter and the other was Terry, a son created by Cadmus to destroy Bruce. In the month they were together, the manor was in chaos with their constant death tags.

                  Even so, when the worse came, the two joined forces in order to protect and save Bruce. While their means was violent and far from the manner that Batman handled matters, it was a sweet sentiment that they both tried. Following after was one crisis after another too many for him to list and too heartbreaking for him to elaborate.

                  He was turning 90 today.

o.o.o.o.o

                  “You got tickets to what?” Damian said in deadpan as they stepped out of the limo and standing in front of a theatre.

                  “It’s **Batman the Musical** and no complaining from you. It’s my birthday present to Alfred.” Terry said childishly as he stuck out his tongue.

                  “… I understand it’s Alfred’s birthday, but why are we here as well?” Damian waved his hand at the rest of the family. Dick was carrying Barbara to her wheelchair. Stephanie and Cassandra were helping Alfred out of the limo. Tim finished a text on his phone while Jason tossed the keys to the limo to the valet.

                  Terry rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s not much of a birthday if the people Alfred cares about doesn’t spend it with him.” He hurried over to help Alfred along. “Come on, it’s starting soon.”

                  Alfred smiled with a soft chuckle. “It’s all right master Terry, you needn’t do so much for these old bones. A birthday at my age is no more than just another day.”

                  “Hardly just another day Alfred.” Tim quipped. “You’re turning 90 today! That’s a big deal.”

                  “Just leave everything to us today and you enjoy it to the max okay?” Stephanie chirped as she looped an arm around Cassandra’s arm and dragged her along. The quiet girl smiled and shook her head in amusement as she allowed the shorter woman to drag him.

                  “You’re not going to win them today Alfred. They’re much younger and more energetic.” Barbara mused as Dick wheeled her along.

                  Jason snorts. “You act like you’re just as old as Alfred here Babsy.”

                  “Call me Babsy again and you’ll find your toys malfunctioning for a week.” Barbara warned. The red-haired man raised his hands defensively as he zipped his mouth silent.

                  Alfred chuckled again. “It’s so nice to have the whole family together.” He said softly… If only it was truly the whole family.

                  They were quickly seated in their box seats and waited for the curtains to rise when Damian spoke up again. “Whose bright idea is it to make a Batman musical? Where do you even begin to capture the darkness of Batman?”

                  “Darkness?” Terry grinned from ear to ear. “Who said this was going to be dark?”

                  “What?” Damian questioned, but was quickly silenced as the theatre roared with the audience’s clapping. The curtain rose.

                  Fog from a mist machine wafted across the stage as a shadowy figure appeared. They could see the familiar bat ears peaking through the mist. “I am vengeance! I am the night! I—am—BATMAN!” The actor roared out… before promptly breaking into a song. “Batman! Batman! BAAATMAAAAN! There is a song the good folk sings!”

                  “…What… the… hell?” Damian’s eye twitched.

                  Alfred grinned in amusement at the merry making on the stage while listening to the various reactions from the family. Damian’s outrage, Stephanie’s giggles, Barbara and Cassandra’s mirth, Dick and Jason’s disbelief and Tim’s dead silence. He glanced to Terry and found the young man shushing his older brother with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

                  Truly, whoever thought of Batman the musical has a sense of humor. Alfred was thoroughly amused for the duration until intermission. Damian and Jason had attempted to flee during the break, but between Tim and Terry, they made good work in binding the two to the chairs until the whole play was over. 

                  “Boys, is that truly how a gentleman should act?” Alfred quipped with mirth in his voice.

                  “This is torture!” Damian protested.

                  “Come on, I rather you just kill me now! Don’t be so cruel.” Jason pleaded.

                  “We’ll have to gag them Tim.” Terry said cheerily as he pulled out gag balls.

                  “… Do I want to know why you have that on you?” Dick asked warily.

                  “Always prepare for the unexpected.” Terry chirped.

                  For the next hour, Alfred could hardly keep himself from laughing. It was all too ridiculous. More so with his two charges tied up and whining the whole while. Eventually, the play ended and Terry was reluctant to release his brothers, but a soft chide from Alfred made him change his mind. Though the first thing the two did once they were free was to grab Terry in a headlock and tickle him mercilessly.

                  “How’d you like that?” Damian growled playfully as they dragged him out of the theatre laughing and squirming from their administrations.

                  “A-Alfred! Haha! They’re picking on hahaha! Me!” Terry whined between laughing.

                  “Next time we’re picking the event!” Jason declared at he left Terry to Damian and retrieve the limo from the valet.

                  “I enjoyed it.” Barbara said in amusement. “Did you Alfred?”

                  The old butler smiled. “Immensely.” He watched as Terry slip out of Damian’s grasp and darted behind Tim for safety. Tim tried to settle Damian, but in the end he was caught up in the scuffle and a game of tag started between the three. It may not be the full family, but it was the family he loves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued in Whispers of the Night


End file.
